New Love
by Infinity SaoriKaoruMiller
Summary: Sonic decides to visit a different country little did he know he'd meet a girl hedgehog and fall head over heels in love with her but she has a few bumps to iron out but we all know Sonic can do it.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic's Pov: Hi my name is Sonic The Hedgehog I'm 19 years old and everybody practically knows who I am but they don't know much about me I'm a hedgehog as you can tell by my last name and I was born with a innate ability to run a high end speeds even faster than that of the speed of sound but that's enough about me I'm about to tell you story about the day I met a very different person who I helped to find themselves as well as fell in love with them.

It all started one very hot day in Tokyo Japan I had just arrived in the town and decided to take in the sights. I got myself a little car and everything. Hey you'd think I'd be old enough to drive and not do it please. I went to an amusement park, checked out the many attractions around town as well from very high altitudes if you catch my drift. Little did I know that my life was about to change that day, I decided to take a break from my sightseeing in a nearby park where I saw couples of all types wondering about holding hands and making lovie dovie and started to think if I'd ever find love.

After finding a good bench to sit down on I noticed some girls looking through a park telescope soon as they left I decided to give it a whirl. I looked around at all the sights including a nearby beach I then looked near a group of rocks where I saw a group of teenage animals like me poking fun at another hedgehog. I couldn't hear the dialog but I could tell it wasn't good when I saw the others push the other hedgehog off the rocks and down into the water. They then ran off in an uproar of laughter leaving the other behind.

It was a good thing the water was shallow and the teenager was alright. I was too far away to tell the gender. I could only tell it had pink fur as it got out of the water and took off its shirt and rung the water out of it before putting it back on I didn't see much cause it's back was turned but when it turned and looked my direction I thought it noticed me but no such thing as the time on the telescope ran out. I decided to head out and find myself a place to go and get myself a drink. I searched around for nearly 30 minutes for a place that wasn't so packed with people who could possibly be a fan of mine when I found a small café in a cut off area of town. I thought it was abandoned but it was actually opened for business I walked inside and saw an old hedgehog smoking a pipe.

"Hi there are you open for business?" Sonic asked

"Yes I am my name Fred I own this establishment why don't you have a seat I'll get your order handled." "Hey newbie get out here we have a customer." Fred replied

Sonic's Pov: When the newbie Fred so called came out I noticed it was the exact same person I saw on the rocks today. I couldn't help but look at it trying to figure out if it was a boy of girl because it wore a loose fitting shirt and baggy shorts so could tell its gender from looking until it spoke.

"Welcome to Baba's Café how may I help you?" The youth spoke

"Newbie give him time to decide just for now give him a glass of water." Fred replied

"Yes Baba" The youth answered as it poured Sonic a glass of water and walked back in back

"I can't help but noticed it called you Baba are you its grandpa?" Sonic asked

"Yes and it that you are referring to is a girl but I guess you couldn't tell by the way she was dressed, she wears those types of clothes because she's trying to make friends and being that there are really no girls that live in my neighborhood she disguises herself as a boy to make friends but recently her cover was revealed so she's all alone again." Fred replied

"Oh well that explains a lot what's her name?" Sonic replied and asked

"Amy, she's my granddaughter I'm her current care taker cause her mother died from a disease and well her father let's just say he didn't want to live up to his responsibility reason why I have her." Fred explained

"Oh okay then I guess I'll have two chili-dogs and a vanilla milkshake." Sonic replied

"Newbie did you get that?" Fred asked

"Yes grandpa right away." Amy replied as she started to prepare his order.

"Hey Fred how come you don't call her by her name?" Sonic asked

"I do all my employees like that their first week on the job being that all my others are off today I hired her today being she's 18 years old she can work." Fred explained just Amy came out with his order

"Here you are sir would you like whipped cream and a cherry?" Amy asked

"Sure thing and you can call me Sonic." Sonic replied as Amy nodded and began to add what Sonic asked for at the same time knocking over the water.

"I'm so sorry." Amy apologized

"It's alright just a little water no harm done." Sonic replied

"Mr. Sonic as I told you earlier she has no friends so if you don't mind would you keep her company every now and then or however long you are in town for." Fred replied and asked

"Baba please that's really not necessary." Amy replied

"It's okay how about I take you to the park today for some fun?" Sonic replied and asked

"Uh okay I would like that." Amy replied

"Well then you better go and change." Fred replied as Amy ran in back to do just that.

She came back in 10 minutes ready to go but yet again dressed like a boy. Both her and Sonic headed to the park for some fun, upon their arrival Amy climbed up on the low brick wall of the park and started to walking at the same time balancing herself, she had almost fell one time until Sonic grabbed her hand and helped her stay balanced as she continued to walk the brick ledge jumping down to lower points as both her and Sonic went along.

"Are you having fun Amy?" Sonic asked

"Yeah I do this all the time by myself but I usually fall but thanks to you I can keep my balance." Amy replied as they came to another set of telescopes.

"Hey look Sonikku let's look through those." Amy replied as she ran over to the telescopes.

"Hey, where did Sonikku come from?" Sonic asked

"Well your name is Sonic so I'm going to call you Sonikku its cute don't you think." Amy replied

Sonic put in a quarter so that Amy could look but she was too short to reach the eye piece.

"Sonikku you think you can lift me up so I can see?" Amy asked

"Oh sure thing." Sonic replied

"Come on hurry up before the time runs out." Amy ordered

"Hey quit rushing me." Sonic replied as he picked Amy up slightly so she could see.

"Ooh look at all the birds, ah I can see the Ferris Wheel from here, come on Sonic just a little higher." Amy replied and ordered

"Gee you sure are bossy, how about this." Sonic replied

"Yeah that's perfect, wow it's amazing, and so pretty." Amy replied

_Wow she is so pretty, why would she want to act like a boy just to fit in, well that is about to change it's time I make her realize her feminine side, I'm going to make this beautiful hedgehogette mine. Sonic thought as he kissed the back of Amy's neck being slightly startled by the timer click._

"Oh man it ran out of time." Amy replied as Sonic let her down

"Do you want to look again?" Sonic asked

"No it's okay but I want some ice cream." Amy replied as they left and headed to a nearby ice cream cart to get her some ice cream.

"Amy it's really hot out here and your ice cream will melt if you eat it out here how about we eat it in my car." Sonic replied as they headed back to his car where they got inside and Sonic turned on the air. As they both relaxed in the cool air.

Little did Amy know that Sonic was looking at her the entire time at how she was eating the ice cream. She was enjoying a great deal and Sonic was enjoying watching her.

"Oh do you want some Sonikku?" Amy asked as he nodded as he leaned over to taste some it spilt on his shirt.

"Oh man that is so cold." Sonic stated

"Aw can't let it go to waste." Amy replied scooping it back onto the cone leaving a small amount on his shirt in which she scooped up with her finger and ate as Sonic watched her with high interest yet again.

"You know there's still a little left on my shirt how about you get it off using your mouth." Sonic suggested

"Sonikku what are you getting at?" Amy asked

"It's just that even though you get it off if you don't use a little moisture it will stain as it dries." Sonic replied

"Oh honestly Sonikku." Amy replied as she leaned over and sucked the remaining ice cream off of his shirt.

"Sonikku you're such a scatterbrain." Amy replied as she lifted her head and Sonic grabbed her underneath her chin and kissed her, he then slowly broke the kiss.

"Why?" Amy asked

"You don't like it?" Sonic asked

"It's not that it's."Amy was interrupted as Sonic let her seat back and continued to kiss her working his way on her neck leading her to speak.

"Sonikku the ice cream is going to fall." Amy replied

"Hold on to it so that it doesn't." Sonic replied

"But?" Amy replied as Sonic lifted up her shirt revealing her breasts as ice cream dripped down onto her chest.

"This is a new car isn't it?" Amy asked

"Yeah so don't drop it." Sonic replied as he licked the ice cream off her chest causing Amy to moan.

"Sonic please I don't want to do this." Amy replied

"Don't worry everything I'm about to do will feel very good just trust me." Sonic replied as continued to lick her body working his way down to her loose shorts where he slipped them down and off with ease he then notice a small wet spot between her legs as removed her underwear as well.

"I can see you're easy to turn on." Sonic replied as he looked at Amy who had her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed red.

"Sonikku, I feel kind of strange." Amy replied

"Where, here?" Sonic asked as touched her clit which caused Amy to moan out again.

"I'll teach you an even stranger feeling." Sonic replied

"But?" Amy stated

"It's alright." "There's nothing to be afraid of okay." Sonic replied as he removed his glove and began to rub her slit making her moan he also removed his other glove as he started fondle her breast and suck on her nipple.

"Ah it's so … I can't." Amy replied

"What does it feel like?" Sonic asked

"I don't know." Amy answered as he then started to lick at her slit causing her to moan out even louder.

"Is this your first time doing something like this?" Sonic asked as Amy nodded

"Does it feel good?" Sonic asked as Amy nodded again which was a queue for Sonic to continue as he used his hands to open her flower and started to eat her out completely. He continued this pleasure for 10 minutes straight.

Sonikku please no more I can't take it, it feels like something's gonna come out." Amy moaned

"Sonikkuuuuuuu." Amy yelled as she orgasmed and her fluids spilled out of her body and on to Sonic's seat and the resulting orgasm made Amy drop her ice cream to the back seat.

Sonic then kissed her which led her to speak.

"Sonikku I dropped the ice cream." Amy replied catching her breathe

"Oh, then I'll have to punish you." Sonic finished as he kissed her yet again.

On the way home Sonic and stopped by a local car wash and cleaned his car as well as herself before he drove her back home and dropped her off but not before promising to pick her up the next day.


	2. Chapter 2 Transforming and Confessing

A new day begins as the sun breaks over the horizon peering into the window of a young pink female hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose. She wakes up and stretches her arms to the sky greeting the day with a smile. She then gets up and gets dressed and runs downstairs to the café part of her grandpa's house to find him sitting on his stool smoking his pipe as usual.

"Morning Baba" Amy greeted

"Morning Newbie, ready to start working?" Fred replied and asked

"Baba when are you going to stop calling me that?" Amy asked

"After you have completed your first week of employment with me is when I will address you by your name." Fred replied

"Don't worry I hated it to my first week here but it'll go by quicker than you think." A female replied

"Oh, hi Saori how was your day off?" Amy asked

"Great, I really needed it but there's something I want to talk to you about." Saori replied

"What is it?" Amy asked

"It's about you dressing like a boy all the time and also about what happened yesterday when I was on the beach." Saori replied

"What do you mean what happened?" Amy asked

"Well I happened to notice you hanging with a group of boys yesterday and from what I could tell things didn't go well cause I saw them push you down into the water care to explain." Saori replied

"Well you see I dress like a boy cause there are no girls in my neighborhood around for me to play with so I disguised myself as a boy to make friends with the local boys but they found me out and they decided they didn't want to be friends with me at all and pushed me into the water." Amy explained

"How did they find out?" Saori asked

"Well one of them told a joke and instead of laughing like a boy I giggled like a girl and they found me out." Amy replied

"Oh Amy if you wanted a friend why not choose me I mean we're both the same age and we both now have the same job so what do you say." Saori replied

"I accept." Amy replied as both her and Saori hugged it was at that moment that Sonic walked in.

"Hey Fred, hey Amy ready to go." Sonic greeted and asked

"Hi Sonikku I almost forgot you were coming to get me today." Amy replied

"Yeah guess it must have slipped your mind." Sonic replied

"Oh Sonikku I like you to meet Saori she's my new friend as of 6 minutes ago." Amy replied

"Hi it's nice to meet you Sonikku I believe she called you great name." Saori replied snickling

"My real name is Sonic she calls me Sonikku cause she thinks it's cute and I kinda like it as a nickname and it's nice to meet you Saori was it." Sonic replied as Saori nodded and shook his hand

"So Sonikku where are we going today?" Amy asked

"Well if it's alright with your grandpa I was going to take you shopping then we're going to the amusement park." Sonic replied

"Shopping why shopping don't I look fine the way I am?" Amy asked

"Of course you do if you were a boy but Amy you are a girl and you must look like one." Sonic replied

"You and I are both in agreement there Sonic." Saori replied

"Well if you truly think so then let's do it, well Baba can I go?" Amy replied and asked

"Sure thing newbie but you're expected to work tomorrow understood." Fred replied

"Thanks Baba let's go Sonikku" Amy replied as her and Sonic headed out of the door.

"Hmm if think somebody maybe smitten, Mr. Rose wouldn't you think so?" Saori asked

"You're a very wise girl Saori cause as you can see that love is slowly unfolding between those two." Fred replied

_**Meanwhile With Sonic and Amy**_

At the rate that Sonic drove they were at the local mall in the matter of no time and beginning their shopping spree.

"Alright Amy let's get started." Sonic replied

"Sonikku I haven't really been shopping in a while." Amy replied

"Don't worry our first stop is that store right there." Sonic replied pointing to a Limited Too it was also at this moment that Sonic grabbed Amy and they headed into the store where upon entry they ran into a store clerk.

"Hi my name is Shannon and welcome to Limited Too is there anything I can help you with?" Shannon asked

"Yeah I'm looking for something that could make this girl here look less masculine and more feminine." Sonic replied

"Well you've come to the right place and talked to the right clerk cause if there's anything I know its fashion now please miss won't you follow me and you sir can have a seat right here she'll come out and show you all her outfits." Shannon replied as she took Amy to the dressing rooms and Sonic sat and waited for her to come out.

She emerged from the dressing room wearing a denim miniskirt and pink halter top she spun around for Sonic and Sonic clapped as a signal to her he liked it she also came out wearing a pair of denim capris and graphic designed cami she came out wearing a total of seven other outfits and Sonic like them all they gathered all the outfits and headed to the checkout counter.

"Sonikku I haven't got a lot of money how are we gonna pay for all these?" Amy replied and asked

"I said I was taking you shopping meaning everything is on me." Sonic replied as he slid a gold card on the counter and the lady swiped it and was instantly approved. They gathered up their bags and headed to their next store which was a shoe store where they bought several pairs of shoes to match her outfits after which they bought some accessories as well.

"Alright Amy now out of all you bought today I want you to go and change into all that you bought for that outfit and let's head to the amusement park." Sonic replied as Amy headed into a nearby bathroom she emerged 10 minutes later wearing one of her outfits.

"Sorry I took so long Sonikku." Amy replied standing in front of Sonic wearing a pair of skin tight denim capri's and a pink cami top with a denim jacket.

"You look beautiful Amy now there's one more thing I want to add to it." Sonic replied as he tied a pink ribbon like necklace around her neck with a small bell on it.

"Sonic what is this?" Amy asked

"It's obvious it's a necklace and it looks really cute on you plus I'll be able to keep up with you." Sonic replied

"What do you mean?" Amy asked

"I mean by the bell on your neck it will ring every time you move." Sonic replied

"What am I to you some kinda pet or something?" Amy asked with anger

"Calm down baby it's just my way of saying I never want to lose you." Sonic replied as Amy calmed down thinking about what Sonic just said as he took her hand and they headed out of the mall to the amusement park.

_Amy: "He just called me baby and what could he mean by he never wants to lose me I mean aren't we just friends or maybe he thinks we're more I mean yesterday we did so much together including that special moment I had with him and we even kissed." Amy thought as they arrived at the amusement park._

"Alright Amy what ride do you want to go on first?" Sonic asked as Amy closed her eyes.

"Eenie, Menie, Minie, Moe." Amy replied as she turned around and pointed to a random ride which was a haunted house

"Oh cool a haunted house looks like it could fun." Sonic replied as he started toward it leaving Amy behind a little as she never mentioned to Sonic how terrified she was of ghost's.

They entered the ride and upon entry they ran into a picture of kitten sitting on a limb.

"Ah poo there's nothing scary about that." Sonic replied

"Yeah it's just a kitten." Amy replied as the picture moved down away from the kitten to reveal scary face in the picture as it popped out at Amy and she merely gasped.

"Sonic was already ahead of her checking out all the things in the house opening doors and everything only getting slightly startled by small things when he came to a mirror that didn't seem scary.

"I know these mirrors if you stare into them long enough something is supposed to happen let's see." Sonic replied as both he and looked into the mirror for a while

"Pfft it's broken let's move on." Sonic replied as Amy continued to look until her face changed into a monstrous looking woman without a face as Amy screamed and ran.

"Ahh get me out of here." Amy replied running away as Sonic looked with suspense.

"Amy wait come back what did you see?" Sonic asked chasing after Amy as he lost sight of her.

"Oh man that was scary where am I?" Amy asked being all alone

"Sonic, Sonikku where are you." Amy yelled as she came to another room she opened the door and went inside where she found a place to sit and calm her nerves she thought all was going to be okay for a minute until she heard small rattling she looked around and noticed the pictures on the walls rattling as ghost started to fly out of them a fly around her sending her into a complete panic.

"Ahhhhh help me, help me someone please help me get away from me please leave me alone." Amy replied yelling at the top of her lungs and the bell around her neck ringing continuously from her rash movements. The sound of her bell radiated throughout the house and made it back to Sonic ears.

"I knew it would work." Sonic replied as he ran towards the sound of Amy's bell to find her in a room completely panicking from the ghost images floating around her.

"Sonikku where are you I need you please help me." Amy yelled

"Calm down Amy I'm right here open your eyes, Amy." Sonic replied as he couldn't calm her down until he grabbed her face and kissed he lips as she instantly calmed down and opened her eyes.

"Sonikku?" Amy questioned

"It's alright Amy I'm here just relax." Sonic reassured

"Sonikku I chose to come into this place by mistake I should have told you I totally terrified of ghosts please can we just get out of her please it's too scary." Amy replied

"Sure thing Amy wrap your arms around my neck." Sonic replied as she did just as she was told as Sonic picked her up.

"Sonikku I'll still see all the scary stuff." Amy replied

"Just hide your face in my chest I'll let you know when we're outside of this place." Sonic replied

"Promise?" Amy replied

"I promise now let's get going." Sonic replied as Amy buried her face from sight in Sonic's chest as he carried her all the way outside of the haunted house.

"Amy we're out you can open your eyes now." Sonic replied as she opened her eyes and saw the light of the afternoon sky.

"Is everything alright sir?" The ride operator asked

"Yeah everything is alright she just a got little too scared but all is fine now right Amy?" Sonic replied and asked as Amy nodded as he put her down on the ground.

Sonic and Amy decided to go on some slow rides to help Amy calm her nerves after her scare. They went on a merry-go-round and Sonic took pictures of Amy riding the horses, they stopped by the petting zoo to let Amy play with and feed the baby animals as Sonic snapped even more cell phone pictures. They then went to spinning apple ride as they spun uncontrollably and watched each other's uncontrollable laughter as they got off the ride.

"Hey Amy how about we grab a bite to eat?" Sonic asked

"Yeah I could go for a little something." Amy replied as they headed over to nearby eating area as Sonic ordered him and her some food Amy sat down at a table. Sonic came back with a hamburger and fries for Amy, and 2 chili-dogs for himself with two drinks.

"Here you go Amy." Sonic replied

"Thanks Sonikku." Amy thanked as they sat down and enjoyed their meal all the same time holding a conversation about all the rides they rode and the faces people made while riding the rides when Amy notice a bulletin board as she read a small piece of paper announcing a talent show today.

"Hey Sonikku they're having a talent show today what say we enter?" Amy replied and asked

"I don't know Amy I don't really have anything but one talent and that's the ability to run fast." Sonic replied

"Sonic that's an ability not a talent, come on please." Amy replied and pleaded batting her eyelashes at him.

"Well, well look who's using their feminine charms, you're lucky I sing a little bit or else I wouldn't do it come let's go and register before it's too late." Sonic replied as him and Amy both registered a separate contestants for the talent show.

Act after act people got on stage and showed their stuff even though some were booed off the stage Sonic and Amy stood firm ready to take their turns. Another act went by as the girl was cheered off the stage as it was now Amy's turn as she chose to sing Hilary Duff Inner Strength. The beat started as Amy started to sing the song.

_Gotta find your inner strength_

_If you can't then just throw life away_

_Gotta learn to rely on you_

_Beauty, strength, and wisdom too_

_You're beautiful inside and out_

_Lead a great life without a doubt_

_Don't need a friend to make things fair_

_Cuz more than likely they won't be there_

_Listen girl gotta know its true_

_In the end all you've got is you._

Amy finished the song as the crowd cheered for her as well as got a standing ovation as she bowed and curtsied before running off the stage and into Sonic's arms as he hugged her.

"You did great Amy that was amazing." Sonic replied

"Thanks Sonic I really tried my best." Amy replied as Sonic was called to the stage.

"Good Luck out there Sonikku." Amy replied

"Yeah thanks." Sonic replied

"Hey Sonic what are you going to sing?" Amy asked as Sonic responded with a wink as walked out on stage as people clapped for him.

"Ladies and gentlemen this a song I would like to dedicate to a very special girl I just hope she understands what I'm trying to tell her in the song." Sonic replied as he started to sing.

_You're love is magical that's how I feel, but I have not the words here to explain. Gone is the grace for expressions of passion, but there are worlds and worlds of ways to explain to tell you how I feel, but I am._

_Speechless, speechless that's how you make me feel when I'm with you I am far away and nothing is for real when I'm with you I'm lost for words I don't know what to say my heads spinning like a carousel so silently I pray._

_Helpless and hopeless that how I feel inside nothings real but all is possible if god is on my side. When I'm with you I am in the light where I cannot be found it's though I am standing in the place called hallowed ground._

_Speechless, speechless that's how you make me feel when I'm with you I am far away and nothing is for real. I'd go anywhere and do anything just to touch your face there's no mountain high I cannot climb I'm humbled in your grace._

_(Backup Singers)Speechless, speechless that's how you make me feel when I'm with you I am far away and nothing is for real. Speechless, speechless that's how you make me feel when I'm with you I am lost for words and nothing is for real._

_(Sonic) You are always in my heart. (holds heart) Speechless_

_Your love is magical that's how I feel but in your presence I am lost for words, words like, like I love you._

Sonic finished the song as everybody stood and cheered and jeered for him as well as whistled and everythinghe then ran off stage as he saw Amy standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Sonic is what you just said true?" Amy asked as Sonic nodded

"Oh Sonic I love you too." Amy replied as she hugged Sonic tightly before kissing him deeply until Sonic broke the kiss.

"You really love me?" Sonic asked as Amy nodded before closing the gap between them again as their names were announced as Amy had one second place and Sonic won first place as they ran back on stage to collect their prizes which was for second prize a check for 1000 yen and Sonic won one for 10,000 yen for the talent show they collected their prizes and left the amusement park headed home as it had gotten late. Sonic drove Amy back to her grandpa's he walked her up to her door.

"I had a really great time with you today thanks for the new wardrobe and I'm glad we won the talent show." Amy replied blushing

"I love you Amy please sleep well tonight I'll see you tomorrow." Sonic replied

"I promised my granddad I would work tomorrow." Amy replied

"I know there isn't a problem with me just hanging around is there?" Sonic asked

"As long as you're a paying customer their shouldn't be a problem." Amy replied

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow baby." Sonic replied as he pulled Amy into yet another kiss before hoping into his car and driving off.

Amy went inside and got changed into her bed clothes crawled under the sheets and drifted off to sleep all the while thinking of her Sonikku.

(Alright it's review time let them flow I need to see at least ten I pay no mind to my first review I know I did it, it was just because I was under pressure but if you read this chapter I believe you will see I'm going my own direction now and I apologize so let's see them reviews.) P.S. If you're wondering where the songs came from the first one was of course Hilary Duff Inner Strength and the second was Michael Jackson Speechless.


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontation and First Night

Another day is already progressing; Amy Rose is already awake and getting dressed for work she decided to wear a skirt and a halter top as well as her special bell necklace that Sonic gave her. She spun around in her full body mirror looking herself over before grabbing her apron and running down the stairs with her bell ringing every step of the way. Upon her getting down there she found her grandpa and Shea already both serving customers.

"Morning Baba am I late?" Amy asked

"No newbie this is just our early morning rush, dawn your apron and get to work you'll be working the counter and tables 5-9 today." Fred replied

"Right away grandpa." Amy replied as she put on her apron and began to work as she working she greeted every person that walked inside before seating them and taking their orders. It wasn't long till the morning rush ended and the café was empty for cleaning

"Hi Amy." Saori replied

"Hi Saori what's up." Amy replied

"You is what's up, we've got the time so spill how was your day with Sonic?" Saori replied and asked

"Let's just say things came to the light yesterday." Amy replied smiling

"OMG, he confessed to you." Saori replied as Amy nodded

"Oh Amy I'm so happy for you, is he coming by today?" Saori replied and asked

"Yeah but being I have to work today we are not going anywhere he's just going to be hanging around today." Amy replied

"Well you know your grandpa's rules about hanging around he's going to have to be a paying customer to hang around." Saori replied

"I know he said he would be one so he could be around me." Amy replied

"So is he your boyfriend now?" Saori asked

"I guess you can say that since we kissed." Amy replied as Saori squealed with excitement.

"Newbie your boyfriend will not have to pay, he can hang around all he likes." Fred replied

"Baba are you serious?" Amy asked

"Of course I am, I may be old but my hearing is just as strong." Fred replied as Amy and Saori giggled just as Sonic walked in.

"Good afternoon Fred and Saori and a special good afternoon to you my beautiful rose by the name of Amy." Sonic replied giving Amy a small rose as she smelled it.

"Thank you Sonic it's beautiful." Amy replied sniffing it again

"Hey you called me Sonic." Sonic replied

"What, I'm not gonna call you Sonikku all the time." Amy replied

"Well that's good." Sonic replied

"Sonic why don't you have a seat at the counter and your girlfriend will fetch you a little something that's right she told me." Saori replied

"It wasn't like we were hiding it."Sonic replied as both he and Amy headed over to the bar like counter.

"So what would you like Sonic, some chili-dogs?" Amy asked

"Sure and can I have one of your milkshakes?" Sonic replied and asked

"Coming right up, handsome." Amy replied walking off while winking and swinging her hips and Sonic watched

Amy returned shortly with Sonic's order as he sat there and ate all the while holding a sweet conversation with Amy about yesterday when the door opened and in walked a group of boys 4 to be exact and upon seeing them Amy ducked behind the counter.

"Amy what's wrong?" Saori asked looking over the counter

"It's them those are the boys that pushed me in the water that day." Amy replied

"Amy get up from there." Sonic ordered

"No if they see me they're going to be mean to me and pick on me." Amy replied

"Don't worry Amy I'm your boyfriend if they do anything to you I'll take care of it now do your job baby I got your back." Sonic replied

"You swear?" Amy asked

"I swear now do it baby I've got you." Sonic replied as Amy got back up and walked around the counter.

"Hi welcome to Baba's can I start you off with some water till you're ready to order." Amy replied with fear in her voice

"Yeah sure we'll let you know when we're ready." The guy replied as he looked up and notice who was walking away.

"Hey Mark isn't that, that girl that was trying to be a boy that day." one guy replied

"Yeah Pete that is her, ha ha look at her." Another guy replied

"Well seems she started acting like a girl now huh George, yo Michael shall we mess with her?" Pete asked

"Yeah let's get her when she comes back." Michael replied as she came back with their water.

"Here you boys go, you ready to order?" Amy replied and asked

"Sure thing Andrew." Michael replied sarcastically getting up

"What did you say?" Amy asked

"You heard me right Andrew what's your real name huh little girly." Michael replied

"Yeah Andrew you need me to tell you another joke so you can giggle, hey bro look how scared she looks."Mark replied rising from the table as Amy backed away.

"Look guys I know what I did was wrong but you don't have to treat me this way." Amy replied

"Why not Andrew your too good for us now?" George asked poking Amy

"Ow that hurts listen please don't touch me." Amy replied

"We'll touch you all we want." Pete replied pushing Amy to the ground.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled

"What the hell do you want?" Michael replied

"Who the hell raised you is the question that should be asked?" Sonic replied and asked as he walked over to Amy

"Dude you don't get it this girl pretended to be a boy to hang with us." George replied

"So what's wrong with that?" Sonic asked

"Exactly what he said is what's wrong with it." Pete replied as Sonic walked over to Amy.

"Amy baby you all right?" Sonic asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Amy replied as Sonic helped her up.

"Since you done asking questions let us ask you a question?" Michael replied and asked

"Who are you?" Michael replied

"Oh you haven't heard of me well let me introduce myself I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog and this beautiful young hedgehogs boyfriend and let me go on a note by saying this if you have a beef with her you've got beef with me." Sonic replied pulling Amy close to him.

"Well then since you are a real guy I guess that I can do this then." Michael replied pulling back for a punch only to miss and hit Pete.

"Dude what was that for?" Pete asked

"Sorry where did Amy and that Sonic go." Michael replied as Sonic whistled to get his attention.

"Were you trying to hit me?" Sonic asked

"Stay still so I can wail on you." Michael replied as he came at Sonic again only to have it dodged yet again because Sonic jumped and he ended up hitting the wall with his fist. The boy screamed as he held his hand in pain as Sonic landed. Before he knew Michael's posse was heading straight for him but using his lightning fast movements he kicked Pete to the ground, punched George, and made Mark run head first into the exact wall his brother hit his hand on they held their body parts in pain as Sonic stood over them.

"Look I'm gonna give to the count of 5 to leave this cafe and never bother my Amy ever again and you are to never enter those doors unless you know how to treat a lady capisce." Sonic replied jacking up Michael as he nodded before him and his friends ran from the restaurant. Mark turned around and yelled one last thing.

"You mark my words hedgehog we'll be back and we'll get even." Mark replied as continued to run

"Anytime, anywhere loser." Sonic yelled back at them as they ran off. Amy then came from back where Sonic had left her and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Sonikku that was amazing I can't believe you did all that for me." Amy replied

"Hey anybody who messes with my baby is gonna get done in for sure." Sonic replied

"Oh Sonic I love you so much." Amy replied

"I love you too Amy." Sonic replied pulling Amy into a deep kiss as Fred and Saori watched

"Look at that Mr. Rose that is true love right there." Saori replied

"It sure is and I don't want him to leave her behind when he leaves." Fred replied

"What do you mean?" Saori asked

"Saori the shop will be closed tomorrow so you can take the day off I have to go to city hall to get a few things taken care of." Fred replied

"Yes sir, are you gonna tell Amy?" Saori replied and asked as Fred nodded

"Hey what you two talking about?" Amy asked as her and Sonic broke out of their kiss.

"Nothing Newbie but listen I need something from the back can you go and fetch it for me?" Fred asked

"Sure Baba what is it?" Amy asked

"It's a small red box back there I need you to get it and bring it to me." Fred replied as Amy headed to the back.

"Sonic." Fred replied as Sonic turned his attention his direction

"How would you like it if Amy stayed the night with you?" Fred asked

"You really wouldn't mind it because I was getting ready to ask you the same thing." Sonic replied

"Of course not." Fred replied

"Alright that sounds like a plan but how are you going to tell her?" Sonic replied and asked

"Just watch." Fred replied as Amy returned with the red box he mentioned earlier

"Here you are grandpa anything else you need?" Amy replied and asked

"Yes I need for you to go upstairs and pack yourself some clothes." Fred replied

"Why grandpa?" Amy asked

"Cause I have things to do tomorrow and the next few days and asked Sonic here to look after you and he doesn't mind." Fred replied

"Really sonic you want me to stay with you?" Amy asked

"Yeah I do even though we've spent so much time together going out and everything we haven't really gotten to know each other and I feel this time could be used for a little bonding time." Sonic replied

"Well Amy will you stay with him for a few days?" Fred asked

"Yes I will let me go and pack my things." Amy replied as she ran upstairs and started to pack returning in a mere ten minutes with a small pink suitcase.

"Alright Sonic I'm ready to go." Amy replied as Sonic took her bag and they headed out of the door but not before Amy turned around and said something to her grandpa.

"Thanks grandpa I love you." Amy replied as she headed out of the door and hoped into Sonic's car.

They sped into the sunset as the sun was slowly setting beyond the horizon until Sonic broke the silence between them.

"Hey Amy since we don't have to head back to my place just yet how about we watch the sunset in the park?" Sonic replied and asked

"That sounds like a wonderful and romantic idea." Amy replied as they headed to the park upon them arriving Sonic being the gentlemen he was opened her door and helped her out of his car as they walked hand in hand in the park and talking.

"Sonic are you upset with me?" Amy asked

"No why would I be?" Sonic asked

"Because I didn't defend myself against those boys you had to defend me." Amy replied

"Amy I would have defended you whether you defended yourself or not because I love you and like most people say sometimes we do crazy things when we're in love." Sonic replied

"Sonic I love you so much even though we've only been official for a day or two I still believe we could become more than this if you know what I mean." Amy replied

"Of course I know what you mean but that won't be for a while but until then we'll be like just like this." Sonic replied holding Amy close to him making her blush

Sonic and Amy then found a good bench to sit down on to watch the last bit of the sun set beyond the horizon as the moon slowly rose into the sky. At first it was dark; everyone had left the park for the day except for the few lovers that we're still around in random locations as the light posts slowly lit up. Sonic and Amy were cuddling on the bench as the sky lit up with stars all was quiet until a light rustling sound could be heard that broke Sonic and Amy from their love cuddle.

Shortly after a series of laughter could be heard as 5 boys stepped out from beyond the different bushes they were hiding behind as Sonic and Amy stood from where they were sitting and started to walk off when one of the guys stepped in front of them still laughing as he walked towards Sonic and Amy still laughing.

"Sonikku I'm scared." Amy replied

"Don't worry I will protect you Amy if I can take down an army of robots these jackasses shouldn't be a problem." Sonic replied as he looked around as the guys were slowly closing in on them.

"Well, well, well look who we have here a couple of lovers in need of an ass kicking." Mark replied

"You guys again I thought I taught you guys a lesson earlier today." Sonic replied

"Well if you don't remember I promised we would get you back and that we'd get even." Mark replied as he snapped his fingers and the others took on fighting stances.

"Cool trick do they bark and rollover too." Sonic replied as one of them punched him in the jaw.

"Oh they do something similar to that, boys fetch." Pete replied as two of them grabbed Amy and held her in place.

"Sonic help me." Amy replied as Sonic jumped to her rescue only to be punched in the gut by two fists and he fall to the ground in pain.

"Sonic is your name right, well were going to play a little game for every letter in your name our boss Michael is going to remove a piece of clothing from your girls body using his knife he will also fondle her and I know you don't want that." George replied as Michael came into view and two of the boys held Sonic down to the ground as he struggled to get free.

"For the first letter S which could stand for slash." Mark replied as Michael cut Amy's shirt off leaving it dangling open in view showing her bra the other guys oohed and aahed at the size of Amy's breasts.

"Wow Amy nice tits what size are you and you better answer or they will get an even better view at your gift from god." Michael replied as Amy stayed silent

"Amy don't answer I'll get us out of this I swear." Sonic replied as another guy kicked him in the face causing blood to pour from his nose.

Amy remained silent for the whole time not answering Michaels question.

"Well since you won't answer my brother next letter O for obliterate." Mark replied as instead of cutting her bra off he pulled from the center ripping her bra off completely letting her breasts dangle in the air from the force of his pull.

"Wow your tits are huge." Michael replied as he stood behind Amy and fondled her breasts squeezing them really hard causing Amy to scream in pain.

"Please stop this they're not toys please don't fondle me so hard please I beg you stop this now." Amy replied as tears flowed down her face from the pain of Michael squeezing her breasts.

"Stop it leave her alone I'm the one that assaulted you in her honor take your anger out on me she didn't do anything." Sonic replied as Michael finally released Amy's breasts, Sonic couldn't help but look as Amy chest turned red from their rough toying.

"Fine we'll leave her breasts alone but how about the rest of her, N for nude you know what to do right brother." Mark replied as Michael unsheathed his knife and slashed Amy's skirt off leaving her in her lace pink panties. It was at this moment that they forced Amy to turn around as they handcuffed her arms behind her back and bent her over the exact bench that Sonic and she were sitting on showing her behind to all the guys through her underwear.

"Alright guys listen up you can beat the hell out of that worthless hedgehog I'm gonna take Amy and have a little fun with her." Michael replied as he grabbed Amy up and threw her over his shoulder like a rag doll.

"Amy, no let her go I said let her go." Sonic replied as the 8 boys started to pummel to the ground laying into him with full on full blows to his body.

"Sonic no let me go Michael please just stop." Amy cried as she was carried off to another area in the park. Upon them arriving he placed Amy on a nearby bench roughly making her smack her head as he straddled her body.

"Let's see what hides under these panties." Michael replied as he pulled Amy panties up with all his might ripping them clean off and the power of the rip making her scream in pain.

"I now know your real name it's Amy and what a pretty name at that, do you have any idea what I'm about to do huh baby." Michael replied and asked as Amy started to cry.

"Yeah you know don't you, I bet you and that Sonic haven't even gone all the way yet."Michael stated parting Amy's flower and looking between her legs.

"Just as I thought the hymen is still intact and that's good Amy you're about to become a full fledged women and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Michael replied

"Oh I believe there is." Amy replied slyly as she lifted her leg and kneed Michael in the gut when she was really aiming for his groin but the blow made him back away in pain as Amy managed to scramble to her feet and run still handcuffed. He recovered quickly and gave chase catching her quickly by grabbing her by her hair and pinning her to a nearby tree.

"You're gonna give it to me whether you want to or not." Michael replied as he held her in place with one hand and removed his clothes with the other.

_**Meanwhile Back With Sonic**_

The boys were still wailing on Sonic as he tried to defend himself he got in a few licks but they were all over him, he sat there as he was getting beaten thinking about what could possibly be happening to his beloved Amy and the mere thought of what Michael could be doing filled Sonic with unbelievable rage as a dark aura slowly started to surround him soon his eyes went from emerald green to complete albino white as he had changed to dark supersonic. He then used his strength to force all the boys off of him he then used his super speed to its full extent.

He punched one of the boys knocking all of teeth out of his mouth and knocking him unconscious, he then saw two running as he sped up close behind them and kicked them both in the back making them fly into the banister and pass out, one of the boys pulled out a long chain and whirled it above his head as Sonic looked at him he then wrapped the chain around Sonic's wrist like a lasso but Sonic still had the upper hand he flew high up into a tree pulling the boy along with him as he was dodging branches the boy was hitting the branches he dodged then Sonic came down and circled around one branch making the boy spin around and become tied by his own chain.

Another guy, Pete, George teamed up to try and take Sonic down they surrounded him getting ready to pounce. They pounced only to run dead smack into each other and be knocked out by each other's own hard head it was now down to Sonic and Mark they stood downwind of each other as Sonic frowned at him.

"Hmm it seems you didn't finish spelling my name let me give you a hand with that, I is for ignorant which means how ignorant you have been to challenge me and c for courage which you have none of mother fucker." Sonic replied

"You, I'll teach you to mess with me." Mark replied as he attacked Sonic

Sonic dodged every last one of his blows only to return them back at him knocking him to the ground. Sonic jacked Mark up as he did his brother earlier and spoke

"Now where did your brother take my Amy?" Sonic asked

"Not like it'll matter he probably already deflowered her by now." Mark replied as Sonic slammed him to the tree.

"I SAID WHERE?" Sonic snarled at Mark

"On the east side of the park is where you'll find them I swear but I'm telling you, you might be too late." Mark replied as Sonic threw him to the ground and sped off to the east.

"Oh Amy I hope you're alright I can't bear the thought of what that bastard could be doing to you." Sonic thought as he continued heading east as quick as he could.

_**Back With Amy**_

"Are you ready this is going to be so much fun." Michael replied positioning himself in front of May as she quivered with fear.

"No please no don't do it please I beg of you." Amy replied shaking her head back and forth and her bell on her necklace yet again ringing the sound making it all the way back to Sonic.

"That's it Amy let me know where you are." Sonic thought as he sped up even more going his renowned speed of sound with Sonic booms radiating throughout the forest as Amy closed her eyes still shaking her head and crying until she heard Michael gagging like he was choking she opened her eyes to find Sonic holding Michael by his neck cutting off his air supply. He then walked him away from Amy and spoke with deep hatred in his voice.

"You listen and you listen good if you ever lay your hands on my woman ever again in your life I'll make sure you can't ever reproduce ever again and to explain it where you can understand it if you love your manhood you'll stay as far away as possible from my Amy am I understood. Sonic replied as Michael managed an airless yes before Sonic dropped him to the ground and he gathered his clothes and ran away as he did earlier. He then turned to Amy as she sat there completely nude in his sight as she did the first day they met.

"Are you alright Amy?" Sonic asked

"I'm fine now that you're here." Amy replied

"Here let me get those things off of you stay still." Sonic replied as he used his pure strength to break her handcuffs off.

"Oh Sonic I'm so glad to have you." Amy replied as Sonic merely pulled her into a deep kiss as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Amy's naked body. Sonic then broke the kiss as he picked Amy up and dashed off to his car he placed her inside and ran back to where he slashed clothes were and picked them up and threw them away before driving Amy back to his apartment like hotel room.

They headed up to his hotel room Sonic took her bag up there and then carried her up there so no one would see her body.

"Here we are." Sonic replied turning on the lights.

"Wow it's so big." Amy replied

"Well I like to live in luxury this really a suite, but it doesn't compare to my place back in America." Sonic replied

"How big is your home in America?" Amy asked

"Let's just say it would take two of these rooms to make my place, I have a two story top floor apartment." Sonic replied

"Oh you must be rich?" Amy asked

"Well I get paid by the government for being a hero so I can pretty much afford to live how I want." Sonic replied

"Wow I'd love to see it someday." Amy replied

"If you play your cards right and things go as I plan for them to go you just might see it sooner than you know." Sonic replied as Amy smiled scratching at her arm a little.

"Itchy?" Sonic asked

"Oh sorry about that it's just that if I feel dirty I get itchy and that boy having his hands all over me just made me feel dirty." Amy replied

"If you want you can take a shower." Sonic offered

"Oh thank you which way is it?" Amy thanked and asked

"It's right outside my bedroom to the right." Sonic replied as Amy ran that way and right into the bathroom and began to shower.

She came out wrapped in a towel 15 minutes later and walked into Sonic's bedroom to find him sleeping sitting up with a book on his chest.

"He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping." Amy replied as Sonic opened one eye and spoke.

"Who looks peaceful when they're sleep?" Sonic replied starling Amy which made her jump and drop her towel from her body.

"Oops sorry Amy didn't mean to scare you." Sonic replied

"It's okay I mean it's not like you haven't seen me naked already." Amy replied wrapping her towel back around her body and sitting on the bed next to Sonic.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Sonic replied pulling Amy into yet another deep and passionate kiss. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Sonic slowly ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance which Amy allowed as he tangled his tongue with hers as if they were holding a wrestling match for dominance until Sonic broke the kiss as breathing was getting difficult. Amy looked at Sonic with lust filled eyes.

"Sonic, listen you know I'm a virgin but I think I don't want to be one anymore." Amy replied

"Are telling me what I think you are telling me." Sonic replied

"Yes, Sonic make me into a women if I want my first time to be with anyone I choose you because we have such a connection with each other." Amy replied

"I should've realized that when you were still wrapped in this towel and not getting dressed in your night clothes." Sonic replied as Amy nodded

"Are you sure Amy, you do know it's going to hurt." Sonic asked and explained

"Yes, I'm well aware of the process and I don't care as long as it's you because I trust you." Amy replied

"Very well then if you're completely sure about it." Sonic stated as he picked Amy up and moved her to the top of his bed.

"He removed her towel from her body tossing it on the floor as he began to kiss her yet again. He kissed her softly on the lips and worked his way down her body placing small butterfly kisses on her cheeks and neck working his way down to her breasts which led Amy to speak.

"Please be gentle with my breasts their still a little timid." Amy replied

"I know he squeezed you so hard I saw how he was hurting you when your breasts should be softly caressed like this." Sonic replied rubbing Amy's breasts with his ungloved hands making Amy moan from his gentle touch.

"Does that feel good Amy?" Sonic asked as she nodded he then gently sucked on her nipples making her moan even louder as he continued his way down her body leaving even more kisses until he made it down to her flower.

He didn't wait for her to reply he simply parted her flower and began to lick at it causing Amy to yet again arch her back in pure pleasure.

"Oh Sonic you are so good at this it feels really good." Amy replied while moaning

"I have to get you ready so it doesn't hurt too much." Sonic replied as he licked her one final as he kissed his way back up to her lips as she wrapped her arms around him yet again. It was then that Sonic grabbed one of her hands and placed it on the front of his pants.

"Do you feel that?" Sonic asked

"Is that your manhood?" Amy asked

"Yeah, have you ever seen a man without his clothes on before?" Sonic asked as Amy shook her head it was at that time he took off his shirt and she simply marveled his tone body.

"Wow Sonic you must work out." Amy replied

"Yeah a little bit have to stay fit we your battling tyrannical geniuses." Sonic replied as he took off his pants and boxers and threw it all on the floor he then got up on his knees as his manhood stood erect.

"Oh wow it's bigger than I thought it would be." Amy replied crawling toward him she grabbed hold of it in her hand which made Sonic moan and Amy release it.

"Did I hurt you?" Amy asked

"No it felt good when you grabbed it." Sonic replied as Amy grabbed it again and he moaned.

"You know if you rub it you'll make me feel even better." Sonic replied as Amy nodded and started to rub Sonic's manhood.

"Ooh that feels so good Amy keep going." Sonic replied while moaning

"Amy that's enough you can stop." Sonic replied as Amy stopped.

"Did it feel good to you?" Amy asked as Sonic nodded

"Are you ready?" Sonic asked as Amy nodded

"Alright lie back down and open your legs." Sonic replied as Amy did as instructed.

"Are you sure you want this?" Sonic asked one last time

"Yes I'm sure." Amy replied as Sonic placed himself at her entrance and pushed inside of her breaking her virgin walls. Amy closed her eyes and moaned loudly from the pain as tears rolled down her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked

"Its fine, keep putting it all the way in." Amy replied as Sonic pushed even deeper inside of her.

"Amy you're really tight it's kinda hard to move but I'll manage." Sonic replied

"Sonic don't say things like that it makes me nervous." Amy replied as Sonic started to slowly thrust into her opening both him and her moaning at the pleasure they were receiving.

As Amy slowly started to relax more and loosen up, Sonc sped up his thrusts.

"Amy does it still hurt?" Sonic asked

"No it feels good now." Amy responded

"Good this will feel even better." Sonic replied as he pulled her up into his lap.

"Oh my god Sonic it's going deeper inside of me I can feel it." Amy replied moaning as Sonic began to thrust upward into her. Amy was moaning at the top of her lungs hanging on to Sonic as he was grunting from the pleasure.

"Oh Sonic, Sonic." Amy replied as Sonic lied her back down and continued to thrust into her now swollen opening picking up his pace as he was reaching his climax.

"Oh Amy I'm about to cum how about you." Sonic replied

"Oh yes Sonikku I'm about to cum please cum with me." Amy replied

"As you wish my darling let's cum together." Sonic replied speeding up his thrust even more it wasn't long till both of them made their announcement.

"I'm cumming Sonikku." Amy replied

"Me too Amy oh me too." Sonic replied as he pulled out and they both released screaming each other's names.

"Sooooooooonic!" Amy yelled

"Ammmmmmy!" Sonic replied as collapsed beside Amy both of them sweating from their ordeal. After about 5 minutes they both calmed down and soon were under Sonic's bed spread in each other's arms.

"Oh Sonic I love you so much and thank you." Amy replied

"What you thanking me for?" Sonic asked

"For your love." Amy replied as Sonic merely smiled

"Sonic can I ask you to do one more thing for me?" Amy asked

"Sure thing what is it?" Amy asked

"Can you sing to me again I want to hear your voice so that I can drift off to sleep." Amy replied

"Sure thing Ames this is a song by Faith Evans it's called I Love You." Sonic finished as he started singing

_**My heart belongs to you  
So what could I do  
To make you feel I'm down with  
You see me hangin around  
But you don't know how you make me feel for you, and**_

Each and every day, I try to make some sense of this  
What you mean to me, I know it could be serious  
Each and every night, I dream about just holding you  
Loving you like this, what is a man supposed to do

I love you  
I want you  
You're the one that I live for  
And I can't take it any more  
I love you  
I need you  
What can I do to make you see  
You're the only one for me

First time I saw your face  
My heart just erased  
All the girls I knew before  
You walked into my life  
I was the type to never want for nothing

Each and every day, I try to make some sense of this  
What you mean to me, I know it could be serious  
Each and every night, I dream about just holding you  
Loving you like this, what is a man supposed to do

I love you  
I want you  
You're the one that I live for  
And I can't take it any more  
I love you  
I need you  
What can I do to make you see  
You're the only one for me

I love you, I want you, I need you in my life  
Can't you see what you mean to me  
Baby come hold me tight  
I miss you, wanna kiss you  
Everytime I see your face  
Baby I'll be waiting for you  
Each and everyday

I love you  
I want you  
You're the one that I live for  
And I can't take it any more  
I love you  
I need you  
What can I do to make you see  
You're the only one for me

You're the only one for me  
And I know it's meant to be  
What can I do to make you see  
My love will carry on  
So listen to my heart and know  
You'll find out where my love will go  
The future lies between us girl  
Oh babe I love you so

I love you  
I want you  
You're the one that I live for  
And I can't take it any more  
I love you  
I need you  
What can I do to make you see  
You're the only one for me

I love you  
I want you  
You're the one that I live for  
And I can't take it any more  
I love you  
I need you  
What can I do to make you see  
You're the only one for me

"That was beautiful Sonic I love you too." Amy replied

"Like wise Amy, sleep well my love." Sonic replied wrapping Amy tight in his arms and both of them drifting off to sleep.

( Alright readers I need your help go to my poll and vote on what type of Sonadow I should write cause as I said before I'm under pressure from my friends so let me know what you think or if yopu think I shouldn't write it sen dme a personal message letting me know how you feel onthe whole matter like I always say I'm open to constructive crticism and advice and don't forget to read and review my story I can't stress that enough.)


	4. Chapter 4 Handling Business

_**Saori's Pov**_

It was early in the morning; I had woken up early to find out exactly what my manager Fred was up too. I got out of bed, cleaned up and got dressed. I headed over to the café first to see if what he said was true and it was the café was indeed closed but he was still inside. I peeked inside and saw him shuffling together some paper work, he then grabbed then all up and shoved them into a manila folder and shoved the folder into a portfolio before grabbing his cane and heading toward the door. I quickly dodged behind a nearby bush and concealed myself perfectly from sight as he left.

I remembered that yesterday he told me that he was heading to city hall today but for what reason I had no idea but I felt in my heart it had something to do with Amy because he said something awfully strange yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

"Look at that Mr. Rose that is true love right there." Saori replied

"It sure is and I don't want him to leave her behind when he leaves." Fred replied

"What do you mean?" Saori asked

"Saori the shop will be closed tomorrow so you can take the day off I have to go to city hall to get a few things taken care of." Fred replied

"Yes sir, are you gonna tell Amy?" Saori replied and asked as Fred nodded.

_**End of Flashback**_

"That's right he said he was going to city hall today but for what I better follow and see what's going on." Saori thought

I was careful not to be seen or heard by Mr. Rose I had a few foul up's where he was close to finding gout of was following him like running into a fruit stand or a drink machine but I managed to play it off and hide behind things when he turned around to see what it was.

It wasn't long till he arrived at city hall and went inside. I wanted to follow inside but I was afraid of being seen by him, but then I was struck with inspiration. I saw a nearby business dress store and went inside and purchased a good looking business outfit and with a few make-up tricks I made myself look like a regular employee at city hall and entered into the building.

Upon entering I saw Mr. Rose at a desk with a woman talking and looking close at her name tag her name was Brenda. I couldn't hear them but then I a noticed a set of chairs near her desk that were in listening range so I walked over there with a stack of papers and pretended to be filling out some paper work and started to listen to their conversation as Mr. Rose slid her the paper work

"Alright Mr. Rose everything seems to be in order here, but I see that the new custody holder has not signed the paper what's going on can't you find someone to care for the girl?" Brenda asked

"Listen there is no other relatives to take her." Fred replied

"Sir as I have received from your doctor your condition has gotten worse and you don't have much time left to dawdle you need to find someone to care for Ms. Rose." Brenda said

"Listen I can't find any other relative but what if my granddaughter has a boyfriend who is willing to take care of her can I somehow hand over custody to him?" Fred asked

"Well is he of Japanese nationality?" Brenda asked

"No, he's American but he love's my granddaughter and has talked to me about taking her with him to America." Fred replied

"Is he talking permanent with visitation right back here or temporary?" Brenda asked

"He's talking permanent with visitation." Fred replied

"Hmm then this might take a bit longer cause if he wants to take her there permanently she's gonna need a green card or American status proof and we can get that done but it might take a bit longer than just signing over custody." Brenda explained

"How long we talking?" Fred asked

"About 2-3 months but you have to get uh who's your granddaughter's boyfriend?" Brenda asked

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Fred answered

"Wait are you telling me that your granddaughter is dating a world renowned hero and not just any hero Sonic The Hedgehog?" Brenda asked

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Fred asked

"No this could work in your favor cause if you get him to sign the paper work I'm about to give you she could have American status is as little as 1 month's time cause of his status in America." Brenda explained

"Very well then I will get it done and bring the paper work back to you tomorrow and I'll hold you to getting your part done." Fred replied

"Thank you so much Brenda for all you are doing I'll see you tomorrow." Fred said as he shook her hand and left with the paper work.

"So that's what's going on but what could be wrong with Mr. Rose that he has to find someone to care for Amy so bad." Saori thought

I got up and went to the restroom ditched my disguise and ran outside of the building to wait for the perfect moment I needed to talk to Mr. Rose. About five minutes later he exited the building with the same folder he entered with as I made myself known to him.

"Hi Mr. Rose." Saori greeted

"Oh, hi there Saori what are you doing here?" Fred asked

"Oh just out and about since you gave me the day off and everything what about you?" Saori replied and asked

"Oh just getting a few things taken care of for Amy." Fred replied

"Mr. Rose I was just in there you don't have to lie to me what's going on why do you need for someone to care for Amy so bad?" Saori asked

"You're a very smart girl Saori you could see right through me, come back to the café with me and I'll tell you the whole story." Fred said as he and Saori headed back to the café.

_**With Sonic and Amy**_

Sonic and Amy decided to go to the water park for a day of fun in the sun. Amy was wearing a two piece bikini with a see through sarong that could be removed. She and Sonic were in the pool playing in the water. Sonic got out while Amy was under water swimming when she came up for air.

"Sonikku wait for me." Amy shouted to get his attention

"Hurry up or you won't get any ice cream." Sonic ordered

"Ah no fair just wait." Amy replied as she swam over to the ladder and started to climb out as Sonic offered his hand to help her out. She put on her sarong as they headed over to the ice cream stand where Amy got a vanilla ice cream cone and Sonic got a chocolate milkshake. They sat down at a nearby table and started to enjoy their frozen treat.

"Hey Amy?" Sonic started

"Yeah what is it?" Amy asked as Sonic laughed

"There's ice cream on your cheek." Sonic answered

"You don't have to laugh so loud it's not that funny." Amy said

"I'm sorry you just look so cute I couldn't help it." Sonic commented

"Really you think I'm cute?" Amy asked

"I think you're more than cute you're absolutely beautiful." Sonic replied as Amy giggled and blushed

"Hey Amy after you're done what say we hit the volleyball court to help our little snack digest then you're going on the high dive with me okay." Sonic explained

"Well volleyball I'm down for but the high dive I'm not so sure cause even though I'm not scared of heights I've never really dived before." Amy said

"Trust me it will be fun come on let's go play volleyball." Sonic replied as he pulled Amy up from her chair and they ran towards the volleyball court and got an awesome game of volleyball started.

Ten minutes into the game and Amy was winning. She was beating Sonic with her awesome skills until Sonic caught up and it was now tied between the two of them.

"Alright Amy this decides it all." Sonic said

"Bring it on baby." Amy taunted

"Alright you asked for it." Sonic taunted back as he served the ball really hard only for Amy to return it even harder, they were going at back and forth until Sonic started to stumble and lost his touch on the ball as it headed over to Amy's side she then jumped into the air and returned the ball with force as it sailed and hit Sonic in the head. He let out a pained grunt as he hit the ground. Amy did a victory dance before throwing up a piece sign as Sonic rubbed his head.

"Hey you okay baby?" Amy asked

"Yeah I'm cool, well you ready to try the high dive, too late take that as a yes." Sonic replied as he grabbed Amy and headed over to the high dive. When the got there Sonic made Amy climb the ladder so she wouldn't try to run and back out of it. They soon reached the top as Amy looked down.

"Sonic I'm seriously not sure about this." Amy replied as Sonic pushed her to the edge and she resisted.

"Come on this is nothing." Sonic reassured

"No you better not push me." Amy stated as Sonic pushed her and she fell feet first down into the water screaming all the way as Sonic dived right behind her landing with his arms out in front of him. Making a perfect entry splash he resurfaced quickly looking for Amy.

"Yoo-hoo, Amy where are you baby?" Sonic asked looking for her when he felt a poke at his back he turned around and saw Amy's eyes sticking out of the water looking angry.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad baby there's no need to be angry." Sonic said as Amy raised her head out of the water with her cheeks filled with water and spit it out at Sonic.

"I'm so going to get you for that. Sonic replied as Amy took off through the water with Sonic behind her as they were swimming chasing each other until Sonic caught Amy and pulled her underwater with as he they shared a kiss before they came back up for air. Amy then headed toward the ladder and got out of the water.

"Amy you're bathing suit's rolled up in the back, I can see your butt." Sonic said as Amy covered herself from sight as he got out behind her.

"Sonic I'm getting a little tired can we go back to your place?" Amy asked

"Sure thing let's go and change and get out of here." Sonic answered as they headed into their separate changing rooms and came back out fully clothed and soon left and headed back to his place.

_**With Saori and Fred**_

They arrived back at the café as Fred let both himself and Saori in before locking the door back up. Saori went in back and made a pot of coffee and soon came back with a cup for her and a cup for Fred.

"Alright Mr. Rose I'm all ears." Saori said

"Okay it goes back to when Amy's mother was alive; I know I told you and many others that she died of a fatal disease but that was just a cover Amy's mother was killed." Fred explained as Saori gasped

"By who?" Saori asked

"If that news shocked you this will shock you even worse her father killed her mother and he acted like I didn't know." Fred explained

"You see my daughter was born with a weak heart the doctors thought it would get stronger as she grew older but they were wrong it got worse so bad to the point where she had to live with a pace maker in her heart, after that I thought everything would be fine I mean she got married had a strong hearted baby girl but I was wrong dead wrong." Fred continued

"You see having Amy made her pace maker have to work double time cause the birth made her heart weaker and there were times when her pace maker would malfunction and she had to be hospitalized while it was repaired she would then be hooked up to a heart monitor and a hospital pace maker that would cause her to be bed ridden and made to stay in the hospital." Fred stopped to sip his coffee.

"What happened then?" Saori asked sipping her coffee

"Well it was costing her family so much money with all her mother's hospital stays and fee's I thought everything was okay, I mean sure they were having financial trouble and Amy couldn't have a lot but they were surviving and dealing with it so I thought, one day when my daughter was hospitalized cause of her ailment I had Amy out and about and we were having fun until I got a phone call telling me to come to the hospital immediately, I grabbed my grandbaby and rushed to the hospital, when I got there I saw them wheeling my daughter out of her room and into surgery. When I got there they had my daughters husband in custody and I asked why he was handcuffed they said he unplugged her pace maker and said to the doctor to let her die it was costing him too much money to keep her alive." Fred finished

"So he killed her that's horrible." Saori said slamming her fist's on the counter

"I then took custody of Amy while he was imprisoned for life for murder, it was hard to see my Amy cry after seeing her mother put into the ground, it took years for my granddaughter to get over losing her mother but now she a strong young lady but back to why I need someone to care for her it's simple I'm old and I won't be around forever and I want to be sure that she is taken care of, provided for when I leave this world." Fred explained

"Well that explains a lot and all but why Sonic?" Saori asked

"Saori do you remember what you said to me yesterday?" Fred asked

"Yeah that Amy and Sonic have true love what about it?" Saori replied and asked

"True love is hard to come by and I refuse to let my grandbaby lose it." Fred answered

"Well I'm glad you're trusting Sonic with this so what does he have to do?" Saori asked

"Just sign some papers so that Amy can be given a green card and all will be ready my granddaughter will be well taken care." Fred replied

"Ok that's all I wanted to know, thanks for keeping me involved and I hope everything works out for you, well it's getting late I better be turning in." Saori said

"Okay see you tomorrow for work Saori." Fred said

"Bye Mr. Rose see you tomorrow." Saori replied as she left for home. As Fred proceeded to make a phone call.

_**With Sonic and Amy**_

Sonic and Amy were fast asleep in each other's arms. Sonic was holding Amy tight in his arms as if she were going to leave his grip, when the sound of his cell phone ringing could be heard. He heard it ringing and broke his embrace on Amy to answer it.

"Hello?" Sonic asked

"Sonic it's me Fred I need to talk to you are you busy?" Fred replied and asked

"Well not really I was just sleep is all." Sonic stated

"I'm sorry for waking you but this is important and it can't wait." Fred replied

"All right I'll wake Amy and we'll be on our way." Sonic stated

"No let her sleep we need to talk man to man." Fred said

"Okay I'm on my way." Sonic stated as he hung up and threw on his shirt and jacket and soon was out the door and headed to the café wearing only his pajama pants shirt and a jacket cause it was a little chilly outside. At the rate he drove he arrived at the café in no time flat where he knocked on the door and Fred let him in as he and Fred sat a table.

He then told Sonic the exact same story that he told Saori earlier about what really happened to her mother and why he had custody of Amy.

"Well I'm glad you told me all that but what does that have to do with me."

"Well Sonic as you can see time is slowly taking its toll on me and I fear I may not be around for much longer, well let me just cut to the chase remember when you said you wanted to take Amy with you to America?" Fred replied and asked as Sonic nodded

"Well you can do it all you have to do is sign this here paper, and in about a month's time she will receive her green card and be an American citizen all I need is your signature." Fred explained sliding Sonic the paperwork and pen.

"Fred why are we doing this so quick?" Sonic asked

"Because Sonic you've shown me in such a short amount of time that you truly care for Amy and want to be with her and well I just want to be sure she'll be taken good care of when I leave this world and I feel I can trust you to look after her for me." Fred explained

"Fred be honest with me are you suffering from a disease or something reason why we are being hasty please you were already honest with me about her parents please for god's sake be honest with yourself." Sonic ordered

"I have diabetes, it's been slowly eating away at me and well the last time I went to the doctor they told me I have a maximum amount of 12 years left to live and that was over 6 years ago, I only have 6 years left to live and I just want to be sure she's cared for please don't deny my request Sonic, take Amy with you." Fred explained and pleaded with Sonic as he signed the paper work.

"Fred she will be taken care of you can take that bit of worry off your soul." Sonic stated

"Thank you Sonic I knew I could depend on you." Fred stated as he and Sonic shook hands and he left headed back to his place. He entered inside to find Amy sitting on the couch watching TV

"Oh you're awake." Sonic stated

"Yeah, I woke up and didn't feel you beside me anymore nor did I feel your arms around me so I woke up to look for you and I couldn't find you I looked outside and saw your car gone and decided to wait up for you." Amy explained

"You were worried about me?" Sonic asked

"A little bit." Amy replied

"Ah there was no need to worry I was just taking care of a little business you're grandpa called me and needed to talk to me so I just went to have a chat with him." Sonic explained

"Oh okay then what say we head back to bed." Amy stated as she headed back to the bedroom

"Right behind you babe." Sonic finished as he followed Amy back to the back and they soon crawled back under the sheets and into their love embrace and back to sleep.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU AND ALSO CHECK OUT MY POLL AND VOTE SO i CAN GET MY FRIENDS OFF MY BACK.


	5. Chapter 5 Returning Home

Amy awoke the next morning and it was raining and felt around for him but couldn't find him next to her yet again. She got up and got dressed and proceeded to find him she found him in the living room packing up his bags and other things.

"Sonic what are you doing?" Amy asked

"Hmm, oh morning Amy, well I'm packing my bags because well it's about time I headed back home because my vacation time here is up and well I have to return home." Sonic replied as Amy's face showed complete sadness

"Oh it's time for you to go home; well I hope you have a safe trip." Amy said as tears welled up in her eyes

"Amy baby don't take it like that." Sonic replied

"Then how should I take it after everything we've been through you're just going to leave me." Amy yelled

"Amy listen to me I" Sonic started

"No what you say doesn't matter just leave and don't ever come back." Amy replied running out of the room crying.

"Amy wait come back." Sonic stated as he ran after her but by the time he caught up with her she was already on the elevator he then bolted down the stairs as fast as he could. By the time he got down there she was gone but he didn't know which way she ran so he proceeded to call her name as he ran throughout the city looking for her. He continued his search continuing to call her name and not receiving a single answer he didn't even hear her special bell ringing.

"Man I believe I've really fucked up where could she be, oh Amy why did you overreact you didn't even give me a chance to explain before you left. Amy wherever you are I hope you are okay." Sonic thought as he continued to run until he ran into something or should I say someone it was Saori.

"Ouch man that really hurt." Saori stated getting up and looking at who bumped into her which was Sonic on the ground rubbing his head

"Sonic what are you doing running and not looking where you are going?" Saori asked

"I have to find Amy she woke up this morning and saw me packing my bags getting ready to go home, I told her this and she instantly overreacted and ran away I don't know where she went and I've been looking high and low, she didn't even give me a chance to finish explaining myself before she ran off I was going to tell her I was going to come back for her but she completely lost it and ran away." Sonic explained

"Well let's go I'll help we can search by car so we won't get to wet come on hop on in." Saori replied as her and Sonic hopped into her car and drove around town looking for her at the same time calling her name yet again. They then headed back to the café where they proceeded to fill her grandpa in on the situation.

"Mr. Rose has Amy been by here? Saori asked

"No I thought she was with Sonic what's going on?" Fred asked

"She overreacted after Sonic told her he was packing to go home she didn't give him a chance to finish before she ran off on him." Saori explained

"My granddaughter has been known to overreact at time come on let's continue the search." Fred stated as they headed back out to look for her yet again with still no luck.

_**Meanwhile With Amy**_

Amy's Pov:

Stupid hedgehog how could he even think about going home without me, I gave him everything and he's just gonna turn and leave me like this it's not right it's not fair why does this shit always have to happen to me don't I deserve to have love in my life why me." Amy thought as she was sitting under a shielded bench in the park being protected from the rain.

Man everywhere I go around here reminds me of Sonic, there's the telescope we looked through together, even though we've only been together for a couple of weeks I sensed such a connection with him that I thought this relationship would last forever now it's going to end cause he wants to go back home, have I been a fool to trust him? Amy thought out loud as she walked throughout the park slowly starting to cry yet again leading completely out of the park.

He said this bell meant he never wanted to lose me I guess it was lie just to get into my pants, how could have been such a fool. Amy stated as she continued to walk not paying any attention to where she was walking when she tripped and fell and dropped her bell in the street.

She got up from where she was with tears in her eyes as she strolled out into the street slowly toward her bell that lied in the middle of the road as she continued to cry.

"Man this is strange where could she be?" Saori stated as she drove down another street and both Sonic and Fred gazed out of the windows when a truck went zooming past them very fast down the street.

"Sonic look isn't that Amy right there?" Saori asked looking in the rear view of the trucks mirrors seeing Amy slowly walking in the street.

Sonic noticed quickly as another truck was coming around the very corner where Amy was crossing reacting quickly he jumped out of Saori's car and ran as fast as he could to Amy.

"AMY!" Sonic shouted as she looked to the side and notice the very truck coming and blowing its horn.

"Ammmmmy!" Sonic shouted as he dove out in front of the truck grabbing Amy and falling to the side of the street rolling to help break their fall with him landing on top of Amy looking down at her as the truck ran over her bell.

"You dumbass, what are you dazed about? If you died what do you'd think I'd do? You're lucky I got here in time." Sonic yelled at Amy as a scar on his forehead became apparent as blood dripped down onto her cheek.

"You're hurt." Amy stated

"Never mind that." Sonic replied

"Amy I love you don't you know that?" Sonic asked as Amy's eyes went wide as Sonic helped her up.

"Amy baby you didn't let me explain in full before you ran away I was trying to tell you I was gonna come back for you." Sonic stated as Amy hugged him tightly as tears began to flow down her face yet again it was then that Saori pulled up in her car.

"Is everybody alright?" Saori asked as they both nodded

"Oh no my bell it got crushed by the truck." Amy stated

"Don't worry I'll get you a new one, all that matters now is that you are all right." Sonic stated

"Amy you had me worried when Saori told me you ran away from Sonic." Fred said

"I'm sorry Baba It's just when he told me he was going to leave I just." Amy stopped

"Overreacted as always Amy dear, what say we head back to the café and all will become clear to you plus we have to get him a bandaged cause he's bleeding." Fred replied as they all hoped back into Saori's car and headed back to the café.

_**Back At the Café**_

Amy and Sonic were sitting at the counter while Amy was bandaging his head while Saori made them some drinks, she returned shortly with drinks for everyone.

"Amy sweetie what I was trying to tell you before you left is that I have to run home and get things ready for you, you know like tell my friends about you and get a few things for you and everything." Sonic explained

"Oh I understand now and let me say I'm sorry Sonikku for misunderstanding now you gotta go home with an injury that was also a cause of my misunderstanding." Amy stated

"I don't leave till tomorrow morning around 9:30 which is why I wanted to spend today with you all day doing what you wanted so we wouldn't part on a sour note,." Sonic said

"Okay that's sounds like a plan but there's only one thing I want to do and that's be with you so just spend the day with me here." Amy stated

"As you wish Amy but first I have to go and check out of my room and get my stuff as well as yours." Sonic replied

"Okay I'll come with you." Amy added

"Uh Ames you do remember I didn't drive here I rode with Saori cause I was so busy running after you." Sonic explained

"Sonic you can run really fast right?" Amy asked

"Yeah why?" Sonic asked

"Well you can carry me in your arms back to the room." Amy suggested

"Alright, if you insist on coming." Sonic replied as he picked Amy up bridal style

"Hang on tight." Sonic stated as he dashed off with Amy in his arms back to his hotel room.

Sonic finished packing all his clothes as well as Amy packing up all her stuff to take back home with her.

"Sonikku you will come back for me won't you?" Amy asked

"That's a promise Amy." Sonic replied as he zipped up his suitcase.

"Alright let's check out of here and I can spend the rest of the day with you before my flight tomorrow." Sonic replied as they headed out of the room and down to the front desk where Sonic checked out and they hoped in his car and headed back to the café.

_**Back At the Café (Amy's Room)**_

Sonic was sitting in a chair that was placed in front of desk and Amy was sitting on the end of her bed with a face of sadness on her face.

"Amy please don't make that face baby." Sonic reassured

"It's hard not to make this face when I know you are about to leave me I mean who knows how long it will be until I see you again, I'll miss you too much." Amy replied

"Aw, I know I'll miss you too baby believe me I will, this is just as hard for you as it is for me my love, I really don't want to leave." Sonic said

"Then don't, stay here with me please I beg you." Amy stated grabbing Sonic tightly

"I really want to but I can't cause even though I took a break from being hero cause my nemesis went into hiding I feel as though he might just be planning something I think the people will need my protection." Sonic explained

"Who is your nemesis?" Amy asked

"Oh that's right even though we were supposed to get to know each other a little more I didn't tell you much about me." Sonic stated

"Well, start from the beginning I will listen to every word you say, I'm all ears." Amy replied

"Okay it goes back to when I was young back on my home world of Mobius but I'm not going to go back that far just to keep things straight to the point, my nemesis was once called Robotnik but he later changed his name to Dr. Eggman why I'll never know but I followed him here from my home world cause I feared that what almost happened on my planet would happen where ever he chose to go next." Sonic explained

"Wow he sure is persistent." Amy replied

"Yeah, he sure is, well you see when he got here he started from scratch trying to do what he did on my planet but smaller with woodland creatures but I stopped him and to think he tried it several times but then he became more clever after I started having people back me up a.k.a my friends." Sonic continued

"Ooh you're friends tell me about them oh please do." Amy stated

"Well it started when I met my little adopted brother Tails then I met Knuckles, soon after I met a cool little bunny named Cream all though it took a while for us to be considered friends I soon after met Shadow who was working with Rouge then a little later on Shade." Sonic explained

"Are they all hedgehogs like me and you?" Amy asked

"No, my brother is a fox, Knuckles is an echidna as well as Shade and as I said Cream is a rabbit and well Shadow is hedgehog like me and as for Rouge she's a bat." Sonic continued

"I hope you don't mind me asking all these question Sonic." Amy said

"No not at all, you're curious so I'm willing to answer you got anymore?" Sonic replied and asked

"Well out of all your friends which ones are girls?" Amy asked

"Are you serious can't you tell by the names which ones are?" Sonic asked

"Well I've heard of boys named girl's names and well I'm just being precautious so I don't want to assume the wrong things." Amy explained

"Oh, that sounds reasonable and to answer your question Cream, Shade, and Rouge are girls." Sonic answered

"I'm getting thirsty you want something to drink?" Amy offered

"Sure I could use a little something to drink." Sonic stated as Amy ran downstairs to fetch both her and Sonic some drinks she came back with two bottles of drink one peach and the other cherry.

"Which one do you want?" Amy asked

"I'll take cherry." Sonic stated grabbing the red bottle as they both drank their drinks.

"Sonic don't hate me for asking you this and don't lose it but out of all your friends who are girls did you happen to date any of them?" Amy asked as the mere question made Sonic swallow a great deal of his drink and start choking in which Amy acted quickly in patting his back until he responded.

"Are you kidding Amy, no way they were in no way interested in me they were interested in my friends reason why they are dating each other." Sonic explained

"Sorry for asking but who's dating who?" Amy asked

"Well Tails is dating Cream, Rouge is with Shadow, and Knuckles is dating Shade." Sonic answered

_**8:00 PM**_

"So you've never had a girlfriend before?" Amy asked

"Well as much as it pains me to say this but I did have a girlfriend." Sonic stated

"You did what happened to her?" Amy asked

"I broke up with her." Sonic answered

"Why?" Amy asked

"Well it was cause she two timed me with another guy but that's not what makes it so bad, I had the girl living with me I catered to her every need bought her whatever she wanted but she went and slept with another guy and what makes it bad she did it in my apartment in my bed, do you know how sick I felt when I came home from dealing with Eggman and found her in my bed getting it on with another guy I burned my bed after I kicked him and her ass out my place." Sonic explained

"Well if it means anything to you Sonic I would never do that to you." Amy said as Sonic tackled her down onto her bed.

"Oh Amy I love you so much my darling let's make love one last time before I leave tomorrow." Sonic said as Amy nodded as they started to kiss at a slow pace turning into a slow heated French kiss.

"Come here I'm going to teach you how to pleasure a man with your mouth as I have done you with mine." Sonic stated as he got off the bed and sat back down on the chair.

"Alright get on your knees." Sonic ordered as Amy did as he instructed as he took off his gloves.

"Here suck on my finger." Sonic ordered as she hesitated at first but gladly did as ordered

"That's right twist your tongue around it, suck on it a little stronger, just like licking an ice cream cone, that's good you're ready." Sonic stated as he opened his legs.

"Now do you think you could do my cock the same way you just did my finger?" Sonic asked as Amy nodded

"Alright then go ahead go in and get it." Sonic replied as Amy undid his button and zipper and pulled down his boxer's and pulled out his manhood. She hesitated yet again but this time longer than before.

"What's wrong can't you do it?" Sonic asked

"Well give me a minute I'm a little nervous this is the first time I've done this." Amy replied as she grabbed it and slowly licked it, she hesitated yet again a little bit before taking his penis all the way into her mouth and sucking on it. It wasn't hard at first but as she continued it started to get hard. Sonic sat forward in his chair and reached behind Amy and pulled her panties off all at the same time fingering her flower making Amy increase her bobbing on his manhood as Sonic was moaning as he continued to finger her.

"Ooh baby you are soaking wet do you know what I mean my love." Sonic replied as Amy continued to suck him increasing her speed yet again as Sonic fingered her even faster.

"Amy do you want me all you have to do is say you want me and I'll give it to you." Sonic asked as Amy stopped

"Oh, Sonic you are being such a tease." Amy stated as Sonic continued to finger her.

"Tell me you want it and I'll give it to you." Sonic repeated

"Yes Sonic I want you please give it to me." Amy replied as Sonic pulled Amy up and pushed her back on the bed all at the same time pulling off his shirt and pants as well as his other clothes.

He then removed Amy's clothes and looked at her now fully reveled naked body as the moonlight poured into the now dark room as Sonic turned out the lights.

"Don't look at me in a mean way." Amy stated

"Oh Amy you look beautiful in the moonlight you have a very beautiful body." Sonic stated

Really do you mean that Sonic?" Amy asked as Sonic made his way between her legs.

"With all my heart and soul." Sonic finished as thrusted inside of her. Amy started to moan as Sonic was grunting as he continued to pound her moist flower.

"Oh Sonic it feels so good, do you feel good too?" Amy replied and asked

"Yes, I feel all of you Amy baby." Sonic stated as she sat up and Sonic wrapped his arms around her for support as she started to buck her hips toward him.

"Oh wow Amy you've taken control of everything." Sonic replied

"I just want this moment to last forever and make it as memorable as possible." Amy stated continuing to move her hips in rhythm with Sonic's

"Ah,ah, ah, Sonic it's perfect please more more." Amy said

"Oh, Amy I love you so much ah,mmm,it's so good I hope this moment never ends."Sonic replied between moans.

"Oh Sonic I can't hold on much longer I'm about to climax." Amy replied

"Oh me too Amy we'll come together." Sonic stated laying Amy back down on her back and thrusting into her full force.

"Oh the way you're pounding my pussy make me feel like I'm going to break, please just a little more." Amy yelled

"Quiet down Amy you don't want your grandpa to hear us, I know it feels good." Sonic ordered as he moaned

"This is it for me Amy I'm cumming." Sonic said

"Me too oh Sonic." Amy replied as they both came together with Sonic pulling out and spraying his load all over her stomach.

"Oh Sonic I love you so much." Amy stated

"I love you too Amy." Sonic stated as they crawled together under the sheets and drifted off to sleep.

_**The Next Morning (8:30)**_

Sonic and Amy were awake getting cleaned up and dressed. They finished a few minutes later as it was getting close to time for Sonic to leave.

"Do you have time for breakfast?" Amy asked

"Yeah I could go for a little something." Sonic replied as Amy headed downstairs to fix his breakfast.

Sonic came down fully dressed and ready to go as Amy finished fixing his breakfast. She sat his plate down in front of him as well as plate for her grandpa. She then made herself a plate and sat down and ate as well but the whole time they were basically silent until Sonic broke the silence.

"Amy listen being that I'm not going by a plane that can accept large cargo I'm leaving my car here with you, take care of it." Sonic stated

"Thank you Sonic I will do just that." Amy finished as they finished eating breakfast. Shortly soon Sonic and Amy were headed to the airport after a while they arrived and walked all the way to Sonic's boarding gate.

"Alright Amy this is it, I'll see you when I come back." Sonic stated as Amy remained silent wearing her sunshades.

"Hey Amy you there?" Sonic asked

"Yeah I heard you, can I have a kiss goodbye?" Amy replied and asked as they gave each other a sweet kiss all the while Sonic grabbed Amy's sunshades.

"Oh I knew it you're crying." Sonic said

"Why wouldn't I cry I love you and I'm gonna miss you." Amy replied

"Oh I love you too I'm gonna miss you too baby please don't make this harder than it needs to be." Sonic stated

"I'm trying I really am it's just." Amy was interrupted by Sonic kissing her.

"Be strong for me Amy listen to me be strong don't cry become a strong woman make me proud of you so that when I return I'll feel as though you have become a great warrior, now chin up, chest out, shoulder's back and walk out of here with your head held high." Sonic suggested

"Goodbye Sonic have a safe journey and rest assured I will become stronger just for you that you can count on." Amy replied as Sonic nodded and headed towards his gate handing his ticket and to the stewardess as he walked down the corridor to board the plane he turned around and gave Amy a thumbs up and a wink before leaving.

Amy left the airport and drove all the way back to the café, she entered the café trying to be strong like Sonic asked as she walked up to her grandpa but the mere sound of a plane taking off up above her she just broke down and cried into her grandpa's chest as he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

( Alright another lemony chapter posted let's see them reviews pop up and don't forget to hit my poll so I can get my friends off my back cause I'm so close to driving my fist down their throats.


	6. Chapter 6 Telling Friends, Plan Devised

"Attention passengers please return your seats to the upright position and fasten your seat belt we are preparing to land." The stewardess announced as they were landing after about 10 minutes of waiting for the plane to fully land. Sonic got off the plane and walked down the corridor out of the gate. As soon as he made it out he was greeted by his so called little brother Tails in which he noticed him first.

"Yo Sonic welcome home." Tails greeted

"Tails man it's great to see you." Sonic replied as he exchanged hand gestures with him.

"I see you brought the whole posse with you." Sonic said

"Yeah they really came of their own accord cause they wanted greet you in person also, I can't wait to see all the pictures you took as well as hear about you're adventure there." Tails stated

"Hey you guys great to see you all again." Sonic greeted

"Hope you had fun Sonic." Shadow replied

"Yeah I also brought souvenirs back for everybody." Sonic replied

"Ooh what did you bring me I hope its jewelry." Rouge stated

"It might be but you'll have to see when we get back to my place." Sonic replied as they all hoped into their cars and soon were headed back to Sonic's apartment. They arrived there in a short amount of time as they all headed up and into Sonic's luxurious two story penthouse apartment. Sonic without hesitation started to hand out their souvenirs.

"Here you go Shadow" Sonic said passing Shadow a box

"Thanks Sonic you really didn't have to get me anything." Shadow replied

"I hope you like them." Sonic said as Shadow opened the box looking at the pair of shoes Sonic bought him.

"Thanks Sonic their awesome I can't wait to wear them." Shadow replied

"Alright Rouge, Shade, Cream these are for you." Sonic stated handing them each a box but Cream got a bigger box.

Rouge opened her box and merely gasped at the three piece jewelry set that laid within, Shade opened hers and got a pair of cool sunshades, when opened hers she couldn't keep herself from hugging Sonic as he bought her a short kimono meant for the summer.

"Thank you Sonic you know I'm a sucker for jewelry." Rouge thanked

"Oh I'm gonna look so fly in the club with these shades on. Shade replied

"Oh Sonic this is so beautiful I love getting new clothes." Cream replied

"Well then you will love that cause that is traditional in Japan it's known as a kimono they really wear them during like special events, celebrations and festivals but you can wear it anytime." Sonic explained

"Now for you Tails, I had a little help getting this for you but I know you will appreciate it." Sonic stated as he handed Tails a flat square box as he opened it and covered his mouth while Shadow looked at him as if he was puzzling something.

"Like it bro it's custom made laptop I had specially made for you, well what do you think?" Sonic replied and asked

"Thanks Sonic this is the best gift you've ever gotten me I'm eternally grateful." Tails thanked

"Aw it was nothing little buddy and last but not least Knuckles this is for you." Sonic finished handing him a box which housed a pair of high made kick boxing shoes and gloves.

"Thanks man now I can really kick your butt when we spar." Knuckles stated

"Oh don't even go there, I bought myself a pair as well so we'll see who'll be kicking whose butt." Sonic replied

"Hey Sonic you said something peculiar earlier when you gave Tails his gift." Shadow started

"Oh really what did I say?" Sonic asked

"You said you had a little help getting Tails gift, do you have relatives in Japan or something." Shadow replied and asked

"Uh well no, I guess I kind of let the cat out of the bag a little early huh." Sonic said twiddling his fingers

"Mm-hm, well don't keep us in suspense who helped you pick out his gift?" Shadow asked as Sonic was over by his suitcase fiddling around through it trying to shake off his nervousness when he came upon a disc with a note attached.

Dear, Sonikku just in case you have a hard time telling your friends about us I made this DVD for you so it'll be like I'm there telling your friends myself. P.S I love always and forever and can't wait to see you again.

"Well you know how about 2 months ago I broke up with Sally right?" Sonic asked as they all nodded

"Well you know I went to Japan to clear my mind after the whole her sleeping with another guy thing." Sonic continued

"Yeah and if you ask me I'm glad you ended it with her cause she was the definition of a bitch." Shadow replied

"Yeah she always tried to keep you to herself she wouldn't even let you hang with me" Tails stated

"Not only that she acted like you having a few girls as friends was a crime." Shade replied

"Yeah what was the deal with that I always meant to ask?" Rouge asked

"She thought I would cheat on her with one of you, which I don't see how would be possible being you were dating my friends and I wouldn't dream in a million years of doing and she couldn't talk when she was doing the cheating." Sonic answered

"Well anyway continue on with the story." Knuckles stated

"Well you guys might hate me for being so hasty but I met another girl in Japan and not just any girl a hedgehog just like me and Shadow and man she is the cutest girl I've ever seen in my life although she dressed like a boy before I got there." Sonic explained

"Sonic are you crazy being pushed into another relationship so soon?" Shadow asked

"Well she wasn't the one who pushed it was me, and reason why is cause even though she was a little rough around the edges I sensed a connection with her that I've never felt with any other girl in my life it's like how you felt Shadow when you and Rouge finally hooked up." Sonic explained

"You mean like nothing that happened in your past mattered anymore just what happens in the present and future is all you should worry about." Shadow stated as Sonic nodded

"Well that's a good reason to want to have a relationship, so how does she look and what is she like?" Shadow replied and asked

"Well I believe this DVD will finish explaining everything for me I found it in my suitcase she must have made it for me at the last minute and stuck it in my suitcase." Sonic replied as he walked over to his DVD player and put the disc in as well as turning on the TV and pressing play as everybody sat down and paid close attention to the screen.

_**On The Video**_

Saori: Okay I believe I figured it out now.

Amy: Saori girl you're holding it upside down.

Saori: How can you tell?

Amy: Cause the buttons are on the top of the camera.

Saori: Oh okay I've got you on screen right?

Amy: Saori have you ever worked with a camera before?

Saori: Yeah but not one this complicated this is my boyfriends camera and he always buys complicated things.

Amy: Here let me see it, aah

Saori: What is it?

Amy: You've been recording this entire time.

Saori: Oops well let's continue from here then.

Amy: Alright here goes, Hi my name is Amy Rose and if you're watching this then I suppose Sonic has made it home safely back to America and is probably telling his friends all about us and by us I mean that me and Sonic are a couple a.k.a boyfriend and girlfriend. Well to begin I'll tell you a little about myself.

I'm 18 years old and I live with my grandpa Fred whom which is over there, grandpa say hi to Sonic's friends in America.

Fred: Hi how you doing.

Amy: (laughing) Baba it's not like they can answer you.

Fred: Hey I did what you said and said hi now get out my face.

Amy: Somebody's feeling a little grumpy today, does Baba need his nap

Fred: Keep it up Amy and you'll be grounded young lady

Amy: Alright, Saori what say we take this video outside

(Static)

Saori: Okay and action, psst Amy get out your nose

Amy: Huh Saori I wasn't ready yet, oh my god you caught me picking my nose well were wasting DVD so let's get back to it, Hi everyone I'm back and sorry about that little indecency a few seconds ago but more about me as I said before I live with my grandpa being that I lost my mother when I was a little girl because of my father, yes plain and simple and to the point my dad killed my father and is now serving time in prison to this very day but enough about that. I met Sonic sometime last week when he came into my grandpa's café, I was his waitress although I dressed as boy and why did I dress as a boy you may ask, it was because my grandpa lives in a neighborhood where there are practically no girls for me to hang around with so I dawned the disguise of a boy to make friends being that I felt lonely but my cover was blown when one of the guys I was hanging with cracked a joke and instead of laughing I giggled like a girl.

Saori: Which is when soon after me and Amy became good friends, Hi I'm Saori

Amy: Okay Saori turn the camera back toward me, anyway before me and Saori became friends me and Sonic hung out and before we knew it sparks formed between us and well now we are a couple it was after our day at the amusement park that he told me his feelings for me though in song form.

After that me and Sonic were practically inseparable, and your probably wondering when I had time to make this DVD it was between the time when you were shopping for your souvenirs for your guy friends well anyway that's pretty much all I have to say and pretty much all about me and to you Sonic, I love you and hope to see you and your friends real soon well as we say here in Japan, Sayonara and Dewa mata suguni ne, or in plain English goodbye and see you soon.

(Fade To Black)

"Wow Sonic she seems nice and well raised I look forward to meeting her." Shadow started

"So you guys like her?" Sonic asked

"Yeah she seems nicer than Sally was." Cream replied

"Well Sonic if you do go as far as marriage with her I look forward to having a big sister." Tails replied

"Wow you guys this means so much to me that you accept her as my new girlfriend." Sonic replied

"Yeah she might be cool at least you'll have something to do with all those clothes that Sally bought that you kept." Shade replied

"I meant to ask what was up with that one." Knuckles replied

"Well I guess you could say I pulled a Beyonce on her by keeping everything that I bought that included the car I gave her for her birthday and don't call me an Indian giver." Sonic replied

"We weren't after all you had the right I mean you risked you life to save the world and make that money and she spent it like you were her personal ATM machine then to go and cheat on you and have sex in your bed that is far too low if you ask me you should have kicked her ass to the curb a long time ago." Rouge replied

"Yeah but that's in the past and all that matters now is the future, oh I can't wait to bring her here it's going to be great." Sonic replied as all his friends left and headed for home.

Sonic then got a little hungry and decided to make himself a little something to eat , he was dancing around while he was cooking cause he was excited to know that his friends excepted his new girlfriend when there came a knock at his door.

He ran to the door with a smile on his face but as soon as he opened it his smile suddenly disappeared and turned into a frown."

"Well if it isn't Sally Acorn, what do you want?" Sonic stated and asked

"I came for the rest of my clothes." Sally replied

"Rest of what clothes I gave you everything you own." Sonic said

"No you didn't you kept some of my clothes." Sally replied

"Listen to what I say I gave you everything you own meaning if you bought it you got it if you didn't it stays with me." Sonic replied putting emphasis on some words

"What are you gonna do with a bunch of women's clothes huh, taking up cross dressing?" Sally asked

"Ha Ha very funny, FYI just as soon as we broke up I've got a new girl and let's just say that after a short period of time she will be living with me and of your so called clothes will belong to her." Sonic answered

"No way in hell are you giving my clothes to some other girl who's not me." Sally stated

"Well if you wanted to keep the clothes I bought you, you should have thought about that before you decided to have sex with another guy behind my back, in my home, in my bed." Sonic said

"Sonic, most of that stuff was one of kind made by top designers that I had to plead to get to make that stuff and here you are about to give it away to some other girl it's not fair." Sally stated with tears in her eyes.

"Sally, stop it me and you dated for 2 years don't you think I can tell when you are fake crying." Sonic replied

"Alright fine then but you remember this Sonic the Hedgehog that so called new girl won't ever compare to me." Sally replied as she stormed off.

"Yeah because she won't have to compare she is better 10 times better than you." Sonic yelled down the hall.

"Forget you." Sally yelled back

"Also don't trip and fall in those Gucci boots Fang bought you." Sonic replied as he heard a thud noise around the corner and started to laugh.

"That was not funny you bastard I can hear you laughing." Sally yelled as Sonic was heading back inside.

"I'm only laughing because I didn't believe you'd actually do it." Sonic yelled as he shut his door still laughing.

Sonic finished cooking his dinner and ate, afterwards he cleaned up and hoped into the shower he got out and crawled onto his bed and started to go through the pictures in his cell phone looking at the pictures of Amy he had took with her blowing him a kiss which made him smile as he crawled under his sheets and drifted off to sleep.

"Hmm who knows what tasty little things you can pick up just from hanging outside of window and doing a little eves dropping." A strange voice replied

(Eggman's Base)

"Ah curses why can't I think of any way to get that blue pest to gravel before my feet." Eggman replied

"Please doctor don't over work yourself who knows an idea might come to you someday." Decoe replied

"Yes doctor you are quite brilliant it will all come to you sooner than you think." Bocoe answered

"Yeah maybe if I just sleep on it, it'll come to me eventually." Eggman stated

"You may not have to do much sleeping because I have some juicy little information that could prove useful to you if you are interested." The voice replied

"Who are you and how did you get into my base?" Eggman asked

"Oh how rude of me allow me to introduce myself I am Fiona The Fox as for how I got in this little guy let me in." Fiona replied holding Bokkun with hearts in his eyes.

"I'm sorry doctor she was just so pretty I couldn't control myself I'll take my punishment now." Bokkun replied

"I won't punish you Bokkun if she has a good idea of how to bring my nemesis to his knees." Eggman stated

"I'll tell you my idea if we could be considered as partners in this ordeal." Fiona replied holding out her hand

"Fine then partners now what do you have in mind?" Eggman replied and asked as he shook her hand.

"Well if you don't know that Sonic broke up with Sally after catching her in his bed with another guy, but as a way of clearing his head he took a little trip to Tokyo, Japan where he met a new girl by the name of Amy which as of current findings she is now his new girlfriend, so I thought that maybe with a little kidnapping and a little pushing and threatening we could bring Sonic the Hedgehog to his knees all for the safety of his precious Amy." Fiona explained

"Hmm you just might have a good idea there, but I have to ask what do you have against Sonic to make you want to do something like this?" Eggman replied and asked

"Well even though my husband was sent back to his home world, I still hate that little blue rat for abandoning me and constantly picking fights with my dear Scourge so I thought that in my hubbies place I would torture and torment that little blue speck as much as I please." Fiona explained

"Well it seems we share a deep hatred for that hedgehog of the same magnitude, very well then let's head to Japan and kidnap us a girlfriend." Eggman stated

"Wait Eggman, let's come up with a good solid plan first before we go through with this I say we wait a week or two and come up with something, then we strike okay." Fiona replied

"Fine then let's get planning." Eggman finished as he laughed with Fiona joining in shortly after.

(Uh oh Fiona has joined the party this time what will happen how will things unfold read and review and I might just let you know in a personal message or maybe send me a personal message and send me your ideas cause as I stated in my first fic My One and Only Amy I'm open to ideas and also don't forget to hit my poll up well see you soon Ciao.)


	7. Chapter 7 Getting Ready

It has been nearly four weeks since Sonic and Amy separated to wait for the documentation they needed to see each other again. It just so happened that those very documents were delivered on such a great night as this one.

There came a knock one late night at the door of the one Fred Rose, he answered it as quickly as his legs would let him, he opened the door to find Mrs. Brenda standing there.

"Oh Mrs. Brenda what brings you here so late?" Fred asked

"Who do you love Mr. Rose?" Brenda asked

"Well I love my wife, daughter, god rest both of their souls and my granddaughter, but why do you ask." Fred replied letting Brenda in with both him and her sitting at the counter.

"Well I was speaking metaphorically but I got the documents for Amy to go with Sonic today, I was so excited I thought I'd bring them to you in person." Brenda stated

"So you're telling me that Amy can go to America and stay?" Fred asked

"Yes this package has everything for her it includes her passport, green card, as well as Social Security card so she's practically set." Brenda said

"That's great to know she will be so excited to know she'll see Sonic sooner than she thought and not only that but Sonic will be proud of how she's changed over the past two weeks." Fred stated

"How do you mean, come to think of it where is Amy?" Brenda asked

" She's out with Saori partying she'll be back home shortly, and well she signed up for martial arts lesson's shortly after he left and well she graduates tomorrow and not only that she's also let her grow out it flows down her back now." Fred replied

"Well I better getting home to my husband to make his supper; I hope that Amy has a wonderful trip and glad that you made a great decision for your granddaughter." Brenda replied as she left and Fred grabbed his phone to call Sonic.

_**In America**_

Sonic was with all his friends in his apartment as they putting together furniture for Amy when his cell phone rang he looked at the caller id and noticed who it was calling.

"Yo this is Sonic, what's up Fred?" Sonic greeted and asked

"Sonic I've got great news the documents came back today and guess what whenever you are ready you can come and get Amy." Fred stated

"Give me a second." Sonic replied as he sat down his phone

"Guys guess what Amy's paperwork just came back I can go get and get her when I'm ready when do you think I should go and get her?" Sonic replied and asked

Go and get her as soon as possible!" Cream exclaimed

"Yeah like today and come back tomorrow." Shade added

"Well I'm pretty sure you won't mind if we throw her a welcoming party." Shadow replied

"Yeah and being that they live in a different time zone it's probably night time there so we want to be sure you leave and return at the right time." Tails said

"Hmm you've got a point how much time do you think it takes to plan a party?" Sonic asked

"Well with me Sonic I can have a party together in as little as 7 hours." Rouge replied

"It could be sooner than that with me and Creams help." Shade added

"Well then can you guys get a party together tomorrow if I go and get her tomorrow?" Sonic asked

"Sure thing Sonic and you know what to make things easier on you take the X Tornado to get her." Tails offered

"I don't know Tails because I bought a car down there and well I kinda want to bring it home with me." Sonic stated

"Well take my newest plane that can hold large cargo and passengers." Tails replied

"New plane?" Sonic questioned as Tails pulled out a picture of the plane

"Wow little bro you sure have been busy, but I think I'll take a cargo plane I mean I don't want to rob her of her first flying experience via an airline beside's I plan on surprising her with my return." Sonic replied

"So it's settled you go ahead and schedule your flight for tonight so you'll arrive in the daytime there and come back her close to party time tomorrow. Shadow replied as Sonic got back on his phone.

"Sorry that took so long Fred I had to plan a few things but anyway expect me there tomorrow but don't tell Amy I'm coming I want it to be a surprise just tell her to pack her belongings and that one of my friends will come for her but it'll be me in disguise." Sonic explained

"Alright sounds like a plan there Sonic well I'll see you tomorrow." Fred replied as he hung his phone and Sonic did the same. Sonic then called the airport to schedule his large cargo flight for later on that night. Once that was done he returned to finishing putting together Amy's new drawer, and vanity set with his friends.

_**In Japan**_

Shortly after Fred got off the phone with Sonic, Amy came in with Saori from their party.

"Whoo that was an awesome party thanks for taking me Saori I had a wonderful time." Amy stated

"Consider it as a congratulations thing for you graduating tomorrow from martial arts school." Saori replied

"Thanks at least when Sonic come back for me I'll have kept my word by becoming stronger." Amy said

"Speaking of Sonic I just got off the phone with him." Fred said

"He called well what did he say?" Amy asked

"Well you see your paperwork came back today for you to go with Sonic and well I called him to let him know and he said he was sending one of his friends to come for you tomorrow cause he has something important to do so go upstairs and pack your belongings." Fred replied

"Grandpa are you serious I'm going to see Sonic again?" Amy asked as he nodded as she let out a shrill girl scream nearly deafening her grandpa and Saori.

"Saori you don't have to leave right away do you?" Amy asked

"No why?" Saori asked

"Please come and help me pack, we could have a small sleepover tonight, I'm just so excited I'm going to see my boyfriend again after so long of waiting." Amy stated

"Sure I'll help and the sleepover is a great idea." Saori agreed as they ran upstairs to help Amy pack her clothes.

Soon after Amy and Saori finished packing they were in their sleeping clothes and sitting on the ground talking when her grandpa came inside.

"Hey there girls" Fred stated

"Hey Baba what's up?" Amy asked

"Sorry if I interrupted anything but Amy I really need to speak with you, come with me to my room for a second." Fred replied

"Ok right behind you." Amy stated as she followed her grandpa to his room.

"Have a seat on the bed there Amy while I retrieve something." Fred stated while he went to his closet and started digging around for something.

"Ah, here it is." Fred stated as he found what he was looking for which was a long silver case

"What's that grandpa?" Amy asked

"Amy dear this was given to me by your mother when you were a little girl, she said I should give it to you when you were ready to handle its power I believe that time is now." Fred explained as he opened the case in front of Amy

"A hammer?" Amy questioned

"Not just any hammer Amy dear this is known as the Piko Piko Hammer it's a very powerful weapon that when fueled with emotion can grow to immense sizes and be a very powerful weapon, this hammer has been passed down from one female Rose generation to another." Fred explained

"It was passed down from your great grandmother, to your grandmother, to your mother and now I pass it on to you, use it to defend and protect yourself because even though Sonic will be around to do that you can still use a little protection yourself just in case he is not around." Fred continued

"You mean my mom had this before me, and she passed it down to me." Amy replied as she took the hammer from the case feeling its power as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Amy dear don't live in the past look forward to the future my dear and you will be fine, you're a grown woman now about to go off in the world with a wonderful man by your side take that hammer and do with it what your mother wants you to do and that's be a strong and powerful woman." Fred finished as Amy dried her eyes and hugged him.

"Thanks grandpa I'll cherish it always and I will do just that." Amy replied as she left the room headed back to hers. When she got back to the room she found Saori in the bed slowly nodding off to sleep she placed the hammer inside one of her bags and zipping it closed as she crawled under the sheets for a good night's rest.

_**In America**_

I can't believe it just a few hours from now I'll be on a flight headed back to Japan to get my girl." Sonic stated while packing himself a change of clothes in a small bag.

"Well at least you'll be happy Sonic." Tails replied with worry in his voice

"Tails you didn't sound too excited when you said that as a matter of fact you sound like something's bothering you." Sonic replied

"Oh nothing's bothering me nothing at all." Tails said

"Tails I've known you since you were eight years old, you can't hide anything from me anymore now what's on your mind?" Sonic replied and asked

"Well you know how when Sally used to hurt herself in the workshop, well I never used to tell you but she would blame me and strike me really hard and I'm just afraid it might happen again with your new girlfriend." Tails explained

"Tails why didn't you tell me Sally was hitting you?" Sonic asked

"Because I knew you were happy and I didn't want to ruin your happiness by telling you such things even though I know she probably would have lied and said I was lying." Tails continued

"Tails you are my little brother why would I believe her over you?" Sonic asked

"Well it's happened before like one night we went to the club and she spilled drink on herself and told you I did it and you instantly got mad at me cause the outfit she was wearing cost a lot of money." Tails explained

"Oh sorry about that I guess I could chalk that one up to the alcohol in my system but that doesn't matter that's in the past all the matters now is the present and future and beside Amy is no Sally in anyway and I promise you this that even though I'll be with Amy you'll always come first in my heart." Sonic replied

"Alright I'll hold you to that promise." Tails stated

"Okay now then I got to go to Shadow's place he said he'd help me with my disguise for my surprise on Amy." Sonic said as he and Tails headed over to Shadow's place.

Shadow's House

Shadow was sitting on his couch watching TV while Rouge was in the kitchen making herself a sandwich when there came a knock at his door. He got up to answer it and saw it Sonic and Tails.

"Yo Shadow ready to help me with my disguise?" Sonic greeted and asked

"Hey Sonic yeah I'm all set up in the bathroom there head on in there and we'll get started and hello to you too Tails." Shadow replied as he allowed them entry with Sonic heading into the bathroom and Tails sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hi Tails I thought I heard Sonic out here." Rouge greeted

"He's in the bathroom with Shadow; he's helping him get ready to surprise Amy with a disguise." Tails replied

"Oh okay then." Rouge finished sitting on the couch enjoying her sandwich

_**1 hour 20 minutes later**_

Shadow was the first to come out of the bathroom followed by a lime green hedgehog wearing a pair of black jeans, green shirt, and orange vest.

"Well how do I look?" Sonic asked

"Sonic you look like your brother Manic." Tails pointed out

"Yep it was Shadow's idea since Amy knows nothing about my brother I'm going disguised as him to pick Amy up what do you think exact likeness right?" Sonic replied and asked

"Yeah but it's not like there was much difference between you and him being you are triplets with small likeness's but great disguise none the less." Tails replied

"Good well better be heading to the airport my flight leaves in 30 minutes, Shadow you don't mind taking Tails home do you?" Sonic replied and asked

"No not a problem at all, now remember you have to be back here tomorrow around 4:00 for the party we have it all planned out so see you when you get back." Shadow said

"Good to know, here's the keys to my place and be on the watch out for Sally I don't want her to know anything about this party cause she'll try to come and start conflict with my new girl so you know be on the low, well I'm out of here see you guys when I get back." Sonic finished

"I'll be back Shadow I'm dropping him off so I can take his car home I'll see you in a few my ebony hunk." Rouge finished blowing him a kiss and walking off switching with him watching.

Rouge and Sonic got in his car and headed off to the airport arriving in 15 minutes flat with Sonic getting checked in and everything and boarding his plane headed back to Japan to get his beautiful Amy Rose.


	8. Chapter 8 Going To America

After another long six hours of flying over the ocean from America to Japan. Sonic arrives in Japan excited as ever as he is about to see his precious Amy again. He was so excited he almost forgot he was disguised as his brother. The plane landed with the stewardess coming over the speaker telling the passengers to reset their seats and fasten their seat belts for landing.

They did just as they were told with the plane landing in as little as 10 minutes and the passengers disembarking. Sonic went to the front desk to talk with flight planner.

"Hello there I'm Brittany how can I help you?" Brittany asked

"Yes I was just wondering what time you start loading the large cargo on the plane so I'll be sure to have my cargo here." Sonic asked and explained

"Well the flight won't leave till at least 8:00 pm tonight so you can come by about 7:00 to be sure that your cargo will be loaded." Brittany answered

"Thank you I'll be sure to do that." Sonic said

"Hey wait you look familiar almost like Sonic the hedgehog." Brittany pointed out

"Well I should cause I'm his brother Manic I won't be here long I'm just here to pick up a certain someone for him." Sonic explained

"Well I hope you find your someone and we will see you later." Brittany finished as Sonic put on his sunglasses, threw his bag over his shoulder and bolted out of the airport headed straight for Baba's Café a.k.a the home of Fred Rose and Amy Rose.

Sonic's Pov

Man I should take up acting cause with this disguise no one knows it's really me but then again I owe some credit to Shadow for his great job on my disguise, I can't believe how easy I can fool people into thinking I'm my brother well enough of that now, hang on Amy baby your true blue hunk is on the way.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me getting even more excited as I neared the café but when I started to slow my run down I noticed the car I bought was there so I figured Amy was still there, I walked into the café and saw the place was empty except for the usual few customers and Saori the only one working. As usual I was greeted by Saori and sat at the counter snickling to myself at the fact that she didn't recognize me at all.

"Hi there sir what can I get for you?" Fred asked

"The usual." Sonic replied

"I'm afraid you're not a regular here sir so I'm unfamiliar as to what the usual is for you." Fred explained

"Really Fred I'm not a regular could have sworn the last time I came here I was." Sonic said sarcastically

"Hmm you sound familiar I feel like I know you." Fred replied

"You should after all I am Amy's boyfriend." Sonic stated

"Well I'll be darn Sonic, I swear I can't even tell that's you with that disguise, and a good one at that." Fred replied

"Sonic?" Saori questioned

"Yep it's me Saori just in disguise I wanted to surprise Amy, speaking of Amy where is she?" Sonic replied and asked

"She's at the dojo getting ready for her graduation ceremony." Saori answered

"Graduation, what is she graduating from?" Sonic asked

"Martial arts school, she took up martial arts training when you left as a way of keeping her word to you of becoming stronger." Saori explained

"Wow that's amazing and she's graduating today?" Sonic replied and asked

"Yes she is come to think of it we should closing up shop so we can go to the ceremony." Fred finished as their last customer paid and left they then cleaned up the restaurant and hoped into Saori's car.

"Hey Sonic what's with the disguise?" Saori asked

"Well I wanted to surprise Amy by coming to get her in disguise and unveiling who I really am a little later like after we board the plane." Sonic explained

"Okay just wondering but what do we call you while you are disguised?" Saori asked

"My name is Manic for now; I'm disguised as my brother so keep it hush hush for now." Sonic finished with a signature wink as they drove to the dojo arriving in as little as 15 minutes with Sonic taking notice of his car which to him meant that Amy was indeed there.

They entered the building and upon entering were given a list of the graduates and who would be receiving what belt and who would be giving demonstrations and was on the list for black belt and being a demonstrator in both fighting and weaponry being she was top ranked, the filed into the room and each took a seat on the front row as they saw Amy sitting on the floor in front of them. She waved at them with them waving back as her facial expression changed to a face that said who is that.

She quickly changed her face as her sensei came down onto the mat in which all the students had to bow as a sign of respect.

"Welcome Parents/Guardians, Family and Friends alike to the Ultimate martial Arts Dojo graduation ceremony today you will see a demonstration of my teachings in both fighting and weaponry as well see your family and or friends or my students except their belts of completion in the level of martial arts they have completed, I am Sensei Malone and without further ado let's get things started, First Up we have two of my top ranks going against each other Ms. Amy Rose and Takeshi Muri." Sensei Malone finished as they both came to the floor on the sensei's mark they both began to spare the match went on for like ten minutes with Amy coming out on top.

"Winner Amy Rose." Sensei Malone announced as the audience cheered and she went in the back

The ceremony continued on with several more fighting demonstrations then came the portion of the ceremony that included weapon demonstrations as Amy and three other students came out holding two kinds of weapons in their hands.

Sonic's eyes went wide when he saw Amy holding a Katana, and a pair Sai's.

"Fred she learned how to use them things?" Sonic asked

"Yep and very well might a say cause you know those guys that you beat up for Amy." Fred replied and started as Sonic nodded

"Well they showed back up again trying to mess with Amy cause they heard you were gone and well she defended herself well." Fred explained

"Really?" Sonic asked

"Yep she even pulled out her Katana at one of them and sliced of some of Michael's hair causing him to run away screaming like a little girl." Saori replied

"Not only that she broke George's nose and knocked out four of Pete's permanent teeth and pinned Mark to the wall with the Sai's and beat the crap out of him." Fred added

"Wow she really did keep her promise to me and now I believe she'll be a great warrior and not only be able to defend herself but be able to be offensive just the same, I'm so proud of her." Sonic stated as Sensei Malone called out another one of his students.

"Madoka Achina please step forth a show us the power of your nunchucks, and pudao." Sensei Malone finished as the student began to shout and jump and move around while swinging her weapons, striking poses she continued for 10 minutes until she finished he called his other students forth to demonstrate their weapons which consisted of a Naginata, a Bo, the tonfa, and the yari until he came down to Amy

"Thank you very much Takachi now prepare yourselves to see a feet of mastery out of this world from one of my proudest students and people don't think I'm showing favoritism she was just one of my many students to put forth great effort to became great in this field give it up for Ms. Amy Rose showing you her skill with both the Katana and the Sai's" Sensei Malone finished as May came forth and began to do her demonstration amazing Sonic and her family with every single graceful move she made including her ending split. Which cause Sonic and family to stand and applaud and cheer really loud for her.

"Alright now comes the part you've all been waiting for the awarding of the belts of mastership, first we have my master student who will be receiving a great honor today she will be receiving the Dan level black belt for masterful skills in both weaponry and fighting Amy Rose." Sensei finished as everybody applauded and Amy came forward and received her belt as well as bowed to her sensei before returning to her seat, he continued the ceremony until all the belts of all colors and types were given out ending the ceremony as all the students retreated to the back to get cleaned up and dressed.

As they all came out they were met by their respectable families being congratulated. Fred, Saori, and Sonic stood there waiting when Amy came out with her bag and her hair pulled up into a pony tail to dry cause she showered as they all rushed over to her and hugged her well Fred and Saori did but Sonic keeping his composure didn't just strolled over calmly.

"Amy dear I am so proud of you." Fred replied

"Thanks grandpa I'm so glad to hear you say that." Amy replied hugging her grandpa

"Great job Amy you were wonderful girl." Saori said

"Awe thanks Saori, hey grandpa who's the green hedgehog?" Amy thanked and asked

"That there is Manic he's here to get you." Saori answered

"What do you mean get me?" Amy asked

"He's taking you to America." Fred answered

"I thought Sonic was coming for me." Amy replied with a hint of sadness

"I told you he wasn't last night cause he had other things to do for you at home so he was sending someone else for you." Fred explained

"Guess I got so excited last night I didn't hear you but that's okay at least I'll still see Sonic eventually." Amy replied

"That I'm sure of and let me say it's radical to meet you I'm Manic, Sonic's brother and let me just go on the record by saying that Sonic was right about you, you are cuter in person than on a video and he also told me to tell you he misses you dearly and can't wait to see you." Sonic replied doing his best Manic impression

"That all good to know but what about his car?" Amy asked

"He told me what to do to bring it with us but we don't have to leave until about 6:30." Sonic replied as they all left the dojo and headed back to the café to celebrate.

_**3:00 PM**_

Everybody was just sitting around talking and enjoying everybody's company even Amy was liking hanging around Sonic cleverly disguised as his brother Manic. Until Sonic excused himself to get his bag.

"Hey Sonic where you going?" Saori asked

"To take of this disguise it's terribly itchy I was going to wait until we got on the plane to surprise her but I can't take it any more I'm going to go and change keep Amy distracted and tell Fred." Sonic finished heading to the bathroom to change.

"Hey Amy I bet you're excited about seeing Sonic again aren't you?" Saori asked sending slick gestures toward her grandpa to go and check on Sonic as he walked off to do so.

"Of course I can't wait to get there, the more I think about seeing him the more excited I get." Amy finished as Saori played off what she was doing as Amy turned her attention back to Saori.

"Sonic you okay in there?" Fred asked

"Yeah I'm just taking off this disguise cause it was itchy, I guess Amy's gonna see me sooner than she thought huh." Sonic replied

"Yeah she will, me and Saori will play you up to showing yourself just let me know when you come out the bathroom by tapping on the wall." Fred replied

"Alright sounds like a plan I'll be out shortly." Sonic finished as Fred went back out front.

"Amy dear calm yourself I feel you may see Sonic sooner than you think." Fred replied

"Grandpa quit it I'm trying to keep myself from going into excitement overload. Amy replied as a light tapping could be heard

"Well what if I told you Sonic was right behind you?" Fred asked

"Please Grandpa I'm not gullible I know he's not here just his brother Manic." Amy answered

"Well if you're so sure turn around." Saori said

"No I will not cause I'm not stupid." Amy replied

"Turn around Amy just to be sure." Fred stated

"No way no how cause I'm not slow." Amy replied yet again not believing them.

"Turn around baby." Sonic stated as Amy merely froze in her tracks from that familiar voice as she slowly turned around in her seat.

"Surprise what's up baby you just gonna sit there or are you gonna come show me some love." Sonic replied as Amy ran shouting his name into his arms and hugged him tight as he did the same thing picking her up and swinging her around.

"Oh Sonic how long have you been here?" Amy asked

"The entire time or maybe you would know me better as Manic." Sonic replied

"You mean you were in a disguise?" Amy asked as Sonic nodded

"I hope you're not mad at me baby I just wanted to surprise you." Sonic replied cupping Amy's hands in his hands

"Oh I'm surprised and I'm not mad and it's a wonderful surprise my love." Amy finished kissing Sonic

"I don't know if I believe how surprised you are you might have to convince me more." Sonic replied seductively

"Oh Sonic you little flirt." Amy finished wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a deep and passionate kiss.

"You believe me now?" Amy asked as Sonic nodded

They sat down and continued to talk amongst each other until it came close to the time for them to head to the airport. Amy was saying her final goodbyes to her grandpa and Saori.

"Grandpa I'll miss you so much but you will be with me no matter where I go and I'll be sure to live like you want me too, I'll always be in contact and I'll write every chance I get and tell you of all my adventures." Amy finished as she hugged her Grandpa tight.

"Saori I won't ever forget you." Amy started

"I know you won't cause I want you to have these." Saori finished putting two gold bracelets on her wrists

"What are these?" Saori asked

"It's obvious they are bracelets seriously but these bracelets were given to me by a dear friend of mine who I lost thanks to a fire taking her away from me." Saori replied

"What happened?" Amy asked

"Her house caught fire her mom, and dad were safe but she had a little brother he was still inside the house, she ran back inside to get him but she didn't come back out with him she threw him out the second story stuffed into a wet pillow to protect him, she came out completely burned they thought they could help her at the hospital but her body was too badly burned, she died later on in the hospital from third degree burns but before she died she gave me those bracelets and told me to keep them and if I found another good friend like her to pass them onto her in hopes we would be friends forever." Saori explained

"You think I'm a good friend?" Amy asked

"No you're a great friend and we'll be best friends forever and don't worry about your grandpa I'll keep an eye on him for you." Saori replied as Amy hugged her goodbye as well.

"You ready to go Amy?" Sonic asked as he finished putting her last bag into the back of the trunk

"Almost I have one more person to say goodbye to if you don't mind." Amy replied

"Sure thing where does she stay?" Sonic asked

"You'll see, bye grandpa, bye Saori." Amy finished as both her and Sonic left out the door got in the car and headed to where Amy was taking Sonic.

Amy first asked Sonic to make a stop at a local flower shop while Amy ran in and got a bouquet of both white roses and white lilies.

Sonic and Amy pulled up to a gate with a brick wall surrounding a field like area as Amy got out and walked into the gate with Sonic following she walked a slow path holding the flowers close to her heart when they started pass little grave markers as Sonic finally realized where they were Amy continued to walk until she stopped at the spot she was heading to she got on her knees as Sonic did the same while Amy placed the flowers on the grave of her mother Mary Rose which had a small picture of her on the grave.

"Sonic even though you won't meet her in person I thought I'd let you meet her like this, I often come here and sit here and talk to my mom cause even though she's gone I still believe she's here with me guiding me through life in which I hope she will continue to do as I start a new life somewhere else." Amy finished as she began to lightly cry

"Amy this is a great honor for me besides your mothers not gone." Sonic replied

"How do you mean?" Amy asked

"Well I lost my dad before I was even born but my mom told me that anybody you truly care about will always be right here." Sonic stated pointing at Amy's heart

"You have a point Sonic and I believe you're right she'll never leave me truly if she's always in my heart." Amy finished as she placed the flowers on the grave.

"you know it was hard growing up without her, cause being born a girl without another woman to look up to and grow up with is hard but look at me talking about growing up without my mother when the same thing happened to you." Amy finished wiping a tear from her eye

"Yeah but you know what that means to me that just means we have one more thing in common." Sonic replied standing up with Amy.

"Goodbye mommy I'll always love you and like my Sonikku says you will now and forever be in my heart." Amy finished as they left the graveyard with Sonic having his hand around her waist.

With them getting into his car and heading to the airport checking his car and her luggage onto the plane boarding and soon heading back to America for a wonderful party that Amy had no idea about.

(Alright everybody I know the weapons I mentioned your probably what are they but not to worry below is a brief description of each weapon I used in the story and remember to read and review cause I'm gonna keep telling you to do it until you do it. So DO IT. REVIEW THE STORY. Chao for now.)

The Nunchuck - Two sticks connected by either a small cord or chain. Originally it was used as a farming tool to thresh grain. and the farmers started using them as weapons to defend themselves.

Pudao - The Chinese weapon known as the pudao was originally an edged infantry weapon which is still used for training in many Chinese martial arts.

Naginata – The Naginata is hand forged and edge tempered, using traditional methods, the Naginata blade is at least the equal of the originals.

The BO - A large staff (about 2 M) used as a self defense weapon by the common people, who were not allowed to carry weapons.

The Tonfa - A nightstick with a handle attached to the side of it. many police forces have adopted it to replace the old police baton (nightstick).

The Yari - The Japanese spear didn't differ largely from that of other countries. During the Civil War Era, spear was the most standard weapon of bushi.

The Katana - Not just a weapon, but the soul of bushi. It is the most sophisticated form of the beauty of killing. The more beautiful it is, the more deadly sharpness it has. Katana are distinguished from broadswords for the extremely sharp edge and the slightly curved blade. The beauty of a katana appears on its blade and edge. Its grace form and grim beauty has been fascinating many warriors.

Sai - The Sai is a traditional Okinawan weapon. The basic form of the weapon is that of a pointed, dagger-shaped truncheon, with two curved prongs called _yoku_ projecting from the handle.


	9. Chapter 9 Welcome Party Crashed

Sonic and Amy were on the plane headed to their new life together in the big city. Amy and Sonic were fast asleep on the plane, however Sonic woke up when he started to get a little hungry and it just so happened he woke up at the right time as they stewardess was bringing the food around.

"Hi are you hungry Mr. Hedgehog?" the stewardess asked

"Yeah a little bit what's on the menu?" Sonic asked

"Well we have roasted chicken, baked potato, and macaroni and cheese or roast beef with broccoli and cheese, and a roll." The stewardess answered

"I'll have the chicken." Sonic decided

"What about your traveling companion?" the stewardess asked

"Amy are you hungry baby?" Sonic asked waking up Amy

"I guess I could go for something what do they have?" Amy replied and asked

"Roast chicken, and roast beef." Sonic replied

"I'll have chicken." Amy chose as the stewardess handed them their plates.

"Thank You." Sonic thanked as he grabbed the dishes letting down his and Amy's trays as they began to eat

"See what I told you first class always has the best food." Sonic said

"Yeah you were right this is delicious, but how much longer do we have to be on this plane?" Amy stated and asked

"Well based on the time we left I'd say about 1hour 30 minutes" Sonic answered

"What time will we end up arriving in America?" Amy asked

"Well if I timed it right we'll be arriving right at 4:00 in the evening." Sonic answered

"Well okay I can't wait I'm so excited I'll get to meet your friends face to face." Amy replied

"Yeah you'll love them especially the girls they are real cool, and let me tell you this right now out of all three of them Cream and Rouge are really excited to meet you." Sonic stated

"Why?" Amy asked

"Well Cream thinks you are totally nice and sweet and Rouge digs your fashion sense." Sonic answered

"What about Shade she's not excited?" Amy asked

"Oh yeah she's excited too but not as excited as Rouge and Cream cause Shade has this thing where she has to get to know someone before she actually fully will trust them cause to tell you the truth it took a while for her to trust me as her friend but she eventually opened up and I feel she will for you too." Sonic answered

"Okay well then I guess I play the waiting the game till we get off this plane." Amy finished as both her and Sonic continued to eat.

_**Station Square (Sonic's Apartment)**_

"How goes the food preparation girls?" Shadow asked

"Great we're almost down how much time do we have till Sonic and Amy land." Cream asked

"About another hour but he said he'd call when they arrive to let us know to get ready for the big surprise." Shadow answered

"Okay Tails sweetie let's get that banner hung up." Cream replied as she ran over to Tails standing in the corner looking worried

"What's wrong with my handsome two tailed man?" Cream asked

"Cream you remember how Sally used to treat me right?" Tails asked

"Please don't bring her up to me cause I hated the way she would hit you over her own faults, wait are you thinking that Amy might be like Sally?" Cream replied and asked

"Yeah I'm a little worried about that." Tails answered

"Tails sweetie don't worry I feel in my heart that Amy is in no way going to be like Sally, now come on help me put up this banner." Cream finished planting a kiss on Tails as she began to flap her ears and Tails began whirling his tails around while they flew into the air to hang the banner that read Welcome to America Amy high in Sonic's apartment.

"Shadow try this dip and see how it taste's to you?" Rouge asked

"Mmm that's good but whatever you make taste good to me here why don't you try some." Shadow finished as he scooped some onto a chip and held it in his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Rouge asked

"If you want to try it you have to take it from me." Shadow replied

"Okay very well then." Rouge finished as she grabbed the chip into her mouth at the same time planting a kiss on Shadow's lips

"Mmm that was delicious." Rouge replied

"What the dip?" Shadow questioned

"Yes and the kiss." Rouge replied walking off swinging her hips as Shadow spanked her on the butt.

"Ooh down boy." Rouge replied getting back to what she was doing when there came a knock at the door. Shadow raced to answer it but being sure to look through the peephole and see who it was and it was Knuckles and Shade with liquor and music. Shadow opened the door and let them in as Knuckles and Shade came in worried.

"Knuckles what's wrong?" Shadow asked

"Sally was at the liquor store she saw us buying his stuff and started to ask questions but we managed to play it off saying we were just getting this for ourselves and ran out of the store but that's not what's bad she followed us she's coming up in the other elevator as we speak." Knuckles finished

"Don't worry I'll handle her." Shadow finished as another knock came at the door.

Shadow opened the door and saw that it was indeed Sally.

"Can I help you?" Shadow asked

"Yeah where is Sonic, and what are you doing opening his door?" Sally asked

"Well if you must know Sonic is taking care of business and will be home shortly and as to what I am doing opening his door you knocked I answered now that your questions have been answered you can get lost." Shadow finished as he shut the door in her face.

She then knocked again in which Shadow answered yet again.

"Look I saw that little red guy and his girlfriend come here with a boat load of booze so to me that means you are having a party today and I want to come." Sally said

"Well I'm sorry but I don't think Sonic would want you here if we were having a party which were not it's just a get together among friends in which you are no longer one of so goodbye." Shadow finished as he shut the door yet again in her face.

"Oh I know you are having a party and I will get in no matter what." Sally replied to herself as she left.

"Alright everybody that takes care of the Sally business and it's nearly party time, so let's get those drinks on ice and wait for the call from Sonic." Shadow finished as his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Shadow answered

"Hey Shadow what's up man we just landed how goes the party planning?" Sonic greeted and asked

"Great we're practically done all we need is the guest of honor, speaking of which where is she?" Shadow replied and asked

"She's in the bathroom changing her clothes we'll be on our way when she finishes and did you have any Sally problems?" Sonic stated and asked

"Yeah she found out about the party but I shooed her away." Shadow answered

"Alright I'll see you guys in a few minutes." Sonic finished as he hung up the phone

"Hey baby I'm ready." Amy said emerging from the bathroom wearing a denim mini skirt and strapless top

"Wow look at you." Sonic complimented

"You like it?" Amy asked

"Yeah I like it you look beautiful and sexy all together but I know for a fact you look better without any of that on." Sonic replied as Amy giggled

"Come on baby let's go home." Sonic finished as they left the terminal hopped into his car from Japan and headed straight for his apartment.

They arrived in a matter of a few minutes with Sonic parking his new car with his car and bike collection.

"Wow Sonic you sure have a lot of cars." Amy replied

"Yeah I guess you can say I have a thing for them as well as motorcycles." Sonic stated

"So is that why the top floor of the garage is reserved for you?" Amy asked

"Yep cause I'm a collector of sorts even though I do drive a great bunch of them as well as ride my motorcycles." Sonic replied

"That's great will you teach me to ride a motorcycle some time?" Amy asked

"Sure if you want me to." Sonic answered

"Goodie I can't wait to learn." Amy finished as they finished getting her bags out of the trunk of his car.

"Alright baby let's go and see your new home." Sonic stated

"I love it when you say that." Amy replied grabbing her bag

"Say what?" Sonic asked as they walked to the door.

"About my new home and everything it just makes even more excited than I already am about being here with you." Amy answered

"Well your about to be even more excited." Sonic stated as his phone rang

"Hold on babe I gotta get this." Sonic finished as he answered his phone

"Hello?" Sonic answered

"Hey man is it time?" Shadow asked

"Yep we're right down the hallway." Sonic answered

"Alright we're ready." Shadow finished hanging up the phone

"Who was that?" Amy asked

"You'll find out shortly come on let's get inside." Sonic replied unlocking and opening his door

"Whoa it's dark in here." Amy stated

"Yeah we'll leave your bags right here for now, let me get the lights." Sonic replied as he flipped on the light switch.

"SURPRISE WELCOME TO AMERICA AMY." Everyone shouted as Amy covered her mouth and jumped up and down

"Oh my god this was so unexpected." Amy said

"Yep they all decided to throw you a surprise welcome party honey." Sonic replied

"Well I'm most definitely surprised this is just so wonderful thank you all so much." Amy thanked

"Awe it was nothing just our way of saying welcome." Shadow stated

"I take it you must be Shadow." Amy said

"Yep that be me" Shadow replied

"You gonna try and guess all of our names?" Rouge asked

"I could give it a try Rouge." Amy stated

"Right you are and let me go ahead and say I love your outfit." Rouge replied

"Thanks Sonic told me you liked my sense of fashion." Amy thanked

"I knew you were sweet just like you were in your video." Cream started

"Yeah I don't lie in my videos Cream." Amy responded

"Oh my god you know my name that's so cool." Cream replied

"I hope we get to be good friends." Amy said

"Of course we already are friends." Cream finished hugging Amy

"I take this is the famed echidna couple of Knuckles and Shade." Amy started

"Yep that's us great to meet you Amy." Knuckles replied

"Are you kidding it's an honor to meet two real echidnas back in school I learned so much about the echidna race, is it true that the race was brought to an end by a giant snake like creature called Chaos."

"Yes but the few that survived the attack went into hiding all except one baby echidna who was trained to protect the Master Emerald to be sure that Chaos would never be released again." Shade replied

"I take it one of you was the baby echidna?" Amy asked

"Yep that baby was me, to be honest we almost faced Chaos's rage again but thanks to Sonic he was put back to rest and now lives in peace." Knuckles replied

"Well all that matters now is that love can be found between you two, who knows maybe in the future you'll bring more echidnas into this world." Amy replied

"Well that's what we hope for; you know what Amy you're cool with me." Shade finished as she too hugged Amy.

"Hmm I don't think I've met everybody yet I think one person is missing." Amy realized

"Hey, where's Tails you guys?" Sonic asked

"I'm over here Sonic." Tails replied

"Tails you're not still on this Sally thing are you?" Sonic asked

"Um what Sally thing?" Amy asked

"Sonic's ex-girlfriend Sally used to hit him whenever she hurt herself and blame him for doing it." Shadow explained

"That's horrible, so he thinks I might be like Sally huh well I won't let him feel that way." Amy finished heading over to Tails and Sonic

"Tails please don't think of me as being like Sonic's ex-girlfriend I'm not like her in anyway, I won't blame you for my own faults neither will I strike you if I do anything with you I want for you to think of me as friend just like everybody else has please don't hate me for what that other girl did, well what do you say can we be friends?" Amy replied and asked

"No." Tails replied as Amy and the other's gasped

"We can be siblings if it's alright that I think of you as my big sister." Tails finished as Amy nodded and he hugged Amy.

"Alright that's enough of the meet and greet let's get this party started." Sonic stated as the music started to play

Everybody started to dance around and have fun, Sonic and the guys each had a bottle of beer in their hands while the girls had glasses filled with Nuvo everybody was drinking and dancing and having a great time with each other.

"Hey Amy what say I give you a quick tour of the place? Sonic asked

"Sure thing sweetie." Amy replied as Sonic showed her around his lavish two story pad, he showed her the living room, the kitchen, the guest room which he had in case his friends got too drunk and needed a place to crash, he showed her the down stairs bathroom which he had remodeled to look like a Japan style bath where they soak first then bathe.

"Alright baby time to take you upstairs but not for the reason's you think, just to show you around." Sonic replied as he showed her his media room where he kept all his game systems and games as well as his movies along with a huge plasma screen TV.

"Alright here is the master bedroom where the magic happens a.k.a. the love magic but that's for a little later on what I'm about to show you is this." Sonic replied taking Amy over to the closet.

"What's so great about the closet if I have not put any clothes in it yet?" Amy asked

"Ta da." Sonic replied opening the closet Amy was stunned to see some many clothes meant for women.

"Sonic are all these clothes and shoes meant for me?" Amy asked

"Yep you see I pulled a what I like to call a Beyonce on my ex-girlfriend, to put it plain and simple anything I bought with my money stayed here with me and here's the best part she hasn't really worn anything in this closet she just made me buy it so she could have it but now it's yours my love." Sonic replied

"That's wonderful I'm so happy, thank you Sonic my darling." Amy replied as they shared a kiss as they headed back downstairs. When their came a knock at the door.

"I got it." Tails shouted racing to open the door

"I knew you guys were having a party now be a good little fox and let me in Tails." Sally replied

"No I know for a fact that Sonic did not invite you." Tails started

"Move!" Sally exclaimed as she pushed the door on Tails knocking him down and forcing her way inside.

"Hmm, just a get together among friends huh." Sally replied as the music suddenly stopped.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sonic asked

"I came for the party so don't stop the music let's keep this party going." Sally replied

"No you were not invited so I suggest you leave." Sonic replied

"Oh Tails are you okay?" Cream asked

"Is he okay Cream." Amy asked 

"It's alright girls I'm alright." Tails replied

"I'm glad, who is that?" Amy stated and asked

"That is Sally Acorn, Sonic's ex-girlfriend." Cream answered

"What is she doing here?" Amy asked

"Well she saw Knuckles and Shade buying things for the party and got suspicious and being so she found out about the party and is now here." Cream explained

"Well let's see who this party is for." Sally replied as she read the sign.

"Alright which one of you is Amy?" Sally asked

"I am why do you ask?" Amy answered and asked

"Just who are you and why are they welcoming you?" Sally asked

"I'm Sonic's girlfriend, and the reason they are welcoming me is cause I am living here and as a favor to my Sonikku I'm gonna have to ask you to leave cause you nearly broke Tails nose." Amy replied

"Please like I care about that little brat, and what did you call Sonic?" Sally retorted and asked

"I called him Sonikku it's his nickname I gave him." Amy responded as Sally laughed

"What kind of nickname is that, I called him big blue." Sally finished as she continued to laugh

"FYI it's Japanese for Sonic my darling and he seems to like it right Sonikku?" Amy replied and asked

"Yep it's cool to me." Sonic answered

"Well now that all questions have been answered please let me show you to the door." Amy stated

"I'm not leaving." Sally replied

"Oh yes you are and right now cause this is my house and what I say goes and that rule applies to Amy as well she lives here she has control." Sonic ordered

"Alright I'll leave as soon as I do this." Sally finished smacking Amy

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Sonic asked

"Amy baby are you alright?" Sonic asked as Amy held up her hand as a way of telling Sonic to stop.

"Ha bet that hurt didn't it bitch?" Sally asked

"No that didn't hurt at all but I know this will." Amy finished delivering a straight kick into Sally's chin knocking her unconscious.

Only one word came out of everybody's mouth when Amy knocked Sally out so easily.

"Damn." Everybody replied as Shadow ran over to Sally and stood over her and said.

"Damn, you got knocked the fuck out." Shadow replied walking away laughing.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10 Party Ends, Love Begins

Everybody stood looking over the unconscious form of Sally Acorn after being kicked in the face by Amy Rose.

"Man now what are we going to do with her?" Cream asked

"I'll tell you what we are going to do Shadow you get her legs I have her head, Tails get the keys to her car out we're going to put her in her car, Rouge get her cell phone and do you Sally impression to get her little boyfriend Fang to come and get her." Sonic ordered

"Sounds like a plan man." Shadow finished as he did what he was told and grabbed Sally's legs. Amy was sitting on a nearby stool rubbing her face cause it was turning red while Cream was getting her an ice pack.

"You alright Amy?" Shade asked

"Yeah I'm fine, you guys aren't gonna hate me for doing that are you?" Amy asked

"No if you ask me she had it coming and you know what she had no business laying her hands on you." Shade answered as Cream brought her an ice pack.

"Here you go Amy for your cheek." Cream replied handing Amy the ice pack

"Listen girls I guess I should have told you that Amy was a martial artist but I forgot to mention it." Sonic replied as they carried Sally out of the house

"We'll be right back soon as we get rid of her." Tails replied as they shut the door behind them.

"So tell us Amy when did you learn to fight so well?" Shade asked

"Well before Sonic left Japan he told me to become strong for him, and that's just what I did and just so happened he returned for me on the day of graduation." Amy explained

"So what belt are you?" Cream asked

"I'm a Dan level black belt with a mastery of both the Katana and Sai's both great and powerful weapons which I brought with me." Amy replied

"Wow can we see them?" Cream asked

"Sure let me just get them." Amy finished getting down and going through one of her bags which she pulled out her Katana in its sheath and Sai's as well sheathed.

"Wow these are amazing Amy." Shade replied in awe

"Thanks they were given to me by my sensei after he realized how I was really determined to become stronger." Amy explained as Knuckles brought them some more drinks.

"Here you are ladies, to Amy thanks for knocking that bitch out." Knuckles finished as they tapped their glasses together.

_**Meanwhile with Sonic and the others**_

"Man is it just me or is she heavy?" Shadow asked

"Well she would never cook for me and all we did was eat out so if you put two and two together it's obvious she's gaining weight." Sonic replied

"Man she needs to start eating healthy or she's gonna turn into a blimp not that I got anything against fat people." Shadow stated

"Hell I would've turned fat if I didn't know how to cook good thing I do or else I'd be getting fat like her." Sonic finished as he readjusted her as they got off the elevator.

"Whoa what's that about she isn't dead is she?" A guy at a desk asked

"Far from it Enrique my new girlfriend knocked her out cause she slapped her, were just getting rid of her cause she is highly unwanted." Sonic explained

"Oh okay just had to be sure." Enrique finished

"Rouge have you gotten in contact with Fang yet?" Sonic asked as Rouge put her finger up as she cleared her throat to impersonate Sally.

_**On the phone with Fang**_

"Hello?" Fang answered

(Rouge as Sally) "Fang listen to me I went by a local bar and well I've gotten a little drunk and well I don't want to get a ticket for DUI so could you come and pick me and the car up?" Rouge finished

"Sure thing, where are you located?" Fang asked

"Well you wouldn't believe it but I stopped the car in front of the entrance to Twinkle Park." Rouge replied

"Wait that's near Sonic's place, you must also asked for your clothes again?" Fang replied and asked

"No the bar I went to is near his place so would you come and get me I seriously have a wicked headache and be quick about it and if I'm sleep don't wake just take me home got it." Rouge ordered

"Fine I'm on my way and you know I love when you order me around baby don't worry your he-man is on the way." Fang finished as he hung up.

_**Off the phone**_

"EW how sick the bastard flirted with me, come on let's get rid of her." Rouge replied

"Tails open the door so we can put her inside." Sonic ordered as they put Sally in the front passenger seat and posed her as if she were sleep.

"Alright let me put the car in front of Twinkle Park." Shadow replied as he drove her car around to the front of Twinkle Park and got out he left the door unlocked for Fang to get in.

They stood down there for almost 12 minutes when Fang pulled up in a Taxi, he got out paid the cabbie then got into his and Sally's car and drove off.

"Well good riddance to bad rubbish I always say." Shadow stated

"Yeah, now let's get back upstairs I've got a girl in need of some loving." Sonic finished as they zipped inside and instead of taking the elevator ran up the stairs they got back up there and headed right inside of Sonic's apartment to find the music going again and Cream, Shade, and Amy on the floor dancing.

"Sonikku your back I was worried about you." Amy said

"There was no need to worry I was just taking out the trash." Sonic replied as Amy kissed him.

"Okay, now that you are back why don't you come and dance with me." Amy finished pulling Sonic down on the floor with her.

"Wow Sally never would dance with Sonic but Amy will." Shadow replied as Rouge got him on the floor and started to dance with him with Cream and Shade doing the same getting their guys and dancing.

"Well Amy are you happy?" Sonic asked

"I'm beyond happy Sonic, your friends have accepted me, I'm here with you, there's nothing more I want right now." Amy finished as her and Sonic sat down on the love seat and started kissing.

As they were kissing it was then a slow song came on the radio and it was Justin Bieber I'll Never Let You Go as they got up and danced to the slow song hugged up close together with Sonic having his hands around her waist and Amy's around his neck and the others did the same.

"Oh Sonic I love you so much my darling." Amy stated

"I love you too Amy more and more every day." Sonic finished as they shared yet another passionate kiss.

The party continued on for several more hours until at least midnight in which everybody then cleaned up Sonic's place and then headed home.

"Alright Sonic man I guess we'll come by tomorrow, it depends I'll have to see how we feel." Shadow stated

"Amy's a really cool girl Sonic you better treasure her." Rouge ordered

"You know I will and thanks for the party guys it was fun." Sonic replied and thanked

"No problem Sonic, well we're going to turn in for the night see you later." Knuckles finished as they all left and headed home for the night.

"Alright bro see you later and thanks for helping me get over my Sally phobia." Tails replied

"Alright little bro take care, you too Cream." Sonic finished as they all left waving goodbye and Sonic shut his door, he looked around for Amy but couldn't find her, he then headed upstairs still continuing to look for Amy, he searched his media room still no luck then he headed into his bedroom and started to call out for her but she didn't answer, he turned around and saw Amy running at him as she tackled him down to the bed.

"Oh wow Amy, you really surprised me." Sonic stated

"It was all a part of my plan." Amy finished as she sat up on Sonic's torso and let him get a good look at what she was wearing which was a red sexy strapless nightgown that only covered her breasts and revealed the red lace panties she was wearing underneath.

"Amy where did you get that?" Sonic asked

"I bought it when I found out you were coming to get me so I'd have something special to wear for you." Amy finished crawling off of Sonic and letting him get a better look at it.

"Damn you look good enough to eat baby." Sonic said as he looked her up and down slowly getting more aroused by the second.

"I can tell you really like it because your friend is answering for you." Amy replied pointing down at Sonic's crotch. Sonic looked down at himself and shrugged his shoulders as he motioned Amy back over to him as she got back on top of him and started a heated make out session with Sonic groping her all over her body with her rubbing the front of his pants teasing his manhood even harder making Sonic kick off his shoes

"Amy I believe I'm starting to feel a little cramped." Sonic replied as he broke the kiss.

"Well then let me help you with that problem." Amy finished as she used her mouth to unbutton and unzip Sonic's pants pulling them off as well as his boxers causing his manhood to stand at full attention.

"Is it just me or have you gotten bigger over the time we've been separate?" Amy asked

"Well to be honest I had it measure recently and I grown another two inches longer and 3 inches wider which makes me 9 inches long and 5 inches thick." Sonic answered

"Wow I hope I can still take you." Amy stated

"Oh I believe you can." Sonic finished as Amy began to rub his organ.

"Ah, mmm, oh god Amy that feels so good ah, ah more Amy rub it more." Sonic moaned

"If you think that feels good this will feel even better." Amy finished as she took him all the way into her mouth.

"Oh shit Amy damn that feels so good ooh my god that is so good." Sonic moaned as Amy sucked his manhood sucking all the way back up to the tip and making a popping sound with her mouth as she released it from her mouth.

"Oh why'd you stop?" Sonic asked with slight disappointment

"Let me here you beg, beg me to continue and I'll give you what you want." Amy ordered

"Well look who's dominating." Sonic answered

"Well you must not want me to continue because you're not doing it." Amy replied

"Please Amy, please keep going I love the feeling of your mouth wrapped around my dick please I beg of you please." Sonic begged

"Alright then take off your shirt and get up to the head of the bed and close your eyes." Amy ordered as Sonic threw his shirt off and scooted to the head of the bed. Amy then straddled him yet again and kissed him as a way of distracting him at the same time raising his arms above his head and tying both of his arms to the head board she stopped kissing him and placed a silk scarf over his eyes cutting off his vision completely.

"Amy what are you planning?" Sonic asked

"Just relax and let your girl work." Amy answered as she trailed kisses and licks down his body stopping at his nipples to suck on them and tease them hard.

"Oh Amy do you have any idea how good you are making me feel?" Sonic asked

"I know exactly how good I'm making you feel." Amy answered as she continued back down to his organ. Once there she licked the tip as a way of teasing Sonic making him moan which was her cue to start what she finished. She took him back into her mouth and started to bob her head up and down at a quick making Sonic strain against the scarf he was tied tight with and arch his back.

"Ah, mmf, yes right there, that's the spot Amy, use your tongue a little more, oh shit I can see you've been practicing, damn Amy I want you so bad right now, ah, ah, ah, mmm." Sonic moaned as Amy increased her pace even more making Sonic scream.

"Amy! Oh my god, ah, fuck, I'm about to cum." Sonic yelled as Amy stopped.

"Amy please don't stop I'm so close." Sonic begged as he felt something weird wrap around his penis.

"Amy are you doing what I think you are doing?" Sonic asked

"What, you mean giving you a titty fuck." Amy answered

"Damn where did you learn to do that?" Sonic asked

"Hey I did more than just learn to fight I did a little research into male pleasure, well are you pleasured by this?" Amy explained and asked

"Yes it feels just as good as your mouth just don't stop this time, oh yeah that's it, it's coming Amy here it comes baby, oh mmm, yes, yes, I'm cumming, Ammmmmmy." Sonic replied, moaned, and yelled as he climaxed with his seed spurting out all over her breasts and face.

Amy then crawled back over Sonic and undid his hands from the head board while he removed his scarf like blind fold as he looked at Amy covered in his spunk.

"Wow Amy that was amazing and you look hot covered in my cum." Sonic replied as he grabbed her face and kissed her at the same time cleaning his sperm off her face and breasts.

"Well how did I do on a scale of 1 to 10?" Amy asked

"20 baby you are nowhere near a 10 you were a 20 and now I think it's time I returned the favor." Sonic finished as he pulled Amy up to where he was and doing just as Amy did him tying her to the bed post and blind folding her

"Alright Amy you ready to let your man work?" Sonic asked as Amy nodded

"Sonic then began to work his way down her body placing small butterfly kisses on her cheeks and necks sending shivers up and down her spine. He continued to work his way down her body stopping at her breasts to knead them in his ungloved hands at the same time teasing and sucking her nipples hard.

"Amy did you learn that by cutting off one of your bodies senses that the other senses heighten?" Sonic asked as Amy shook her head panting from Sonic's pleasure as small beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

"Well you see by cutting off your sight you feel a lot more of what I'm doing right?"Sonic replied and asked as Amy nodded as Sonic continued to tease her breasts and nipples.

"Oh Sonic that feels so good, ah mmm, your driving me crazy oh I want you so bad right now." Amy replied

"Oh really but you'll just have to wait." Sonic replied

"Oh Sonic you're such a tease." Amy stated as Sonic lifted her legs up above her head as he removed her underwear.

"Oh Sonic please don't look at me like that?" Amy asked

"How can you tell where I'm looking when your eyes are covered?" Sonic asked

"I just feel like you're looking at me right there." Amy replied

"Looking at you right where?" Sonic asked

"You know down there." Amy answered

"I'm not sure I understand what you are talking about, I'm pretty sure that where I'm looking has a name." Sonic teased

"Oh please don't make me say it?" Amy asked

"Alright fine then I'll just stop." Sonic replied

"No please keep going?" Amy asked

"Then say the name of where I'm looking and what you want me to do. Sonic ordered as he ran his finger up and down her slit

"Please Sonic, tease my pussy more please with your hands and your tongue." Amy pleaded

"Good girl here's your reward." Sonic finished as he began to lick her slit causing Amy to release sharp moans all the while keeping her legs above her head.

"Oh yes Sonic right there mmm, it feels really good I feel like I'm going to go insane from what you are doing, oh, ooh, mmm." Amy replied and moaned as Sonic opened her flower and stuck two fingers inside and started to finger at the same time continuing his pleasure with his tongue.

"Amy you taste sweet down here just like honey." Sonic stated

"Oh Sonic when you talk like that it sends tingles up and down my body please move your fingers faster I feel like I'm about to climax." Amy replied and moaned as Sonic increased his fingering causing Amy to arch her back and moan even louder.

"Ah, ah, ah, mmm, oh Sonic I can't hold back any longer." Amy finished

"If you gotta cum then cum." Sonic ordered as Amy began to arch her back again straining against her restraints.

"Sonikku I'm cumming." Amy shouted as her juices spilt out and as Sonic pulled his fingers out and licked then clean

"Mmm delicious as always baby." Sonic stated as he let Amy legs down and untied her arms and removed her blindfold.

"Hey Amy are you okay?" Sonic asked

"Yeah…I'm okay… just need… time to… recover" Amy answered panting from her extreme orgasm as Sonic crawled up to the top by her and laid beside her to give her time recover from her orgasm.

"About 5 minutes later Amy kissed Sonic as a way of telling him she was ready for the next part. The sat up and continued to kiss each other moaning and wrestling for dominance with each other's tongues. Sonic then worked his way on top of Amy and in between her legs.

Amy nodded as a way of telling Sonic she was ready as he slid his member deep inside of her as deep as he could go coming to find he could sheath himself all the way inside of her.

"Ooh Amy baby see I told you that you'd still be able to take me, see look I'm all the way inside of you." Sonic stated as he lifted her head to let her see before he pulled out and thrusted back inside of her as Amy wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Oh Sonic it feels so good please harder I want it harder." Amy moaned into Sonic's ears.

"Ooh baby mmm, it's so good I'll give it to you any way you want it." Sonic replied lifting Amy up and letting her have instant control.

"Ooh Sonic I feel it going deeper inside of me it's hitting way in the back." Amy moaned

"That's right baby it's all yours, take it baby all of me is yours." Sonic moaned as Amy rode his huge member while Sonic held her breasts in his hands massaging them.

Sonic then turned Amy around and made her ride his member backwards cowgirl style with him sitting up and thrusting upward into her swollen flower it wasn't long till Sonic and Amy were both on their knees with her back to his front and him continuing to thrust upward into her.

"Oh Sonic I can't go much longer I'm about to cum again." Amy replied as Sonic increased his thrusting

"Oh Sonic I'm cumming." Amy shouted as another orgasm filled her body causing her juices to spray out onto Sonic's legs.

"Damn Amy it must've been good cause you just released all over yourself." Sonic said

"Yeah it was but I guess you didn't cum did you?" Amy replied and asked as he shook his head

"Well then you choose the next position and give it all you've got." Amy replied

"Well there's something I've always wanted to try but Sally was never one to want to try new things are you willing." Sonic replied and asked

"I'm willing to do anything to make you happy." Amy answered

"Well are you willing to try anal sex?" Sonic asked

"If it'll make you happy go for it." Amy answered getting on all fours with her entrance revealed to Sonic.

Sonic then reached over into his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lubricant and covered two of his fingers with it.

"Alright try to relax." Sonic stated as he shoved one lubed finger into Amy luscious behind with her hissing just a bit.

"Did I hurt you?" Sonic asked

"No it's just a feeling I have to get used to is all." Amy answered as Sonic started to work his finger in and out of her behind slowly adding another finger beginning a scissoring motion causing Amy to moan.

After preparing Amy he pulled his fingers out receiving a small whimper from Amy.

"Don't worry baby the phone has only begun." Sonic stated as he coated his 9 inch member in the lube moaning slightly from the feeling as he placed himself at her entrance receiving a small nod from Amy as he pushed his way inside.

"Ahh!" Amy shouted both from mild pain and from Sonic entering her ample rear.

She clenched her fists full of blankets as Sonic pulled out so only the tip was still inside her, and then pounded in again.

"GOD! Oh, Sonic, keep going, please! I want to be sore when you're done with me!" Amy replied as Sonic continued to pleasure his lover

Sonic was suddenly going in and out of Amy at a furiously fast pace that could rival his own speed.

Amy's moans of extreme pleasure echoed throughout the room even louder than the sound of the bed moving across the floor from their violent love making until Sonic made his announcement.

"Oh Amy I'm about to cum baby how about you?" Sonic asked

"Yes Sonic my love I'm about to cum too please cum with me this time." Amy yelled as Sonic released his seed deep into her rear and Amy's juices spurting out yet again with both of them collapsing on the bed but with Sonic on top of Amy.

They were both covered from head to toe in sweat and breathing heavily from their ordeal. Sonic managed to work up enough strength to pull out of Amy and work both him and her underneath their love soaked covers with Sonic pulling Amy close to him.

"Wow for my first day here in America I would have to say it was amazing of course excluding my little Sally incident." Amy started snuggling closer to Sonic

"I'm glad you like it here Amy my dear and let me tell you that everyday you're here will be fun filled." Sonic replied as they shared a sweet kiss.

"Goodnight Sonic I love you so much." Amy stated

"I love you too Amy welcome to your new home and I hope you sleep well." Sonic finished closing his eyes for the night with the love of his life by his side.

(Alright that was the longest lemon I have ever written I hope I hear so good reviews after ratting my brain for days on this one so I say again you read and REVIEW)


	11. Chapter 11 Sally Lied, Eggman Strikes

_**With Fang and Sally**_

It was early the next morning as Sally awoke to find herself next to Fang.

_**Sally's Pov**_

Man what the hell happened last night, and why does my chin hurt it's all a blur and I can't even remember how I got home. Oh well maybe it will all come back to me eventually better go and get him some breakfast started." Sally thought

I got out of bed rubbing my chin because it really hurt really badly, I headed over to my mirror and looked under my chin and noticed a small bruise.

I started thinking to myself yet again trying to remember what happened yesterday and what I could have been doing to get that bruise under my chin when I notice Fang waking up.

"Fang how did I end up back here last night?" I asked

"You got drunk at a local bar and called me and told me to come and get you because you didn't want to get a DUI." Fang answered

"Funny I don't have a hangover or anything nor does my breath smell of alcohol and I think I would've remembered going to a bar last night." I stated

"Well that's what you said last night and I did like you said and came and got you from in front of Twinkle Park." Fang stated

"Wait Twinkle Park there's no bar near Twinkle Park, the only thing near Twinkle Park is a business complex, the train station and Sonic's apartment complex." I replied as my memory suddenly came back to me.

"I remember now and I also know where this bruise came from under my chin, Sonic's new girlfriend kicked me in my face for no reason." I replied

"Wait, what are you talking about Sally?" Fang asked

"I saw that echidna and his girlfriend buying a lot of liquor like they were going to have a party and I was right I then went to Sonic's house to see what was going on and they were setting up for a party cause Sonic wasn't there he was gone to do something cause his friend Shadow opened the door he wouldn't tell me anything but I figured it out and left and returned at a later time." I explained

"Where does his girlfriend kicking you come into place?" Fang asked

"I'm getting there, I went back and his so called little bastard of a brat little brother opened the door he wouldn't let me in at first but I forced my way in and that's when I found out who the party was for I questioned Sonic and everything and out of nowhere his girlfriend came and kicked me for nothing I didn't even do nothing to her." I finished

"Well then we need to get her taken care of and being you are a princess she should be thrown behind bars for assaulting a princess." Fang finished as he called the police and gave them the information they needed to apprehend that little pink bitch.

_**Sonic's Pov**_

It was the start of a beautiful day as they sun peered into the room of both me and Amy shining in my eyes causing me to wake up. I got up and stretched his arms to the sky, I then rubbed his eyes and felt beside me for my beloved Amy in which she was not there.

"Hmm I wonder where Amy is." I thought as I put a pair of pajama pants and ran downstairs, I looked around and noticed my door to my pool area was open I went over to the door and there I saw Amy a short distance away doing morning exercises with a mixture of Tai Chi wearing a pair of fitted shorts and tank top.

I sat there watched my beloved as she stretched and moved her body in all sorts of sensual ways and movements even as a breeze blew her long pink her back out of her face until she turned around and noticed me.

"Oh morning Sonikku, how did you sleep?" Amy greeted and asked

"I slept well with you by my side baby." I answered and strolled over to her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips making her smile and giggle as well as hug me.

"Well I know you must be hungry I better go and get you some breakfast started" Amy replied as she strolled off pass me swinging her hips at me at which I responded with a swift spank on her butt making her jump and look back at me as we both headed back inside.

_**Normal Pov**_

Amy and Sonic before they started working on breakfast went up stairs to get cleaned up and dressed, which of course you know was very heated between the two of them. They shortly after came back downstairs fully dressed as Amy headed toward the kitchen and Sonic sat down in the living room putting his feet up onto his coffee table.

Amy was happily dancing around and singing as she prepared his breakfast with Sonic joining in and singing with her from time to time until there came a pretty harsh knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Amy replied as she raced to the door opening it with a smile on her face with it fading as she noticed who it was in which it was the police

"I am officer Josh of SSPD and this is my partner Jeremiah are you Amy?" Josh asked

"Yes sir that's me but what's this about?" Amy asked with fear in her voice as he grabbed her hand and forced her around as they slapped the cuffs on her wrists.

"You're under arrest for the assault of Princess Sally Acorn." Josh replied

"Wait what are you talking about I didn't assault anybody." Amy replied

"Tell that to the judge." Josh replied as they started to make Amy walk out of the door.

"SONIC!" Amy shouted as Sonic came into view and noticed Amy handcuffed

"Hey whoa what's going on why do you have my girlfriend in handcuffs?" Sonic asked

"We received a call this morning from a Fang Weasel saying his girlfriend was assaulted by a girl named Amy who lived here with you." Jeremiah explained

"I'm sorry officer but you must be mistaken she didn't assault anybody if she did anything she defended herself cause the person who did the assaulting was the so called princess Sally." Sonic replied

"I hope you have a story to back up your accusation?" Josh asked

"Yes I do she showed up here yesterday to a welcome party my friends put together to welcome my new girlfriend the girl you have in handcuffs there." Sonic replied pointing at Amy with tears in her eyes.

"Amy are you okay?" Sonic asked

"No these handcuffs hurt and he keeps pulling my arms further back making them hurt as well." Amy answered

"Hey can you cut her some slack you're hurting her?" Sonic asked

"No I won't until you finish the story." Josh replied

"Very well as you can tell she was not invited to the party yesterday cause she forced herself inside and she nearly broke my little brothers nose forcing the door open on him she then got in my girlfriends face I asked her nicely to leave and she wouldn't which led to even more arguing and the end result was her slapping Amy and not expecting Amy to defend herself in which she returned her slap with a kick to the face knocking her unconscious." Sonic finished

"Did anybody else witness the so called slap?" Jeremiah asked

"Yes try all six of my friends, make it seven including myself." Sonic answered

"Well you wouldn't mind if we got a few testimonies from your friends would you?" Jeremiah asked

"No not at all." Sonic answered as he called his little brother first putting him on speaker phone.

"Hey Sonic good morning what's up big bro." Tails answered

"Tails you are around Cream right?" Sonic asked

"Yeah what's wrong Sonic?" Tails answered

"Tails I need for both you and Cream to answer this question and clearly cause the police are here at my house trying to arrest Amy because Fang called them telling them that Amy assaulted Sally." Sonic explained as Jeremiah got on the phone

"Tails this officer Jeremiah who assaulted who first?" Jeremiah asked

"Sally hit Amy first." Tails replied

"Yeah she did, she smacked Amy across the face first." Cream responded

"Thanks to both of you, I'll talk to you later." Sonic thanked as he continued to call his other friends with them giving the same answers of Sally throwing the first blow.

"Well it seems you weren't lying Mr. Hedgehog, let her go Josh." Jeremiah replied as Josh unhand cuffed Amy as she ran into Sonic's arms crying rubbing her wrists.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding I hope you have a good day." Josh replied as both him and his partner left.

"Yeah, even after you just ruined a happy day." Sonic replied as he shut his door he then looked over as Amy was sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest rubbing her wrists.

"Oh Amy I'm so sorry that happened to you, if you want I'll go and finish breakfast. Sonic apologized and offered

"You can if you want for yourself but I'm not hungry anymore." Amy replied as her stomach growled

"You're lying; I'll still make something for you." Sonic finished as went to finish cooking breakfast in which he finished in 30 minutes flats.

"Come on you have to eat something." Sonic replied as he pulled Amy from where she was a brought her into the kitchen to eat.

_**1:00 PM**_

She managed to eat with Sonic cleaning the dishes as well as his kitchen, she then got back up and went back into the living room and this time sitting in the chair pulling her legs back to her chest and sinking her face into her knees as Sonic came into the living room and sat back on the couch turning on the TV.

"Listen Amy this day started out so happy and everything and because of those pigs you've been sad and unhappy for the past two hours please cheer up there's an upside to this day at least you didn't go to jail." Sonic started

"Sonic have you ever been arrested?" Amy asked

"Yeah I did but that was a case mistaken identity in which I willing gave myself to the police to give them time rectify their own mistake." Sonic replied

"What did it feel like knowing you were going to prison?" Amy asked

"I was angry no doubt but after I met my doppelganger I realized that my fighting wasn't the way to get free, so I just broke free and solved the mystery myself." Sonic answered as another knock came at his door.

"I wonder who that could be this time." Sonic replied as he looked through his peephole and noticed it was all his friends.

"Hey you guys what are you doing here?" Sonic asked

"Well the girls were worried about Amy so they wanted to come here and we just wanted to check on her ourselves." Shadow replied as Sonic let them in.

"Well there she is, she's been sitting like that all day." Sonic stated as the girls ran to Amy's side.

"Oh Amy are you okay?" Cream asked

"Oh man look at her wrist's they must've had them things on her tight." Rouge replied

"The poor thing she's positively frightened damn that bitch Sally if I ever see her again I'll give her what for." Shade replied with anger.

"It's alright girls I'm okay." Amy replied as she got up and headed towards the door.

"Amy baby, where are you going?" Sonic asked

"I'm going for a walk to clear my mind I'll be back." Amy replied with sadness in her voice.

"Here this is your key to get in, be careful okay." Sonic replied as Amy kissed him on the cheek before walking out the door.

"Man I hate Sally even more now, this is all her fault I regret the day I even met the fucked up squirrel, my baby's first real day in America and she nearly gets arrested now she's all mopey curse you Sally." Sonic replied punching his wall

"It'll be alright Sonic after a little walk around she'll be okay." Shadow replied placing his hand on his shoulder.

_**With Amy**_

_**Amy's Pov**_

"Man I've only been in America 2 days and I've already been nearly arrested for assaulting a so called princess. Is it a sign that I'm not meant to be here with Sonic." Amy thought

"What am I thinking of course I'm meant to be here with Sonic, I mean why else would he and my grandpa go through so much trouble to get me here." Amy continued as she walked through Station Square Park

"Wow this place is so beautiful and it feels so warm around here, it would feel even better if I had my man's arms around me, I better head on home so that he can wrap his arms around me." Amy continued as she ran out of the park heading straight home.

"Why am I being such a sad Susie at least I didn't go to jail and I still have a wonderful man in my life I can't wait to get home." Amy replied continuing to run home as she turned the corner near his building when something hit her hard in the back of her head making her fall to the ground.

_**Normal Pov**_

She was still barely conscious as she turned over to see a shadowy silhouette standing over her until she succumbed to the pain in the back of her head and passed out.

"Well that was easy enough, get her Omega Sonic." Fiona replied as Omega Sonic picked the unconscious form of Amy Rose up and threw her over her shoulder with Fiona hopping up onto his shoulder and them flying back to Eggman's base.

They returned in a matter of no time flat with Omega Sonic landing.

"Eggman I'm back." Fiona started

"Welcome back Fiona and same to you my little creation Omega Sonic." Eggman replied

"She was easier to kidnap than I thought, I just hit her over the head with this blunt instrument and she was done." Fiona stated

"Very well done Fiona, Omega Sonic put her into that cage over there and Bokkun let's get the message ready to send to Sonic." Eggman replied and ordered

_**6:00 PM**_

_**Sonic's Place**_

Everybody was still there and just sitting around, a few of them were playing cards and the girls were watching TV but Sonic he was pacing back and forth because he was worried about Amy.

"Sonic if you don't cut that out you're gonna wear a hole in your floor." Knuckles stated

"I can't help it, it's been 4 hours since Amy left for her walk and she hasn't returned yet I'm worried." Sonic replied

"Dude she had a lot on her mind maybe a good long walk is what she needed to help clear her head out completely so sit down and play so cards with us." Tails replied

"Listen you guys Sonic has every right to be worried because 4 hours walking is highly illogical let's launch a search party." Shadow replied as everybody gathered around until a familiar laugh could be heard.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, I guess you're going to look for Sonic's girlfriend right?" Bokkun asked

"Bokkun what are you doing here?" Sonic asked

"What else reason would I have for being here but to deliver a message to you from Dr. Eggman so here you go." Bokkun replied as he pulled a small TV out of his bag and turned it on.

"Greeting Sonic Heroes, it's the guy you all love to hate with a challenge for you, you see I've built a series of new Metal robots for you guys to take on but the only way you'll get to fight them is if you and your friends make it through my labyrinth like base to fight them and if you refuse my challenge then I guess you can kiss this lovely little pink hedgehog goodbye." Eggman replied as the camera panned over to Amy strapped to a wall unconscious and went blank.

Upon see in that image that filled Sonic with complete rage as that dark aura he was known to give off became apparent. Everybody backed away as Sonic's fur turned jet black as his eyes went completely albino white yet again. He then went over to Bokkun near the TV.

"Where is this labyrinth?" Sonic asked with complete anger grabbing Bokkun around his non-existent neck.

"Here's the location right here." Bokkun replied gasping for air and handing him a sheet of paper.

"You do know that message is about to self destruct right?" Bokkun asked looking into Sonic's frightening albino eyes

"Oh I'm very aware." Sonic replied shoving the counting down TV back into his bag and throwing Bokkun out of the window he flew in through as the message exploded but it didn't destroy Bokkun just hurt him.

"Sonic what do you plan to do?" Shadow asked

"Oh I'm gonna take on Eggman's challenge and he better hope I don't make it to him cause I'm likely enough to kill him for what he did to Amy." Sonic answered

"Well then you can count me in but first you mind calming down cause those eyes of yours are really creepy?" Shadow replied and asked

"I might not be able to calm down to much but I'll try." Sonic replied as he calmed down enough just to have a black aura surrounding him.

"Alright that's better now let's get the chaos emeralds and get going we'll come up with a plan on the way there." Shadow replied as they headed to Tails workshop and collected the Chaos Emeralds, soon after they boarded the X-Tornado and Rouge's plane and soon were headed to Eggman's base located on island east of south island to rescue Amy.

(REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW.)


	12. Chapter 12 Sonic Heroes To The Rescue

_**Eggman's Base**_

We come to prison like area in Eggman's base and head down the long corridor to a certain cell with an electrified field around the cage and look inside to find Amy Rose.

"Aw man my head, where am I, what happened?" Amy asked into the silent cell she got up and walked to the door grabbing hold of the bars receiving a painful shock to her hands.

"If I were you I'd be careful those bars are electrified with up to 15 volts of electricity." Eggman replied as he walked up to her cell.

"Who are you?" Amy asked

"Oh now I'm hurt to think that Sonic didn't tell you anything about me." Eggman replied

"Wait you must be that persistent doctor I think he called you Eggman." Amy stated

"Well I'm surprised he did tell you about me, did he tell you I was the greatest genius known to man?" Eggman replied and asked

"Well no he just said you were really full of yourself and quite annoying." Amy replied as Omega Sonic came into sight.

"Sonic I'm so glad you came to save me." Amy replied as Omega Sonic merely looked up at Eggman

"My dear you are sadly mistaken this here is Omega Sonic but the likeness is so uncanny you can't even tell the difference between the real and fake." Eggman replied

"You see I've done research into android study and well this is my creation Omega Sonic an android I created with all the looks and abilities of Sonic with a few extra additions of my own and just to think I've created 6 more androids all with the same characteristics of your so called new friends." Eggman replied

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Amy asked

"What I've been trying to accomplish for years on end of course, establishing My Eggman Empire and ruling the world with an iron fist." Eggman answered

"You know Sonic won't let you get away with that." Amy stated

"Oh he'll have no other choice with you as my hostage my pretty little pink hedgehog." Eggman replied walking off with Omega Sonic walking behind him as she fell to her knees and started to bawl her eyes out.

A few hours pass as Amy finally stopped crying and began to hear footsteps approach down the hallway. She stood up and headed to the door of her cell being careful not to touch the door as she noticed a female silhouette walking toward her and it was Fiona

"Well I take it you must be Amy, Sonic's girlfriend?" Fiona asked

"Yeah that's me, but just who are you?" Amy replied and asked

"I'm Fiona Fox and let's just say that tonight you can kiss your little boyfriend and his friend's goodbye." Fiona taunted

"Why do you say that?" Amy asked

"Well Eggman's little androids are obviously gonna take them out and when that is done I will take them and their master out, I'll be killing two people I really hate without too much work." Fiona replied

"I understand why you would want to take out Eggman but why Sonic?" Amy replied and asked

"Because I will never forgive that bastard for abandoning me and constantly picking fights with my husband Scourge and causing him to be sent back to his own world with no way for me to get there and be with him." Fiona explained

"Well I'm pretty sure he had a good reason for doing the things he did." Amy defended

"Oh his excuses were that he had no choice but to leave me behind and that being that Scourge was trying to kill him he had no choice but to fight." Fiona replied

"You are sick and twisted and that's all there is to it." Amy quipped as Fiona threw a punch threw her cell with Amy barely dodging it.

"Next time my fist will connect with your face but for now I'm going to get myself a bite to eat, are you hungry?" Fiona replied and asked

"Well I am a little hungry." Amy answered

"Well too bad, you starve bitch." Fiona replied walking off laughing evilly.

_**Meanwhile With Sonic and Friends**_

They were flying the star filled skies as fast as they could in the X-Tornado and Rouges plane getting closer to Eggman so called island labyrinth in which they quickly approaching.

"Tails this is Rouge come in over." Rouge stated on the radio

"What's up Rouge?" Tails asked

"How is Sonic doing?" Rouge asked

"He's still giving off that dark aura but he looks like he's sleep holding something wrapped in a blanket." Tails answered

"What is it Tails?" Shadow asked

"It's Amy's weapons." Shade interrupted

"Weapons?" Shadow questioned

"Yeah Amy brought with her a sword, a pair of fork looking thingies and a hammer." Knuckles replied

"It's a Katana and a pair of Sai's but this oink hammer I don't know much about but if she brought it with her it must be meant for defense so I brought it with me." Sonic interrupted

"Sonic you must hate this happened on Amy's second day here?" Rouge asked

"I don't try to see it in a bad way to me this is just a test for both me and Amy, it's a test of how strong our love is, if it can withstand this battle then me and Amy are truly meant to be." Sonic replied

"Okay as long as you know where your heart lies." Rouge finished as both her and Tails monitors started beeping as a signal that they had arrived.

_**With Amy**_

"Oh Sonikku where are you if I never needed you before I need you right now." Amy stated sitting in her cell with her knees yet again to her chest crying silently.

A few minutes of her crying silently she could here small footsteps approaching down the hallway she lifted her head and saw a pair of red eyes looking at her.

"Oh it's you what do you want?" Amy snarled and replied as he came walking towards her with a small tray.

"It is not my master's wish but if I know anything about biological life forms I know they must eat." Omega Sonic replied sliding the tray through a small hole in the door.

"What makes you think I'll eat anything you bring me for all I know you could be trying to poison me." Amy replied

"I wish not to poison you besides it was my masters wish that you not be harmed, I stole this meal from Fiona Fox she was about to eat it so I know it's not poisoned so please eat." Omega Sonic said

"WHERE THE FUCK DID MY FOOD GO!" Fiona shouted loud enough for her voice to be heard throughout the base.

"Please if you eat anything eat the steak, please hurry eat it quick." Omega Sonic replied as Amy swallowed her pride and at the steak as fast as she could leaving nothing but the bone as Omega took the plate and threw it away into an empty cell as a way of hiding it as an angry Fiona came storming down the hallway.

"Omega did you see who took my food, it took me hours to prepare that dish and now it's gone and I know you androids do not eat so where is my food?" Fiona replied and asked with pure anger.

"I'm sorry Fiona but I have not seen the food you are inquiring about I was just checking in on the prisoner." Omega replied as she left still upset about the food.

"That was a close one but I still don't understand why did you help me just now?" Amy replied and asked

"Even though I am an android I was built with emotional sensors." Omega Sonic answered

"What do you mean?" Amy asked

"I sense and feel emotions of all kinds happiness, sadness, anger, and many more that you can possibly name, like right now I can sense that you are sad and it makes me feel sad why?" Omega Sonic explained and asked

"Well I'm in a place I don't want to be and I miss the one dear person I love." Amy replied

"Love?" "Does not compute, what is this emotion you call love?" Omega questioned and asked

"I thought you could sense and feel all types of emotion?" Amy retorted

"I only wish for you to explain this emotion so that I may better understand it. Omega Sonic stated

"Love is a deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness, a feeling of intense desire and attraction toward a person with whom one is disposed to make a pair that is what love is." Amy explained

"You feel this for the one I am programmed to destroy?" Omega Sonic asked

"Yes more than you know, wait destroy no you can't destroy him I love him." Amy answered and pleaded

"I'm sorry it's in my programming." Omega Sonic apologized

"Look Omega I know there some good in you to not do this cause you just apologized to me for what you are about to do, please don't let what some egg shaped mustached maniac make you take away one of the people that are near and dear to me please." Amy pleaded

"Omega Sonic prep the troops and get ready for battle the sensors have picked up on Sonic and his friends making their approach." Eggman stated over the intercom.

"Omega Sonic didn't say anymore he merely just turned away and started to walk down the hallway.

"Wait Omega Sonic." Amy yelled as he turned around

"Listen take this it's a tape, before Fiona went to make the meal you brought me she came in here taunting me unaware that I was recording her, she's planning on betraying both you and Eggman let your other robot counterparts listen to that as well as yourself, and see won't you change your mind about your programming." Amy finished as Omega Sonic took the tape and left to do as his master ordered.

_**Android Holding Area**_

"Just where have you been?" Shadow Droid asked

"I was checking in on our hostage like master asked." Omega Sonic answered

"It shouldn't take that long to check on one person." Rouge Droid interrupted

"Well maybe I did a little more than just check on her." Omega Sonic quipped

"What else could you have done?" Creambot asked

"Isn't it obvious Creambot he was the one that stole Fiona's food and gave it to the prisoner." Tailsbot replied

"You jackass Fiona came in here fussing at us because of you." Knuckle Droid yelled

"Oh shut up, I did it because I felt she deserved to be fed and any how I believe that Fiona plans to betray our master." Omega Sonic stated

"What are you saying Omega Sonic?" Shadebot asked

"Well I started talking to the prisoner Amy and although she taught me a few new things she also told me of Fiona's plans of betraying both us and our master I didn't believe her at first until she handed me this." Omega Sonic explained as he pulled out the tape Amy gave him.

"What is that?" Shadow Droid asked

"Well she told me that she recorded a conversation between her and Fiona, but I don't know if we should listen to it and find out that what she said is true, or go through with what are master wants and kill our doppelgangers." Omega Sonic explained

"Well if she gave you this and is trying to help us then maybe we should listen to it and if what she said is true we will eliminate Fiona." Rouge Droid suggested

"What about killing our doppelgangers?" Tailsbot asked

"Well if we kill our masters betrayers we will let Sonic and his friends live for now until a later time is designated." Omega Sonic replied as he put the tape into a computer and they listened to it discovering that what Amy told them about Fiona was true.

"Great now what will we do?" Knuckles Droid asked

"You'll get Sonic and his friends to follow you back here if you can convince them to follow you." Omega Sonic suggested

"What about you, what are you going to do?" Creambot asked

"I'll get Sonic's girlfriend and lead her to him and have both them follow me back here where we will proceed to explain ourselves and stop Fiona." Omega Sonic explained as an alarm went off.

"Androids report to your designated fighting arena's and wait for your opponents then fight them to the death." Eggman finished laughing evilly as they sprung their own plan into action.

_**Back with Sonic and Friends**_

"Alright everybody we're going in for a landing." Tails finished as he landed the X Tornado and Rouge landed her plane next to his with all of them getting out and staring at the labyrinth beside them.

Sonic strapped Amy's sword to his back placed her Sai's on opposite sides of his hips and put the hammer adjacent to the sword on his back as he strolled past the others with his quills being blown by the eerie wind near the entrance as they all followed behind him.

"Hang on Amy baby I'm coming for you." Sonic thought as they reached the entrance.

The doors automatically opened allowing them entry.

"Oh man I'm getting scared." Cream replied

"Don't worry Cream I've got your back." Tails replied pulling Cream closer to him as they entered the huge base with the huge doors slamming behind them making them turn around in shock.

Knuckle raced to the doors as well as Shadow pulling on the handles trying to open the door.

"Damn it, it won't budge." Knuckles replied

"Fuck it's bolted tight he made sure this wouldn't be an easy mission." Shadow replied as a screen started to lower from the ceiling with an image of Eggman

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, of course I made sure it wouldn't be easy cause I guarantee neither of you will live this labyrinth alive." Eggman replied

"Where is Amy you sick twisted bastard?" Sonic asked with anger and disgust

"Ooh looks like a struck a nerve taking your girlfriend." Eggman taunted

"If you've hurt her in any way I'll return what you've done tenfold." Sonic scowled gritting his teeth.

"Cool your jets you blue rat she's fine, she's locked away in my holding area all you need to worry about is if she will survive or not." Eggman replied showing an image of Amy pacing back and forth in her cell.

"Alright you got us here what do we do?" Sonic asked

"Oh I'll let you figure that out yourselves please proceed into the labyrinth." Eggman finished as they headed into a huge doorway that stood in front of them that led down a long corridor until the finally reached the end with them coming upon a set of four more doors with colors above them.

"Damn now what do we do?" Knuckles stated

"It's obvious Knuckles judging by the colors above the doors we split into teams of two but being I'm alone I'll go ahead through this blue door, Shadow and Rouge you guys head through the purple and black door, Shade and Knuckles you head through the red and light red door, and Tails and Cream head through the orange and light orange door, good luck to all of you and see you when this is over." Sonic finished as he jetted through his door with Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Shade, Cream, and Tails doing the same going their separate ways.


	13. Chapter 13 Android Take Down

_**With Amy**_

Amy was busy pacing her cell back and forth wondering if Omega Sonic believed her or not about Fiona when she could hear faint running down the corridor.

She looked down the corridor and saw the pair of red eyes she was known to talk to.

"Omega Sonic what's the rush?" Amy asked

"We believe you okay, we listened to the tape and all you said was true about Fiona and her betraying our master, and well I also want to this word you call good so long story short stand back." Omega Sonic explained and ordered as he turned his right arm into a gun and blew the electronic lock off the cell that in return caused the field around the bars to fall and the door to

"Come on we have to hurry." Omega Sonic replied grabbing Amy

"Where are you taking me?" Amy asked with fear as she was being pulled by Omega Sonic

"I'm taking you to Sonic now please move a little faster." Omega Sonic answered as they ran all the way back to the Android hold and Omega Sonic ran down his appropriate corridor that would lead to where Sonic was going to end up.

_**With Shadow and Rouge**_

They were running down their color coordinate corridor headed to meet up with their robotic doubles, when they finally came to the end of their corridor they ran into a huge room that looked quite similar to the control room on space colony ark.

"Damn what kind of shit is this?" Shadow asked

"If I didn't know better I think that Eggman was trying to recreate where we first met." Rouge answered

"Why would he want to do that?" Shadow asked

"Well he probably wanted to make this fight as memorable as possible." Shadow Droid replied as the center dish in the middle of the room spun around to reveal him.

"Unfortunately there will be no fight here today." Rouge Droid stated as she fell from the ceiling like Rouge did all those years ago.

"Wait Eggman called us here to fight you guys but why all of sudden do you not want to fight?" Shadow stated and asked

"We were ready to fight but that was before we found out that our master's cohort Fiona plans on destroying us and our master and we devised to stop her." Shadow Droid explained jumping down from the platform.

"So what are you telling us?" Rouge asked

"It's obvious we want to call a cease fire until she is out of the picture." Rouge Droid stated as she held out her hand to Rouge and Shadow Droid did the same.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Shadow asked as a laser blast came from now where and hit Rouge Droid square in her back making her fall to the ground.

"That's how you know, Rouge Droid are you okay?" Shadow Droid asked kneeling to her side.

"She hit me in my weak point, she knows all of our weak points please you guys have to stop her." Rouge Droid finished as she shut down then another laser shot came from the darkness and hit Shadow Droid in the back of the neck causing him to shut down as well.

"Man this Fiona chick is a good shot if she can aim and hit a bull's eye like that." Shadow replied as he pulled out his communicator and proceeded to contact the others.

"Everyone this is Shadow do you copy, over?" Shadow asked

"This is Tails what's up Shadow?" Tails answered and asked

"Well we made it to o where we are to fight our robot doubles but it seems there is a completely different scheme going down around here." Shadow started

"What do you mean Shadow?" Shade asked

"Apparently there's a woman running around here by the name of Fiona who planned to have our android doubles take us out and then she would take them and Eggman out as well." Shadow answered

"Wait a minute what was that name again?" Tails asked

"Fiona, why Tails do you know her?" Rouge asked

"Well I guess you could say I had a little chemistry with the girl but she lied about liking me just to get to Sonic." Tails replied

"Well it seems to me this more of plot of Fiona's then Eggman's" Sonic interrupted

"Sonic, why does this girl has something against you?" Knuckles asked

"Because she thinks I abandoned her years ago for no reason and that I kept picking fights with her husband Scourge for no reason, when the bastard was trying to kill me, did she expect me not to defend myself, don't respond the answer is yes in which I proved her wrong by kicking his tail and sending him back to his own dimension on his own planet of Moebius." Sonic explained

"Well you guys be careful, we'll meet up wherever these tunnels lead to and be on the lookout for Fiona." Shadow replied as they continued through the labyrinth

Tails and Cream continued through their tunnel until they came to an area that looked similar to Tails old workshop back in knothole.

"Man this place sure brings back memories" Tails replied looking around in awe

"Hmm where are our robot doubles located?" Cream asked as a faint sound of electric sparks could be heard

They ran to the sound of the electric sparks as they found a small bunny like android holding a fox looking android in her arms.

"Hey are you okay?" Tails asked as the android turned her head slightly and shook her head.

"What happened to you?" Cream asked

"It was Fiona she hit him in his head and he shut down, shut down for me is imminent I'm only saving what little time I have left before I shut down." Creambot answered.

"Fiona must have already gotten to them before we could." Tails stated

"Please try to hang on maybe my boyfriend can help you." Cream replied and offered

"We have decided not to fight you guys, please just get out of here it's too late for me and Tailsbot, Fiona is ruthless and will stop at nothing to get what she wants, looks like we decided too late to be good." Creambot replied as her voice slowed down and she too shut down.

"Man it seems her weak point was in her heart." Tails replied as he examined the shutdown form of Creambot

"Well the Tailsbot's was in his head do you think that Eggman made their weak points like where our strongest points lie?" Cream replied and asked

"What do you mean Cream?" Tails asked

"Well being that I am a truly caring individual my heart is my strongest point so her weak point was her heart and being you are really smart and the brain in basically in the skull he made Tailsbot's weak point in the head." Cream explained

"Only one way to know if that's true." Tails replied taking out his communicator.

Shadow this is Tails come in?" Tails asked

"Shadow here what's the problem Tails?" Shadow answered and asked

"Shadow, where did Fiona hit your android doubles?" Tails asked

"Well she hit my double in the back of the neck and hit Rouge's in her back dead center in between the wings, why do you ask?" Shadow replied and asked

"I think the android's weak points are our strong points." Tails stated

"Wait my neck is where I was hooked up to that machine that sustained my life years ago but how did Eggman know that?" Shadow answered and wondered

"My back is where my wings are and being I can fly that makes me hard to actually attack so my wings and back are my strong points." Rouge interrupted

"Tails I think you are right." Shadow stated

"It wasn't me it was Cream that bought this to my attention." Tails responded

"Great detective work Cream." Rouge replied as faint explosions could be heard on the other end of everyone's communicators.

"Who is near explosions?" Sonic asked

"It ain't me and Rouge." Shadow replied

"Neither is it me and Cream." Tails responded

"Knuckles, Shade what's going on?" Sonic asked

"We just made it to an area that resembles both the Master Emerald shrine and the Twilight Cage and from what we can tell Fiona is fighting our robot doubles but were not putting up much of a fight." Knuckles answered

"Get back here you worthless androids." Fiona shouted letting loose with a barrage of laser blasts.

"Hey stop it right now." Knuckles shouted as both him and Shade went on the defensive attacking Fiona head on with her barely dodging their first attack.

She put away her laser gun with a quick twirl and began to fight fist to foot with both Knuckles and Shade coming here with furious martial arts skills, she manage to grab Shade by her leg and twirl her around by her leg tossing her into Knuckles making them fly back and hit a random wall, the androids then sprung back into action with Shadebot going after Fiona's laser in its holster they fought with great force punches and kicks landing from every which direction until a laser blast was heard, there was an awkward silence until Shadebot fell to the ground holding her stomach as the laser blast pierced right through her torso causing her to shutdown.

With a quick flick of the wrist and a twirl Fiona set her sights on her next target which was the Knuckles Droid as he shot her laser and he managed to dodge the blast just as Knuckles and Shade came to, they shook off their dizziness and went on the attack yet again.

Fiona threw her gun into the air as she dodged their attacks yet again. Knuckles and Shade proceeded in using their echidna prowess to climb up the walls and use them to their advantage landing massive blows into Fiona's body as well as gliding and using their special drill punch to rock the ground and throw off her balance and come up delivering a twin uppercut into her chin.

Meanwhile Knuckle Droid was over by Shade bot, he picked up her shutdown body and threw it up onto his back with her hanging loosely and her arms dangling off the same of each of his shoulder's as he proceeded to climb a local wall and get away.

The gun Fiona threw into the air hit the ground right next to her as she came to consciousness from being knocked down by Knuckles and Shade. She gave quick notice to the androids getting away she picked up her gun as Knuckles and Shade noticed her getting up with the gun before they tackled her to the ground yet again she managed to fire one precise shot at the Knuckled Droid hitting it's weak point located in its right arm causing it to shut down and fall to the ground with the Shadebot.

Fiona managed to crawl out from under Knuckles and Shade being they had her pinned to the ground and jump away into a nearby corridor with Knuckles and Shade following close behind.

"Only one more left and mark my words he will go down, nobody betrays Fiona Fox gets away with it." Fiona replied as she continued to run through the corridor with Knuckles and Shade following her until a door slid down cutting them off from her.

"Damn it she got away." Knuckles replied

"We better contact Sonic and let him know that Fiona is in route to his location." Shade stated

"No need I already know I've just now coming upon my area and wouldn't you know it Knuckles and Tails he made it look like the first time he activated Metal Sonic after we shut down the elaborate fake bomb that scanned me for my data." Sonic replied over the communicator.

"Sonic be careful she is very resourceful and handy with a gun." Knuckles stated

"Sonic we'll meet up with you shortly to give you back up until then stay safe." Shadow said

"Come on guys ain't nothing to but to do it alright see you guys soon." Sonic finished as he walked up to the machine that soon started to crumble away just like I did years ago but instead of just revealing Metal Sonic it revealed a chair.

"Alright enough with the suspense theme, come on out and let's get this over with." Sonic replied

"I guess you know that we don't want to fight then don't you?" Omega Sonic replied and questioned

"Well we has turned into you and only you cause Fiona has managed to take out your android friends leaving only you behind." Sonic answered

"Well ain't no need in preventing the inevitable Fiona's gonna take me out too so just take your girlfriend and your friends and leave." Omega Sonic replied as he brought out Amy

"Sonikku, oh Sonic I'm so happy to see you, I knew you'd come and save me." Amy exclaimed running into his arms and hugging him.

"Oh Amy I'm so glad you're alright, are you hurt did they scratch you or anything?" Sonic replied examining Amy

"Sonic I'm alright except for my hands their a little burnt cause I touched the electrified fence that was around my cell." Amy explained

It was without warning that another laser blast came from the darkness in which they managed to dodge but this time the figure who made the shot did not hide but came into plain view in which it was Fiona.

"Well you finally show yourself Fiona, long time no see." Sonic replied

"Yes Sonic it indeed has been a long time, but I'm not here to be friendly I'm here merely for revenge but first time for you to say goodbye." Fiona stated and replied as she pointed her gun towards Omega Sonic.

It wasn't long till she fired her weapon with Omega Sonic dodging her blast.

"Sonic and Amy get out of here now while you can." Omega Sonic suggested as Sonic grabbed Amy by the hand and immediately they ran away as Omega Sonic let loose with a barrage of machine gun fire.

TO BE CONTINUED

(Sorry it took so long to post this chapter but I'm trying to post at least more than one chapter at a time but look forthe next chapter coming soon.)


	14. Chapter 14 Amy vsFiona Super Battle

Sonic was running with Amy as fast as he could while pulling Amy with him, Amy noticed her Katana and hammer strapped to his back as well as her Sai's attached to his belt loops which led her to speak while they were still running.

"Sonic why did you bring my weapon's with you?" Amy asked

"Just in case you needed them baby just looking out for your safety is all." Sonic answered as they continued to run with Amy starting to get tired.

"Sonic please can we stop?" Amy asked as Sonic stopped

"Amy what's wrong?" Sonic asked

"I was already drug throughout this place by Omega Sonic." Amy answered

"What are you saying?" Sonic asked

"He broke me out of my cell and soon as he did he instantly grabbed me and made me run with him until we got where we were and I'm still tired, my legs actually hurt and that hardly ever happens." Amy explained between her gasps for air as Sonic looked at her legs as they were indeed shaking for fatigue.

It was at this moment that Sonic scooped Amy up into his arms and instantly continued to bolt back to the rendezvous' point where he would meet his friends.

_**With The Others**_

The others had already met back where they had separated at as they waited for Sonic to show back up.

"Man some of those androids didn't have chance against that girl." Cream replied

"Yeah she took me and Shadow's out while their backs were turned." Rouge stated

"At least me and Shade's put up a hopeful fight but it turned on us sooner than we thought it would." Knuckles said

"They didn't deserve that in any way." Tails stated as the faint sound of footsteps could be heard.

"Shh you guys hear that?" Shadow asked

"Hear what Shadow?" Shade asked as they looked down Sonic's corridor and saw Sonic running with Amy in his arms.

"It's Sonic and he has Amy!" Cream exclaimed as she jumped up and down with excitement

Sonic saw his friends waiting for him at the end of his corridor as he slowed his run down by coming to a screeching halt dead in front of his friends putting Amy down on the ground.

"Hey you guys." Sonic greeted

"What happened between you and Omega Sonic?" Shadow asked

"He handed Amy over to me just as Fiona started her strike against him, I don't know what that turnout of the battle was." Sonic answered.

"Oh I believe I can tell you that." Fiona replied as she came into view from yet again another secret passage pointing her gun at all of them.

"Here you go Sonic a farewell gift from Omega Sonic." Fiona finished tossing Omega Sonic's android heart at him which was covered in oil and no longer beating as Sonic backed away not catching it.

"I'll admit he put up a very good fight he managed to actually scratch me but to no avail he still failed." Fiona replied

"Fiona why won't you stop holding this foolish grudge against me I did no wrong, I only did what was necessary for me to do." Sonic replied

"Shut up you blue bastard I may have forgiven you for abandoning me all those years ago but that does not make up for you fighting with my husband and sending him back to his own dimension leaving me stranded here without my beloved." Fiona stated

"Fiona please your so called husband was trying to kill me." Sonic started

"So you could have let him and let me live in sweet darkness with him, but no you just had to defend yourself time and time again, once I thought he had you on the ropes but no you use those pieces of shit you call chaos emeralds to come out on top every time." Fiona explained as Shadow reached for his gun

"Stop right there you black mother fucker you try it and you'll be shooting targets from the great beyond." Fiona stated as Shadow moved his hand away from his hip

"Now stay still and take you shot like a good hedgehog." Fiona suggested.

"Do you really think you can get away with killing us in one area, I mean won't Eggman get suspicious about that." Knuckles stated

"Oh foolish echidna, I'm not slow once I kill you I'll relocate your dead bodies back to where the remains of your android doubles are and tell him you all took each other out in a blaze of pure battle." Fiona explained unknowing that Amy was on the slick side working one of her sai's out of its sheath without Fiona knowing.

"Now that there's no more questions say goodbye Sonic Heroes." Fiona finished as she slowly pulled the trigger with Amy reacting quickly tossing her sai into the firing chamber of Fiona's laser blaster the result her gun misfiring and exploding and Amy's sai flying mid-air with her jumping high and catching it landing without any trouble.

Fiona held her hand in pain from her gun exploding which was Amy's signal to go on the attack as she took her chance while Fiona was distracted.

She ran full speed at Fiona but was not fast enough to get to Fiona and lay her strike on her, because Fiona dodged Amy's punch and returned it with a sweeping kick in which Amy jumped over.

"I knew you would do something like that, you're so predictable." Fiona replied still holding her hand.

"Yeah you may have expected a small bit of what I was going to do but you didn't expect me blowing up your gun to hurt so much." Amy taunted.

"You bitch how dare you speak such blasphemy to me!" Fiona shouted running head on at Amy.

Amy readied herself taking on her fighting stance and swinging her hair out of her face, Fiona soon reached close enough to her to lay on her attack by delivering a fast punch at which Amy was quick enough to dodge causing Fiona to fly past her but Amy returned her punch with a knee to her gut and bitch slapped her away causing her to slide back holding her stomach in pain and fall to her knees.

"Guys you stay out of this one this fight is between me and her." Amy suggested

"Amy please don't do this Fiona is brutal in battle she's likely to kill you." Sonic replied as Amy walked over to him.

"Trust me baby I won't lose." Amy finished stroking Sonic's face as Fiona got up and came at Amy again but this time Amy was ready she did a classic karate move by putting her fist up behind her and hitting Fiona in the nose delivering a swift kick knocking her back yet again but this time she caught her balance.

"That's the last straw; I promised I would get you and now's the time I lived up to that promise." Fiona finished as she went on the attack at Amy yet again tackling her to the ground.

The girls were scuffling on the ground each one wrestling for dominance with Amy winning the battle bringing her legs up around Fiona's neck and twisting her legs causing Fiona to flip off of her and roll across the ground with her getting back up and going on the attack yet again.

Amy gladly obliged to her oncoming attack with an attack of her own. Fiona came in with a kick as Amy did the same with both of the feet connecting and them wrestling once again for dominance, but Amy had the upper hand in the clash being that she had on sneakers and Fiona was wearing a pair of high heeled boots which cause her to lose the clash with both her and Amy spinning out of the clash landing on their feet.

"Wow I have to admit you are good." Fiona complimented

"Yeah you are too so since we are so evenly matched why not call a truce and let bygones be bygones." Amy offered

"Hey, I said you were good that doesn't mean I want to call a cease fire." Fiona finished pulling out a concealed kunai and going at Amy yet again.

Amy started to dodge all of Fiona's advances ducking and dodging her swipes with the kunai until Amy did a back flip using her feet to kick the kunai out of Fiona's hand but Fiona had something up her sleeve in which after Amy kicked the kunai out of her hand she spun around revealing a secret kunai concealed by her sleeve in which after Amy landed used it a cut Amy on her arm causing Amy to back away holding her arm in pain.

"That's not fair using weapons." Amy replied

"Who said I was fighting fair" Fiona stated

"Very well then, Sonic toss me my sai's ?" Amy stated and asked as Sonic tossed her, her sai's.

Amy turned around catching both of her sai's in her hands, spinning around to knock off the sheaths and striking another fighter stance.

"Amy, what about your arm?" Shadow asked

"Amy then grabbed the sleeve of her shirt and used her teeth to tear a piece of it off and tie it around her arm to stop the bleeding.

"How that Shadow?" Amy asked as Shadow nodded

Amy then pulled a scrunchie out of her back pocket and pulled her hair up into a bun.

"Well I hope you're ready I haven't got all day to stand here and wait for you to doll yourself up for battle." Fiona stated

"Sonic baby there's something I've been dying to show you since we got back together make sure you keep your eyes on me." Amy finished standing up from her stance and taking another one.

"Will you quit talking and let's get going." Fiona finished not noticing that Amy was standing dead smack in her face.

"Did she just move as fast as Sonic?" Tails asked

"Amy you can run fast?" Sonic questioned

"Damn right baby." Amy finished slashing at Fiona really fast cutting her cheek.

"You Bitch!" Fiona yelled as she went on the attack at Amy yet again, Amy managed to dodge every slash that Fiona threw at her with her kunai as if she was moving her slow.

With one swift movement Amy caught hold of Fiona's kunai with her sai's and slashed the blade completely off of her wrist, after doing so she laid into Fiona with a barrage of punches and kicks knocking her on her back , Amy then started her approach at Fiona.

"You may think you have won but I have one more trick up my sleeve." Fiona finished as she reached behind her and pulled out a chaos gem which Sonic took quick notice of and headed straight for Amy.

"Amy don't get away quick." Sonic shouted summoning the power of the chaos emeralds and going super to fly in and save Amy just as a powerful energy blast came from around Fiona and she stood there glowing bright red and levitating.

"What happened what was that blast of energy and just what happened to Fiona?" Amy asked

"She used the power of a chaos gem to turn super, but where did she get one of those from." Sonic answered and questioned

"Sonic what happened to you?" Amy asked

"I used the chaos emeralds to save you before you were seriously hurt by Fiona." Sonic answered yet again

"I bet your wondering where I got a chaos gem from aren't you Sonic." Fiona quipped

"Of course I'm curious." Sonic stated

"Well let's just say it was a gift from my dear husband before you sent him away from me, I was hoping to use it to destroy you but after all your little heifer has done to me I'll settle for ending her life." Fiona finished letting a burst of energy come from her hand.

Sonic managed to quickly put down Amy and deflect it using his arm.

"Alright Fiona your fight is with me now, so bring it on." Sonic stated as Amy grabbed his arm

"Sonic no this is my fight and I want to finish it, let me use the chaos emeralds and fight Fiona please." Amy pleaded with Sonic as he looked over at his friends. The others all nodded as Sonic grabbed Amy's hands and kissed her lips letting the power leave him and flow into Amy as she started to glow the lightest shade of pink and levitate slightly.

"Amy please be careful my love." Sonic finished as he handed Amy her remaining weapons which was here katana and her pink hammer.

"Don't worry baby, you and your friends get out of here I'm pretty sure this is going to rough." Amy finished as they shared one more kiss.

Sonic and his friends started to leave as Fiona and Amy stood downwind from each other both in their super forms, staring at each other with pure black hatred in their hearts.

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Chapter 15 Fiona Falls,Sally Strikes

"Well now that the little interruption is gone let's get things going" Fiona finished as she flew head on at Amy with both her and Fiona crashing through a nearby wall and landing on the ground with Fiona on top of her

"Hey I have a gift for you." Amy replied blasting Fiona off of her using her hand.

Amy then went on the attack speeding toward Fiona with great force and punching her extremely hard and the resulting punch sending Fiona across the floor creating a groove in the floor

Fiona then got back up and came at Amy at high speed with Amy doing the same both unleashing a barrage of high speed punches and kicks at each other with a maximum amount of each actually making contact until they forced each other back.

Amy then went airborne as Fiona did the same and they went at each other yet again with punches and kicks flying from every direction. Amy was yet again forced back at the same time she unleashed an energy blast from her hand hitting Fiona dead on in the back with it doing little damage.

"You little tramp I'm sick of you why won't you just stay down?" Fiona asked

"Same reason why you won't leave my Sonikku alone and let go of such a foolish grudge." Amy replied

"Oh yeah just what is that?" Fiona asked

"Love, I love Sonic with all my heart and you love Scourge but the only thing that is wrong with you situation is that you can't get to him but you are blind to seeing that you've had what you need to get to him all along." Amy explained

"What the hell do you know about love you are the one who's blind." Fiona finished making her glow brighter and blinding Amy as she covered her eyes.

She then came at Amy and punched her into a nearby wall where she proceeded to lay into Amy with punches to her stomach and rib cage making her cough up blood.

Amy then remembered what Sonic told her when they were making love; she remembered that if one of her senses were cut off her other's heightened. She then called upon her sense of hearing to predict Fiona's next move she listened to the wind of Fiona's next blow and dodged it effortlessly. She then used her legs to kick Fiona away.

"How in the hell were you able to do that?" Fiona asked

"Let's just say your beloved is not the only one who can give a gift." Amy replied as Fiona released an energy blast at Amy but Amy then released a counter beam with both the beams colliding and both Amy and Fiona trying to make their beam the stronger beam until there was a large explosion as both beams canceled each other out causing both of them to fly back through two different walls.

Amy ended up in the exact room where Omega Sonic's body laid life less, she was still temporary blind but she could hear small machinery moving.

"Where am I?" Amy asked feeling around trying to figure out where she was until she grabbed something that felt like a leg which made her jump back in terror

"Oh my god it's a leg I must be in one of the rooms with the destroyed androids." Amy realized as the very leg she had her hand on moved.

"Wait are you alive?" Amy asked

"Only slightly." A voice answered that sounded familiar.

"Omega Sonic is that you?" Amy asked

"Yes it is me Amy what is wrong can you not see?" Omega Sonic replied and asked wheezing slightly

"Fiona used a chaos gem and turned super and used her powers to blind me but how are you still alive when Fiona ripped your heart out?" Amy asked

"I'm running on backup power but listen we must be brief I'm pretty sure Fiona will be coming after you again, do it quickly take out Fiona and get out of here I'm going to make this place self destruct taking both me, my android brethren, and Fiona down for good." Omega Sonic explained

"Omega Sonic I'm not partial to being a killer but maybe if I beat her enough where she'll remain unconscious for a period of time then we can both get out of her how about that?" Amy explained and asked

"I really don't care what you do, just as long as you get out of here, listen carefully Amy it'll take me a while to reach the control room of the base but once there I will set the self destruct for 10 minutes giving you enough time to complete your task and get out of here understand." Omega Sonic explained as Amy nodded

"Very well Omega Sonic, I'll do my best, but wait what about your master Dr. Eggman?" Amy stated and asked

"He fled a long time ago once he found out that Fiona planned to betray him and left us here to die which is just what I will do, oh no Fiona's coming I have to go now, goodbye Amy and thanks for all you taught me." Omega Sonic finished as he headed to complete his task, as Fiona came through the hole in the wall in which Amy flew through and saw her sitting there.

"There you are you little bitch time to finish you off but good now." Fiona finished unleashing a barrage of fire at Amy with her blocking every last one with little effort.

"It's time I put an end to this battle once and for all." Amy finished pulling her Katana from its sheath and letting the energy from the chaos emerald surround her blade.

"It's about time you started fighting for real." Fiona quipped as she powered up yet another energy blast but one bigger than the ones she been unleashing it was almost the size of a beach ball.

"Fiona then released the energy orb right toward Amy but she stood her ground the orb approached her at an alarming speed but as soon as it reached a single inch away from Amy she swung her sword cutting the orb in half and it the split in half parts hitting opposite sides of the wall behind her.

Amy turned her attention towards Fiona and opened her eyes as they changed from a pure white from her blindness, back to pure red filled with complete power as her sight finally came back.

Amy then used her speed and appeared directly in front of Fiona yet again and smacked her to the ground but she wasn't finished yet she then came down with a stomp directly into Fiona's abdomen then jumping off of her and coming in with a kick directly into Fiona face but she kicked to low and her foot dug into the ground but the kick still made contact with Fiona kicking he right back into the air. Amy then charged up her blade full of energy.

"Take this Fiona and never bother my Sonic ever again, Chaotic Slash." Amy stated and shouted naming her attack as she swung her sword with a pink bolt of energy flying from and hitting Fiona dead on.

Fiona soon as it hit lost her super form and started to fall to the ground but Amy caught her mid-air and held her by her clothes as she was completely unconscious, she the sheathed her Katana just as she heard something over the intercom.

"Base will self destruct in t-minus 2 minutes." The computer replied

Amy quickly realized what she had to do and went full speed toward the exit of the base, her time was quickly running out as she used the power within her to burst through the iron doors and fly away just as the base exploded into complete oblivion.

The others were near the X-Tornado and Rouge's plane as they saw the base explode, seeing this filled Sonic with complete worry as he looked on as the base exploded, there was nothing left but ash and dust but from within the dust they could see a small light and it was coming toward them it soon began to take the shape of a female and turn pink as Amy walked carrying the unconscious form of Fiona in her arms.

Sonic stood in shock and awe as Amy stopped in her tracks and laid Fiona on the ground, she then calmed herself down and went back to normal the emeralds fell into her hands as she continued to walk over to Sonic.

"Sonic here are your Chaos Emeralds back." Amy stated as Sonic grabbed the Emeralds and passed them to Shadow before he grabbed Amy in his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Amy, though the Chaos Emeralds are important you are the only one who matters to me right now I was so worried but you spoke the truth to me, you promised you'd win and you did I'm so proud of you Amy, I love you my darling."Sonic stated as Amy cupped his face in her hands

"I love you too Sonikku." Amy finished as she kissed him yet again

"Aw how sweet, too bad it won't last." A voice stated as everyone turned around to reveal Sally standing there with a gun

"Aw not this shit again." Knuckles replied as they held their hands up.

"Well it seems you are used to be held at gun point, but you guys are not who I'm here for, hey Sonic." Sally finished running her finger under Sonic's chin

"Keep your hands to yourself; you are in no way allowed to touch me." Sonic stated

"Oh Sonic when are you going to stop stringing this girl along and tell her." Sally retorted

"Tell me what Sonikku, what I she talking about?" Amy asked

"Oh that you're a ho and he no one can ever truly replace me in his heart." Sally replied walking over to Amy still holding the gun

"Amy she's lying I would never say anything like that about you, like I just said moments ago I love you and I meant every word. Sonic finished as Sally grabbed Amy

"Alright enough with the charade, listen Sonic tell Amy she's a whore, and that you love me unconditionally or she gets a bullet through her skull." Sally threatened as the others looked over in horror.

Shadow started to reach for his gun in order to aid Amy and Sonic but from behind a nearby tree he heard a familiar noise that he knew all too well, it was the sound of a gun cocking.

"Shadow, where are you going?" Rouge asked whispering as she noticed Shadow backing away slightly, he responded by putting his finger to his lips as he snuck away.

"Well are you going to say it? Sally asked as Sonic took a deep breathe

Meanwhile Shadow made his way behind the tree's where he saw Fang aiming his gun directly toward Sonic, he then acted quickly and pulled out his gun a held it to Fang's head.

"Don't move a muscle, I'm an excellent shot my colt 45 is strong enough to blow your brains all over the tree you hide behind, now drop your gun and move." Shadow stated and finished as Fang dropped his revolver and they moved from behind the trees.

"A-aamy you are a." Sonic stopped in his track as Shadow came into view with Fang, Sally stopped in her tracks and lowered her gun giving Amy the chance she needed where she could slip free and punch Sally in the face knocking out and her falling to the ground.

"Well, well Fang isn't this funny?" Sonic asked

"What the hell are you getting at hedgehog?" Fang asked

"Isn't it obvious she obviously came here to get me back and kick you to the curb, apparently I must've been doing something right maybe her dating you was just a big mistake but it's too late now I'm happy with my beautiful Amy so you can take Sally and keep her cause I want nothing to do with her." Sonic said smugly just as G.U.N. agents arrived on the scene.

"Agent Rouge you called for prisoner apprehension?" a G.U.N. soldier asked

"Yes at first you only had one prisoner to transport but now you have three, arrest those two for attempted murder on the first degree and arrest her, wait where did she go?" Rouge answered, ordered, and asked

"DIE YOU PINK BITCH!" Fiona shouted at the top of her lungs as Fiona ran full speed toward Amy as she turned around but it was too late Fiona pulled out yet another Kunai and sliced Amy clear across her torso.

Amy fell to her knees holding her stomach; she looked at her hand as it was covered in her blood before falling on her back as even more of her blood pooled from her body. Sonic ran to her side and held her in his arms.

After Fiona cut Amy several G.U.N. agents piled on top of her removed her Kunai and soon had her in electrified shackles.

"Sonic, I don't think I'm going to make it." Amy stated

"Don't talk like that Amy you're going to be fine it's just a flesh wound that may need a few stitches is all." Sonic reassured

"No this is it for me the ultimate way to tall when you are going to die is that you see a white light and I feel myself being pulled toward it, Sonic know that I will always love you even in the great beyond, I'll be seeing you soon Ma…ma." Amy finished as she closed her eyes and her body went limp.

"Amy, Amy no please don't leave me I love you Amy you can't go I won't let you please don't leave me like this."Sonic finished as Amy's hand fell from her stomach. Sonic then pulled Amy up into his arms and started to cry for his lost love. At first his cries were silent but they soon became apparent as Sonic cried his heart and soul out over Amy's dead body.

"Wait maybe it's not too late maybe I can use the Chaos Emeralds to save her quick get the Emeralds and surround her body with them.

_**Amy in Purgatory**_

Amy wasn't yet in heaven she just in waiting to go to heaven; she lied there motionless until a small voice called out to her.

"Wake up Amy dear, please wake up?" A voice commanded as Amy woke up

"W-where am I?" Amy asked as she came to

"Where did this white dress come from?" Amy asked yet again

"You're in purgatory my dear meaning you are waiting to go to heaven but I've been sent here as a messenger to send you back for it is not your time my sweet." The voice answered

"So I did die but who are you, your voice sounds so familiar but I can't quite put my finger on whose it is." Amy stated

"My dear sweet little Amy-chan it's me Mary your Mama, but maybe if you see me things will become clear to you." Mary finished making herself visible

"Mama it is you, I'm so happy to see you all my life I've dreamt of seeing you again but it seems the only way for me to see you was in death huh." Amy stated as tears welled up in her eyes

"Don't cry my sweet for our time together will be brief for you see he wants you to go back to Sonic for it was not your time to leave yet." Mary explained

"What do you mean how is it possible?" Amy asked

"No more questions my little one just listen to Mama, Sonic is going to use the power of the emeralds to bring you back for it is his will or shall I say god's will for him to but before you go let me say I am extremely proud of you my little Amy-chan and don't hate your father for what he did although in death I was upset but it soon came to me why he did what he did, he did it cause he didn't want me to suffer constantly going back and forth to the hospital time and time again so he set my soul free so please don't hate he loved me and loves you to this very day, now that all has been explained it's time for you to go my sweet and remember I'm always watching over you my little one take care and tell my dad I love him, I will always love you Amy and tell Sonic I said hi, goodbye." Mary finished as Amy's spirit was lifted from the ground and sent back to earth.

_**With Sonic**_

Everybody was gathered around and on their knees to help Sonic pray for the Emeralds help

"Oh Chaos Emeralds gems of miracles a humbly beseech you and ask you to grant my wish, I love Amy with all my heart and soul and am in no way ready to lose her so please grant my wish bring back my one true love Amy Rose." Sonic finished as his echoed to the sky and her body began to levitate, he walked up to her body and kissed her lips, shortly the wound on her torso healed and Amy began to breathe again. Sonic removed his lips from hers as eyes fluttered open soon the emeralds fell back to the ground and Amy fell into Sonic's arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked deeply into her beloved's eyes and spoke.

"Hi Sonikku, did you miss me and also my mom says hi." Amy finished as Sonic's eyes teared up before he smiled and Amy smiled back at him before they shared a deep kiss. Everyone cheered and jeered as Sonic spun Amy around in his arms.

It was shortly after that the G.U.N. soldiers left with their prisoners and everyone boarded their respectable planes and headed back home for a well deserved rest.

They arrived back in Mystic Ruins where they landed their planes and disembarked. Shadow and Rouge used Chaos Control with Knuckles and Shade to instantly head home. Tails and Cream said their goodbyes to Sonic and Amy as Sonic scooped Amy up in his arms and dashed but to his two story lavish apartment where he and Amy changed into their bed clothes, crawled underneath their sheets and cuddled close together and dozed off to sleep but not before wishing each other a fond and loving goodnight.

"I love you so much Sonikku thanks for bringing me back to life, my mom says she's proud of me, and I have your love to thank for that." Amy finished

"I love you too Amy sleep tight my beautiful pink rose I love you heart and soul goodnight." Sonic finished as the fell asleep in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16 Problem Solving Part 1

A beautiful sun peeks over the horizon of a great city by the name of Station Square but a small beam of light finds its way to the top floor of a sky-scraping building and peers into the home of one specific blue hedgehog and his pink lover fast asleep

Sonic woke up with Amy in his arms which surprised Sonic since he thought that Amy would be up doing her morning exercises.

He looked at the sleeping form of his beloved Amy before lifting her head with his free hand and kissing her lips causing her to slowly awaken fluttering her beautiful jade eyes open as he started deeply into them with pure love.

"Morning Amy my love did you sleep well?" Sonic greeted and asked

"Wonderful as always with you by my side, and me in your arms." Amy replied snuggling into Sonic's chest as he chuckled

"Well shall we get the day started with a relaxing bath?" Sonic asked as Amy nodded

They both hopped out of bed and stretched to the sky to relieve their sleepiness. Amy headed into the bathroom first with Sonic following up behind her.

She ran the bath water adding lavender scented salt to the water, as she was bent over the tub she felt Sonic grab her behind making her jump up and him grab her from behind wrapping his arms around her torso with her wrapping her arms around his as he planted a kiss on her cheek and neck.

It wasn't long before the tub was filled with water and they both submerged themselves in the water being taken over by the calming scent of lavender.

"Ah this is great don't you think so Amy?" Sonic asked

"Yeah but Sonic I have to ask you something." Amy replied

"Sure thing Ames what's on your mind?" Sonic asked

"Well when Fiona killed me I saw how you brought me back to life, you used the chaos emeralds but that's not my question it's about Sally did you ever bring her back to life like you did me?" Amy stated and asked

"No cause she never died only because she only went on a very small amount of my Eggman adventures any other time she would just stay behind." Sonic answered

"Hey Amy I got to ask during battle against Fiona I noticed you moved very fast almost as fast as me what's up with that?" Sonic asked

"I knew you'd want to know about that, well you see with my sensei back in Japan he took me the whole distance meaning he even speed trained me." Amy explained

"What kind of speed training?" Sonic asked

"Hmm things like strength training, cardio, and making me run with leg weights, but if you ask me the leg weights is what did it cause when we ran whenever I was able to keep up at my weight setting he would increase the weight then I would have to surpass that level when he finally removed the weights I found myself running at speed of up to 75 miles per hour faster than that of a cheetah." Amy finished

Wow that's great Amy." Sonic replied

"Yeah now back to the subject of bringing me back to life, so I'm the only girl you brought back to life?" Amy asked

"Yes, but a girl brought me back to life." Sonic replied

"Did she love you?" Amy asked

"Yeah, but only as a friend it was nothing serious but my friendship with her had to end." Sonic answered

"Was it because of Sally?" Amy asked

"No, because in order to save the future we had to rid the world of something that should have been rid of a long time ago, it was a flame that was passed down through her royal family line that her and her people gave praise to in order to gain it's protection and not bring out it's wrath cause it was a sun god by the name of Iblis." Sonic explained

"How did you die?" Amy asked

"A being that wished to bond with Iblis killed me in order to cause the princess such grief that she would cry because Iblis was sealed away in her body and as long as she didn't cry he wouldn't be released but losing me made him be unleashed." Sonic finished

"Hey Amy what did you mean by you saw how I brought you back?" Sonic asked

"Well I really didn't go to heaven I was sent to something called purgatory, it's like a waiting room for judgment of whether or not you will go to heaven or hell but I wasn't judged instead my mother came to me and told me it wasn't my time to go yet. That you needed me and that it was god's will for you to bring me back reason why the chaos emeralds granted your wish." Amy explained

"She was right I wasn't ready for you to leave me not yet any way." Sonic stated

"Sonikku I love you so much." Amy replied as she positioned herself in front of Sonic with her back to his front.

"I love you too Ames." Sonic stated as he wrapped his arms around her body, they stayed like that a while until Sonic grabbed Amy's chest playing with her breasts making her moan he then pulled on them making Amy turn away and splash water at him.

"Sonic, you little bad hedgehog." Amy replied before she got out of the tub and turned on the shower to clean herself

"Hey Sonic when did you have your bathrooms remodeled to resemble those in Japan?" Amy asked

"I did it while we were separate because I wanted you to feel at home as much as possible, do you like it?" Sonic explained and asked

"Yes I love it and thank you." Amy thanked as Sonic got out of the water and pressed himself close to Amy yet again leading her to feel his hard on.

"Oh I can see somebody's turned on this morning." Amy flirted

"Well it was thanks to you and your beauty." Sonic commented

"Okay allow me to help you with your friend here." Amy finished as she kneeled down in front of him, she grabbed his manhood making him moan out before taking all of him into her mouth and bobbing her head back and forth.

"Ah Amy baby ooh that feels so good, yeah nice and deep Amy." Sonic moaned

Amy continued to bob her head back and forth increasing her pace even more making Sonic start to lose his balance.

"Amy baby wait let me sit down, it's getting hard to stand up." Sonic stated as he sat down on the edge of the tub.

Amy continues her pleasure of Sonic's manhood for almost 10 minutes until Sonic made his announcement.

"Amy baby I'm getting close, I'm going to cum." Sonic replied as his seed spilt out into Amy's mouth hitting the back of her throat making her eyes widen.

Amy looked up at Sonic as he looked down at her and noticed her mouth was closed until a small amount of his seed started to drip out of her mouth.

"Oops did I cum in your mouth?" Sonic asked as Amy nodded

"If you don't like it you can spit it out." Sonic suggested until he saw Amy smile as she swallowed his load all down her throat which surprised Sonic.

"Wow your seed taste's good Sonikku, I like how it felt going in my mouth." Amy stated

"Well I'm glad you like it but now I believe it's time I repaid the favor." Sonic stated as he got up and pinned Amy to the bathroom floor.

He started out by kissing her on her neck and slowly working his way down her body stopping at her breast, as he started to massage both of her breasts in his hands making Amy moan slightly he then pushed then together and sucked on both of her nipples at the same time making her moan even louder.

He then released one of her breasts and paid attention to only one of her breasts sucking on her nipple and slashing at her nipple with his tongue while massaged her other breast in his hand. He then switched repeating in pleasure to her nipples.

"Oh mmm, oh god Sonic that feels wonderful." Amy moaned

When he was done he then started kissing his was down her body licking and nipping on his way down. He then continued his journey down to her love triangle. He stopped and started to slash at her clit with his tongue causing Amy to arch her back and moan even louder he then started to suck on her clit causing it to swell up. He then parted the lips of her pussy and started to lick the sides of the inside of her pussy making Amy grab his head and hold him in place and start shouting his name.

"Oh Sonic, shit you are so fucking good ,Sonic, Sonic yes, yes more oh more I'm about to cum my love." Amy moaned and screamed

Sonic then increased the pace that he was licking her at. Amy then grabbed a handful of Sonic's quills which to Sonic meant that she was close to her breaking point.

He then did one swift lick at her click which caused Amy to release shouting Sonic's name really loud causing her voice to echo throughout the bath room.

Her orgasm was so intense that Amy blacked out from the pleasure; Sonic picked Amy up and carried her into their bedroom where he proceeded to lay her on their bed. He lied beside her and waited for her to come to in which after about 8 minutes she did.

"Wow Sonic that was incredible but I hope you are not done with me." Amy stated

"Hell no I ain't done with you yet I only gave you time to recover but now you are going to get it." Sonic replied as he pounced on top of Amy.

"Well bring it on Sonikku." Amy finished as Sonic wasted no time and sheathed himself deep into her Amy moaned as Sonic pushed his rock hard cock into her pussy. He then started to thrust into her deeply hitting her barrier with each thrust inside making Amy scream with great intensity.

"Oh my god Sonic please pound me harder, faster, deeper god I love how it feels." Amy screamed

"Damn Amy baby you're a lot wetter than you usually are and it feels so damn good mmm, ah, ah, ah." Sonic replied and moaned as Amy then wrapped her legs around his waist so that she could feel him deeper inside herself.

Sonic grabbed a hold of her legs and released them from around his waist and spread them even wider then they were already spread he then looked down in between her legs as he watched himself work himself deep inside her cunt. Sonic then used one of his hands and reached down and started to stimulate her clit with his finger rubbing causing Amy to once again moan loudly and shout his name to the heavens.

"Ah mmm, Sonic I'm about to cum again how about you?" Amy moaned and asked

"Yeah baby I'm close, real close I'm about to cum." Sonic answered as he picked her up off of the pillow and started to thrust upward into her with great force. Amy wrapped her legs around Sonic as he thrusted deep into her. Sonic had a tight grip on the under carriage of her buttocks as well as her back.

Sonic then buried his head in between her breasts as she held him posted there all the while him continuing his upward thrusts into her opening. Sonic and Amy were sweating and the heat was rising between the two of them Sonic then sped up even more as his moaning then turned into grunting and his upward thrusts were causing her to bounce now.

"Amy I'm about to cum, oh here it comes baby I'm cumming." Sonic stated between his gritting teeth

"Sonic me too I'm going to cum to oh, don't you stop I'm cumming now." Amy stated as she came with so much force that it leaked out onto the bed sheets with Sonic following suit right behind her with him pulling out and spraying his seed all over both him and her.

Sonic then collapsed just as Amy did on the bed. Sonic fell beside Amy and Amy fell onto her back, Sonic managed to muster up enough strength to pull Amy close to him as they slept off their love filled orgasms in the early morning.

_**2:00 P.M**_

Sonic were sleeping peacefully together after their love session until Sonic was woken up by the sound of his cell phone ringing, he picked it up and looked at the caller id and noticed it was Shadow.

"Hello (clears throat) hello?" Sonic answered at first with sleep in his voice

"Hey did I call at a bad time?" Shadow asked

"No me and Amy were just sleeping in after a little early morning fun if you know what I mean." Sonic answered with a little light chuckle

"Well anyway I called because the commander needs us down at G.U.N. HQ." Shadow stated

"I knew this was coming he probably wants to talk to us about his new prisoners, alright I'll wake up Amy and we'll meet you at Tails workshop." Sonic replied

"I'll do you one better since the prisoner's only have something to do with you and Amy, I'll pick you and Amy up from your place, whatever you have planned I hope it's good." Shadow explained and replied

"Oh trust me at least one of my problems will be over and done with. See you when you get here." Sonic finished as he hung up his phone and Shadow vice versa as Sonic proceeded to wake up Amy.

"Hey beautiful wake up, we have a little business to take care of." Sonic stated as he ran his hand across her cheek gently making Amy stir and flutter her eyes open.

Amy slowly sat up and stretched to the sky, rubbing her eyes and releasing a gentle yawn a quiet as a babies coo.

"What time is it?" Amy asked

"A little after two, listen Amy we have some business to take care of so let's get dressed and be ready to go when Shadow gets here." Sonic answered and explained

"What kind of business?" Amy asked

"Let's just say that one out of two of my problems will be eliminated." Sonic finished as Amy nodded and both him and her got out of bed, cleaned up, and got dressed

They headed downstairs where Amy sat down on the couch and Sonic went over to a secret safe he had hidden away in his apartment and entered in a series of numbers and letters causing the safe to open and reveal the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic packed them away into his back pack.

"Amy baby bring your Katana with you just in case something jumps off." Sonic suggested

"Okay, but where exactly could something jump off at?" Amy asked

"Well that problem I mentioned earlier has something to do with both Fiona and Sally, Sally I'm going to release as well as put a restraining order on both her and Fang which I should have done after I dumped her in the first place as well as fulfill Fiona's wish to be back with her beloved Scourge as a way of putting her foolish grudge to rest for good." Sonic explained as his cell phone rang in which it was Shadow again telling him he was outside.

Amy grabbed her Katana and tied it to her back as Sonic threw the backpack with the Chaos Emeralds inside up over his shoulder and onto his back as they locked up his house, set the alarm, and headed down in the elevator to Shadow who was waiting in his truck with Rouge as they both hopped in and headed to G.U.N HQ.

"So Sonic what exactly are you planning to do with the prisoners?" Rouge asked

"Trust me you'll think its right to do as well as sweet." Sonic answered

"Amy how are you feeling?" Shadow asked

"I feel fine why would you ask that?" Amy answered and asked

"Well I just wanted to be sure there were no side effects after Sonic brought you back with the emeralds." Shadow answered

"Nope I'm totally fine as a matter of fact I feel better than ever, I feel a little bit stronger than I did before all that." Amy replied with a giggle

"Man I love it when you giggle it's just so cute." Sonic commented hugging Amy making her blush

"Sonic stop it you're making me blush." Amy stated covering her cheeks trying to hide her obvious blush.

"You two are the cutest couple I've ever seen." Rouge added

"What about when he was with Sally?" Amy asked

"Hell no, they weren't cute, and I'm sorry to be saying this Sonic but Sally was the ultimate definition of a total bitch."

"So I'm a better girlfriend than Sally was?" Amy asked

"20 times better baby, Sally was bossy, manipulative, a gold digger, and a two timing heifer but you are nothing like that and that's what makes me love you so much and best believe I'm going to keep my love coming your way for a very long time." Sonic finished as Amy hid another obvious blush from sight.

"So why does she hate me so much?" Amy asked still hiding her blush

"She doesn't hate you she's jealous and angry at Sonic for handing over ownership of her clothes over to you but Sonic said it once and he meant it, if he bought it, it stays with him and I'm glad he did it because that bitch didn't deserve to keep none of the things Sonic gave her." Rouge answered and replied as they pulled up to G.U.N HQ

"Whoa what is this place?" Amy asked

"This is G.U.N HQ where both me and Shadow work." Rouge answered as they got out of the truck.

"Halt may we see your id's?" the guards asked as Shadow and Rouge pulled out there badges

"They are with us, the commander is expecting us." Shadow stated as they all walked past the guards, they headed deep into the base down to the cell block where they saw the commander sanding in front of one particular cell.

"Well it's about time you all got here, I got so sick and tired of hearing these three argue that I turned off the auditory sensors in their cell." Commander stated

"Yeah and I'm surprised they are still going at it." Shadow stated as Sonic strolled up with Amy by his side.

"Well who's this young lady?" Commander asked

"This here is Amy my new girlfriend, she's going to help me take care of those three in there so let's not waste time give me two pairs of shackles and Amy one." Sonic stated and ordered as two guards brought what he asked

"Alright Amy can you get these shackles on Fiona for me and I'll handle Sally and Fang." Sonic stated as Amy nodded

"Alright commander let us get in there." Sonic finished as the commander unlocked the door leading into their cell as nothing but arguing could be heard.

After a while it went silent but then more arguing could be heard as well as a lot of scuffling which was obvious to Shadow, Rouge and the commander that something big was going down in there.

This went on for almost 12 minutes when Sonic and Amy came back out with minor bruises dragging shackled and gagged prisoners by the names of Fiona, Sally, and Fang.

"Wow you guys really shut them up." Shadow commented as Sally started squirm and talk out from behind her gag.

"Uh what did she just say?" Rouge asked

"She said wait until her father hears about this he's going to throw me into his deepest darkest cell for treating her like this." Sonic translated

"Aren't you worried?" Shadow asked

"Nope not the slightest bit cause while she has dirt on me I have even more dirt on her and if she goes telling her father, I'll simply tell her father a little secret she thought she could keep from me." Sonic finished staring at Sally who squirmed and spoke again from behind her gag as she said what are you talking about.

"Don't act stupid Sally, you know for a fact that your daddy exiled Fang here from Knothole for being a thief and giving you stolen goods, he not only exiled him he ordered you stay away from him so just what would happen if I told your daddy you were secretly still seeing the very guy he despised and exiled behind his back, yeah he wouldn't like that would he." Sonic finished as he walked over to Fiona

"Well that shut her up." Shadow stated

"As for you I'm about to do you great favor." Sonic stated as he picked up his back pack and put it back on at the same time grabbing Amy's hand

"You ready to go super again." Sonic finished as Amy nodded and he summoned the power of the emeralds making both him and Amy turn into their super forms.

"Sonic what are you going to do to her?" Commander asked

"It's not what I'm going to do to her more like for her." Sonic finished

"Oaky Amy together now concentrate real hard, feel the power and say chaos control." Sonic instructed

Amy concentrated with all her might and did as Sonic said with him doing the same.

"Chaos Control" Sonic and Amy said in unison opening a portal

"Alright everybody me and Amy will return shortly after we finish what we have to do with her." Sonic stated

Sonic then grabbed Fiona and threw her over his shoulder as both him and Amy went through the portal they created.

_**Moebius**_

It wasn't long till Sonic and Amy found themselves in a throne room but it didn't look at all happy it looked dark and sinister and menacing.

"What is this place Sonikku?" Amy asked

"This is moebius home to my evil counterpart Scourge." Sonic answered

"Is she alright?" Amy asked

"Yeah the trip from the portal must have made her pass out." Sonic answered

"Man I knew Scourge was gonna rule this place but why so dark and so gruesome looking." Sonic finished

"Because I'm very unhappy that's why." Scourge stated as they noticed a pair of teal blue eyes peering from the darkness.

"Scourge listen I." Sonic stopped as he was interrupted

"Why should I listen to you, you forced me back here into my own dimension, and not only that I'm forced to live without my queen by my side, being king ain't all it's cracked up to be without your queen by your side." Scourge fussed

"Scourge reason you should listen to me is because I wish for bygones to be bygones, and to prove it I brought a gift." Sonic finished as he sat Fiona down removed her shackles as well as her gag. She slowly opened her eyes as she was waking up from her being knocked out after the trip.

Scourge walked toward her as her vision went from blurry to clear.

"Fiona?" Scourge asked

"Scourge?" Fiona asked rubbing her eyes before she lit up with excitement and charged into Scourge

"Oh Scourge my love I'm so happy to see you." Fiona replied as she hugged him tight.

"Why would you do something like this Sonic?" Scourge asked

"It's simple no one deserves or should be alone, especially when they have someone special to love, Scourge forget everything that happened in the past between you and me and live in darkness and happiness with your queen, and Fiona consider this as a way of me putting that silly grudge of your to rest." Sonic replied

"Alright Sonic it's not in my nature to do something like this but thank you and I guess I won't fight around with you anymore." Scourge stated holding out his hand to Sonic as Sonic grabbed and the shook hands

"Sonic I thank you for getting me back to him and I'm sorry for killing your girlfriend, I hope you find a new one again soon." Fiona replied as Sonic chuckled

"Fiona she's not dead I brought her back to life, she standing right there." Sonic replied pointing at Amy who was completely silent.

"Fiona I didn't mean to fight with you it's just couldn't let you kill my Sonikku he means to much to me and him vice versa but now that you're here with your husband I hope you are happy." Amy stated

"It's okay you just did what you had to do in order to protect the one you love, so I guess this is goodbye?" Fiona replied and asked

"Yep, hope you guys live together in happiness." Sonic finished as both him and Amy summoned Chaos Control and went back to their own world.

_**To Be Continued ( Well sorry it took so long for this update just been dealing with a lot of school work and taking tests but I finally found the time to post this chapter so read and review and I hope you enjoy this chapter laters.)**_


	17. Chapter 17 Problem Solving Part 2

_**(Sorry it took me so long to pos another chapter readers been busy with school but now that I'm on winter break you may see at least three chapters posted at once)**_

_**G.U.N. HQ**_

Shadow, Rouge and the Commander were waiting patiently for Sonic and Amy to return along with Sally and Fang who were both still cuffed and gagged from earlier by Sonic and Amy.

They didn't have to wait too much longer because another swirling vortex opened and both Sonic and Amy emerged from within it still in their super forms but it wasn't long before they calmed themselves back to their normal selves.

"Sonic where's Fiona?" Shadow asked

"I took her to the one person she held her foolish grudge against me for." Sonic answered

"Just who might that be?" Rouge asked

"He took her to Scourge in his dimension as well as made sure they wouldn't be able to return." Amy answered

"Just how did he do that?" Shadow asked

"I destroyed the very last chaos gem with my strength, shattering it into pure dust as me and Amy returned." Sonic explained

"Well I figured you would do something like that Sonic but there's still the issue of those two there." The commander replied pointing at Fang and Sally.

"Don't worry I'm going to handle that right now, take them to a nearby interrogation room and let them wait while I get a few things together." Sonic finished as both Shadow and Rouge grabbed Fang and Sally and placed them into interrogation room A

"Sonikku what are you doing?" Amy asked as Sonic shuffled some papers together

"This is the restraining order I mentioned once both him and her sign these restraining orders then we'll be free to be together without any problems." Sonic explained

"Is it really that easy?" Amy asked

"Yeah, once they sign they will have these special braclets placed on their wrists, that will beep if the break the barrier in which I have set." Sonic explained

"What makes them so special?" Amy asked

"They can't be removed unless I want them removed and if they come within 500 feet of either me or you like I said before they will beep and the police will be called and they will be apprehended or in other words arrested." Sonic answered\

"Is there anything I need to do?" Amy asked

"Not really just stay beautiful as I get this little problem taken care of, you can wait in the other room with Shadow and the others my pretty little pink rose." Sonic finished placing a kiss on Amy cheek making her blush yet again and giggle.

Amy then joined Shadow, Rouge and the commander in the viewing part of the interrogation room.

"Hey Amy what's up?" Rouge asked

"Nothing Sonic just told me to stick with you guys, why do you ask?" Amy answered and asked

"Oh no reason just noticed your cheeks were red again." Rouge stated as Amy covered her face

"Well Sonic said something sweet to me and well it just made me blush a little, I just love when he flirts with me." Amy answered

"You just plain love Sonic that's all there is to it Amy." Shadow stated

"I agree with you 100% Shadow, especially when he whispers sweet things to me." Amy replied

_**With Sonic**_

Sonic entered the room holding a manila folder in his hand and pulling out the chair with his other before sitting it on the table and sitting in the chair with the back to his front.

"Well here we are, in place where I never ever thought I'd have to be brought into, in a situation that could have been avoided if you just would have left Amy and me alone Sally and that goes for you to as well Fang." Sonic started

"Why are you doing this to me, why are you treating me this way Sonic?" Sally asked

"I'm not sure I understand what you are talking about Sally I mean all I've done is move on with my life it's you, your the one who still lives in the past, you just can't except the fact that I've found someone to replace you, what did you think you were irreplaceable ha not likely." Sonic stated

"My father will not have this Sonic just you wait until he finds out he will have you killed where you stand when I tell him what you have done." Sally snarled

"Oh what are you gonna tell him Sally, here let me give it a try at what you're gonna say." Sonic replied as he did his impression of Sally

"Oh daddy you won't believe this Sonic two-timed me with a pink hedgehog that beat me up from no reason, daddy you need to come to Station Square and help me , how was that did I hit the nail on the head with that impression." Sonic said as Sally while Fang snickered

"Oh you have nothing to laugh about weasel boy because you are in hot water too." Sonic said getting in Fangs face

"How would King Acorn feel if he received a call from me telling him his treasured little girl went behind his back and dated no scratch that slept around with you when he hates your guts for being a thief." Sonic replied as Fang swallowed a lump of spit like he was scared.

"Whatever Sonic I'm still gonna tell my daddy on you." Sally stated as that saying filled Sonic with complete rage

"Tell him I don't give a flying fuck Sally, you and your daddy can both kiss my blue hedgehog ass, I tried to be nice about what's going to happen but you've pushed me over the edge." Sonic finished as he put the papers and pens in front of Sally and Fang

"What are these?" Fang asked

"These are restraining orders, and you will sign them or you will be shipped off to spend the rest of your days on Prison Island." Sonic stated

"I won't sign." Sally refused

"Neither will I cause this is degrading." Fang refused with Sally

"Oh well can't say I tried you've made your decision guess the commander will just get the transport ready for your ride to Prison Island." Sonic finished as he started to leave the room

"WAIT." Sally shouted

"What is it now?" Sonic asked

"If we sign those papers we get to go free?" Sally asked

"Yep, and all you have to do is respect the order which is you don't came within 500 feet of me or Amy." Sonic explained

"Fine, I'll sign long as I don't have to stay here or be sent to a real prison." Sally finished picking up her pen and signing her name with Fang doing the same.

Sonic then gathered the papers together and had the guards release both of them as well as put the bracelets on their wrists. It was also at this time that Sonic arranged a ride home for those two as him, Amy, Shadow, and Rouge hopped into Shadow's truck and drove off headed back to his place.

_This is isn't over Sonic not by a long shot just you wait I will get even, you won't be able to stay with Amy for very long, as god is my witness Sonic you pay for embarrassing me. Sally thought_

_**With Sonic and Friends**_

"Well now that we've taken care of that problem anybody feel like going out and celebrating tonight?" Rouge asked

"What do you have in mind baby?" Shadow asked

"Well we can hit our favorite night club, do a little dancing, a little drinking and just have plain fun." Rouge answered

"I'm game how about you Sonic?" Shadow replied and asked

"You know I'm down with hitting the club scene, care to come along Amy?" Sonic answered and asked

"You know I'll go anywhere with you Sonikku." Amy answered hugging Sonic

"Alright it's settled let's call the others and have them meet us there." Shadow finished as they all called the others and told them the plans for the night in which they all happily agreed to attend.

Shadow headed to Sonic's house where Sonic proceeded to tell Amy the plan of how things were going to work, they headed upstairs.

"Alright Amy baby listen to me go upstairs and pick out your cutest, sexiest outfit that you have but don't show it to me I want to be surprised by what you wear when you meet us at the club." Sonic explained

"Wait Shadow baby do you have something to wear?" Rouge asked

"Yeah I always keep spare clothes in my truck reason why I brought this in with me." Shadow answered holding up a black backpack

"Oh alright just had to be sure." Rouge finished

"So what you are telling me is that I'm leaving with Rouge and we're getting dressed back at her place including Shade and Cream so we can surprise you boys at what we wear." Amy replied trying to understand what Sonic was talking about.

"Well that's the general idea." Sonic stated as Amy ran past him and up the stairs.

She came back down 10 minutes later with a small duffle bag with all her things for the night packed inside.

"You ready to go Amy girl?" Rouge asked sitting in Shadow's lap as she took the keys from him

"Yep ready when you are." Amy answered as Rouge kissed Shadow goodbye with her doing the same with Sonic with him coping a feel on her butt and she spanking his hand

"Now, now you naughty little hedgehog calm your nerves I'll see you in a few." Amy finished planting one more kiss on Sonic's cheek before she and Rouge left to get the other girls.


	18. Chapter 18 Fun With Friends

_(Hey folks sorry it took me so long to post theses chapters but my teachers had their feet on my back and wouldn't let me up but thanks to a co-writer of mine I was able to get these chaps done and posted hope you enjoy)_

_**With The Girls**_

Rouge and Amy left a little while ago headed to Mystic Ruins to pick up Shade and Cream from Tails place since the shrine was so close to his house.

"So Amy what exactly do you have in mind to wear for Sonic?" Rouge asked

"Well I've got a pink strapless dress with a split up the side, and as for shoes I brought my pink toe out heels that are to die for." Amy answered

"Wow I can't wait to see what it actually looks like." Rouge replied

"You see there's one problem though, my hair I don't know what I'm going to do with it." Amy stated

"Well don't worry about that, a few of my tricks and you'll be gorgeous trust me." Rouge finished as they pulled up in front of Tails place.

Shade and Cream came out with duffle bags of their own, hopping into the car and instantly starting a conversation with both Amy and Rouge.

"Hey Rouge, hey Amy how you girls doing?" Cream asked

"I'm great thanks for asking." Amy replied

"Oh we are going to have so much fun." Shade replied

"So where exactly are we going?" Amy asked

"Well I've been pushing Shadow's buttons for a while now about going to this new joint on the other side of town and well I finally got him to agree to come and what's best is we all are going to perform." Rouge answered

"Perform what do you mean perform?" Cream asked

"We are going to perform as an all girl group and Amy here's going to sing lead." Rouge replied

"Whoa wait I didn't agree to that, and Sonic doesn't know anything about this either." Amy stated

"Amy, Sonic told us you had a very beautiful voice so why not put it to good use and sing?" Rouge stated and asked

"Oh I'm not that good besides what will I sing?" Amy replied and asked

" Well since are all going to be wearing dresses we are going to sing Freakum Dress by Beyonce and plus we have enough time to practice so you'll do just fine." Rouge stated

"Come on Amy it could be fun." Cream replied

"Yeah Amy and if we do a good job we'll have our men eating out of the palms of our hands." Shade replied

"Alright I'll do it." Amy finished as they exchanged high fives

"Hey you girls wanna know something else, Shadow said he'd convince Sonic and the other guys to perform too so this is going to be exciting to see what our fellas are going to do. Rouge finished

They arrived at Rouge's place and soon after the showered and got cleaned up they most definitely started to practice and perfect the performance for the night.

_**With The Guys**_

Sonic and Shadow were sitting around waiting for the other's t to show up when Sonic struck up a conversation.

"Hey Shadow tell me more about this club we are going to?" Sonic asked

"Well it's a club that you can perform at if you so choose." Shadow answered

"Really, so how do you go about performing?" Sonic asked

"Well you call the place at least 30 minutes ahead of time and let them know you will be performing." Shadow finished as a knock came at Sonic's door as he got up and answered it.

"Yo Tails, Knuckles bout time you guys got here, let's get upstairs and get ready for an awesome night out on the town." Sonic greeted and suggested as they all headed upstairs into his bedroom where they proceeded to shower and change clothes.

"Alright guys I gotta tell you this, Sonic remember how I said we can perform at the club, well I scheduled us a performance as a group so we need to decide what we are going to sing." Shadow stated

"Oh come on Shadow man I can't sing." Knuckles argued

"Well Sonic can sing what if he sings lead and we just back him up." Tails suggested

"Well I'm cool with that, what about you guys?" Sonic agreed and asked

"Alright, as long as I don't have to sing." Knuckles agreed

"Yeah Knuckles is on board but what are we going to sing?" Tails replied and asked

"I've got the perfect song in mind, have you ever heard of a song by Bosson called One In A Million?" Sonic asked as they all nodded

"Well that's perfect song for us to perform, so what do you say how about it?" Sonic suggested and asked as they all nodded and started to practice themselves.

_**8:00 PM**_

The time had finally come the guys were headed to the club when Shadow's phone went off with the sound of Crush 40 I Am All of Me it was a text message from rouge that read.

_We will meet you guys at the club because we have something extra special planned for you guys and tell Sonic what he's going to see will make him fall out of his seat._

"Hey guys it seems like the girls have something hot planned for us as well we do for them they said they'll meet us there and oh Sonic Rouge says to hold on to your seat cause once you see Amy perform you will more than likely fall out of your chair." Shadow stated explaining the text as the other's laugh

"Yeah we'll see about that."Sonic finished as he pulled up to the club parking his car next to Shadow's truck.

They had called ahead and reserved the V.I.P section for themselves and their girls, they got in easily because they're names were on the list as they were escorted to their seats by one of the many hostesses, they ordered themselves some drinks as they cast their attention toward the stage.

Amy was looking from behind the curtain as she looked at Sonic and how fine he looked when he dressed up. From seeing him she started to get nervous.

"Oh Rouge I don't know what if he doesn't like the performance?" Amy asked feeling unsure

"Amy if he liked how sounded in Japan in will love you here now calm yourself take deep breaths in and out. Rouge stated and suggested as Amy did as she said and slowly calmed down as the DJ came on the mic.

"Alright how's everybody feeling out there tonight?" the DJ asked as the crowd cheered

"Okay tonight we have 4 hot performances for you so without further ado our first group is a group of girls who are in my own words sizzling and they are dedicating this performance to the fellas in the V.I.P section so here we go give it up for the Sonic Heroines.

The music started as the girls strutted out to the beat of the music.

(Intro)  
To be or not to be  
Not

Hold Up, bring the beat back

Stop, I ain't ready yet

Wait, let me fix my hair (yes, yes)

Yes ma'am (yes ma'am) Yes

(Verse 1)  
I think I'm ready  
Been locked up in the house way too long,  
It's time to get it,  
Cause once again he's out doing wrong,  
And my girls are so real,  
Said it's been a minute since I had some  
He's been acting up, but he won't be the only one

(Oh) Cause when he acts up (Oh) that's when you put it on,  
(Oh) Been on him up tight (Oh) this is your song  
(Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) time to impress  
(Oh) Pull out your freakum dress

The guys were so stunned by how good their girls looked as they danced in their dresses, and Amy did one move that indeed made Sonic fall out of his chair.

"Damn Rouge was right he fell out of his chair." Tails replied as he helped Sonic up.

"What happened I blacked out seeing how hot my baby looked." Sonic replied as he sat down and finished watching the performance.

(Chorus)  
Oooh put your freakum dress on Oooh put your freakum dress on  
Oooh put your freakum dress on Oooh put your freakum dress on  
Oooh Every woman got one Oooh Shut it down when the time's come  
Oooh Pull out the big gun Oooh and put your freakum dress on

(Verse 2)  
Soon as you saw me, turned on by how the dress was fitting right  
Short and backless (backless, backless)  
See my silhouette in the moonlight  
Such an attraction, keep telling me how my outfit's so nice  
Little did he know, Ha my man gonna take it off tonight

(Oh) Cause when he act up (Oh) that's when you put it on,  
(Oh) Been on him up tight (Oh) this is your song  
(Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) time to impress  
(Oh) Pull out your freakum dress

(Chorus)  
Oooh put your freakum dress on Oooh put your freakum dress on  
Oooh put your freakum dress on Oooh put your freakum dress on  
Oooh Every woman got one Oooh Shut it down when the time's come  
Oooh Pull out the big gun Oooh and put your freakum dress on

All the ladies (oh) you with this and you're dressed up in your dresses, and your bestest with no reason? Get ready to freakum dress em

When you put it on it's an invitation, when they play your the song you go up and shake it,  
Work it out on your man you don't have to waste it,  
Spin it all around then take it to the ground and (2x)

(Oh) Cause when he acts up (Oh) that's when you put it on,  
(Oh) Been on him up tight (Oh) this is your song  
(Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) time to impress  
(Oh) Pull out your freakum dress

Oooh put your freakum dress on Oooh put your freakum dress on  
Oooh put your freakum dress on Oooh put your freakum dress on  
Oooh Every woman got one Oooh Shut it down when the time's come  
Oooh Pull out the big gun Oooh and put your freakum dress on

Ladies look here, when you been with your man for a long time (oh)  
Every now and then you gotta go back in the closet and pull out that freakum dress (oh) uh,

I got my freakum dress on, I got my freakum dress on (oh) I got my freakum dress on, I got my freakum dress on (oh)

The girls struck their finishing poses as the guy stood up applauding them and whistling at them as they hoped off stage and headed towards the V.I.P section.

"Well what did you guys think?" Rouge asked

"Spectacular baby you were amazing I'm glad you convinced me to come here." Shadow finished pulling Rouge down into his lap

"Don't think I didn't see you Sonic did I look that good baby." Amy stated

"Baby you did and still do, you were wonderful up there and let me tell you this I', gonna repay the favor." Sonic replied

"What is he talking about Tails?" Cream asked

"Well we are gonna perform for you girls." Knuckles answered

"Oh Knuckles really?" Shade asked as he nodded

"Now then you girls have a seat order you some drinks and enjoy our show." Shadow finished as they headed towards the stage.

"Alright next we have coming to the stage, you all know them, and you all love them, hell your practically grateful for them saving our lives constantly so here they are give it up for the Sonic Heroes.

You're on in a million  
Oh  
Now  
You're one in a million  
Oh

Sometimes I can't hate you every day  
Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see  
Only one can really make me stay  
A sign from the sky  
Said to me

You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us

I've been looking for that special one  
And I've been searching for someone to hear my love  
And when I thought that all the hope was gone  
You smile, there you were and I was gone

I always will remember how I felt that day  
A feeling indescribable to me  
Yeah  
I always knew there was an answer for my prayer  
And you, you're the one for me

{Chorus x 2}

I was cool and everything was possible  
You tried to catch me but it wasn't possible  
Nobody could hurt me it was my game  
Until I met you baby and went insane  
And when you didn't want me, I wanted you  
Because the finer thing bout it was I like to go  
I like it when its difficult I like it when it's not  
You know it's worth it if ya find your heart

{Chorus x 2}

You're one in a million  
Oh  
You're one in a million

The guys finished their performance with a pose pointing at their girls as they clapped, they got down off stage and headed to the back to their section with Amy being the first to greet her guy with a hug and kiss.

"That was amazing Sonic, you guys did so well." Amy stated as Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist

"Who knew you guys could be so agile when you are not fighting all those flips and things you guys did were absolutely astounding." Cream replied

"Ooh there was one part I thought you were gonna fall off the stage Knuckles but it was all a part of the performance." Shade added

"Most people would say it was a five star performance but I say it was a 10 star performance." Rouge replied kissing Shadow

After all compliments were exchanged that sat down enjoyed their drinks as well each other's company. After a while the girls were in the laps of their guys enjoying the other performances.

"Amy you feel like dancing?" Sonic asked

"I think I can if I haven't had too much to drink." Amy replied as her and Sonic headed out on the dance floor just as Keyshia Cole's Love was playing as they danced a slow dance with Sonic holding on to Amy's waist with her arms around his neck. They were gazing deeply and lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Look, when you stare into the eyes of the one you love, that real true love." Cream replied

"Yeah and who'd have thought he'd find her so quick." Tails added

"I can see a bright future for those two, marriage, a baby or two, a beautiful home with a white picket fence around it." Shade stated

"They look so cute together." Knuckles stated

"So we all agree Sally was a big mistake and Amy is the one right?" Shadow asked as they all nodded as Sonic and Amy cam e even closer together as they were now in the napes of each other's necks.

"Amy what say we get out of here and head home?" Sonic asked as she nodded

"You smell so good sweetie what are you wearing?" Sonic asked

"It's called Rare Gold you like it?" Amy replied and asked

"I love it, come on let's go." Sonic finished as he grabbed Amy's hand as they headed back to their section.

"So who needs a ride home because Amy and I are about to head out?" Sonic asked

"Don't worry Sonic I've got them you two head on out." Shadow offered

"Alright see you guys, let's go Amy." Sonic finished as both him and Amy left the club and back to his place.

_**Sonic Place**_

They didn't even get good inside the door before they were all over each other yet again. Sonic carried Amy up the stairs while they were still kissing.

Once they got there he laid her down on the bed laid down beside her as they continued to kiss leading them to speak.

"Oh Sonic I love you so much." Amy said

"I love you too Amy." Sonic finished as he straddled Amy's body.

Sonic at this moment then started to trail kisses down Amy's body as he pulled her dress completely off revealing her bra and panties to him as he threw her dress to the floor he returned back up to her lips and kissing Amy yet again which led her to reach down and unbutton Sonic's pants revealing his boxers concealing his hardened manhood.

Amy starts to tease Sonic's penis with her hand causing him to moan out. Amy then flipped Sonic over onto his back getting on top of him and continuing to tease his manhood through his boxers.

"Amy baby let's try something new." Sonic suggested as he pulled off Amy's panties and turned her around and began to eat her out.

"Oh Sonic that feels so good mmm." Amy moaned

"Me too Amy do me too." Sonic ordered as Amy pulled his manhood from his boxers and started to bob up and down.

"Ah yeah right there baby." Sonic moaned as they both continued to pleasure each other's bodies. Amy then twirled her tongue around the tip causing a sharp moan to leave Sonic's lips, she then took the girth into her mouth all the way down to the bottom and rising back up slowly she continued this motion increasing her speed with each rise it was at this time that Sonic was moaning at the top of his lungs from the pleasure he was receiving.

He started to slash at her clit with his tongue causing Amy to arch her back ad moan even louder he then started to suck on her clit causing it to swell up. He then parted the lips of her pussy and started to lick the sides of the inside of her pussy making Amy grab his head and hold him in place and start shouting his name.

Sonic then increased the pace that he was licking her at. Amy grabbed a hold of Sonic's legs which to Sonic meant that she was close to her breaking point as he did the same.

"Oh Sonic my love I'm about to cum." Amy replied.

"Yeah Amy baby me too." Sonic replied as he clinched her back side tighter

He then did one swift lick at her clit which sent Amy over the edge causing her to release shouting Sonic's name really loud causing her voice to echo throughout the dark room as he did released into her mouth.

Sonic licked up the mess that Amy had made and him vice versa as they collapsed their opposite ways to rest and catch their breaths.

"You ready to continue baby?" Sonic asked as Amy nodded

Sonic pulled Amy up to his front and inserted himself into her dripping flower causing Amy to moan out real loud as he thrusted upward into her flower.

"Oh Sonic you are so good, yes I feel you, right there." Amy shouted as Sonic moaned

"Ooh Amy you feel magnificent you're so hot and wet." Sonic moaned

"It's because of you Sonic, you helped me change for the better and I'm so grateful to you." Amy moaned

"Amy baby I love you so much, I said I would make you mine and now you are I wouldn't have it any other way."Sonic moaned as he turned Amy around to face him as he continued to thrust upward into her picking up his pace as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Amy leaned forward and kissed him starting a lust filled make-out session between them as Sonic sped up even more going his renowned speed of sound having Amy scream out to the heavens.

"Oh Amy I can't go much longer I'm about to cum." Sonic replied as forced Amy back down onto the pillow and placed her legs onto his shoulders as he started to thrust into her hard and fast.

"OH SONIC, YES, YES, I'M CUMMING." Amy shouted as she had her orgasm with Sonic following suit behind her pulling out and spraying his seed all over him and her bodies before letting her legs drop and collapsing on top of her. They were both breathing heavy trying to catch their breaths with Sonic being the first to speak.

"Wow, that was absolutely amazing Amy." Sonic replied still out of breathe

"I know you were going so fast and it felt so good and I hope you forgive me for saying something like this but I say that Sally was stupid for cheating on you o because she is missing something awesome." Amy replied cuddling up close to Sonic.

" Good Night Amy I love you so much" Sonic replied pulling Amy closer to him

"Good Night Sonic I love you too my darling." Amy finished as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	19. Chapter 19 Opening A Closed Heart

_(Hey readers just to let you know, if you are wondering who Gio is he's my co-writer so I decided to add him into the story and just to let you know that both Gio and Saori are hedgehogs so there won't be any surprises later on in the story well later and don't forget to review I love to hear good reviews and if you are going to flame me and Gio's work I suggest you don't if don't want to get blocked so know flames and I'm still open to constructive criticism, and that don't mean criticizing me or my readers.) _

"All right you're free to go, but do something like that again, and you'll be thrown in the chair." After many years, Arnold Rose was now being released from prison. He headed to the front counter and received all of his items that he had when he first arrived. As Arnold walked out the front doors of the building as a free man. "Now to get my daughter back and I know exactly where to look first."

_**With Sonic and Amy...**_

Sonic woke up to find that Amy wasn't next to him. "Amy," He called out. "I'm in the kitchen Sonic," she replied. Sonic got out of bed, walked (more like ran) to the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around Amy. "Good morning Amy, what'cha making?" He asked as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I decided to make some blue-berry pancakes for breakfast." "Sounds good to me." "Great go have a seat they'll be ready momentarily"

She stated as Sonic sat at the table.

"Hey Amy how did you learn to cook?" He asked

"Oh well my grandpa really taught me but as I got older I learned things on my own and well here I am a great cook." Amy answered as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of Sonic walking away sighing.

"Okay what was that for?" Sonic asked

"What was what for?" Amy asked

"That sigh you just let out, what's wrong baby?" Sonic asked

"Well I can't help but worry about my grandpa you know it's been 3 weeks since I've seen him and well I'm kinda worried you know." Amy answered

"Hey if you're worried why not call him I don't mind the long distance charges go ahead call him." Sonic offered

"Really you don't mind?" Amy asked as Sonic shook his head

"Alright I'll do it but after breakfast." Amy finished as she made herself a plate and both her and Sonic sat down for breakfast

_**Meanwhile In Japan...**_

"Well who would have thought after all these years this place would still be open and doing business." Arnold stated as he entered Baba's cafe.

The cafe was open but it was nearing closing time and Saori was cleaning up

"I'm sorry sir we're closing up for the night." Saori replied

"Don't worry I'm here to see the owner named Fred Rose." Arnold stated

"Okay I'll go and get him." Saori finished as she ran in back to get Mr. Rose she came out with him walking behind her with his cane he looked up and saw who it was and froze but just for a mere second.

"Well Arnold I never thought I'd see you again." Mr. Rose replied

"Dad how have you been?" Arnold asked

"You have no right to call me that, you are in no way my son anymore to this very day I still am glad my child kept her last name so what's brings you here?" Fred replied and asked

"Well I'm here for my daughter you time as her guardian is finished it's time for her old man to take over so where is my little Amy?" Arnold replied and asked

"Wait no way this man is Amy's dad and you daughter's husband?" Saori questioned

"No he's my daughter's ex-husband and granddaughter's ex father you have no daughter anymore." Fred replied

"Enough where is my child?" Arnold asked

"I won't tell you where she is but I'll tell you she's not here, she somewhere else living a happy fun filled life and there's nothing you can do about it." Fred finished as Arnold jumped over the counter and pushed him against the wall.

"I said where is she?" Arnold asked with complete anger and rage as he held him by the collar of his shirt against the wall.

"I'll never tell you for I wish for history to not repeat itself, you have a history of violent behavior and I won't subject my granddaughter to your violent ways so I'll never tell you." Fred replied with strain not noticing the Saori was grabbing her serving tray. She eased her way closer to Arnold and Fred and swung the tray only to miss and be pushed to the ground knocking her head against a table making her pass out.

"Saori stay out of this, this doesn't concern you." Fred stated as the phone rang Arnold picked up the phone and looked at the caller id and noticed it said Sonic The Hedgehog.

"Why is the world famous hero Sonic calling you unless, you thought you could hide it from me well too bad no such luck, answer it and talk to him." Arnold ordered as he answered the phone and put it on speaker phone and then mouthed the words speak to Fred.

_**On The Phone...**_

"Hello?" Fred answered

"Hi Baba it's me Amy" Amy replied

"Amy hi how have you been my dear?" Fred asked

"I've been having a great time here in America with Sonic, and how about you are you taking care of yourself and taking your insulin regularly." Amy answered and asked

"Yes Amy I have and I've been good." Fred answered

"That's good I was just a little worried about you is all and how has Saori been?" Amy replied and asked

"She's been fine also, listen it's time for us to close up the cafe I'll talk to you later." Fred finished

"Oh okay great to know you're doing well and tell Saori I said hi and also Sonic says hi as well." Amy replied

"Hi Sonic make sure you protect my little Amy with your life like you promised." Fred finished as Arnold hung up the phone.

"So that's where Amy is, she's in America with Sonic why did you send her to live with him?" Arnold replied and asked

"If you really must know Sonic is Amy's boyfriend and he loves her unconditionally and nothing you say or do will ever change that." Fred replied as Arnold released him

"Oh we'll see if what I say and do doesn't change anything." Arnold finished as he stormed out of the restaurant

Fred made his way over to Saori by crawling over to her; he picked her up into his lap to check on her to see if she was okay.

"Saori can you hear me are you okay?" Fred asked as she slowly came too

"Have I stopped moving yet?" Saori asked

"Saori what are you talking about?" Fred asked

"Well everything is spinning so I think I'm moving." Saori finished as Fred laughed from relief that she was okay.

"Where did Amy's daddy go?" Saori asked

"He left but I believe Amy may be in danger, he knows where she is but a least he doesn't know exactly where she is in America." Fred finished

_**With Arnold**_

He stormed off from the cafe and went to a nearby park where he found a bench to sit on while he thought to himself.

"Well I know she's in America but where on earth in America could she be, I mean I know Sonic is a world hero that's just it he's saved so many different places around the world so how will I find them and another thing that stills puzzles me is how I got out of jail when I was supposed to be in there for life for killing Mary." Arnold thought out loud

"Well all those questions sir I believe I can answer for you." A man stated coming into the light from the shadows

"Wait aren't you, damn it what was your name again." Arnold replied trying to think

"I'm Dr. Ivo Robotnik or you may know me as Dr. Eggman, Sonic's arch nemesis how do you do Arnold?" Eggman introduced himself and asked

"How the hell do you know my name?" Arnold asked

"Well I've done my share of research into the past of one Amy Rose and I can tell you that's how I learned your name as well as her mother Mary Rose." Eggman answered

"Well that explains that but what about the answer to my other questions?" Arnold replied and asked

"Well as for how you got out of jail I paid your seriously expensive bail consider it a way of me helping you to get you daughter back as well as where she is, she's living in two story apartment with Sonic The Hedgehog my nemesis in town called Station Square in the state of Pennsylvania in the city of Pittsburgh." Eggman answered

"Well that answers all my questions but why are you here." Arnold asked

"Well our goals are somewhat similar, you want your daughter back and well I just plain want to get rid of Sonic all together so I propose we team up and together we can get what we truly want so what do you say?" Eggman offered and asked as he held out his hand.

"You've got yourself a deal." Arnold finished shaking Eggman's hand

Before Arnold left with Eggman he paid a visit to his best friend Gio whom which he have been friends with for years. He arrived at his house and knocked on the door. It was the middle of the night so of course he was waking Gio up.

"Who is it?" Gio asked from behind the door

"It's me Arnold." Arnold replied as Gio opened the door rubbing his eyes.

"Arnold?" "What are you doing here and out of jail?" Gio asked

"Look long story short my dad made a bad mistake and I need to rectify it and well I won't be able to do it without my best friend to back me up are you able to accompany me?" Arnold explained and asked

"Well I'll need some detail before I just say yes." Gio stated

"Are you in or not I'll explain in detail later." Arnold stated

"Alright fine, but it better a good reason for me to come with you." Gio finished as he packed his bags and soon followed Arnold to the rendezvous point for him to meet Eggman which was a clearing in the forest where a large yet medium sized air ship laid as the approached the craft a door opened as a gold and silver robot came out and took their bags and allowed the entrance onto the craft and soon they were on their way to America.

"Alright Arnold time for you to explain in detail what we are going to do." Gio ordered

"Well my dad gave a very special treasure away to some guy and I want it back and the reason I said I might need your help is because he gave it to the world famous hedgehog by the name of Sonic.

"Wait you want me to fight with Sonic The Hedgehog?" Gio asked

"Only if he doesn't hand over my treasure easily." Arnold replied

"Okay if and only if is when I might consider fighting him.

_**With Sonic and Amy**_

"Hey Amy since it's not real late how about me and you go out and have some fun?" Sonic asked

"Sure what do you have in mind?" Amy answered and asked

"Well I was thinking we could go to Twinkle Park and then afterwards I would take you somewhere extra special to me." Sonic explained

"I'm game let me go and change my clothes then I'll be ready to go." Amy finished as she ran upstairs changed into a different outfit and came back down in ten minutes ready to go as both her and Sonic headed out of the house and headed to across the street to Twinkle Park unaware of a pair of eyes watching them.

"Well there he is where is this so called treasure of yours?" Gio replied and asked

"His hand is on her waist." Arnold replied as Gio looked where his hand was.

"Wait your treasure is your daughter Amy, whoa before you start anything with this guy you should know your daughter wanted to go with him because she loves him, your dad give her away she went because she wanted to go." Gio explained

"No one will have custody of my daughter but me and if you aren't going to help me then go back to Japan for all I care but I'm not leaving here without my daughter." Arnold scowled with his finger in Gio's face

"Fine then but don't come crying to me when he kicks your ass." Gio finished as he stormed off

We find our hedgehog couple strolling in Tinkle Park, enjoying the rides, playing games, and went on the tunnel of love. After they were done, they headed to the forest where Sonic had a surprise for Amy.

"Alright cover your eyes and keep them covered." Sonic ordered as he guided Amy through the forest

"Oh Sonic, can I look now?" Amy asked

"Not yet, we're almost there." Sonic answered

After a few miles of walking, Amy opened her eyes to see that Sonic had brought them to a lake, with the full moon shining down at them.

"Wow Sonic, it's beautiful. How did you-?" Amy stopped as Sonic shushed her.

"When you travel the globe, babe, you find places that weren't discovered yet." Sonic finished

As Amy brought Sonic in for a kiss, Arnold stepped from the shadows and spoke.

"Stop, don't you even plant those filthy lips on my daughter." Arnold replied

"Who are you, to tell my girlfriend not to kiss me?" Sonic argued as Arnold came closer Amy then looked at him trying to get a good look at him when her eyes went wide as she realized who it was.

"Daddy?" Amy questioned

"It's good you recognize me baby girl now come here so I can take you home." Arnold finished holding his arms out to Amy

"1. What the hell are you doing here and out of jail you were supposed to be locked away for life, 2.I'm not going anywhere with you, and 3. Fuck going home with you I'm staying here with my Sonikku." Amy finished as she stood in front of Sonic.

Arnold came up to her and smacked Amy to the ground as hard as he could.

"I will not have my only child talk back to me ever now let's go." Arnold ordered as Amy got up and instead of doing like her dad said she kicked him in the stomach and punched him to the ground.

"I can see you won't come easy so I only have one thing to say NOW." Arnold finished as a mechanical arm grabbed Amy.

"SONIC!" she screamed.

"AMY!" He jumped to save her, but was pushed back down by a red male hedgehog.

"Sorry Sonic, but I'm taking my daughter back." Arnold said with his foot on Sonic's back.

But, it wasn't long till Eggman summoned one of his Shadow android's and had it attack Arnold from behind.

"I thought we were partners Eggman. Arnold replied

Eggman, operating the machine that held Amy, laughed.

"We are, but I just needed you to get Sonic out of the way so I can start the Eggman Empire. Shadow Android's...FINISH HIM!"

As the Shadow copies attacked Arnold, Sonic regained consciousness and saw Eggman squeezing Amy in the robotic hand. "SONIC!, HELP ME" Amy cried as the arm squeezed her until she passed out

Sonics' fur than began to turn dark, becoming a very pissed off Dark Sonic.

_**Thunder, rain, and lightning**_

_**Danger, water rising**_

_**Clamour, sirens wailing**_

_**It's such a bad sign**_

Eggman was now scared out his mind and literally crapping a load in his pants and he swallowed a lump of spit he heard Sonic shout. "EGGMAN! YOU'VE PICKED THE WRONG HEDGEHOG TO MESS WITH."

_**Shadows of dark creatures**_

_**Steel clouds floating in the air**_

_**People run for shelter**_

_**What's gonna happen to us!**_

Arnold was destroying the Shadow clones one by one as best he could with them slowly starting to win, until a dark-purple hedgehog came in the fight and destroyed the robots in the snap of his fingers.

"Arnold, how many times am I going to save your sorry ass?" Arnold knew that voice anywhere, it was Gio.

_**All the steps we take all the moves we make, all the pain at stake**_

_**I see the chaos for everyone who are we what can we do**_

_**You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change**_

_**Yours is filled with evil and mine's not there is no way I can lose**_

"Gio, what the hell are you doing here, I thought you went home?" Arnold asked as he offered Arnold his hand, which he accepted, and pulled off the ground. " I was but I decided to show you why you can't take Amy."

"SHE IS MY DAUGTHER, SO I CAN TAKE HER WHENEVER I WANT TO.", Arnold snapped.

"Really? Look man, Sonic is saving her. You would do the same for 'her' wouldn't you?" Gio asked

_*** Can't hold on much longer - But I will never let go**_

_**I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last**_

_**I'm not gonna think this way - Nor will I count on others**_

_**Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I've gotta do**_

_**OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GONNA BE ALLRIGHT **_

Arnold knew who Gio was referring to. He remembered all the times he would rescue his wife from any danger. Now, Sonic was doing the same.

_**Ancient city blazing**_

_**Shadows keep attacking**_

_**Little children crying**_

_**Confusion, hopeless anger**_

Dark Sonic ran towards the arm and in one punch, destroyed it completely and landed on the ground. He jumped up, grabbed Amy, and set her next to a nearby tree. He stroked her cheek as a way of getting her to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open as she got a look at Sonic she tilted her head trying to understand what was going on.

"Sonic?" Amy asked as Sonic put his finger to her lips yet again and spoke

"Don't fear Amy I just turn this way whenever a person I care deeply about is getting hurt cause I hate to see that I'll explain the rest once we get home for now just sit there and watch your man in action." Sonic finished

_**I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy**_

_**All your cunning tricks make me sick; you won't have it your own way**_

_*** Repeat**_

Dark Sonic then began to concentrate, summoning the seven chaos emeralds. The gems began to spin around him, transforming him into Super Dark Sonic.

_**OPEN YOUR HEART...AND YOU'LL SEE...**_

_**(Guitar Solo)**_

"WHAT? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE. HOW-" Eggman was now even more scared as hell. Sonic opened his dark crimson eyes, looking directly at the now frightened doctor.

"Because Egg-shit, when you mess with my girl, YOU PAY THE PRICE."

_**If it won't stop, there will be no future for us**_

_**Its heart is tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free**_

Sonic used Chaos Control to teleport inside the huge robot, destroying it from the inside. He pulled and yanked several wires and wrecked several pieces of machinery inside making the robot malfunction.

_**I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last**_

_**Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I've gotta do**_

_**GOTTA OPEN YOUR HEART, DUDE!**_

Arnold watched in amazement as he watched the dark-golden hedgehog winning the fight, saving his daughter, and him as well. As a last resort Eggman fired a missile at Arnold and Gio. Amy noticed it and called out to Sonic.

"Sonic my daddy and Mr. Gio help them." Amy shouted as Sonic Chaos Controlled over to the missile and kicked back at Eggman making it strike one of the legs and destroyed it.

_*** Repeat**_

With the robot almost destroyed, Sonic grabbed it and hurled into the sky. Eggman screamed with bloody terror as Sonic shouted "CHAOS BLAST" as he fired a huge beam of energy at the machine, destroying it and Eggman for good.

_**OPEN YOUR HEART, IT'S GONNA BE ALLRIGHT**_

Sonic then began to calm down, turning back to normal, he went over to the tree and picked Amy up and carried her bridal style, and ran back to his apartment, and placed her on the couch, he helped her get undressed so he could take a look at her she had a small bruise around her torso where the claw squeezed her, Sonic proceeded to get the first aid kit and bandage her around her torso as well as place an ice pack on her cheek where her dad slapped her. He continued treating Amy for 15 minutes until a knock came at his door. He got up and answered it to find a purple hedgehog standing at his door.

"Hi my name is Gio you may not know me but you know a friend of mine." Gio greeted and explained

"Oh I know you, I saw you help Amy's dad back there with Shadow androids, so what brings you here?" Sonic asked

"Well me and my friend wish to talk to you and Amy if it's alright?" Gio finished as Sonic allowed them inside he led them into the living room where Amy was.

"Who was it Sonic?" Amy asked

"Look to your left." Sonic ordered as she looked and noticed Gio and her father but upon looking at him she turned away and turned her nose up at him and huffed.

"Amy I know you are mad at him but he only wants to talk at least you could hear him out." Sonic stated

"Well my ears are wide open but I refuse to look at him." Amy finished

"Amy sweetheart I'm sorry it's just I didn't want anyone to hurt you because you and your grandfather are all I have left in my life and I just wanted to keep both you and him safe." Arnold explained

"You would've had mom left too if you didn't pull the plug on her." Amy replied choking back tears

"Amy it's time for a little truth to be revealed, yes I pulled the plug on your mother but not for the reason that was told to you, when doctor came in and saw me with the plug in my hand sure I said 'It was costing too much to keep her alive." But what I really should've said was that I didn't want her to suffer and neither did she it was her dying wish that I release her from her life of constant hospitalization." Arnold continued

"What do you mean?" Amy asked looking his way

"Here this is your mother's last words as well as a song for you." Arnold replied handing Amy a CD

"Sonic can you play this?" Amy asked as he nodded, he placed the CD in his stereo and pushed played and turned up the volume so they all could hear.

_**On The CD**_

Amy dear I don't want you to shed a single tear for me my sweet little angel, you probably wondering why I said something like that, it's because your father is going to help me find peace I've asked him to unplug my pace maker." Mary Rose stated

"You'll be fine my dear, you will all be fine I'll be watching you from a far, all I want is for you all to get right with god so that I'll see you again in heaven, you see Amy death is a part of life so you live life and love as hard as you can, not just love like saying I love you but the kind of love that can lead through my kind of life, leading through marriage, having a baby or two of your own and raising a wonderful family, but most important don't forget the things I've taught you. Listen to the words in this song I wrote and find peace and don't ever hate your father for what he will do.

_**SONG**_

After the pain, after the tears, after the suffering,

For so many years my body has let me down

Although I said no, my soul longs for freedom

So in peace let me go cause

Heaven waits for me

The gates I can almost see

Heaven waits for me

I'll get to sit at his feet because

Heaven waits for me

No more crying

I won't be alone

My mother is there waiting

For her child to come home

I'm so sorry, I have to leave you here

But if you knew where I was going

You wouldn't shed another tear

I traded mortal for immortality

God will get me some wings

I wish you could see

Don't cry for me, don't shed a tear

But whatever you do try to make it here

Oh heaven waits

For little old little old me yeah

Heaven wait for me

Swing low chariot, won't you let me ride it

Swing low chariot, won't you let me ride it

I fought the good fight

I kept my faith

Oh yes I finished the race

I made it (22X)

I made it yes I did

Swing low chariot, won't you let me ride it

Swing low chariot, won't you let me ride it

We where the sting of death (of death)

Where is your victory

I've been praying yeah

I've been praying yeah

Oh yeah yeah

Oh Father

Thank you (5X)

Oh yeah you're the father

You're the father (3X)

Oh it's the father yes

I'm finally home.

_**CD Ends**_

Amy throughout the playing managed to sit up and bury her face in her hands and cry throughout the rest of it after hearing her mother's last words and song. Sonic sat next to her and pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his chest.

"Amy I'm sorry I wanted to give it to you but the police took it from me before I could at least now you know the truth, and don't worry about what I said before I'm not taking you away from Sonic, dad was right to give him custody of you at least you can make you mothers wish come true." Arnold stated as Amy raised her head and wiped her last few tears away.

"You really mean it I can stay?" Amy asked as he nodded

"Sonic take care of her she means the world to me and if you do get married Amy at least allow me the chance to escort you down the aisle and give you away and I hope to meet a grandbaby soon and I know that goes vice versa for your grandpa." Arnold finished as Amy ran up to him and hugged him tight and him doing the same placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodbye Amy take care."Arnold finished leaving out of the apartment

"Guess this is good-bye Amy have a wonderful life and make sure you send me a wedding invite too you be good kiddo later." Gio finished leaving up behind Arnold as she shut the door.

"Well since I'm done bandaging you why don't we head on to bad." Sonic finished picking Amy up bridal style again carrying her upstairs and placing her in bed and covering her up with him changing into his pajamas and crawling into bed next to her.

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her as they both shared a good night kiss before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

_(P.S The songs are Open Your Heart from Sonic Adventure, and Heaven Waits from a Tyler Perry play I watched called Madea's Big Happy Family.)_


	20. Chapter 20 Goodbye Baba

_**Chapter 20 Goodbye Baba**_

_**Saori's Pov**_

It was another day here in Japan except I was highly upset cause I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me with some other woman so I spent my entire drive to work practically mumbling to myself how upset I was after I broke up with him.

After ranting to myself for about 7 minutes I finally calmed my nerves, and headed inside to get ready for work even though I was running a little late.

"Morning Fred sorry I'm late I'll make up the time if you need me too." I called out to Mr. Rose but I got no answer, I also managed to notice that nothing was setup not even the tables for the morning rush at this point I started to get extremely worried

I locked the door to be sure no one would break in and steal anything while I went upstairs to check on Mr. Rose. I searched from room to room looking for him but no such luck until I came to the hall bathroom in which I could see something that looked like his cane sticking out of it.

I ran down the hall to find what I thought was true, Mr. Rose was unconscious on the bathroom floor, I sprang into action trying to arouse him but got nothing so I did the next thing I could think of I called 911.

_**On The Phone (Saori's Pov)**_

"911 dispatch what is the nature of your emergency?" The operator asked

"Yes I need an ambulance right away; my boss is unconscious in his bathroom." I replied in a panic

"Ma'am please calm down and tell me where you are located?" The operator replied and asked

"I at Baba's Café located at 8734 Shibuya please hurry." I finished

"Help is on the way." The operator finished

I ran outside to flag down the ambulance when it approached, as I did so Arnold and Gio pulled up because they wanted some breakfast and they saw me in a panic.

"Saori what's wrong?" Arnold asked

"It's your dad in law, I called 911 they're on the way." I finished as he and Gio ran inside to check on him.

The ambulance arrived in 5 minutes flat as I led them to where he was to find Gio and Arnold still trying to arouse him, they got him on the stretcher, with an oxygen mask as I hopped in the back of the ambulance with Gio and Arnold following close behind in his car to the emergency room.

Once we arrived they wheeled him out of the ambulance and into the back room and instantly began to work on home while one of the nurses asked me some information about him.

"Alright Ma'am tell me all you know about Mr. Fred Rose

"Well he's my best friend's grandpa and he practically raised her from when she was a child after her mother was taken from her but anyway I know he has diabetes but as for his more important information you may have to ask his son in law." I finished as Arnold told him the more important information.

We waited out in the waiting room for hours on end for the physicians to get finished with Fred, it was a mere 5 hours later that the physician came out of the back room but with a look of hopelessness on his face in which I did not like that look.

"Hi I'm Doctor Marcus are you the immediate family for Fred Rose?" Dr. Marcus asked

"Well part of us there's one that is not here with us." I replied

"Well I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but upon analysis, Mr. Rose was in diabetic shock due to an insufficient amount of insulin, we managed to stabilize him but due to such insulin shortage he may not make it." Dr. Marcus finished

"You mean my dad is going to die?" Arnold asked

"Yes for you see the only two options we have are we can give him the insulin he needs but too much insulin could be deadly, and if we don't give it to him he still could pass on so as you can see it's a losing situation." Dr. Marcus explained

"Well I say." Arnold started before I interrupted

"No you will not make the life decision for Mr. Rose." I stated

"Please how long does he have to live?" I asked

"Well, being he hasn't had insulin for more than over 42 hours and a diabetic person can only go 2 days without insulin I'd say 6 hours left to live." Dr. Marcus explained

"Please give me time to get his granddaughter here please." I begged with tears welling up in my eyes as he nodded

I then pulled out my phone and walked off as I dialed Sonic. On the other end I was praying with all my heart that he would answer.

_**In America ( Sonic's Pov)**_

Me and my friends were all gathered in my living room after leaving a friend of mines birthday party, we were busy reminiscing and laughing when my cell phone rang, I looked at the caller id and saw it was Saori and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Sonic it's me Saori I really need to speak to Amy." Saori replied crying the entire time

"Saori what's wrong why are you crying?" I asked with everyone turning their attention to me.

"Sonikku what's wrong with Saori?" Amy asked

"I don't know but she sounds real upset and she wants to talk to you." Sonic answered as he put Saori on speaker phone

"Saori this is Amy what's wrong?" Amy asked

"Amy you need to get to Japan right away." Saori started

"Saori what is it, is it my Baba?" Amy asked

"Yes, I'll explain everything when you get here, just please hurry." Saori finished as we both hung up the phone.

I then sprang into action getting my friends and myself ready to go to Japan, we decided it would be faster to take the X-Tornado while Rouge and the other's followed in their appropriate planes.

We took off and were in Japan in a matter 4 hours flat, once we landed Saori contacted us again and told us what hospital she was at, with Shadow we managed to chaos control there and arrived in 5 minutes.

Amy was frantic I could tell she was worried as she searched frantically for Saori, we walked around a corner and found Saori in the hallway pacing back and forth. That's when Amy ran to her.

"Oh Saori what happened?" Amy asked

"Apparently your grandpa hasn't been taking his insulin lately, I found him unconscious in his bathroom and well the doctor says he only has 2 hours left to live, and well they gave us two options to give your grandpa the insulin he needs but they are afraid it could be deadly and he could die from insulin overdose or just let nature take its course and let him go." Saori finished

"She didn't want me to make the final decision." Arnold replied

"Daddy, you're here too." Amy stated as Dr. Marcus came from the back

"Are you Amy?" Dr. Marcus asked

"Mr. Rose is conscious and he wishes to see you." Dr. Marcus stated

"Sonikku please come with me?"" Amy asked as I nodded and we were escorted to the back.

Dr. Marcus escorted both me and Amy to the back into the ICU where my grandpa was located, we strolled inside slowly and walked up slowly to the bed he lay upon.

Amy sat down on a nearby stool and grabbed her grandpa's hand to get his attention.

"Amy I'm so glad to see you my grandbaby." Fred started

"Grandpa, why did you stop taking your insulin?" Amy asked

"It's simple Amy I'm tired, my body is tired and my soul is tired I'm just ready to go home." Fred answered

"Then let the doctor give you what you need so we can take you home." Amy replied

"Amy I think he's saying he's ready to move on to the other side." I stated

"Grandpa, why do you want to die?" Amy asked

"It's not that I want to die Amy dear…it's just I have completed all I set in life to do, I got married, I had a child, I opened my own restaurant, I got to see my grandchild become a beautiful woman, and find her true love… I feel there's no need for me to linger here any longer." Fred finished as tears welled up in Amy eyes

"Amy though you may shed tears of sadness now, know that they will dry you can hold on to our memories but in doing so I want you to stand tall and know that I'm here with you." Fred continued

"Grandpa, I will do just that." Amy finished wiping away her tears

"Very good Amy now then a little business, I have something I want to give you hold out your hand?" Fred asked as she held out her hand and he dug around in his quills for something.

He then placed a jewel of some sort in Amy's hand and it looked like a chaos emerald except it was golden but I thought there were only seven can there be more than seven by any chance.

"Fred is that a chaos emerald?" I asked

"Yes I found it a long time ago as a lad and kept it as a family keep sake, I was going to pass it down to my daughter but she left this world long before I could but my granddaughter is just as good, it's never done anything but I feel as though she should have a token of remembering me and also I want you to take over my business now don't jump to conclusions I know you plan on going back to America with Sonic which is why I want Saori to be the new owner in you stead with Arnold working there on the side.

"Grandpa that's such an honor I'm sure she would be more the willing to do so as well as dad. " Amy replied

"Now last but not least I don't want a big funeral." Fred finished

"Why Grandpa?" Amy asked

"Because over the years I always wanted to be close to my daughter and wife when buried but I waited too late to reserve the space the most I could do now was have a shrine built there, that is why I want my body cremated so that my ashes could be laid to rest inside the shrine and there I would forever be by my daughter and wife's side even in piece will you honor my wish Amy?" Fred continued and asked

"Yes, grandpa anything you say." Amy answered as she started to cry

"Thank You Amy and remember live your life and be happy that's all… I…wish…for…you." Fred finished as he closed his eyes with his monitor flat lining.

It was then Amy fell to her knees off the stool and started to cry as a team of nurses came into the room to check on him, I grabbed Amy up off the ground and held her close to me and let her cry into my chest as we walked down the hallway back into the main corridor where everyone stood in waiting.

They saw Amy was crying so they all assumed the worse that Fred Rose was no longer with us but Saori took it just as hard as Amy as she too fell to the ground and cried her eyes out.

Arnold picked her up and let her cry but Amy's tears suddenly stopped when she saw how hard Saori was taking Fred's death.

"Saori, why are you crying?" Amy asked

"Because I let this happen if I had made sure he was taking his insulin instead of just asking him was he taking it this never would've happened, it's all my fault your grandpa's gone, I wouldn't blame you if you hated me right now." Saori replied crying

" Saori I don't hate you and it wasn't your fault, besides like he told me he's at peace now and that I shouldn't shed no more than the tears of sadness that he is gone, once that last teardrop falls like my grandpa said I will stand tall." Amy finished as she hugged Saori instantly making her tears dry up. It was shortly after that Amy told the orderlies what her grandpa wished and that she would return the next day for his ashes so that she could put him to rest where he wished.

_**At The Café (Sonic's Pov)**_

Arnold and Gio made everyone drinks as they all sat around talking about what would happen to the shop when Amy tapped on her glass to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." Amy started

"Saori my dear friend, since you were one of the many employees who stuck with my grandpa the longest he wished for me to tell you something." Amy continued as Saori cocked her head to the side

"Since you're in college for business management my Grandpa wants to give you the chance to get your feet wet in the field of business management by letting you own his shop in my place." Amy finished as Saori's mouth merely fell open as well as her falling off her stool.

"Gee, Amy I don't know that's such a big honor, are you sure I can do it?" Saori askedup getting as Amy nodded

"Well if it's his dying wish I'll make sure to not let you down." Saori finished as she hugged Amy real tight

"Dad, I know you will need money so you will be working here also by Saori's side, that is unless you refuse." Amy replied as Arnold shook his head.

"Alright, let's decide the day of the funeral." Arnold started

" No, Grandpa doesn't want a big funeral, he wants to be near mom and grandma so his body will be cremated and his burial will be held tomorrow afternoon after I pick up his ashes." Amy finished as she ran upstairs with me following close behind, when I came to find Amy crying in her grandpa's room looking at a picture she took with him.

"Amy are you okay?" I asked

"No, I'm really trying to be strong Sonic but the pain has a real tight grip on my heart." Amy answered

" Amy baby what your grandpa meant by you being strong, is just like I told you when I first left here, he means for you to be strong for yourself and move on with life, right now Amy all that you can do is cry, don't mask your pain baby let it out, I'm here for you." I explained as Amy barreled into my chest and let out all her frustrations as I held her tight in my arms while she cried.

Before I knew it Amy was in my lap and was a practically cradling her in my arms like a baby, when Arnold came up to check on us.

"Hey is everything okay?" Arnold asked

"Yeah, I'm just letting her cry; if she cries now when we lay Fred to rest she shouldn't shed anymore tears." I explained

"Amy are you hungry sweetie?" Arnold asked

"I little bit." Amy answered

"Alright I'll go and make us all something to eat, and Sonic your a much better guy than I thought I'm glad my daughter has you, and one more thing your friends want to talk to you." Arnold finished leaving the room

"Amy you ready to head back downstairs?" I asked as she nodded

We headed back downstairs where everyone was waiting for us, Saori had already left because it was getting late and she had to get home before her mom lost it.

It wasn't long before Arnold had a steak dinner prepared for everyone as they all sat around and devoured the meal with Amy starting the dinner talk.

"Thanks everybody for sticking around, I know you guys never met my grandpa, but it means so much to me you decided to stay for his burial tomorrow." Amy started

"Hey, what are friends for Amy, if they don't stick around when another friend is down?" Rouge asked

"That makes me very happy and until tomorrow afternoon you guys are free to stay here, cause as you've already noticed this isn't just a café it's also an inn with extra rooms." Amy finished

"Alright sweet pea me and Gio got to vamoose before his son gets home and finds dinner isn't ready." Arnold stated

"Later Amy see you tomorrow afternoon." Gio finished as he Arnold headed back to his place

"When the hour of 9:00 ran around they all started to get sleepy as Amy finished cleaning up and they headed up to their rooms for a night of rest. Sonic and Amy slept in her old bedroom snuggled close together with Amy in his arms as they drifted off to sleep.

_**The Next Morning**_

Amy and Sonic had woke up early because they had received a call from the crematorium telling them that her urn was ready for pick up. They went ahead and picked up the urn the contained the remains of her grandpa. She started to cry a little as they handed her the urn but she quickly stopped and soon her and Sonic were headed back to the café.

When they got back to the café everyone was awake, even Saori was there already dressed in black along with Gio and Arnold, Amy sat her grandpa on a table she had set up in the café so that those who knew him could come in and pay their respects before they left to put him to rest.

Amy went upstairs to change into her black dress for the burial with Sonic putting a black suit, everyone was soon dressed in black as the afternoon hour drew close, there wasn't much to be said except for what Amy had to say at the burial as everyone soon loaded into a van that Saori had rented with Sonic and Amy riding in a car that was in the lead with Gio and Arnold, they drove to the same exact burial site that Amy showed Sonic to when she first left Japan.

They got out of the car and walked the same path that Amy walked holding the urn following close behind her as they came to a set of tombstones that laid right beside each other with a shrine built right in between them, everyone then line up side by side as Amy stood beside the shrine and spoke.

"Thank you all for being here as we celebrate the life of Fred Rose, beloved grandfather, father and father in law, as a child he taught all the thing s I would need to know in life and I'm grateful to him for doing so and it's because of him that I am the woman I am today, and I will continue to remember all the things he taught and live my life to its fullest, thank you Baba for everything and may you rest in piece." Amy finished as she kissed the urn

"Would anyone else like to say anything?" Amy asked as Sonic took the urn from her

"Fred though I only knew you for a short time I feel like I've known you all my life, in the short time I've known you, you became a father figure to me in which I've never had and let me just say I was glad to have that feeling and you will be dearly missed and know I will continue to look after Amy for you. Sonic finished as he winked at Amy making her blush it was then that Saori took the urn.

"Fred you've been as good a boss as you have a friend and I just want to thank you for the honor you have given me in being your shop's owner and rest assuredly I will take good care of your business." Saori finished as Arnold took hold of the urn

"Dad, I'll miss you, even though for so many years you probably hated me for what I did, I'm glad I finally got the chance to tell you the truth, please if you would say hi to Mary for me and let her know that I will always love her may you, Mary and your wife rest forever together in peace." Arnold finished

"Amy it's time." Arnold giving the urn back to Amy as she nodded

"Rest In Peace Fred Rose, Sayonara Baba." Amy stated as she placed the urn in the shrine and blew out the candles that surrounded it.

It wasn't long before everyone left the site and shortly after packed their bags, boarded their planes and soon were headed back to America as they bid their final farewells to Saori and the others but not before Saori promising she would come and visit Amy as sooshen as got a break from school.

(Yeah I know that was sad that Amy's grandpa had to die so soon in the story but there is more happiness to come including a little something special for my OC keep reading and reviewing and you might just see some interesting stuff.)


	21. Chapter 21 Love For Another

_**Chapter 21 Love for Another**_

_**It has been three months since Amy's grandpa passed away, and the shop has been running well under both Saori and Arnold's management; let's just see where things go from here.**_

_**Tokyo, Japan Baba's Café**_

"Woo, what a long day I thought we'd never get done." Saori stated

"What say we close up shop for the night Saori?" Arnold asked

"Yeah, I need to be getting home before it gets too late, since I've been walking these past few nights." Saori answered

"By the way what is wrong with your car?" Arnold asked

"Transmission is completely shot to the curb, I had to have a new one installed, well I better be going later Arnold." Saori finished

"Bye Saori please be safe." Arnold finished as Saori headed out of the door

Saori started her usual walk home from the café, she only lived a few blocks away so the walk wasn't too bad for her, but today she felt a bit nostalgic and decided to take the scenic route to her house.

As she walked through the park near her house she could here light rustling in the bushes nearby so she sped up her walk to a slight sprint, shortly should could soon here laughter from a distance that slowly got closer and closer to her until a man jumped out in front of her.

"Well, what's a pretty hedgehogette like you doing wondering the streets at night alone?" A stranger asked as Saori backed away only to back up into two more men behind her.

"You know, you must looking to have some fun if you came out here by yourself." The stranger spoke again as him and his crew closed in on her.

As a defense she swung her purse at the one in the front in kneed him in the stomach as she took off running away from the men who quickly gave chase after her, when she realized that she was being chased.

"Help please, somebody please help me." Saori screamed as she was being chased by the assailants not knowing that a nearby hedgehog indeed her cries for help.

Saori soon ran down a nearby alley way which lead to a dead end, her assailants were closing in on her, her heart was pounding she knew there was no way she could escape so she closed her eyes prepared to except her fate

It wasn't long till she could hear the sounds of punches and kicks being thrown, as well as blows landing and grunts and groans of pain as she slowly opened her eyes she could see a male hedgehog standing triumphant over the very men who chased her, before she could thank him for what he did he ran off into the night.

"_Who was that, I didn't even get a chance to thank him, whoever he was." _Saori thought as she walked around the corner she saw something on the ground_._

"_Hmm, what's this, it looks sort of like that emerald that Amy's grandpa gave her, but it looks like a diamond, he must've dropped it well that means we're destined to meet again because he'll definitely be looking for it but until then I'll keep it as a good luck charm." _Saori thought to herself as she continued her walk home.

_**On the other side of the city (Leo's POV):**_

"That was too easy." I thought. My name is Leo Accetturo, adopted son of Gio Accetturo. As i was jumping off the rooftops of the neighborhood, i noticed that my chaos diamond was missing. "Oh shit, dad is going to kill me for losing the diamond. I better look for it tomorrow".

I jumped from the rooftop that was across from the apartment, straight into the window where my bed room was and as i was getting ready for bed, i thought of Saori, "Maybe i should visit her at the cafe tomorrows." Leo finished as he hopped into bed and drifted off to sleep for the night.

_**Meanwhile with Saori**_

"Mom I'm home." Saori called to her mom

"Saori sweetie where have you been I was worried sick, you usually get her from work in 12 minutes flat but it's been an entire hour." Saori's mom replied

"I'm sorry mom but I was nearly raped on my walk home, some guys chased me into an alley way I thought it was over for me but then I was rescued." Saori stated

"Rescued? By who Saori?" Saori's mom asked

"That's just it I don't know who, when I opened my eyes he stood there triumphant after knocking those guys out but before I could thank him he disappeared into the night." Saori continued

"Well at least you're safe." Saori's mom replied

"I believe I'll meet him someday mom." Saori stated

"Really sweetie?" "Why?" Saori's mom asked

"Because he dropped this." Saori finished pulling out the diamond she found

"I decided to keep it as a good luck charm." Saori continued

"It's so beautiful, tell you what let me fashion it into a piece of jewelry of some kind so you can keep it with you at all times" Saori's mom offered

"Sure thing, thanks mom, love you and good night." Saori finished bidding her mother good night as she headed upstairs got changed for bed and crawled under her sheets.

"_**Whoever you are I hope I get to meet you so I can thank you for saving my life" Saori finished drifting off to sleep herself.**_

_**The Next Day (normal POV):**_

The day started as any normal day would, Saori woke up, got dressed for work, she then headed down stairs where her mom had made a piping hot breakfast for her.

"Morning Saori, guess what?" Lily started

"What's up mom?" Saori asked

"Ta-da." Lily finished as she pulled out a belt made with very diamond she found.

"Oh wow mom that's awesome, thanks it's absolutely beautiful." Saori finished as she placed the belt around her waist and fastened it, she then sat down for breakfast before heading out to work for the day.

Saori bid her mom goodbye and ran out the door headed straight for the café she arrived in twelve minutes flat to find Arnold getting place ready to be opened.

"Morning Saori ready for the morning rush?" Arnold greeted and asked

"Yes sir let's get things going." Saori replied

"Whoa Saori nice belt." Arnold commented

"Thanks my mom made it using the diamond I found last night." Saori explained

"What caused you to find something like that last night?" Arnold asked as Saori sat down and told him the story.

"Well I'm glad you are alright Saori and by the way this letter came from you today." Arnold finished handing Saori the letter and heading in back

She opened it and began reading it before she ended up letting out a shrill scream.

"Saori what's wrong why'd you scream?" Arnold asked

"I'm sorry it's just Amy sent me a letter and with it 5 round trip tickets to America, she remembered I was going to be going on spring break soon and she wants me to spend it with her in America, I'm so excited but who will I take with me, I know you and my mom for sure but who else." Saori explained as Leo walked into the café.

"Hey Saori." Leo greeted

"Hey Leo, what are you doing here?" Saori asked

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd pay you a visit and see what you were doing for spring break."

"Well aren't you sweet, and my friend that lives in America now with her boyfriend sent me 5 round trip tickets to America to come and spend spring break with her, hey would you and your dad like to go with me." Saori explained and offered

"You know I'm game for a trip but I need to ask my dad if he wants to go." Leo finished as looked around Saori's waist and noticed the exact chaos diamond he had dropped fashioned into a belt.

"_**Oh man I'm so screwed she's wearing my dad's ch**_**aos diamond as a belt, how will I get it from her without her knowing I was the one who saved her life last night." Leo thought**

"Saori that's a nice belt you're wearing." Leo commented with nervousness in his voice

"Oh you like it my mom made it after I showed her my good luck charm, I was saved from a group of rapist's last night by a male hedgehog and I believe that if I wear this around he'll probably seek me out to get it back so I can thank him for saving my life." Saori finished as their first set of customers began to show up.

"Oops well time for work get with me later to let me know you're final decision." Saori finished as she and Arnold got to work serving the customers.

_**Meanwhile With Sonic and Amy**_

Another day in Station Square was progressing normally with Sonic and Amy in his apartment chilling on the couch cuddled close together. Tails and Cream were there for a visit when all of sudden a brightgreen light filled the room as three people appeared before them.

"Ah what's going on?" Amy asked being blinded by the light with end result her flipping over the end of the couch from being blinded.

"Well I didn't think I'd see you guys again." Sonic replied as they finally came into focus to be his mother, brother, and sister.

"Sonic how great it is to see you again, I believe the last time we were here I kind of left on bad terms with you sweet heart." Aleena started

"It's alright mom you were right and I was wrong I tried to call my communicator is broken which is why I', glad you are here sis can you take a look at it." Sonic replied turning his attention to his sister.

"Sure thing Sonic I'll have a look, hey Tails care to help me?" Sonia replied and asked

"Oh I tried already I can't fix it." Tails stated

"That's why I going to teach you so Sonic won't have to wait for me to fix it anymore." Sonia finished as she, Tails and Cream headed into the kitchen

"So Sonic how have things been going with you and Sally?" Manic asked

"Phhbt, Sally is so over with; I have a new girlfriend now." Sonic answered

"You mean she broke up with you?" Aleena asked

"Hell no I broke up with her two timing ass, which is why I said you were right and I should have believed you Mom, forgive me." Sonic asked holding out his hands for a hug as she hugged him tight

"You're forgiven Sonic, so where's your new girlfriend?" Aleena asked

"Well she's…right there, huh where'd she go, Amy where are you?" Sonic asked walking over to the side of the couch to find Amy on the other side

"Amy baby you okay?' Sonic asked

"Yeah, my eyes just hurt is all." Amy answered

"Oh yeah, you haven't had the treatment, don't worry, here sit right here." Sonic instructed

"I'm sorry I should have told you that's how my family appears, and that it can have blinding effects, stay right here and let me go and get the eye drops." Sonic finished as he ran upstairs to retrieve the medication.

"You guys can talk to her while I get the eye drops from upstairs." Sonic stated telling his family

"Hello there, my I ask what your name is." Aleena greeted and asked

"It's Amy, Amy Rose and what is your name?" Amy answered and asked

"My name is Aleena Hedgehog, I'm Sonic's mother." Aleena replied

"It's nice to meet you, I wish I could see you." Amy stated

"It's alright Sonic will be back with the eye drops, I'm sorry our light impaired your vision." Aleena apologized

"It's okay, you're very nice Aleena." Amy commented

"Thanks you are a very pretty girl, I see why my son is in love with you." Aleena replied as Amy smiled while Sonic came back with the eye drops

He then dripped some into each of Amy's eyes as she blinked them in, it wasn't long before her eyes focused completely and she was able to see again.

"Oh what lovely eyes you have." Aleena commented as Amy's cheeks flushed red

"Oh please Mrs. Hedgehog you flatter me all too much." Amy replied as her cellphone rang she looked at the caller id and saw it was Saori

"Please excuse me I have to take this." Amy excused herself to answer her phone while Sonic told his mother all about Amy and what led him to fall in love with her.

_**On The Phone With Saori**_

"Hello?" Amy answered

"Hi Amy it's me Saori, I got your letter today and I'm real excited to be spending spring break with you." Saori started

"I know it's going to be the best week ever, I'm glad Sonikku bought you the tickets by the way did you get all 5 of them?" Amy replied and asked

"Yeah I did." Saori answered

"So who are you bringing along with you?" Amy asked

"Well your dad wants to see you so he's coming as well as my mom." Saori answered

"Wait that's only three is there anybody else coming with you?" Amy asked

"Well I'm waiting for final confirmation from Mr. Accetturo and his son Leo." Saori replied

"Oh that sounds awesome can't wait to see you Saori." Amy stated

"Yeah, me too Amy I've practically got goose bumps I'm so excited, and also tell Sonic I said thank you he's the sweetest guy that ever lived." Saori finished

"Why don't you tell him yourself here I'll put you on speakerphone." Amy finished walking over to Sonic.

"Here Sonikku, Saori has something she wants to say to you." Amy stated

"Hi, Sonic thanks for the tickets you rock super hard can't wait to see you guys next week." Saori replied over the speaker

"You're welcome Saori and let me tell you, you're going to have a blast here." Sonic finished

"I know I will Sayonara Amy and Sonic see you soon." Saori finished as she hung up the phone.

_**At the Accetturo's: (Leo's POV):**_

"Oh man, how am I going to get dad to come with me to America?" I asked myself.

Knowing my dad, he would never take a vacation I thought as I stood outside my dad's bedroom door as I took a deep breathe. "Here goes nothing", I thought as I entered into his room.

"What is it Leo?" my dad asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to go to America with me, Saori and her mom, and Arnold for spring break."

My heart started to beat like crazy, hoping he didn't notice that the diamond was missing.

"Sure, after all, you do need to get the chaos diamond back from Saori." He replied.

"Wait you know I lost the chaos diamond?" I asked as my dad nodded

"So you're not mad at me?" I asked

"Nope, but I'm disappointed that you lost the most treasured thing in the family." Dad replied

I was relieved, but still nervous.

"Also, when are you going to tell Saori how you really feel about her?" My dad asked

"I have no idea dad, every time we're together, I feel like she's my weak point to our enemies." I replied

"Well you better tell her soon or you could lose her to another guy again because she is quite a catch." Dad replied

It was true; I really did like Saori more than a friend. We've been friend since the 2nd grade, and she's the only person besides my dad that understands me. My train of thought was interrupted by my dad's voice.

"Well, are going to stand there, or are you going to get your stuff packed?" I answered his question by heading to my room and started packing everything I need including my samurai sword.

I then contacted Saori to let her know we were in and that we would meet her at the airport tomorrow night so we could make a journey to the United States

_**The Next Night(Saori Pov)**_

It was late in the evening as me and Arnold finished closing up shop for the week, we set the alarms and made sure that all the doors were bolted shut before my mom pulled up in the car to head to the as we airport.

Arnold placed his suitcase in the trunk with me and my mothers and soon we were headed to the airport, my mom parked her car in an airport parking lot and paid for a week of service as we headed into the airport got are bags checked and waited at the gate for Leo and his father.

They showed up only minutes later as the plan was being boarded I presented are tickets and were seated in first class headed for America where after so long I would finally see my best friend again but this time on good terms.


	22. Chapter 22 Love For Another Part 2

_**In America**_

It was your average night in Station Square, everything was quiet, only thing that could be heard were the late night sound of cars traveling the streets at night. We come to find on the night two black cloaked and hooded strangers walking up to an abandoned looking building in which the strangers turned out to be Sally and Fang

" Sally what are we doing here?" Fang asked

" I heard rumors that certain somebody lives in this building that can help me get my revenge." Sally answered

"What revenge?" Fang asked as Sally jacked him up by his cloak

" Nobody puts a restraining order on Sally Acorn and gets away with it." Sally finished as they headed inside of the building.

"Sally why do you bare such hatred toward Sonic, when you have me?" Fang asked

"Because he not only gave away my belongings to some bimbo he humiliated me, and I just plain fucking hate him and I want him to suffer." Sally finished as light rustling could be heard throughout the building.

" Who are you and what are doing inside my home?" A voice asked

"We seek one called Mephiles by chance you know of him?" Sally replied and asked

" I might, what do you want with him?" The voice asked

"Sally is that a ghost?" Fang asked

"Oh far from it weasel boy." The voice replied

"Well I seek revenge on someone and I was told he can help me get it." Sally answered

"Tell me more for I am the one you seek." Mephiles replied

"Can we at least see you?" Fang asked

"Yes but don't be alarmed for I may be quite disturbing." Mephiles finished as appeared but only as a shadow on the wall

"Where are you casting that shadow from?" Sally asked

"You don't understand, all I am is a shadow." Mephiles answered

"Why?" Fang asked

"I have no physical form right now, I can only gain a physical form if I take on the shadow of another being." Mephiles answered

"Well then on to business, I seek revenge on a hedgehog very familiar to you." Sally started

"If you say Sonic The Hedgehog then I refuse to help you." Mephiles replied

"Please hear me out, I only want you to make his and his girlfriend's life miserable that is all." Sally reasoned

"If I agree, what's in it for me?" Mephiles asked

"Well what do you want?" Sally asked

"First off let me take on your guys shadow so that I may have a physical form."

"Okay, second off?" Sally questioned

" I seek two mystical jewels one that's in the hands of your enemies girlfriend and my enemies, sons best friend, find some way for me to get my hands on those jewels and you've got a deal." Mephiles explained

"Very well then you have a deal." Sally agreed as Mephiles flowed into fang shadow taking on his form and shaking hands with Sally signifying a deal was struck.

_**Station Square Airport (Next Morning)**_

"Oh I'm so excited Saori's plane will be landing in the next five minutes, oh Sonic hold me I think I'm gonna burst with excitement." Amy stated as she noticed Saori's plane landing and her tail went into wagging overdrive

"Geez, Amy calm down your gonna wag you tail off." Sonic stated

" I can't help it." Amy replied as Sonic grabbed her and kissed her making her calm down.

" Oh Sonic let the girl be excited it's been a while since she's seen her friend." Aleena stated

"Yeah bro lighten up, stop being such a stick in the mud." Manic replied as Saori and her guests came into view.

"SAORI!" Amy Yelled

" AMY!" Saori yelled as they both ran into each other's arms as squeals of excitement radiated throughout the airport.

"Yikes Saori, your killing my ears." Leo said as he approached her.

"Leo, knock it off. She's just happy to see her friend." Gio said as he was standing behind Leo.

"Hi Gio. How's my dad doing?" Amy asked.

"He's doing fine Amy as a matter of fact he's right there. Gio answered as Arnold came into view.

"Plus, I'm helping him to control his temper." Gio added.

"That's great to know, and it's great to see you too daddy." Amy answered and greeted

"I can see you've been doing well here, it looks to me as though you've grown a little." Arnold stated

"No not at all it's my shoes making me this tall." Amy answered

"Gio, nice to see ya dude." greeted Sonic.

"Same here Sonic. I would like you to meet L-." Gio stopped when he saw that Leo was nowhere to be found.

"Meet who man?" Sonic asked.

"Never mind, let's just head to your apartment and start our vacation." Gio exclaimed in excitement.

"Hey Saori who is this?" Sonic asked

"Oh that's my beloved mother Lily, isn't the resemblance uncanny." Saori answered as her mom pinched her cheeks

"Oh, Saori you little nut, you're always comparing us together." Lily replied

"Hi Ms. Lily it's great to see you again." Amy greeted

"Like wise Amy dear." Lily finished

After they finished exchanging greetings and collecting their luggage they headed back to Sonic's apartment to talk.

_**Sonic's Apartment**_

When they arrived they found an all-out spread of food waiting for them, prepared by both Amy and Sonia.

"See I told you guys that we wouldn't need to stop for food." Amy started

"Hi there it's great to meet you all I'm Sonia." Sonia introduced

"This here is Sonic's twin sister Sonia and although you may have seen him before this is Sonic's real brother Manic and his mom Aleena." Amy introduced as they all waved

"I must say the pleasure is all mine." Saori finished as she curtsied before them as well as bowed

"Now that everybody is caught up let's eat." Sonic finished as a knock came at his door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Sonic asked as he opened the door and noticed a red and black hedgehog standing there.

"Hi who are you?" Sonic asked as Gio looked out the door

"Leo where in god's name did you run off to in the airport?" Gio asked approaching the door

"Well that flight was long and well I had to go to the bathroom, sorry I didn't say so." Leo explained and apologized as Sonic let him in

"It's a good thing you can find me by sensing my presence, everyone this here is my son Leo." Gio replied and introduced as Leo merely waved.

It wasn't long before they all finished devouring the meal completely and were soon sitting around talking until Manic pulled Sonic to the side.

"Hey Sonic do you know if Saori has a boyfriend?" Manic asked as Leo was eavesdropping

"Well last time I was in Japan she was dating a guy named Jack but as of now I really don't know." Sonic answered

"Man I hope she doesn't cause she is smoking hot." Manic complimented

"Well if I know Amy she'll find out later on tonight, cause I promised Amy that in the room I have set up for Saori and her folks she could sleep over and reconnect with Saori and if I know my girl she mostly definitely will get the info out of her." Sonic explained

"Manic I have to tell you this, even if she doesn't I think you might not be Saori's type so if she doesn't want to go out with you don't take it the wrong way." Sonic finished as he showed Saori and her folks to the room on the floor below his, he also left Amy there with Saori as they sat in her separate room and reconnected.

"Well Saori how have things been going with the shop?" Amy asked

"Great the same customers that came around with your gramps in charge still come around and I've managed to come up with a monthly budget and everything." Saori answered

"That's awesome now to more personal matters, how are thing going with you and Jack?" Amy asked as Saori turned her face away from Amy hiding her pain.

"Oh Saori what happened?" Amy asked

"Well I guess you can say I had an event very similar to Sonic." Saori answered

"You mean he two timed you?" Amy asked as Saori nodded

"That really burns me up why can't people stick with one person, why do they have to deceive another person." Amy replied

"Well it's all water under the bridge." Saori replied yawning

"Well it is getting late perhaps we should head to bed." Amy finished as both her and Saori crawled under the sheets of her bed and went to sleep.

_**12:00 Midnight**_

"It was late at night in Station Square and everybody was sound asleep, all except one that is and it was none other than Leo yet he was disguised in all black clothing with a mask over his face as he jumped from the balcony of his room and down to room where Saori slept and tapped on her window, Saori stirred slightly but dozed right back off until he tapped again and this time she woke up.

She threw on her robe and strolled over to her window and looked out but could not see anyone; she then opened the screen door and walked out to see if she could see anyone when a voice could be heard.

"Evening Saori" The guy greeted startling Saori

"Who, who are you?" Saori asked

"Wow is that how you treat the guy who saved your life." The guy answered

"I finally get the chance to thank you in person for what you did." Saori replied

"You're more than welcome, and also I think you have something that belongs to me." The guy responded and brought up

"Yes I found your diamond, and I guess you want it back don't you." Saori asked

"Not yet I'll let you keep it a while longer." The guy finished

"Okay but I got know are you following me because I didn't think you'd follow me here." Saori asked

"No, I'm just a guardian angel dressed in all black for a very beautiful woman." The guy replied as Saori blushed

"Well I better be going and just so you know you can call me Max and know I'll be watching over you." Max finished as he jumped back onto another balcony and across to another building.

Yet unknowing to both Max and Saori, two familiar people were below them as "No, I'm just a guardian angel dressed in all black for a very beautiful woman." The guy replied as Saori blushed

"Well I better be going and just so you know you can call me Max and know I'll be watching over you." Max finished as he jumped back onto another balcony and across to another building. Yet unknowing to both Max and Saori two familiar people were below them plotting as soon as Max was out of view, Sally decided to put her plan into action. She grabbed a grappling hook, gave it a twirl, and threw it really high. When the line was secure, she climbed up to try and get the gold chaos emerald where the others were but upon spotting it under a glass container she knew it was a trap, so she aimed for the chaos diamond. She then went to Saori's room, just as she was getting ready to get back into bed Sally knocked Saori out with a chloroform soaked towel, and took the diamond belt along w/ Saori.

_**The Next Morning:**_

Lily was the first to wake up, so she headed to Saori's room to go and check on her, Amy was already gone because she usually goes on morning runs with Sonic.

"Saori sweetie where are you?" Lily asked as she got no answer she then looked on top of Saori's bag and noticed a letter attached to something. She didn't pay attention to what the letter was attached to she just read the letter and instantly fell to her knees crying.

Leo woke up to the sound of Lily crying as he emerged from his room to see what was wrong.

"Someone kidnapped Saori." Lilly answered still crying.

"Oh god, who took my baby?" Lily asked as she buried her face in her hands and continued to cry.

Leo then found a video tape on Saori's bag. "Maybe this could tell us something." Leo finished as he placed the tape in the VCR and it started to play

_**On The Video**_

The video started with an image of Saori popping up on the screen, sitting on a bed with hands bound behind her back and her legs tied together with eyes covered and her mouth gagged, she looked scared and terrified all together as the camera panned over to a woman sitting in a chair who happened to be Sally with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Well she's a sight to see isn't she, and I can guarantee she will be returned and unharmed if you get that bitch Amy Rose to hand over the gold chaos emerald she has and if not well, this little hedgehog's life will be ending very shortly, I'll be waiting at 2325 Sprankel Ave. the old abandoned factory be there if you want to see her again." Sally explained

"Also don't try to bring the cops into this, cause of so I'll pop a cap in her head right before their very eyes." Sally finished as Saori started to scream for help with her cries being muffled by her gag as the video cut off.

"Man this is serious." Gio replied as both he and Arnold watched the video from afar.

"Well dad what do we do?" Leo asked

"To me we can't handle this alone let's go and talk to Sonic and the others." Gio finished as they all got dressed and headed back up to Sonic's apartment, they knocked frantically cause this was an emergency as a disturbed looking green hedgehog opened the door.

"Man do you guys know what time it is?" Manic asked as they forced their way inside

"Where is your brother this is an emergency?" Gio asked as Manic called out to Sonic and both he and Amy came out of his room fully dressed.

"Hey good morning everybody, what did Saori sleep in late." Sonic greeted cracking a joke as he noticed how upset Saori's mom looked

"Ms. Lily what's wrong?" Amy asked

"Somebody kidnapped Saori last night, they left this note and this video tape, and we need your help because she's threatening to kill her if we don't meet her demands." Leo explained as Lily yet again started to cry

"She who?" Sonic asked as he took the video and played taking immediate notice to who it was doing the threatening

"Grr, that does it I'm calling the police." Sonic stated as Lily stopped him

"No Sonic you didn't listen to the last of it, if you involve the police she'll kill her right in their faces, please ever since my husband became a trucker and my other daughter started college at an all-girl school my Saori is the only company I have so please don't let me lose her please I'm begging you help save my daughter." Lily finished bawling her eyes out yet again.

"Don't worry Lily we will save her." Amy replied as she came back dressed for action with her Kitana's and Sai's as well as Piko Hammer ready for anything. Sonic nodded in agreement

"Please let me come with you." Leo pleaded

"Why Leo?" Amy asked

"Well you see she not only took Saori, she took Saori's belt which happens to be a chaos diamond in which she found when I saved her life back in Japan from some rapists, but she knows me as guy named Max whom is her guardian angel." Leo explained

"Leo what's the real reason you want to risk your life?" Sonic asked

"I'm in love with Saori and have been since the second grade and I feel that if I prove to her how strong I truly am she'll accept me as more than a friend but maybe as a lover." Leo replied

"You can't be in love with Saori, I'm in love with her and I will be the one to save her." Manic interrupted

"Manic you just met Saori yesterday how can you already be in love with the girl.

"Shut up Sonic I'm saving her and that's final besides at least I don't have to pretend to be someone to tell her how I feel." Manic finished

"I take it that was directed at me and I agree with Sonic, you don't know Saori like I do plus you are nowhere near her type." Leo retaliated

"Keep talking jackass and I'll show you how I'm her type." Manic threatened

"You don't want to mess with me, at least i don't have fur that matches to barf." Leo countered

"You guys this is not the time for you two to be fighting." Sonic stated

"Stay out of it." Manic and Leo replied in unison staring each other in the face that is until Manic punched Leo in the jaw thus throwing down the gauntlet.

"Is that all you got, barf-hog?" Leo insulted.

Manic was so angry, he ran to Leo ready to punch him. But, Leo soon teleported behind Manic and kicked his back.

"Whoa, I thought only Shadow knew chaos control." Sonic said.

"I had been trying to master it for a while that is until my 10th birthday." Leo responded as walked away with his head hung low headed to his room, leaving some sleeping pellets on the floor, it was short while after he went to his room that they knocked everyone in the room out,it was then he grabbed his samurai sword and the gold chaos emerald, put on his black suit, and headed where the tape gave the address.

_**Mephiles's hideout, 10:00 p.m:**_

"You'll regret kidnapping me, squirrel bitch." Saori yelled from the chair she was chained to.

Then, Mephiles's shadow appeared behind her, and scratched her right cheek.

"Don't count on it welp, when your protector gives me the gold chaos emerald, he'll die along with you". Mephiles said in a dark tone.

"What do you want the gems for anyway?" Saori asked

"I wish to have a permanent physical form instead of jumping from shadow to shadow, and those are my ticket." Mephiles explained

"Your never gonna mmmmm." Saori started as Sally regagged her.

Then Max entered the building, looking at the shadow behind Saori.

"Who are you?" Max asked.

When Mephiles saw Max's shadow in front of him, his shadow aimed for it, and took in the physical form of max.

"I am Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark. Now hand over the emerald!" Mephiles answered and demanded.

Max threw Mephiles the gold chaos emerald, and then went to grab Saori, he removed the blindfold and ungagged her, he then grabbed the chains only to get electrocuted by the chains causing him to fall to his knees.

Sally appeared behind Max to cuff him, once done she then kicked him to the floor. Mephiles then reached for the mask and removed it. Saori was shocked to see that Max was really Leo. Mephiles slowly walked over to Saori and spoke

"It's such a pitty you had to come, now you get to see you friend get killed." Mephiles finished as he punched into Saori's chest and ripped her heart out. Her eyes went wide as she released a scream of pain before her body went completely limp. Leo watched as the one friend, the one female hedgehog he had feelings for, was killed right in front of him. Mephiles was cackling as he held the chaos diamond and gold chaos emerald into the air in victory. But his victory was cut short as he saw Leo glowing, along with the chaos gems in his hands.

"What is happening!" the evil hedgehog asked as the gems flew outta his hands and were circling Leo.

_**C'mon and light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go**_

_**'Cause now the coutdown has started and he's ready to blow**_

_**He's got the dope sounds pumpin in a stereo (-eo!)**_

_**Kick'n ass fast... puttin' on a show**_

"CHAOS GEMS, FUSE AS ONE!" with that, Mephiles watched as the gems merged with Leo. Leo was now a golden hedgehog w/ black stripes, bright as the sun, and had shinning blue eyes.

_**Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest**_

_**And if you put the time in he'll put you to the test**_

_**He's like the runnin' man, in his world more is less**_

_**And if you wanna test him best bring your best**_

_**Don't make me spell it out, bring your best!**_

Sally drew out a AK-47 and started shooting at Leo, which didn't work. As every bullet she shot ricocheted off his glowing body until ricocheted at the right angel to hit her in her leg and make her fall to the ground in pain.

_**In this world (His world!) Where life is strong**_

_**In this world (His world!) Life's an open book**_

_**In this world (His world!) Where compromise does not exist**_

_**In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!**_

_**In this world (His world!) Where one is all**_

_**In this world (His world!) Never fear the fall**_

_**In this world (His world!) Where compromise does not exist**_

_**In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!**_

Once Sally was down Leo went after Mephiles, he tried his best to dodge Leo's attacks but wasn't doing so well. Leo was highly pissed and not only that he was torn inside.

"Hey kid calm down I'm sure we can talk about this." Mephiles replied with fear in his voice

Just as Leo came again with another strike he hit a nearby wall that housed a pipe that soon popped open releasing gas into the air.

"Mephiles prepare to die!" Leo yelled as he unsheathed his sword began to hack away at Mephiles.

_**Runnin' it back again, well what'dja expect?**_

_**Comin' at ya with ten out of ten, got a real rough neck**_

_**Spikes up his memories, straps on his shoes**_

_**'Cause he's the best there ever was, haven't you heard the news?**_

_**Intergalactic continental champ, running things**_

_**Hyperactive instrumental with pulling strings**_

_**See he's the one who'll understands when the tides will swing**_

_**So he's breaking down doors, never following**_

_**C'mon and psyche yourself up, 'cause it's time to play**_

_**Bouncin' the beats and the rhymes 'cause they're here to stay**_

_**The one and only miracle now ripping the day**_

_**Movin' up, commin' fast, and he'll blow you away**_

_**Because the pressures of this world make you take their toll**_

_**And it's time to get away when we take ahold**_

_**The only way to break free is to break the mold**_

_**You can't stop now, lock and load**_

_**Don't stop now, c'mon, rock n' roll!**_

It wasn't long till Mephiles was nothing but a torso on the floor as Leo walked up to him, all the while tears in his eyes.

"Come on kid, let's talk about this, besides if you kill me your dad won't be to happy about it." Mephiles begged

"What the hell are you talking about, how do you know my dad?" Leo asked

"I guess he never told you, but I am a part of your dad he used the very gems I sought out to get rid of me because I wanted him to be evil and conniving like me but nothing doing so he banished me from his body but without a body of my own I was forced to roam the world as a worthless shadow." Mephiles explained

"Like I give a fuck, your life ends here and now, you took my one true love from me and your gonna pay." Leo stated

" Please kid come on give me chance I can change I promise I can just give me a chance." Mephiles begged

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Leo shouted slicing the remaining parts of Mephiles body in half and using his power to destroy his shadow so he could never regenerate.

Leo then sheathed his sword as he walked over to Saori remains and began to cry for his lost love that is until he was interrupted.

"You cause my girlfriend to shoot herself now burn in hell with the remains of your true love." Fang finished as he tossed a lighter into the building which caused Leo to realize the broken gas pipe in which the lighter made contact with gas causing the building to explode and go up in flames.

_**In this world (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) Where life is strong**_

_**In this world (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) Life's an open book**_

_**In this world (His world!) (Notice that we're here to stay!) Where compromise does not exist**_

_**In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!**_

_**In this world (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) Where one is all**_

_**In this world (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) Never fear the fall**_

_**In this world (His world!) (Notice that we're here to stay!) Where compromise does not exist**_

_**In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!**_

_**Light the fuse on his rocket and he's ready to go**_

_**'Cause now the coutdown has started and he's ready to blow (to blow... to blow...)**_

_**(In his world...! where one is all!)**_

_**Intergalactic continental champ, running things**_

_**Hyperactive instrumental with pulling strings**_

_**(In his world...! Never fear the fall!)**_

_**(In his world...!) The only way to break free is to break the mold**_

_**You can't stop now, rock and roll**_

_**(His world...!) I said you can't stop now, lock and load**_

_**(His world...!) Don't stop now, c'mon and rock and roll!**_

It was at this time that Sonic and the others arrived on the scene as the building was burning, it was then that Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and him using the chaos emeralds they went super and used their powers as best they could to put the fire out.

When out of the blaze Leo came out still in his super form holding the lifeless body of Saori as he fell to his knees and yet again cried for his loss. Upon noticing that Saori was motionless Lily rushed to Leo's side where she notice the hole in her chest where her heart once was as she too began to bawl her eyes out with Leo.

"I'm sorry Lily if only I had, done something sooner she would still be with us." Leo replied as Sonic and Amy finally put the fire out and gathered around Leo and Lily as they cried

"There's a way to save her." Gio started

"Dad what are you talking about?" Leo asked

"The gold emerald and chaos diamond are lifesaving emeralds reason why they've never been used for good or evil." Gio started as all attention was turned to him.

"They rarely do anything until they are needed to do something but they will only work for one with a righteous heart reason why Mephelis was unable to use them and if they are used they will scatter and have to be relocated,but that's a chance I'm willing to take." Gio explained

"Dad you knew Mephiles was a part of this?" Leo asked

"Well I figured my old counterpart would make a reappearance just didn't think it would be so soon, who would've thought that after 19 years he would resurface." Gio finished

"Would you stop stalling and tell me how to save my daughter." Lily yelled

"It's up to Leo, if you've heard in fairytales that true loves kiss can awaken a princess, well true loves kiss will revive Saori but if and only if Leo's love for her is true." Gio explained

"Well Leo do you truly love my daughter?' Lily asked

"Yes, yes I do and I pray that my kiss can and will bring her back to me." Leo finished as he kissed Saori on the lips, everyone looked on in awe as Saori's body started to glow with her heart that Mephiles tore out regenerating and her wound closing completely.

It wasn't long before Saori's eyes fluttered open as she realized she was being kissed by Leo, but she wasn't too quick to break it, Leo slowly broke the kiss and looked into Saori's eyes

"Saori your alive, I'm so happy you're okay." Leo replied hugging Saori tight

"Saori my baby you're okay." Lily responded hugging Saori as Leo did before getting up from the ground

Saori and Leo stared at each other for a while until Gio smacked Leo upside his head.

"Well aren't you gonna say something to her?" Gio asked

"Saori… I love you and I always have, I'm sorry for all the secrecy with the fake name and everything but I couldn't think of any other way to tell you how beautiful you are to me." Leo stated

"Leo I." Saori was interrupted as Leo shushed her

"Please let me finish, I've liked you since the second grade, I fell in love with you in the ninth grade but by then I thought it was too late for me cause you dated other guys but somehow lucked smiled on me so many time by those guys not being your true love and if you'll have me I'll be the last guy you'll ever date." Leo finished as Saori smiled

"Leo you had me once you told me you loved me." Saori finished as Leo grabbed her and gave her a kiss as everyone awed making them blush.

Gio and Leo then used Chaos Control to teleport everyone back to the apartment where they proceeded to settle down as Leo and Saori went into her room to catch a nap cause they had a very busy night as they cuddled close together and fell asleep in each other's arms

It was late as everyone else also decided to turn in for night after such a big event.

(Well there you have OC finds true love, keep reading and reviewing to see even more things unfold in the story.)


	23. Chapter 23 Sonic Proposes

_**Sonic's Pov**_

_**Hard to believe it's been a whole year since I've met Amy, **_**told her I l**_**oved her and moved her in with me, but I feel like I want more with Amy, could it be that I am ready to pop the question to Amy. Well why am I asking myself this of course I am, but it won't be anything plain I can tell you that. **_

_**Normal Pov**_

_**We last left our crew after Saori and Leo realized how much they actually loved each other, after all that happened it's time to get back to spring break fun but if you ask me Sonic has something big planned for this spring break.**_

_**Amy and Saori just came back from a shopping trip at the mall to find Leo, and Sonic both sitting on the coach discussing something when upon them noticing the girls they acted like they weren't talking about anything.**_

"You guys will never believe what we found at the mall today." Amy started

"I don't know. What did you find?" Leo asked

"Matching outfits." Saori and Amy replied together

"See look we found matching bathing suits for our trip to the beach today and many more things that match." Amy finished

"So what were you two talking about?" Saori asked

"You know guy stuff." Sonic answered

"Speaking of stuff, Saori come on your coming with me." Leo stated wrapping his arms around Saori

"Where are we going?" Saori asked

"You need to learn to defend yourself, so me and you are hitting a local gym Sonic just told me about, now go and change into something sporty so we can go." Leo explained and ordered

"Oh okay." Saori finished walking past Leo with him smacking her on the butt and her yelping in surprise

"Cut it out you bad boy." Saori replied going into her room

"Well since you two are heading to the gym me and Amy are about to head out ourselves." Sonic finished as he tossed Leo the keys to one of his cars

"Remember Leo what we talked about." Sonic whispered as he and Amy left

_**Meanwhile With Sally**_

"Sally baby, you're lucky that bullet didn't do massive damage to your leg." Fang started

"Are you finally done with your revenge schemes against Sonic and are ready to get on with our life?' Fang asked

"Not by a long shot I have one more trick up my sleeve, and done." Sally finished

"What's that?" Fang asked as he saw Sally holding a note in her hand

"Just a little letter is all, now where did I put that whistle?" Sally answered and asked as she located the very whistle she looking for she then opened her window and blew the whistle which could not be heard until a little white dove flew to her sill.

"Sally what's with the bird?" Fang asked

"This here is a carrier dove, my dad gave her to me when me and Sonic first came here she was trained to fly a note back to my dad if I wanted to talk to him or if I had problems with Sonic." Sally explained

"Now then Pearl take this note straight to my father." Sally ordered to the bird as she released it back out her window as it flew back to her home of Knothole.

"What did that letter say?" Fang asked

"Nothing really just know that you will need to go into hiding when he gets here." Sally finished walking off but with a slight limp from her injury.

_**With Leo and Saori**_

"Come on Saori one more push up." Leo ordered as Saori was finishing her set of push ups

"Leo I think you are pushing me too hard." Saori complained

"Baby once you finish my week long training regimen you'll be a hell of a lot stronger and know everything I know." Leo explained

"Alright break time, let's talk Saori baby. You see, me and Sonic were talking about something special for Amy." Leo started

"What is it Leo?" Saori asked

"He's going to propose to Amy tomorrow night at Twinkle Park and we have to help him pull it off." Leo explained as Saori covered her mouth in surprise

"So what do we have to do?" Saori asked

"Well we are waiting on the others to get here so we can plan it all out while Sonic keeps her busy." Leo finished as Rouge, Cream, and Shade showed up.

"Ladies how are you doing." Leo greeted

"Okay here's the plan we are going to get Amy dressed up as a princess an hour before we head to Twinkle Park and when we get there we will reveal the surprise that she is going to be a part of the Starlight Parade, upon her being placed at the top of the float we will make our way through Twinkle Park to certain point where the float will stop and Sonic will pull up in front of it in a lighted horse drawn carriage after all the lights go out around Twinkle Park." Rouge explained

"Then he will make his way up the float where spotlight will then be shined on him and he will sing a song dedicated to Amy, before he continues up the float to where Amy is sitting, kneel then he will pop the question." Cream finished for Rouge

"That sounds wonderful but what does it all have to do with me?" Saori asked

"You are going to help, by convincing Amy that dressing like a princess is a way for us to get into Twinkle Park for free, since she believes a lot you say she will more than likely go ahead with it instead of asking questions." Shade answered

"Alright I'm in." Saori finished as they all left and her and Leo resumed their training session.

"Ok Saori, 10 minutes on the punching bag. If you do well, I might take you out for dinner tonight." Leo said.

Leo was surprised to see Saori punch the punching bag like crazy. He was even amazed by the effort she put into it.

"Ok baby, times up. I hope you got something to wear tonight." Leo whispered to her.

_**Twinkle Park (Shadow's POV):**_

It was a nice day outside, even relaxing for once. That is until I was disturbed by a dark purple hedgehog.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Name is Gio Accetturo, and I heard from Sonic saying that you were the first to know chaos control." Gio answered.

"What do mean by that? No one else knows chaos control." I said.

"Well both me and my son learned it thanks to the chaos gems we had." Gio replied as Lily strolled

"It's about time you got here." Gio stated

"Well it isn't easy getting around all the traffic even though Sonic lives right across from this place." Lily replied

"So what brings you two here?" I asked

"Sonic sent us to help you get things ready for tomorrow." Lily answered

"Great I could use all the help I can get." I finished as we headed to the main office to talk to the manger about the parade set up.

_**With Leo and Saori (Leo's Pov)**_

"Hey Leo you wouldn't mind taking me to a small dress shop would you?" Saori asked

"What for Saori?" I asked

"Well since we're going out tonight I thought I should have a beautiful dress to wear tonight, don't you think I should look pretty tonight?" Saori replied and asked batting her eyes at me

"Well you're beautiful the way you are, but I guess a new dress wouldn't hurt." I finished as a pulled up to an Ashley Stuart and let Saori go inside while I waited in the car.

A few minutes had passed and I was slowly getting board until the car phone rang, the ID on the dash board said Sonic so I decided to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey, Leo how did things go today?" Sonic asked

"It went perfectly Saori's on board and everything's a go for tomorrow night." I answered

"Awesome and about the little favor you asked me for, I got what you wanted." Sonic stated

"Thanks Sonic I promise I'll pay you back for it." I replied

"It's cool Gio so when are you two headed to the beach?" Sonic stated and asked

"We'll meet you and Amy there, oops got to go Saori's coming." I finished hanging up the car phone as Saori placed her bag in the back seat getting in and kissing me on my cheek as we sped off to Sonic's apartment to change into our beach wear and meet them there.

_**At The Beach**_

Sonic and Amy were already there with a large blanket laid out with 4 beach chairs line along the top with a picnic basket waiting to be devoured, Saori and Leo strolled up a little later hand in hand. Saori was wearing a silver bikini with white sarong and Amy was wearing her matching red one. As soon as they were settled down Sonic and Leo took a football and started to play with it leaving Saori and Amy alone.

"Well Saori how have things been going so far with you and Leo?" Amy asked

"Great he's been treating me better than any of the other guys I've dated." Saori answered

"Well that's good to know but I was talking about the training." Amy corrected

"Oh sorry, well at first I thought he was pushing me hard, but I know he's doing it to make me stronger and besides he plans on taking me out tonight." Saori explained

"Ooh where is he taking you?" Amy asked

"He's taking me to dinner and I bought the perfect dress for tonight." Saori answered

"Oh Saori please let me do your hair and makeup?" Amy asked as Saori nodded as they took sips of their drinks watching their fellas play football.

Before long they returned and ate the lunch and soon could be seen playing in the Emerald Coast waters with their guys, it started to get late so they decided to call it a day and head back to Sonic's place.

_**Sonic Apartment (7:00 PM)**_

They arrived and they parked the cars and headed inside the building but before doing so Sonic handed Leo a ring case and they shortly followed behind their girls as he put the case in his pocket, Amy had already taken Saori upstairs to get her ready while Leo hopped into the shower and got cleaned up and soon came back out dressed in his finest outfit as Sonic pulled Leo to the side.

"Alright man I'm gonna loan you my car, have a great time." Sonic stated

"Thanks Sonic you're awesome." Leo finished as Saori came down the steps wearing a white halter dress and gold jewelry with her hair pinned up with Amy following as Leo froze with his mouth open.

"Leo are you in there?" Saori asked waving her hand in his face

"Leo what's wrong with you?" Amy asked

"He's beauty stunned, not to worry I know just what to do to snap him out of it." Sonic finished as he grabbed a whistle and blew it in Leo's ear making him jump and shake off his stunned look

"Wow, Saori you look beautiful." Leo complimented

"Thanks shall we go?" Saori asked as they wrapped their arms around each other's hand headed out together.

"Don't wait up you two." Leo replied as he walked out the door.

_**Leo's Pov:**_

"So where are we going Leo?" Saori asked.

"Oh, it's a surprise; by the way, do you think this suit makes me feel rich?" I replied and asked. I was wearing a red suit with black stripes on the pants and sleeves, and a white under-shirt.

"Not at all, but you do look handsome." Saori answered.

I pulled out the keys, unlocked the doors, and opened the passenger side for her.

"Why thank you Leo." she said as she got in.

"You're welcome baby." I said as I jumped into the driver seat, turned the car on, and drove off.

As we were heading to our location, I was thinking about our future together: getting married, living in a beautiful house, and maybe having kids.

"Saori, I need you to close your eyes real quick." I said as I pulled up to a forest outside of the city.

"OK, this better not be like that prank you pulled back in the 5Th grade." Saori replied as she closed her eye.

When she did, I took her hand and used chaos control to teleport us to a small lake where I planned the dinner to be at.

"OK baby, open them." As she did, she gasped at what she saw.

"Did you plan this?" She asked, still surprised.

"Of course I did, all I wanted was to be alone with the most beautiful hedgehogette I've ever seen." I answered as I lead her to wear a picnic basket was. As we got settled in, I opened the basket and pulled out a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. I know, a bit too cliché but it works for me.

"Wow, I'm impressed. My previous boyfriend wasn't always an ace chef like you." Saori complimented.

"Well they never knew that you liked Italian foods, especially spaghetti and meatballs." I said as I placed the plate between us.

"Well let's not let this wonderful meal go to waste." Saori replied as we both took a fork full of spaghetti and began to eat not realizing we were eating the same strand until we realized how close we were to each other's faces until we turned and looked at each other but instead of turning away we gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"Wow Saori you have the most beautiful crimson eyes I've ever seen and I like the way the moon reflects in them like red ruby's" I complimented making Saori blush yet again

"Gee Leo you always know exactly what to say." Saori replied as we continued our meal.

"Yeah and I also want to give you something." Leo replied pulling out the ring case and opening it

"Oh my god Leo it's beautiful." Saori commented

"Saori this is not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring it's saying that I promise not to hurt you, I promise never to lie, I promise to befriend you and defend you with my life, I promise you forever, I promise you today so Saori I only have one thing to ask will you wear my promise ring?" I explained and asked

"Yes Leo of course I will, how in the world could I say no." Saori replied as I placed the ring on her finger and she hugged me tight as well as kissed me.

Before long both me and Saori finished eating and soon were walking hand in hand around the lake, yet I noticed a certain look on Saori's face that made me feel like she was uncertain about something so I stopped and asked her.

"Saori what's wrong?" I asked

"Hmm, nothing's wrong I'm having a great time." Saori answered even though I knew she was lying

"Saori, I saw your face you looked unsure about something, and if were to have a good relationship there should be no secrets between us." I stated as Saori exhaled a deep held breathe

"There are no secrets Leo it's well, though you've talked to my exes face to face they may have stretched exactly how far I've gone with them." Saori started

"What do you mean?" I asked

"They told you that I've slept with them when I've never lain down beside any man but you and that was yesterday." Saori replied falling to her knees and crying

"Saori, why are you crying?" I asked

"Because how can you be in love with a girl who's never done it, that's the reason why they left me, they only liked me for my body but you, you like me as I am and I just don't understand." Saori continued as she cried

Feeling sorry for my love I kneeled down beside her and cupped her face in my hands she looked at me deeply before I kissed her making her tears dry.

"Saori I love you because of your personality and your beauty." I stated calming her even more

"Oh Leo when I'm with you I feel something I've never felt before and that why I choose you." Saori replied

"Choose me for what?" I asked

"Well I've been a girl long enough; I'm ready to become a woman if you catch my drift." Saori answered as my eyes went wide.

"You mean you want to do it, but Sonic and Amy would kill us if we have sex in their guest room." I stated

"Yeah you're right." Saori agreed

"I've got it, we passed a bunch of hotels on the way here, why don't we stay in a hotel and make your wish come true?" Leo suggested and asked

"Okay maybe that could work and if Amy calls I'll just tell her that we had a little too much to drink and decided to play it safe." Saori added as I nodded we chaos controlled back to the car and soon were on our way to a local hotel for the night.

_**At The Hotel Leo's Pov**_

We drove for a while till we found a hotel as close to Sonic's place as possible when we came upon a Holiday Inn Express and we went for it, I made sure this would be a night Saori would never forget by getting the honeymoon suite and being that me and Saori looked so well dressed the concierge bought that we were a newly married couple and gave us the room.

We hoped in the elevator and were headed up to our suite but then I notice that holding Saori's hand she was shaking the whole idea of losing her virginity was making her nervous so as soon as we got to the floor I rushed Saori into the room, upon entering she looked around the room and was completely stunned at the beauty and the view.

"I can tell you like the room." I started

"Yeah it's a great room." Saori replied with nervousness in her voice

"I also can tell you're nervous about this." I stated as her eyes went wide

"How can you tell?" Saori asked

"I figured it out on the elevator when you were shaking and I also can tell in your voice, Saori if you don't want to do this then we won't and we can go home." I reasoned

"I'm not nervous about doing it, I'm nervous about pleasing you what if I don't do something right." Saori stated

"Don't worry I have experience, I'll teach you everything I know." I replied wrapping my arms around her waist

"Please be gentle with me?" Saori asked as I led her over to the bed, I sat down on the end and pulled Saori down onto my lap and starting a heated make out session as I did so I worked my way out of my jacket shoes and pants. Before long I had lain Saori down on the bed.

_**Normal Pov**__** (Lemon Time)**_

Leo then crawled over her and placed his hands on either side of her head and slowly started to kiss her on her neck and collar bone he then raised her up off of her pillow and unhooked her dress and pulled it down and completely off leaving her in her bra and panties and him in his boxers. He gazed down at Saori as she covered her face. He then continued to trail kisses down her body until he got to her breasts covered by her bra and started to massage them with his hands, he then removed his gloves and her bra by unsnapping it in the middle making Saori cover them from view as he kissed her to reassure her making her move her hands as he continued to massage her breasts again he then took one of her nipples into his mouth and started sucking and licking them receiving small moans from Saori who was enjoying every moment of being with Leo like this.

He soon switched between the two and continued to work his way down her body still trailing kisses making his way down to her flower. Once he reached the area he rubbed the outside of her panties causing Saori to spring up and speak.

"Leo what are you doing to me?" Saori asked

"Just relax I want to see it closer, besides I have to get you ready." Leo replied

Get me ready how?" Saori asked

"I'll give you hint your flower plus my tongue equals." Leo answered as he pulled off Saori's panties giving her a chance to think about what he said.

When she realized what was about to happen she sat up and spoke again

"Leo please don't go down there I'm embarrassed" Saori pleaded but it was too late as Leo started to lick the outside causing Saori to arch her back and moan in pleasure he then penetrated her with his tongue as if making love to her with his tongue she was above him moaning in utter pleasure.

"Oh Leo I'm confused what you're doing to me feels so good but I feel like it's bad." Saori moaned

"Don't feel like it's bad baby just enjoy it." Leo responded when he took one of his fingers and stuck it inside of her and slowly started to finger her making her juices flow while he continued to lap up her juices while he continued to finger her flower.

Once he was finished he looked back into Saori's eyes as she was panting to see her lust filled eyes he then removed his boxers as he then positioned himself in between Saori's legs.

"Wait Leo do you have a condom?" Saori asked

"Why do we need a condom?" Leo asked

"Well you're not ready to be a father and I'm not ready to be a mother." Saori explained

"Don't worry I know how to pull out you have nothing to fear now are you ready?" Leo explained and asked as Saori nodded

"Now this will hurt for a little while but the pain will soon be overcome by pleasure." Leo replied as he began his entrance. Saori closed her eyes as Leo made his way inside of her with her hissing from the pain and Leo knew it was hurting her so he kissed her to help her cope with the pain until he was all the way inside of her.

"Saori we're one now." Leo replied showing Saori by lifting her head

"Alright I'm gonna start moving a little." Leo replied as he wrapped her legs around him and slowly started to thrust into her, she was moaning as he was grunting until he changed positions turning her on her side and raising her leg into the air and continuing his thrusting with her still moaning throughout it all.

"Oh Leo it was hurting at first now it feels good, ah oh ah Leo." Saori moaned

"Ooh Saori you're so tight but it feels amazing I'm so glad I got to be your first." Leo finished changing positions again this time he held Saori close to him and spoke again. "Saori let's try it like this." Leo finished as he pushed Down down onto his dick entering her yet again.

"Ah Leo I don't think I have the strength." Saori replied unconsciously bouncing up and down until she realized she was actually riding Leo's member holding on to him for support with him supporting her back. He was grunting while she was moaning at the top of her lungs.

"Ah, ah, ah Leo it's going so deep I feel it so much more." Saori moaned until Leo made his announcement.

"Saori ah, it's getting so good for me too I can't go much longer I'm about to cum." Leo moaned as Saori then threw her head back causing Leo to hold on to her even tighter he then laid her back down on the pillow as he sped up his thrusts into her.

"Oh Leo you're going so fast oh ah oh I feel like something's coming oh I feel it." Saori finished as she released

Saori baby I'm cumming." Leo stated following suit behind her pulling out and spraying his cum all over him and Saori both and collapsing beside her and finally mustering up the strength to speak.

"Oh Saori I love you so much, I hope I didn't hurt you." Leo started panting after every word

"No not at all Leo I'm just so tired, I love you Leo." Saori finished cuddling close to Leo as he pulled her close to him and they fell asleep in a loving embrace.

_**The Next Day**_

Leo and Saori were fast asleep in their room as the sun rose for another day in Station Square, they were sleeping so soundly they didn't even Saori's phone ringing, it went unheard for a while until Saori turned over and grabbed it she looked at the caller ID rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she realized it was Amy and she answered

"Hello?" Saori sleepily answered

"Hey Saori girl, where are you?" Amy asked

"Well me and Leo drank a little too much last night and to be safe not sorry we stayed at a hotel last night, Sonic must be mad?" Saori explained and asked

"No he isn't mad he was more worried about you two than his car, hold on." Amy answered

"Sonic they're okay they stayed at a hotel last night because they drank too much." Amy explained to Sonic

"Alright I was just worried about them." Sonic replied as Amy got back on the phone

"So anyway I was calling to ask you if you wanted to go to Twinkle Park tonight?" Amy asked

"Sure I'd love to go." Saori replied

"Well you see it might be expensive cause usually couples get in free but Sonic says he's hanging with Leo and the guys so I thought all us girls would go." Amy suggested

"Wait Rouge told me of a way we could get in free don't worry I'll handle everything." Saori replied

"Okay I guess I'll see you later than." Amy stated

"Yeah we'll be home soon as Leo wakes up." Saori finished as they both hung up the phones

"Who was that?" Leo asked

"That was Amy everything is a go for tonight." Saori answered cuddling back up to Leo and kissing him

"Yeah it almost slipped my mind." Leo finished as both him and Saori got up got in the shower together and soon left the hotel headed back to Sonic's pad.

_**Later That Night**_

Everybody had been sitting around the whole day until So**nic and all the boys left leavin**g the girls by themselves.

"Alright now Amy this was a secret Rouge told me about Twinkle Park, you see they let girls in for free if one us dress like a princess and the other an attendant so here's the plan you dress like a princess in the best ball gown you have and I'll dress like your attendant." Saori explained

"Are you sure I've never heard of that admission technique." Amy questioned

"Trust me Amy I'm your best friend now come before it gets late go find a nice dress and get ready and I'll try my best to dress as your attendant." Saori finished as Amy ran upstairs to find her best dress and got dolled up for the night.

It was 30 minutes later that Amy came downstairs in a flowing pink ball gown with pink shoes and Saori had on a silver dress that was similar to a prom gown with a sash across it that said attendant.

"Wow Amy that is a beautiful dress, but it's missing one final touch." Saori stated as she opened a box and took out a crown a placed it on top of her head.

"Wow Saori where did you get this?" Amy asked

"It's my crown from high school I won Prom Queen when I was in high school and well I just keep it with me cause it reminds me of my childhood now then let's head on over to Twinkle Park." Saori finished as they headed across to Twinkle Park the saw several couples going in and the elevator going up, then Saori and Amy stepped in and the elevator responded letting them in as they passed through the gate and headed inside to Twinkle Park

"Wow Saori it really worked you were right, now what ride shall we ride first." Amy stated as somebody that looked like Cream came running up to them acting like she was panicking even though it was Cream.

"Please tell me you are a real princess?" Cream started

"No we just did this to get into the park." Amy answered

"Please help me, our princess that was supposed to be a part of the Starlight Parade got sick and I need a replacement please will you take her place in the parade?" Cream pleaded in disguise

"Well I've never been in a parade before I wouldn't know what to do." Amy replied as a lady that looked like Saori's mom came up.

"Elizabeth have you found a replacement yet?" Lily asked Cream disguised a park attendant

"Well I'm trying to see if this lovely lady will help us out." Cream stated

"Please will you be our princess all you have to do is sit on top of the float and wave at the people below." Lily replied and explained

"Alright I guess I could do it as long as my best friend rides beside me." Amy reasoned as they all agreed and escorted to the parade area.

They helped Amy and Saori to the top of the float and made sure they were safely perched atop the float, it wasn't' long before the float started to move and they were soon being driven down a road with other floats in front of them soon Amy and Saori were approaching a crowd of people as she started to smile and wave at all the park customers as they cheered and jeered for her until out the blue the lights went out all over Twinkle Park but yet one set of lights remained on which was attached to a carriage driven by a train of white horses as it pulled around in front of Amy's float.

Soon a man could be seen getting out of the carriage as Amy's float light cam e back on, he slowly walked onto the float keeping his face hidden he wore an costume that made him look like a knight, he then removed his helmet and when Amy saw who it was she nearly jumped out of her chair when music started to play.

_**Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little bit crazy  
But I believe**_

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  


_**(Musical Break with oohs)**_

A thousand angels dance around you  
more oohs  
I am complete now that I've found you  
even more oohs

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
end of oohs

Repeat chorus 3x out

As the song ends Sonic works his way up the float up to Amy as he kneeled before her and spoke.

"Oh Amy I know it's been only a year since we've been together but I feel with you what I've never felt with anyone else, and every day I wake up I want to know that you'll be by my side forever so I want to ask you this." Sonic stated as he took a deep breathe

"Amy Rose will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Hedgehog." Sonic finished as Amy covered her mouth as tears of happiness flowed down her face when she finally spoke.

"Yes Sonic yes I'll marry you." Amy finished as she hugged Sonic tight and kissed him as the crowd below cheered really loud at the same time all her friends removed their disguises and climbed on top of the float to congratulate them and it was revealed that her dad was driving the float.

Soon the parade continued as everybody sat on the float waving as the parade made its way through Twinkle Park to finish up. Once the float was back in its garage they all gathered around Sonic and Amy to congratulate them on the upcoming wedding.

"Oh Sonic I love you so much, how did you plan all this?" I stated and asked

"Oh everybody helped even Saori, thanks you guys." Sonic explained and thanked as Amy hugged him yet again.

Before long everybody said their goodbyes and headed home, Sonic's guests headed back to his place with him and soon said their goodnights as Sonic and Amy went upstairs to consummate their engagement.

_**At The Airport**_

After two more fun filled days it was time for Saori and her friends and family to leave, Amy was sad all at the same time happy.

"Oh Saori I'm going to miss you." Amy started

"I know I'll miss you too but think about it like this, 5 months will fly by before you know it and I'll be back here for your wedding." Saori replied

"You're right I wouldn't be nothing without my maid of honor." Amy added

"Besides you have my number I'll always be a phone call away if you need me." Saori finished as Amy hugged her.

"Goodbye everyone I had fun with you all and can't wait to see you all on the day of our wedding. Amy finished cuddling up to Sonic as they headed through their gate but not before Saori turned and gave one more wave goodbye before they took off headed back to Japan.

**Gio: Hello you readers, this is Gio, a.k.a. Shooting Star Dragon 3000. I just wanted you, the readers, to know that if you have any complaints or bad reviews for this story or any squeals, DON'T! AND I MEAN IT! Saori: Don't forget to read and review because I love good reviews and like Gio warned you flame us you will blocked AND THAT'S A PROMISE.**


	24. Chapter 24 Sally Intervenes

_**With Sally (On the Phone)  
**_"Fang would you stop being such a big baby, you only have to hide until the plan is complete." Sally stated

"Sally I'm not being a baby it's just after two failed attempts I thought you would be ready to give this revenge thing a rest." Fang replied

"Fang sweet heart it's not about revenge I just want for us to be financially happy so once I force Sonic into marriage against his will and my dad leaves I'll take him for everything he's worth." Sally stated

"Alright if you say so but something tells me that this plan of yours will fail too and when it does that'll be strike three and hopefully you'll be ready to move on with our life." Fang finished

"Oh trust me Fang I've worked this plan out very thoroughly and there is no way it will fail, oops got to go my dad is here." Sally finished as she hung up on her end just as a harsh knock came at her door.

Sally fixed herself up to make it look like she was absolutely miserable as an even harsher knock came at her door. Sally then opened the door as her dad and a bunch of guards rushed inside.

"Alright where is he, where is that two-timing back-stabbing hedgehog, I'll teach him to break my little girls heart." Maximillian stated bursting into Sally's apartment with her mom and brother following up behind

"He's not here daddy, he lives somewhere else I had to get this place by myself with my own money since he kicked me out." Sally finished starting to cry

"Oh my little princess it's okay mommies here." Alicia comforted

"Alright sis tell us the entire story and don't leave anything out." Elias ordered

"Okay, one day Sonic sent me shopping for some new clothes and I was happy to go, but the horrible part starts when I came back he was acting real different that's when he smacked my bags out of my hand." Sally started

"Why on earth did he do that?" Max asked

"Because, he thought it would be cool to make her laugh." Sally answered

"Who laugh?" Elias asked

"Her name is Amy Rose and as soon as he did it she broke out into a fit of laughter, as he asked her did you think that was funny baby, and when said that I asked him who she was and he said this is my girlfriend." Sally continued

"How was that true when you were his girlfriend?" Alicia asked

"Well he told me that he lost all feeling for me and decided to get something better that's when he told me it was over between me and him." Sally continued as her family was believing her every word all the while she continued to cry.

"So he just tossed you aside like you were nothing?" Max asked as Sally nodded

"Well I won't stand for it, where does that bastard live nobody treats my daughter like yesterday's trash and gets away with it." Max stated as Sally told him where he lived and they soon hoped into limo and were headed to Sonic's apartment.

_**Normal Pov (With Sonic and Amy)**_

_**It has been a month since Sonic proposed to Amy and they decided not to wait too long before they had their ceremony, they planned to get married in 5 month's time, we come to find Sonic and Amy sitting on their couch planning for their big day.**_

"Okay Sonikku, which do you feel is a better flavor for our cake vanilla or chocolate?" Amy asked

"Well I really like chocolate but I can't just think about myself so let's go with vanilla with ice cream frosting." Sonic answered

"Okay I know you want our wedding to be huge so we need a big cake so about a 5 tier cake?" Amy asked as Sonic nodded

"Hey Amy have you picked out your wedding dress?" Sonic asked

"Well no and I have a very good reason why." Amy started

"Okay I'm listening." Sonic stated

"Sonic I designed my own wedding dress and I really want to have it made if it's alright with you." Amy stated

"Sounds like a good idea why don't you show it to me so I can be sure to have the best fashion stylist make it for you." Sonic finished as Amy pulled out a picture she drew that revealed a strapless corset white wedding dress with white roses along the corset top and pink trimmings flowing down it.

"Wow Amy I'm imagining you in that dress and you look absolutely stunning, and I know the perfect guy to make your dress, his name's Pierre and he made half of the clothes in that closet for Sally." Sonic finished as Amy hugged him tight.

"Wonderful now let's talk a little more about our honeymoon." Amy started

"Okay we were thinking on Hawaii but I was thinking of going somewhere more romantic how do you feel about Paris?" Sonic finished and asked

"Ooh I've always wanted to go there and I've got the perfect outfit, can I show it to you?" Amy answered and asked as Sonic nodded as she ran upstairs to change into her outfit.

It was also at this time that a harsh knock came at his door.

When Aleena answered the door, a bunch of Acorn guards barged in and grabbed Sonic.

"Hey, let me go tin heads." Sonic demanded as he struggled to break free, but it was no good as Sally, her parents and her brother entered.

"I should of guessed you were behind this Sally." Sonic said in anger.

"Silence hedgehog, this is no way to treat your future bride." Max yelled at Sonic.

It was then Amy stepped out with her outfit for France, and stopped as she was shocked to find Sonic captured.

"Daddy there she is that's the girl that stole Sonic from me." Sally lied

"Guards, kill that pink hedgehog immediately!" Max demanded when he saw Amy. Before the guards got near Amy, Shadow and Rouge appear by chaos control and noticed that a scene was unfolding as the quickly started kicking their asses keeping them away from Amy. While Shadow and Rouge were distracted, Sally and her family left with Sonic heading back to Acorn castle but before he left he said one last thing to Amy.

"Amy baby don't worry I'll get out of this just don't stop planning our wedding." Sonic stated as he was dragged out of his apartment.

Before Elias left, he saw the look of sadness on Amy's face, getting suspicious about Sally's story. It wasn't long before Amy stopped out of here state of being stunned and quickly grabbed her sword jumping over the banister and giving chase out the door but before Amy could get down the hallway Shadow appeared in front of her and stopped her.

"Shadow get out of my way I have to help Sonic." Amy quipped

"Amy if you go after them without some kind of strategy they are likely to kill you without hesitation." Shadow replied

"Amy let's go back inside and come up with a plan." Rouge stated as they headed back inside they ran to the window and saw as the guards were shoving Sonic into a limo but he was putting up a good fight he managed to slip away several times but more guards would catch him shortly until one pulled out a electric rod and shocked Sonic with it making him pass out. He was then easy to shove in the limo as they all sped off headed out of Station Square.

Upon seeing this Amy fell to her knees and instantly started to cry her heart out, it was shortly after that Aleena strolled over and picked Amy up off the floor and sat on the coach with her letting her cry into her arms.

"Oh Amy I wish there was something I could, but I have no power here my power resides of Mobius." Aleena stated

"You both don't need to worry, were going to help Sonic." Shadow finished pulling out his cell phone.

"Yeah let us call the team together we'll get him back, you just do as Sonic asked and keep planning you and his wedding." Rouge finished helping Shadow to call the Sonic Heroes together.

It wasn't long before Amy slipped away and headed upstairs and shut her door being cause she wanted to be alone to think but unknowing to the others Amy was making a phone call to a very familiar friend.

_**In Japan (Saori'sPov)**_

It had been a very long day at the café for me, we had the busiest lunch and dinner hours I've ever worked in my life, and every day after my shift I would meet with Leo where he would continue my training, two months have passed since I started and I have indeed gotten stronger I can even leap from building to building like Leo can and I enjoy it every bit.

I had finished another training session with Leo as both me and him decided to head to my house for a nights rest, on our walk home he told me my training was nearing completion and that I had definitely improved 100%. It was at this time my cell phone rang I looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Amy calling me and Leo sat on a nearby park bench as I answered.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey Saori it's me Amy can you talk?" Amy asked sobbing the whole entire time

"Sure I can talk but first tell me what's wrong why are you crying?" I replied and asked

"Well you know that girl that kidnapped you when you were here." Amy started

"Yeah I remember her and I swear if I see her squirrely ass again I'm going to ring her neck." I replied

"Well somehow she told her father on Sonic and he came and took him away from me." Amy continued crying.

"THEY DID WHAT!" I shouted loud enough to get Leo's attention.

"Saori what's wrong what happened?" Leo asked

"Sally's dad and his guards came and took Sonic from Amy." I answered as Leo took my phone and put Amy on speaker.

"Amy continue with your story." Leo ordered

"I tried to follow but Shadow stopped me cause he said they wouldn't hesitate to kill me but what's worse if I know Sally she's going to force Sonic to marry her, I'm so confused I just don't know what to do." Amy finished weeping even more into the phone.

"Amy is anybody planning to rescue Sonic?" Leo asked

"Yes, everybody is downstairs right now coming up with a plan." Amy answered

"Well tell them me and Saori are on the way, I owe Sonic for what he did for me and this is the perfect way to pay him back." Leo finished as both him and Amy hung up the phone

"Leo, how are we going to get back to America?" I asked

"I have frequent flyer miles I'll use them to get use two round trip tickets to America, Saori go home and pack your bag and tell your mother what's going on, I'll pick you up in one hour oh and dress in black." Leo finished as we both went our separate ways to pack our things.

It wasn't long before I was packed, had explained everything to my mom and soon left as Leo was blowing his horn for me, we headed to the airport boarded our plane and soon were headed back to America to help my best friend

_**Acorn Castle (Sonic's Pov)**_

It wasn't long before I managed to come to, I shook off my dizziness and looked around, after a short period I realized I was in one of the many cells located in Acorn Castle back in Knothole. I started to hear faint footsteps as they got louder and louder until they stopped in front of my cell, it was those lousy tin heads that kidnapped me, I stood from my bed as they opened the door and walked in, they soon threw shackles onto my ankles and wrists and dragged me out of my cell once I was in front of them they were shoving me making me move faster as I realized where they were taking me.

They took me to the throne room where I was forced to my knees in front of the Acorn family, it was then that Max stood up and approached me making sure to keep a safe distance away from.

"Sonic you sit before me accused of cheating on my daughter, how do you plead?" Max started and asked

"Not guilty, your daughter cheated on me." I replied as one of the guards smacked upside my head with their armored glove

"Ow you tin helmet wearing son of a bitch that hurt." I yelled

"Every time you speak ill of my daughter they will hit you, now tell me the truth." Max ordered

"I am telling you the truth, your daughter is lying she two –timed me with the one guy you exiled from your Kingdom, I loved your daughter with all my heart and soul but she broke my heart when I caught her sleeping around with the guy, she played us for fools Max she played me and you for suckers." I explained as the guard hit again.

"I've heard enough, your sentence is thus in one week's time you will be marrying my daughter and you will have a long healthy marriage." Max replied

"No way I'd rather be beheaded than marry that slut, please you can't do this to me, Sally you stupid bitch tell your dad the truth." I yelled as the guard hit me yet again knocking me out and causing blood to pool form the very injury I got a year ago after I met Amy saving her form being ran over by a truck.

They dragged my motionless body away but in my dream state I could do nothing but dream of my beloved Amy and what she must be going through right now.

_**4 Hours Later**_

I finally came to yet again with a bandage on my head from my injury, I found a meal placed before me that looked questionable and disgusting but being I was hungry I gave in and devoured the meal throwing the tray out of my cell and slumping down into a corner.

It wasn't long before a cloaked figure stood in front of my cage and spoke to me in a soft whisper.

"Sonic don't respond just listen, it's me Elias I believe you and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure my sister doesn't get her way, I know my sister and I know she's been lying from the beginning so I'm going to back to Station Square to help your friends rescue you, don't worry my sisters plan will not succeed." Elias finished as he dashed out of the dungeon on the outside I could hear a car start and screech off as I figured he was heading to Station Square.

_**Normal Pov**_

Elias drove at a very fast pace arriving in Station Square in mere hours he remembered exactly where Sonic lived, he headed up to the top floor apartment and parked his car he then headed to his apartment and proceeded to knock.

It took a while for someone to open the door, when they did it was Shadow he looked at the cloaked figure in a funny way placing his hand on his gun he had in the back of his pants for protection.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked

"Please I mean no harm, I only wish to help, my name is Elias I am Sally's brother." Elias replied as Shadow let him inside.

"Alright squirrel boy what is going on and I want the truth." Shadow ordered holding his gun to his head

"Sonic tried to tell my dad the truth but my dad is hard to persuade when it comes to Sally, she has lied on me several times throughout our childhood enough for me to know when she's lying." Elias explained

"Well how do you know when she's lying?" Shadow asked

"She fidgets, she rubs her palms together in a nervous way, my dad has never once seen her do it but she does, please let me help you stop my sister." Elias answered and pleaded as Shadow lowered his gun.

"Follow me." Shadow replied taking him in the living room where the Sonic Heroes were gathered Amy was over by the girls being patted up cause she was very sad.

"Amy how much longer do we have to wait for this backup you called?" Knuckles asked

"They said they would call when they got here." Amy stated as her cell phone rang

"Hello?" Amy answered

"Amy open the balcony window so we can come in." Saori replied

"Wait where are you?" Amy asked

"Look outside the window on top of the building across from you and you'll see us." Saori answered as Amy looked outside and saw two people dressed in all black on top of a building as she opened the balcony window and they jumped across landing on the very balcony as she let them in, upon seeing two people dressed in black wearing masks the others got ready to defend themselves until the removed their masks showing who it was.

"Wow Saori and Leo, what are you two doing here?" Tails asked

"Amy called us and told us what happened, and I owe Sonic for what he did for me so if I we can help rescue him then I'll have paid him back in full." Leo answered

"Alright sit down and let's get down to business, everyone this here is Elias this is Sally's brother he knows his sister is lying and what's to help foil her plans so we'll follow his plan." Shadow ordered and explained as Leo was looking at Sonic's book case.

"Hey earth to Leo get over here." Rouge ordered

"I'm cool over here I'm listening go ahead with the plan.

"Alright my dad has scheduled the wedding to be held in one week's time, that's more than enough time for the palace crew to get things ready and set up, they keep Sonic locked away in the dungeon, now being I know my way through the palace I'll guide you guys around where there are no guards to my room, from there I'll give you guys a chance to prepare a plan of stopping that wedding." Elias explained

"But wait how can we convince her dad she's lying?" Tails asked

"Find the guy Sonic was talking about find Fang and gather together all evidence you have of her being with the guy and my dad will believe you plus I know something about my sister that dad won't believe when he sees it." Elias answered

"What is it?" Amy asked

"Well when I was leaving the palace headed here I notice my sister getting undressed and ready for bed, now don't think I'm a pervert or anything but on her back on her right shoulder is a tattoo with both her and Fang's name on it surrounded by a heart, now Knothole does not have a tattoo parlor nor a tattoo artist so if the evidence you have against her doesn't work, then I'll pull out the mother of all evidence against her." Elias finished

"Wow Elias you're really quite deviant when you want to be." Cream stated

"Well when my dad took Sonic form Amy I saw how she looked and nobody looking the way she did could've been the way that Sally was describing her besides I'm tired of sister always getting her way it's time she was shut down." Elias finished

"Alright we'll meet you in Knothole in four days we need time to gather all the evidence together." Shadow stated as Elias nodded

"I'll be waiting and Amy I apologize once more for not doing something right off the bat." Elias replied

"It's alright at least I know you're willing to help me get him back." Amy finished as Elias left headed back to Knothole.

"Leo were you paying attention?" Saori asked

"Yeah I heard every single word, but I have to ask you guys something." Leo started

"What is it Leo?" Tails asked as he grabbed a book from Sonic's bookcase

"How long has Sonic had this book?" Leo asked as he handed the book the Tails

"What the Sonic and the Black Knight, since when had Sonic fought a black knight." Tails replied and asked

Everyone then gathered around as they skimmed through the book looking at the pictures of Sonic fighting monsters even people that looked like his friends.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Shadow asked

"Yeah but your name is Lancelot and look at Knuckles he's somebody called Gawain, I don't know about the purple cat but look there's Tails he's a blacksmith." Amy pointed out as she stopped and noticed a girl that looked like her.

"Wait am the lady of the lake, I wonder how I never noticed this book." Amy stated

"Stand back." Leo ordered as he held a chaos gem over the book as it started to glow he slammed his fist into the book, it looked like he was digging around for something until he pulled a hilt out of the book followed by a blade.

"Leo what is that?" Amy asked

"Not what but who greetings I am Caliburn." Caliburn introduced

"Whoa it talked." Knuckles stated

"Yes I indeed do talk but might I ask where I am, this looks nothing like Medieval England

"Caliburn do you remember Sonic?" Leo asked

"Of course I remember my king and fellow knight Sonic." Caliburn answered

"Well he might need your assistance a little later, are you willing to stick around and help?" Leo replied and asked

"Of course anything to help but might I know your names so that I may properly address you all?" Caliburn replied and asked

Everyone than introduced themselves to Caliburn before they set out to get the evidence they needed to stop Sally's plot.

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_


	25. Chapter 25 Stop The Wedding

_**Amy's Pov**_

For the next few days my friends set out on their mission of gathering evidence about Sally's boyfriend Fang, but little did we know that Sally had planned for Fang to go into hiding while she executed her plan so I hired a few extra people to help track him down, meanwhile through it all I kept up with me and Sonic's wedding plans.

I managed to locate the man named Pierre that Sonic told me about he told me to meet him at his dress shop called Debonair, while my friends collected things together me and Saori headed over to the dress shop, upon arrival we headed inside and were greeted by a saleswoman with a French accent.

"Hello, welcome to Debonair how may I help you?" The woman asked

"Yes, we are supposed to be meeting Pierre here." I answered

"Did someone say my name?" Pierre asked as he emerged from the back

"Hi Pierre my name is Amy I'm Sonic's fiancé." I greeted

"Ah, so you are the one who is closest to Sonic, so how may I be of service to you?" Pierre asked

"Well as I told you over the phone me and Sonic are due to get married in three months and I designed my own wedding dress." I started

"Oh please might I see it?" Pierre asked as Amy showed him her wedding dress design making him gasp in utter surprise.

"Oh, that is beautiful a magnificent dress and it will absolutely spectacular on you." Pierre complimented

"Well would you like to make my wedding dress as well as my bride's maids dresses?" I asked

"Did you even have to ask I'll get to work right away on this dress and what colors are looking into for your bride's maid's dresses?" Pierre agreed and asked

"Well Sonic wants a gold and white wedding being that well he says I'm his golden girl." I answered

"Just wonderful and may I ask who is your maid of honor?" Pierre asked

"This here is my best friend Saori she's my maid of honor." I introduced

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you, and the reason I asked is cause I always make a special dress for the maid of honor." Pierre explained

"Well thank you." Saori thanked

"Alright I get to work right away on these designs and I will call you and let you know when to come in for your fitting." Pierre explained

"Thank you so much Pierre, you are absolutely wonderful." I thanked as both her and Saori left headed back to the apartment.

_**Acorn Castle**_

We come back to Acorn Castle to find Sonic fast asleep but he wasn't in his cell anymore instead he was in a luxurious room, he woke up and nearly fell out of bed out of surprise of where he was, he looked around and noticed his room had no windows and only one door, he got out of bed holding his head cause it still hurt from the guards hitting him, and walked around he was careful at twisting the door knob to see if he could get out but no luck he was locked inside the room.

"Oh man just great out of one cell and into another, although it is comfortable I have to get back to Amy she's the one I want to marry." Sonic thought as two guards came in holding towels and other bathing supplies

"Come along hedgehog, the king and queen request a breakfast with you, and they want you to smell your best and look your best." The guard ordered as they took out of the room and to a nearby washroom

They stayed in the room with him as one guard shoved him into a large tub of water where a group of washing girls waited; they soon surrounded Sonic and started to bathe him.

"Stop please I can bathe myself please." Sonic begged as the girls scrubbed him clean.

Sonic got out of the tub and shook dry all over the guards.

"You think that was funny hedgehog?" The guard asked

"Yeah it was hilarious in my book." Sonic quipped as the guard grabbed him and forced him into yet another room where a group of guys dressed him and groomed him for a fancy breakfast, it wasn't long till he was forced to sit with the king and his family for breakfast they sat Sonic down beside Elias cause he requested it.

"Sonic are you happy to be marrying my daughter?" Alicia asked as Sonic didn't answer

"When the Queen addresses you, you will respond." Max bellowed

"No I am not cause she's a lying two-timing whore." Sonic replied being smacked yet again

"Sonic stop speaking ill of my sweet little Sally." Alicia complimented

"Mommy, I don't know why he's acting this way but it will be so much better once I become your wife right Sonikku." Sally replied which sent Sonic over the edge he stood up and made himself clear.

"Listen here these fucked as guards and your parents may believe you but I know what's the truth, I may be forced into marrying you but don't you ever in your mother fucking life call me that, that nickname was given to me specially by my true wife to be, and I don't care how much your fucked up as guards strike me, until the very end of time you will be a two-timing gold digging whore." Sonic finished as a guard punched him knocking him out yet again, as he dragged away yet again Elias managed to slip a note into his pocket.

"Sonic woke back up a few hours later to find himself back in the exit free room; he got up and walked around placing his hands in his pockets feeling the note.

He took it out and opened it up and read it to himself

_**Don't worry Sonic help is on the way, they will be here in about 4 days so please be patient with my folks, and also Amy says to tell you she loves and can't wait to see you again.**_

Sonic finished reading the note and** s**miled as a sense of relief was brought on to him; he soon got back into bed and fell asleep for the night.

_**Station Square**_

It was late so everybody had decided to call the search for Fang a rest the day as they all headed home; Saori was in Amy's room with her talking with her.

"Amy are you okay?" Saori asked

"Yeah more or less, I just miss my Sonikku by my side." Amy replied

"It's going to be alright you'll see, we'll get him back and you and Sonic will be husband and wife before you know it." Saori comforted

"Thanks Saori it's wonderful to have friends like you knowing what you said gives me great joy." Amy replied with a yawn.

"Do you want me to sleep by your side tonight?" Saori asked

"No thanks you should be sleeping with Leo, I'll be alright." Amy finished turning over.

"Hey Amy I know it may not be much but I made this based on a picture of Sonic." Saori finished giving Amy a Sonic doll

"Thanks Saori I think I can sleep a little better now with this by my side thanks." Amy finished falling asleep holding the toy in her arms.

Saori shortly left the room turning off the light and shutting the door so that Amy could sleep soundly. She headed back to her room and crawled into bed beside Leo he wrapped her tight in his arms before falling asleep with her by his side.

_**3:00 AM **_

It was late in the middle of the night when a harsh knock came at the door, it wasn't too harsh just lightly harsh, but then it came again this time waking up Saori and Leo, Leo decided to check it out with Saori behind him, it was shortly after another harsh knock that Amy came down the stairs, they stood in front of the door taking fighting poses as Leo opened the door to find a large crocodile standing there.

"Uh Vector what are you doing here this late and night?" Amy asked

"You know him?" Saori asked

"Yeah he's one of Sonic's friends." Amy answered

"Sorry Amy it's just we found the guy you were looking for." Vector replied as everybody's eyes went wide.

"You guys found Fang?" Amy asked

"Yep here he is right here." Vector finished placing an unconscious Fang in front of the door.

"How did you, where did you find him?" Amy asked

"Believe it or not he was living in the apartment right across from her own." Espio answered

"Quick bring him inside." Leo ordered as Team Chaotix entered into the room.

"Why is he unconscious?" Saori asked

"He wasn't exactly easy to catch in order to knock him out we had Charmy sting him but not enough to kill him or anything." Vector explained

"Well thanks you cut our work in half and we'll be able to stop that wedding sooner than I thought." Amy replied

It was shortly after they dropped Fang off that Team Chaotix left while Saori and Leo bound and gagged him in case he woke up. They soon locked him inside an empty room and headed back to bed for the night.

_**Normal Pov**_

Two more days passed as Shadow and Rouge and the others finally finished gathering all the evidence they needed against Fang, they headed over to Sonic's place to get ready for their mission, but before they left Rouge got a phone call from Amy.

"Hello?" Rouge answered

"Hey Rouge do you have anything that can knock a person out?" Amy asked

"I think I do why?" Rouge asked

"Well Fang has been acting a little wild lately and were barely managing to keep him quiet so can you bring it with you so we can knock him out?" Amy answered and asked

"Sure thing we're on our way." Rouge finished hanging up her phone as her and the others were on the way to Sonic's place.

Upon them arriving they definitely heard a ruckus inside Sonic's apartment, things breaking and stuff being knocked over, they knocked and Aleena opened the door.

"Hey everybody come on in." Aleena invited as they all entered and saw Amy, Saori and Leo all chasing a bound and gagged Fang around the house.

"Damn one of us has got to catch him." Leo shouted diving over the couch at him and missing

"Amy you go one way and I'll go the other." Saori suggested as they cornered Fang, Leo than took Amy place while she went and got the stuff from Rouge.

"Hey did you bring it?" Amy asked

"Yeah it's just chloroform." Rouge answered as Amy took it and poured some onto a towel just as Fang shook Leo and Saori and took off running. Saori managed to jump on Fang's back and slow him down as Amy threw her the towel, she then covered his nose with the towel Fang slowed down completely until he was down on his knees.

"That's it go to sleep big boy." Saori cooed as Fang fell unconscious, they then took a minute to catch their breath from chasing him.

"Man who knew weasels could be so slick." Leo stated plopping down on the couch.

"Wow you guys sure made a mess of Sonic's place." Shadow added

"Don't worry we're going to clean it up before we leave." Amy replied as she finished packing up her swords and sai's as well as hammer.

"Alright let's not waist time let's load up the truck and get moving we've got a wedding stop and a friend to save." Tails announced as everyone agreed and loaded into two different trucks.

"I say what delightful traveling accommodations, but where does the horse pull from." Caliburn replied as everyone laughed

"Caliburn my friend you're not in medieval England anymore you're in Present day America we've made great changes in the world of transportation." Knuckles answered as they soon pulled out headed to Knothole to help Sonic.

_**Acorn Castle (1 Day before Wedding)**_

Alicia was wondering through the castle, making the final checks and corrections for her daughters big day tomorrow, when she ran into Elias standing in the hall looking like he was thinking about something.

"Elias sweetheart what are you doing?" Alicia asked

"Oh nothing just thinking about something, mom what if Sonic is right I mean what if Sally two-timed him and broke his heart?" Elias asked

"Well Sonic has always been known to be honest in my eyes, but your father is the one who won't falter, when it comes to Sally he's willing to believe anything he tells her over anything anybody else says." Alicia explained

"Yeah I know that from experience, but I just can't shake this feeling that Sonic is telling the truth and Sally is just doing this as a way of making him miserable." Elias added

"Why do you feel that way?" Alicia asked

"Because I saw Sonic one day with the guards and he looked extremely pale, like he was sick or something, this whole thing is killing him inside I just wish I could make dad see the truth about Sally cause I know when she is lying and trust me she's lying and if I have to go over my father's head to see that he learns the truth then so be it." Elias finished heading to his bedroom.

That very same night we come to find Sonic in the exact same room the guards left him in but he was fast asleep, he was tossing and turning from a dream he was having, when he heard a voice.

"Sonic do not fear all will come to the light sooner than you think." A voice replied

"Who are you and why can't I see you?" Sonic asked

"If you truly want to see me then come to me Sonic, come to me." The voice replied as Sonic still in his dream state followed the voice to an open field where he could see three silhouettes standing before him.

"Who are you guys, and where am I?" Sonic asked

"Your in a state of mind where people from your past can speak to you, and let me start by saying it's an honor to finally meet you my son." The voice stated

"Wait, how am I your son, when my father died before I was even born, am I dead?" Sonic asked

"Far from it son, my name is Jules if your mother didn't tell you and I'm very proud of you." Jules introduced

"Now put your questions and fears to rest and listen to what we have to say, Sally will not win she will fail as she always has." Jules started

"Sonic you may not know me but I am Amy's mother Mary she told you a lot about me but I'm here to tell you that in order to stop Sally you're going to have to make a tough decision." Mary added

"What kind of decision?" Sonic asked

"Sonic it's me Fred remember what you promised me when I was alive, you promised to protect Amy no matter what, and now let our simple words guide you to the right decision for the right person." Fred finished

"Wait you didn't tell me the decision I had to make." Sonic quipped

"Look inside your heart my son, and you'll know the right choice." Jules finished fading off into the distance

"WAIT, DAD WAIT!" Sonic shouted waking up from his dream covered in sweat and breathing hard.

I don't know what they meant but I'll follow their words to the book and figure out exactly what they meant." Sonic thought lying back down and drifting off to sleep.

_**Day of Wedding**_

Sally was in her room dancing, and humming the wedding march as she prepared to become one with one whose heart she broke over four years ago. She looked into her mirror and smiled a sly smile as she continued to apply her make-up.

Meanwhile outside of Acorn Castle a bunch a people could be seen sneaking around, and all of them were dressed in black, they came to a certain doorway that was being guarded when Elias stepped out onto his balcony and yelled.

"Guards help there's an assassin in my room help." Elias lied as the very guards standing outside rushed inside the door and Elias gave them to signal to follow behind and enter into the castle, everyone entered into the door way and made their way towards Elias's room as the guards came out with a since of relief to know their prince was alright after the guards were good and gone Amy and the other's entered into the room.

"Wow you guys are good when it comes to stealth." Elias stated

"Alright what's the plan?" Shadow asked

"The wedding will be taking place in the grand hall but the guests will all be located on the lower floor so the top floor will be completely vacant, you and your friends can hide there and wait for the one cue that everybody wait's for in a wedding." Elias explained

"Okay what cue would that be?" Shade asked as everyone said it.

"Who so ever objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone stated

"When the go between says that line that's your cue to jump out and stop this wedding." Elias finished as he looked out of his room to make sure the coast was clear he then guided Amy and the other's to the top floor of the great hall to await their cue.

The great was slowly but quickly being filled with guest from Knothole as well as aristocrats from other lands, to bear witness to the union, Amy looked over the banister and she could see Sonic dressed in a white tuxedo with a shackle around his wrist to be sure he couldn't run away, it was shortly after seeing this that the pianist began to play as the bridesmaids and groomsman made their way down the aisle taking their rightful places on either side of the alter followed by both of Sally's parents as they sat on their thrones that stood beside the alter.

After a short pause of silence the wedding bells chimed and the wedding march played as Elias could be seen escorting Sally down the aisle all dressed in a lovely following white wedding dress.

"Man she has some nerve to wear white." Rouge whispered as everyone snickled

"Woo that is one ugly dress I mean who wears long sleeves in the fall." Cream added

"That's how she's covering the tattoo; she chose not to have a back out wedding dress so that she could cover her tattoo." Amy stated as the wedding started with the preacher beginning the ceremony.

He continued on through the ceremony with Sally saying I do first, when it came time for Sonic to say it he was hesitant until the guard that had him shackled poked him with a small dagger making him say it, tears bean to flow from his eyes, everyone awed cause they thought they were tears of happiness but they were tears of sadness, that's when the pastor said the line

"Who so ever should object to this union speak now or forever hold your peace?" The pastor asked as everyone let themselves be known

"We object." Everyone shouted jumping down from the top floor, Sonic eyes lit up seeing Amy dressed in all black with her weapons ready for battle.

"Guards get them seize them all." Max ordered as Sonic's friends charged into battle head on against the guards taking them down one by one with little effort even Amy was barreling her way through the massive army with her Piko Hammer.

"Back away from my fiancé you trifling whore." Amy finished as she came at Sally being stopped by another guard.

"Stop all of you stop." Elias ordered as the guards stopped in their tracks

"Elias you better have a good reason for stopping my guards." Max quipped

"Yeah dad it's time you knew the truth, your precious darling princess is a liar." Elias stated

"Do you have proof against this allegations you're making against your sister." Max replied

"Yeah they all do, exhibit A pictures of Sally with Fang in Station Square the place she went to with Sonic why was he there I don't know." Elias presented

"Daddy those pictures are fake that's me and Sonic in those pictures, his friends edited those pictures to make it look like me and Fang were together." Sally replied

"Well how do you explain this next exhibit?" Elias added as Shadow and Knuckles brought out a body bag and sat it in front of Max unzipping it with Fang popping out of it in a panic.

"Fang what are you doing here?" Sally asked

"We found him in the apartment right across from yours where both you and him really live." Shadow answered

"You're lying if Fang lived with me why wasn't he with me when my dad showed up?" Sally asked

"You planned to have him hide while you fooled your folks with the bull-shit story you told your dad." Rouge answered

"If anyone is lying it's you and I'd like all of you to leave so I can get on with my wedding." Sally ordered

"Well all the evidence you collected seems to be incorrect so Sonic is still going to marry Sally without a doubt." Max finished as Elias exhaled a held breath.

"Sally my dear sister I am so sorry I thought you were lying, come here give me hug." Elias stated as she hugged him but once her guard was down he grabbed the right corner of Sally's dress and yanked as hard as he could.

"Ahh Elias what is your problem?" Sally asked

"Dad, do you know what a tattoo is?" Elias asked

"Of course I do, it's a temporary or permanent body marking." Max answered

"Exactly and do we have a tattoo artist here in Knothole?" Elias asked

"No because I don't want any of my villagers to damage their skin." Max answered

"Well why does your daughter have one." Elias asked as her turned Sally around and showed her dad her tattoo.

"Uh daddy I can explain." Sally started

"See Max I told you she was lying." Sonic stated as Max snarled at him and unsheathed his sword he wore on his hip and came at Sonic with pure anger.

"Special delivery." Leo said as he leg swept the guard that stood before him.

"Hey Sonic, heads up!" Leo yelled as he threw Caliburn towards him. Sonic caught him, and then used it to break the shackles.

"What a sword, whoa." Sonic replied as he blocked Max's attack.

"Why a sword Leo, why not a chaos emerald?" Sonic asked

"Well is that how you greet your friend and greatest weapon." Caliburn stated

"Wait Caliburn, how did you get out of the book?" Sonic asked

"Ask questions later but now on your guard my Knight of The Wind." Caliburn answered as he helped Sonic block another attack from Max

"Nice to see you again Caliburn." Sonic said as he jumped over Max.

"Likewise, Sir Sonic. Shall we power up?" Caliburn asked.

"Hell yes!" Sonic answered as his golden armor appeared on him, transforming him into Excalibur Sonic.

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!**_

_**Hey ya'll (Hey ya'll) welcome to the greatest storm. I know (I know) you have waited much too long. And I (And I) I will be your shining star. I'm here (I'm here) here to conquer near and far.**_

_**Like a sword (a sword), I run (I run) into the heat of the day. Like a knight (a knight), I'll fight (I'll fight) until the fight is won. In the rage, I save each and every each and every each and everyone 'Till this war is won.**_

Max came at Sonic at a ferocious pace trying his best to bring harm to golden armor covered hedgehog, when he had a clear chance he spun around Max to get to Amy.

"Sonic, I'm glad you're ok." Amy said as she hugged him.

"Same here baby, now let's get out of here." Sonic said as they headed for the exit.

_**And I'm meant to rule, by the sword slashing through the every inch of the power, the power in you. As I sit, as I stand, by the table I command my kingdom...I'm a knight of the wind.**_

Sonic and his friends made a B-line for the door; they all began a chase throughout the Acorn Castle with everyone eventually splitting up. Sonic and Amy stayed together no matter what, that is until a rage filled Max started to gain up on them.

"Amy listen to me we have to split up, go find the others and stay with them I'll catch as soon as I take the rabies induced bastard down." Sonic ordered

"No I just got you back I don't want to lose you." Amy quipped

"Amy there's no time for reasoning now go." Sonic ordered as Amy released his hand heading a different way through the palace.

Somehow Amy ended up going in a complete circle ending back in the altar where Sally stood holding yet another sword in pure anger.

"I knew you would get lost and eventually end up back here now let's finish what we started." Sally quipped swinging her sword at Amy with pulling out her Kitana and defending herself.

"Sally it doesn't have to be this way." Amy reasoned

"Shut the hell up you pink bitch if I can't be happy then neither will you." Sally finished coming at Amy fast and without hesitation making her run up a pair of stairs that led to the top of Acorn castle.

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!**_

_**Hey ya'll (Hey ya'll) Welcome to the end is near. I know (I know) I will bring you pain and fear.**_

_**On the ground, to the sky face with you and I. In a flash, I'm gone holding your crown high. In the rage, I save each and every each and every each and everyone 'Till this war is won.**_

_**And I'm meant to rule, by the sword slashing through the every inch of the power, the power in you. As I sit, as I stand, by the table I command my kingdom...I'm a knight of the wind. The knight of the wind. I'm the knight of the wind.**_

_**My castle is a massive force a stronghold of power; my armor stays unbreakable in battle every hour.**_

_**(Musical Break)**_

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!**_

_**Like a sword, I'm brought into the heat of the day. Like a  
knight, I'll fight until the fight is won. In the reign, I save Each and every Each and every each and everyone 'Till the war is won.**_

_**And I'm meant to rule, by the sword slashing through the every inch of the power, the power in you. As I sit Stand by the pain will I command my kingdom...I'm a knight of the wind  
the knight of the wind.**_

Everyone else made it out of the palace being that they were being led by Elias but somehow Sonic and Amy were still inside fighting.

"You guys stay here we're going to look for Amy and Sonic." Saori ordered

"Wait here take these when you find Sonic and Amy radio in and let us know." Rouge finished handing them both wrist communicators as both Saori and Leo ran back into the palace. Saori headed one way and Leo another.

Leo managed to find Sonic quickly still putting up a fight against Max in his enraged state, Leo than pulled out his sword and jumped in front of Max's next attack deflecting as both him and Sonic continued to fight at a fast pace.

"Sonic where is Amy?" Leo asked

"What she didn't make it out of the palace?" Sonic asked

"No, where did she go?" Leo asked

"We had to split up cause this guy came after us." Sonic finished as they both continued to fight just as they did Saori radioed in.

"Leo come in I've found Amy and it isn't good she's fighting Sally and I'm sorry to say this but Sally is winning, Amy has already sustained massive damage from her." Saori radioed

"Why is she not fighting back?" Sonic asked

"She's trying to reason with Sally but she refuses to listen, I'll help her as best I can get over here quick we're on top of the castle." Saori finished tackling Sally to the ground giving Amy time to recover from the few cuts she had on her body.

Sally and Saori wrestled on the ground for a while until Sally managed to force Saori off making her fly back into a wall and smack her head knocking her unconscious.

Meanwhile Sonic and Leo continued to fight until Leo pushed Sonic out of the way and spoke.

"Sonic leave this guy to me go and help Amy." Leo ordered

"But what about you?" Sonic asked

"Don't worry about me, I won't kill him but I'll finish this up and give you hand as soon as I can right now Amy needs you now go." Leo finished as Sonic took off headed for the top of the castle.

When he got there he found Sally and Amy still fighting with Sally pushing Amy further and further back toward the back end of castle.

SALLY STOP!" Sonic yelled making Sally stop in her tracks

"Ah just the person I wanted to see." Sally replied dropping her sword

"Sally stop this right now it doesn't have to be this way, you can go back to Station Square and live out your life in happiness with Fang." Sonic reasoned

"You don't get it, this was never about you or me or Fang it was about getting my father to let me do and have what I want, I want to marry Fang but being he's so stubborn doing it behind his back would result in my losing my princess hood and losing my claim to the throne, you see when my dad dies I will inherit the throne and become queen with Fang by my side as my king." Sally explained

"Then why drag me into this?" Sonic asked

"You see I planned from the start for you and my father to fight where you would kill him and my dream would come true, but seeing as though you can't even do that one simple task looks like I'll turn to plan B." Sally continued as she strolled toward Amy, Amy continued to back away until she was upon the ledge of the castle where below lay a pit of jagged rocks.

"You see if I can't be happy than neither will you, so I say onto you goodbye Sonic the Hedgehog and say goodbye to Amy as well." Sally finished tackling at Amy knocking them both over the edge with them both falling to their alleged deaths but Sonic was quick diving over the edge and grabbing Amy with her in turn grabbing Sally and him jamming Caliburn into the wall to stop their fall.

"Don't be stupid Sally there are other paths to happiness other than what you want." Sonic finished struggling to hang on to both Amy and Caliburn, though he had the ability to fly the armor he wore was extremely heavy and the weight of the girls was not making clinging to life easy.

Sonic though he could pull himself and the girls up using the climbing method he used during his adventure in the book but it was no use Caliburn started to slip out of the wall, gradually the sword got looser and looser until her remembered what his father said in his dream.

_**Flashback**_

"Now put your questions and fears to rest and listen to what we have to say, Sally will not win she will fail as she always has." Jules started

"Sonic you may not know me but I am Amy's mother Mary she told you a lot about me but I'm here to tell you that in order to stop Sally you're going to have to make a tough decision." Mary added

"What kind of decision?" Sonic asked

"Sonic it's me Fred remember what you promised me when I was alive, you promised to protect Amy no matter what, and now let our simple words guide you to the right decision." Fred finished

"Wait you didn't tell me the decision I had to make." Sonic quipped

"Look inside your heart my son, and you'll know the right choice." Jules finished fading off into the distance

_**End of Flashback**_

_This must be the decision they meant I had to make to choose to let the girl I love and the girl of my enemy die or die together well that answer is obvious._

"Caliburn I'm sorry but your Knight of the Wind is about to become no more." Sonic stated

"Don't talk of death Sir Sonic we will make it through this if my name isn't Caliburn." Caliburn replied

Caliburn continued to slip from the wall as Sonic held on for dear life, it was at this time that Saori managed to wake up and looked up noticing the glow of Sonic's armor she quickly shook off her dizziness and rushed to the edge of castle wall just as Caliburn released from the wall and Sonic and the others started to fall.

She dove off the edge and grabbed Sonic's wrist just in the nick of time to stop their fall.

"What's with all the death talk, there is no way I'm letting you two die here and that goes for you as well Sally." Saori finished as Leo came to the top floor, he saw Saori hanging over the edge like she was holding something and looked over the ledge and noticed who it was, he quickly grabbed Sonic's wrist helping Saori pull all three of them back on top of the castle.

They all sat up there completely out of breath, Saori and Leo managed to catch themselves first as they stood in front of Sally with looks on their faces of complete disappointment.

"What the hell are you two looking at?" Sally asked with tears in her eyes

"You know there's more to life than being queen, you could give up your royal status and live happily with Fang." Saori started

"We won't be happy because we'll have to work for money instead of already have it." Sally replied

"So what a little hard work never hurt anybody, I mean look at me I started as a low wage waitress at my best friends grandfather's café and look at me now I'm now joint owner of the company." Saori explained

"What Saori is saying is that a little hard work can carry you extremely far in life and that money will not make you happy." Leo started as Sally dried her tears

"Listen Sally end this foolish grudge you've got against Sonic, if you want to be happy give up what's making you miserable and I think you know what that is." Leo continued as Sally nodded

"Will giving up my princess hood really make me happy?" Sally asked

"If you're willing to do so and work hard for your happiness than yes it will." Saori finished as Sally stood up and walked over to Sonic and Amy as Sonic was using the power of Excalibur to heal Amy's wounds.

"Sonic, Amy I'm sorry for all that did to you both and if you accept my apology I hope we can all be friends." Sally started

Sonic looked at Amy and she back at him as they both nodded at each other in agreement.

"Sally we never had anything against you." Sonic started

"We just wanted you to stop acting foolish over clothes and money." Amy added

"So to put it simple you've always still been our friend just a distant friend is all." Sonic finished as he held his hand out to Sally and shook it saying that they accepted her apology.

Shortly after Sonic healed everybody's wounds, they headed down to where Fang left her dad unconscious, she saw her mom sitting next to him as Sally walked over and told her what she wanted her mother nodded in agreement as Sally took off her crown and gave it to her mother but before Sally could turn to leave her mother grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"Sally you take care of yourself sweet heart and know that if you ever need anything I'm a phone call away I could care less what your dad had to think I just want you to be happy." Alicia finished as Sally left with Sonic and his friends headed back to Station Square .

They dropped fang and Sally off at home before they all parted ways and headed home themselves, Leo sent Caliburn back into the book and Sonic and Amy turned in for the night as well as Saori and Leo in each other's arms but not before they uttered the sweetest sentence to each other. Which of course you know was I love you.

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW_**


	26. Chapter 26 The Big Day

_**Station Square **_

_**Two Months Later (Pierre's Dress Shop)**_

_**Two more months have passed since everyone return from Knothole and the wedding preparations were under way as planned, we come to find Amy and the girls at Pierre's dress shop as getting fitted for their dresses.**_

"Oh I can't wait to see Amy's wedding dress." Cream announced

"Yeah based on her design she'll look beautiful in it." Saori replied

"I'm sure she'll look beautiful in whatever the dress looks like." Rouge added

"I really like our dresses, gold and white are wonderful wedding colors." Shade added

"Alright ladies are you ready to see the masterpiece that both I and Amy created?" Pierre asked as everyone nodded

"Ms. Rose come on out." Pierre ordered as Amy came from the back in her dress as all the girls merely froze with astonishment over how gorgeous she looked.

"Well don't just be silent tell me what you think?" Amy asked

"Amy it's gorgeous it really brings out your eyes." Aleena stated

"Thanks Aleena, that means a lot coming from you." Amy replied

"Oh and Amy from now on since you're about to marry my son please call me mama." Aleena added

"Sure, I'll start right away…mama." Amy finished as the girls took off their dresses and got dressed and soon were headed their separate ways home for the day.

Throughout the whole trip home Amy had the thought of calling Aleena mama in her mind, for if you remember Amy lost her mother as a child and the thought of calling someone else mama was making her feel a little bit uncomfortable.

The day progressed normally to the night when Sonic came home from hanging with the guys.

"Hey, Ma." Sonic greeted planting a kiss on her cheek

"Hey sweet heart, how was your fitting?" Aleena asked

"The tux fits like a glove, hey where's Amy?" Sonic answered and asked

"She looked like something was bothering her, and as soon as we got here she went upstairs and has been up there ever since." Aleena answered

"I better go and check on her." Sonic offered as he ran upstairs to his room.

He entered the room to find Amy lying down with her face buried in the pillow.

"Amy baby are you okay?" Sonic asked tapping Amy on her back making her turn over to reveal her pillow soaked in tears.

"Baby what's wrong, why are you crying?" Sonic asked

"Well, it's about what happened today." Amy replied sniffling

"What somebody said something mean about your dress?" Sonic asked

"No, everybody loved the dress it's what you mom said that's bugging me." Amy replied

"What did my mom say?" Sonic asked

"Well she told me that since I was marrying you I could call her mama, and I've never called anyone mama beside my own and the mere thought of that is making me miss my mom again." Amy finished barreling into Sonic chest and crying

"Amy baby listen she didn't mean she wanted you to replace your mother she just wants you to think of her as a mother since she is my mother that's all baby, come on let's go and talk to my mom about it and you'll see." Sonic finished as him and Amy headed back down the stairs.

"Hey mom, can we talk for a minute?" Sonic asked.

"Sure Sonic." Aleena answered as she, Sonic, and Amy sat on the couch. "So what do you want to talk about son?"

"Amy told me that you just wanted her to call you mama and she thinks that you're going to replace her mother." Sonic said.

Aleena then saw Amy facing the other direction, so she got up and sat next to Amy.

"Amy look at me, I'm not trying to replace your real mother. I just wanted you to feel as part of the family that's all." She said as she hugged Amy.

Amy hugs back, feeling a little better. "I understand now. Thanks... mama." Amy said as she broke the hug.

_**Meanwhile with Leo and Saroi (Leo's POV)**_:

I was on the roof, looking at the clouds as they passed by. My ear twitched as I heard the door open in Saori's room.

"How did the fitting go Saori?" I asked as I pecked her on the lips.

"It went great; Amy got her dress exactly like she designed." She said.

"Good to hear." I said as my chaos diamond started to glow.

"Leo, what's happening?" Saori asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." I answered as my chaos diamond made an image of a male black hedgehog and a female red hedgehog appear.

"Who are you, & what do you want?" I asked as I drew my sword.

"Hello Leo, I am Xavier." He answered.

"And I am Summer; we are your birth parents." What Summer said made me drop my sword as my eyes widened.

"If you're getting this message, then that means that we're probably somewhere in the Himalayas," Xavier started. "And we are sorry that we haven't been there to see you grow up."

"But we are very proud that you have learned how to master your skills and abilities over the last 18 years," Summer added in. "And we will be reunited as a family very soon, good bye for now my son."

When they both vanished, my eyes started to water up as I balled up my fists.

After 18 years, I finally know the truth about my family. And my 'dad' lied to me my whole life.

Saori must've known I was starting to get angry because she brought me into 1 of her calming hugs that I love so much, and I felt my rage vanishing in seconds.

"Leo, after the wedding, I promise that I'll help you find your parents." Saori said as her words calmed me down.

"Thanks Saori, that means a lot to me." I said as I hugged her back.

_**Silver canyon (Sonic's POV)**_:

Today was the big day, the day that Amy and I spend the rest of our lives together. Thanks to Leo, I was wearing my gold armor with Caliburn in my hand.

"What is wrong Sir Sonic, are you not happy that you're about to get married?" Caliburn asked with concern.

"He is happy Caliburn," Answered Leo, "He's just getting cold feet."

"Not helping Leo." I said as i got even more nervous.

Then it was Shadow's turn to speak.

"Sonic, you need to chill. This is your big day; all you need to do is relax."

I thought about it for a moment, and realized that he was right.

"Thanks Shadow." I said.

"No problem Sonic." He said.

_**(Amy's POV)**_

I was staring at myself in the mirror, looking at the wedding gown I designed, and thinking of how me and Sonic's future would be.

"Something wrong Amy?" Aleena asked.

"She's just having cold feet about marrying Sonic." Saori answered for me.

"I'm feeling better already." I said sarcastically

"Oh Amy, I know exactly how you're feeling, but when i was getting married to Sonic's father I told myself that there's no way I should be nervous when I'm going to be happy with the one I love." Aleena said as I felt my nervousness drop.

"Thanks mama that makes me feel so much better." Amy thanked as she hugged Aleena being able to say mama a lot easier than before.

_**(Normal POV)**_:

All of Sonic and Amy's friends were in their seats wait for the 2 hedgehogs to arrive.

Then Leo came onto the stage, holding his guitar with Gio on bass and Manic on the drums.

"OK people, instead of having a traditional wedding, my father Gio, Manic and I will be performing while the two lovebirds show off their moves."

As Leo finished his announcement an army of Eggman's robots,rebuilt and reprogrammed by Tails, appeared.

_**I don't care what you're thinking as you turn to me**_

_**Cuz what I have in my two hands is enough to set me free (set me free)**_

_**I can fight the feeling' to resist it all the time**_

_**But when it's just too much to take you sneak up from behind**_

Then Sonic and Amy came out with their swords in hand, and started to slice the robots 1-by-1.

_**Is it me? You say, you're looking for?**_

_**Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for (here for)**_

_**Heaaay!**_

_**Try to reach inside of me!**_

_**Try to take my energy!**_

_**Let me show you just what I'm made of**_

_**Simple curiosity, trying to take a bite of me**_

_**Let me show you just what I'm made of now...**_

While they were destroying the robots, they decided to do their vows.

"Amy Rose, do you take me to be your husband until the end of time?" Sonic asked as Amy helped with a robot.

"I do." Amy answered as they went back to work.

_**Like a million faces, I've recognized them all**_

_**And one by one they've all become a number as they fall (as they fall)**_

_**In the face of reason, I can take no more**_

_**One by one they've all become the black mark on the floor**_

_**Is it me? You say, you're looking for?**_

_**Let me show you who I am and what I have in store (in store)**_

_**Hey! Hey! Yeah!**_

"Sonic T. Hedgehog, do you take me to be your wife until the end of time?" Amy asked as she back flipped behind a robot a sliced it in half.

"I do with all of my soul." Sonic answered as the final robot, the 1 that he destroyed along with Eggman, appeared.

_**Try to reach inside of me!**_

_**Try to take my energy!**_

_**Let me show you just what I'm made of**_

_**Simple curiosity, trying to take a bite of me**_

_**Let me show you just what I'm made of now...**_

_**You can take another life-long try**_

_**You can take another try!**_

"As the priest of today, i pronounce you husband and wife." Leo said as he did his guitar solo, "Sonic, you may kiss your bride and kill the robot."

_**Yeaaah!**_

_**Try to reach inside of me!**_

_**Try to take my energy!**_

With that said, both Amy and Sonic destroyed the robot together, then kissed each other as the robot explodes. Saori, however, was surprised of Leo's voice.

_**Let me show you just what I'm made of**_

_**Simple curiosity, trying to take a bite of me**_

_**Let me show you just what I'm made of now...**_

"Mr. & Mrs. Sonic T. Hedgehog, everyone." Leo said as everybody clapped for them.

"Wow that was the most spectacular wedding ceremony I've ever witnessed." Aleena exclaimed

"Well everybody guess we'll see you at the reception." Sonic stated as he wrapped his arms around Amy's waist

"Hang on Mrs. Hedgehog." Sonic ordered as Amy wrapped her arms around his neck

It wasn't long till Sonic began to levitate with Amy and soon they took off into the sky with Sonic's armor leaving behind a golden tail which he used to spell out thanks in the sky as they headed to their reception.

_**(At The Reception-Twinkle Park Reception Hall)**_

_**(Saori Pov)**_

It was my idea to have the reception at Twinkle Park because what better place to have it than the place he proposed to her in. Everyone slowly started to file in as they waited for Sonic and Amy to finish changing their clothes.

It was Leo's idea to let Sonic and Amy change into something more comfortable for the wedding, once everyone was inside and seated I proceeded with announcing the wedding party. After doing so it was time for me to announce the newlywed couple.

"Alright everyone now comes the moment of truth, introducing the newlyweds, Mr. Sonic T. Hedgehog and Amy Rose Hedgehog." I finished as everyone cheered and jeered.

As Sonic and Amy came out arm in arm, Amy was wearing a long gold party dress and Sonic was wearing a regular tux with gold accents. It was also at this time that Shadow and Knuckles laid a specially decorated broom on the floor for Sonic and Amy to jump over.

Everybody was chanting jump real loud, which made Sonic and Amy look at each other shrug their shoulders and jump over the broom with everyone cheering real loud for them as they shared a kiss.

"Now it's time for the newlyweds to have their first dance together as husband and wife, this song I will be singing is dedicated to the both of you." I finished as the music started and I began to sing.

_**If I had one wish, boy, I'd wish you next to me  
And it could be in summer, fall or spring, boy  
'Cause you make my heart sing  
I wanna give my heart, my soul, my love to you, oh baby, yeah  
'Cause everyday I'm not with you, I'm missing you like crazy  
I need for you to love**_

I need you to love me,(love me) hold me,(hold me) touch me  
Down deep in my soul, never let it go  
Of the love we share, no one compares to you(to you)  
I'll never let you go 'cause I really love you so, oh I  
I'll never let you go, oh no  


Sonic and Amy were shocked at my voice but couldn't help pressing even closer together as I continued to serenade the love they had for each other.

_**You must know the truth, boy, I'm nothing without you  
It's funny how I know what people mean, boy  
When it's too good to be true because you give me joy  
Good love, good times, such happiness, oh yeah**_

_**And everyday I thank the Lord for you, I feel so blessed  
I need for you to love**_

I need you to love me, hold me, touch me  
Down deep in my soul, never let it go  
Of the love we share, no one compares to you  
I'll never let you go, 'cause I really love you so, oh I  
I'll never let you go, oh no, oh no

Leo's jaws dropped nearly to the floor in surprise at how beautifully my voice sounded as tears welled up I his eyes._****_

If you only knew what you really do  
Ain't never had no one that does it quite like you do  
You could spend half a lifetime trying to find one like you  
That's why I am so glad I found you, baby  
I wished upon a star and it came true  
Darling, I need for you to

I need you to love me, hold me, touch me  
Down deep in my soul, never let it go  
Of the love we share, no one compares to you  
I'll never let you go 'cause I really love you so, oh I  
I'll never let you go, oh no, oh no.

As I brought the song to an end everyone couldn't help but stand and applaud for me as I took a bow making my way off the stage.

"Oh Saori that was beautiful thanks so much for that." Amy thanked

"Oh it was nothing special." I finished as the food was served.

After everyone had eaten it was time for a little fun. I had Amy stand in the center of the room and announced that all the girls should get on the floor it was time for the tossing of the bouquet.

All the girls were already fussing and Amy hadn't even thrown it yet.

"Alright here we go" Amy announced as she turned around closed her eyes and threw it behind her into the crowd of girls.

They fussed over it for a while with one girl in particular ending up with it. It was none other than Sally Acorn as the girls applauded for her.

I then made my way over to the girls and told them to get a chair and Amy.

I told them to place the chair on the center of the room and have Amy sit in it. I made my way over to Sonic and whispered in his ear.

"Hey Sonic it's time for you to remove the garter belt." I finished as Sonic looked at Amy sitting in the chair.

I then made my way over to the Dj and told him to play so sexy music while Sonic removed the belt from Amy's thigh.

He walked over to Amy and kneeled down in front of her and lifting up her dress enough to see the gold colored garter belt that was around her thigh, the guys then got on the floor as Sonic slid the belt down and off Amy's leg with her covering her face from embarrassment.

Sonic then balled the belt up in his hand and tossed into the crowd behind him and being guys they didn't make a fuss over it but unknowing to a certain weasel it landed on his shoulder, and you know who I'm talking about a.k.a Fang.

The party continued on for several more hours until the late hours of the night, everyone soon went home for the night. Sonic and Amy went home to pack their bags for their honeymoon in Paris France.

Leo and Saori also packed up their things to head back to Japan to get ready to take on a journey of their own.

They both headed to the airports together said their goodbyes and departed for their separate destinations.


	27. Chapter 27 Honeymoon Drama Part 1

_**(Hello my loyal readers, sorry it took me so long to post this chap, but so much has happened in the past few months including me being full of life, but any way here's part one of the honeymonn chap.)**_

_**Back In Japan(Baba's Café) **_

_**(Saori's Pov)**_

I was busy at work when Leo burst in like he was excited about something.

"Saori baby where are you?" Leo asked with excitement

"Leo calm down what are you so excited about?" I asked

"Well you remember that contest I entered about 6 months ago." Leo started

"Yeah what about it?" I asked

"Well they just announced the winner and I won." Leo replied

"Oh Leo baby that's fantastic, what did you win?" I exclaimed

"Well I won a romantic getaway for two to Paris,France." Leo finished as jumped up and down with happiness

"Hey isn't that where Sonic and Amy went on their honeymoon?" I asked

"Yes, and wouldn't it be a coincidence if we ran into them. Besides, I'm sure that Arnold & Gio can handle things here while we're gone." Leo replied.

_**Meanwhile in Paris**_:

We find Sonic and Amy enter at DePhenix . After the checked in the hotel, Sonic sweeped Amy off her feet and carried her to their penthouse suite; which has has queen-sized bed, 1 master bathroom, a giant kitchen, and a indoor hot-tub.

They didn't even fully get inside their room before they were all over each other. Sonic couldn't keep himself under control so he picked Amy up and placed her on the bed.

Sonic then started to kiss along her muzzle and work his way over and down to her neck where he nibbled and kiss at the soft flesh there receiving small moans from Amy. Amy then rose back up pushing Sonic back up and sitting down into his lap with her legs around his waist. She slowly kiss his face and muzzle working her way over to his neck where she licked and teased the muscles there until she bit swiftly into Sonic's neck causing him to jump.

"Ow, Amy babe what was that for?" Sonic asked

"I'm leaving my mark so that people know that you belong to me and don't worry I want you to do the same to me." Amy replied tilting her neck to the side and Sonic quickly returning the favor biting into Amy neck leaving his mark on her neck and that resulting action turning Amy on even more.

Amy then tugged Sonic's shirt up over his head and threw it to the floor as she continued to trail kisses down his body. As she was kissing his chest one of her hands snaked down to Sonic's pants where she unzipped his pants and stuck her hand down into his pants and beyond his boxers and started to massage his manhood making Sonic jump.

She then got up off his lap and slid down in front of him and pulled his pants off completely including his shoes leaving him in nothing but his boxers she then began rubbing the area through the fabric making Sonic moan.

She then pulled his boxers off completely releasing his erect penis from its prison standing at full glory. Amy then twirled her tongue around the tip causing a sharp moan to leave Sonic's lips, she then took the girth into her mouth all the way down to the bottom and rising back up slowly she continued this motion increasing her speed with each rise it was at this time that Sonic was moaning at the top of his lungs from the pleasure he was receiving.

"Oh Amy that feels so good, yes right there." Sonic replied moaning between words.

Amy continued this rate of pleasure for minutes on end alternating from his manhood to his balls and more she even made Sonic lie down while she stimulated his prostate using her tongue making Sonic arch his back in complete pleasure until he made his announcement.

"Oh Amy I'm about to cum, just a little more." Sonic replied grabbing Amy by the head and thrusting fast into her mouth until he released his load into her mouth with Amy catching every little bit.

Sonic then looked into Amy's eyes as she opened her mouth and revealed to Sonic his seed in her mouth Sonic's eyes merely widened as she closed her mouth and swallowed it all with one gulp. She then kissed Sonic yet again this time letting him taste his seed in her mouth. Sonic enjoyed the attention Amy was giving him he then deepened the kiss between them yet again.

Sonic then undressed her revealing her breasts and flower in plain sight. He then removed his gloves from his hands as he started to massage both of her breasts in his ungloved hands making Amy moan slightly. He then pushed then together and sucked on both of her nipples at the same time making her moan even louder. He released one of her breasts and paid attention to only one of her breasts sucking on her nipple and slashing at her nipple with his tongue while massaged her other breast in his hand. He switched repeating in pleasure to her nipples. When he was done he then started kissing his was down her body licking and nipping on his way down.

He stopped and started to slash at her clit with his tongue causing Amy to arch her back and moan even louder he then started to suck on her clit causing it to swell up.

He parted the lips of her pussy and started to lick the sides of the inside of her pussy making Amy grab his head and hold him in place and start shouting his name. Sonic increased the pace that he was licking her at, Amy grabbed a handful of Sonic's quills which to Sonic meant that she was close to her breaking point.

"Oh Sonic my love I'm about to cum." Amy replied. He then did one swift lick at her clit which sent Amy over the edge causing her to release shouting Sonic's name really loud causing her voice to echo throughout the room. Sonic licked up the mess that Amy had made.

"Oh Sonic that was wonderful, I hope you're ready for the next part Amy replied as she lied down on her back and spread her legs wide enough for Sonic to see between her legs. He then positioned himself in between her legs and thrusted into her flower making Amy moan sharply as continued his slow thrusts.

He then grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his hips as he pulled her closer to him it was at this moment that Sonic started to thrust deep into her pussy causing Amy to shout out yet again.

"Oh Sonic you are so good, yes I feel you, right there." Amy shouted as Sonic moaned

"Ooh Amy you feel magnificent you're so hot and wet." Sonic moaned

"It's because of you baby, I'm all I am because of you of Sonic I love you so much I want to feel it more." Amy replied sitting up all the way and forcing Sonic up where she began to ride his cock like wild bucking bronco.

"Oh Amy I can't go much longer I'm about to cum." Sonic replied as forced Amy back down onto the pillow and placed her legs onto his shoulders as he started to thrust into her hard and fast.

"OH SONIC, YES, YES, I'M CUMMING." Amy shouted as she had her orgasm with Sonic following suit behind her pulling out and spraying his seed all over him and her bodies before letting her legs drop and collapsing on top of her. They were both breathing heavy trying to catch their breaths with Sonic

"Amazing as usual Amy, you are the greatest my beautiful wife." Sonic replied

"Oh my wonderful husband you were beyond amazing you were extremely excellent." Amy finished as Sonic kissed her on her forehead.

"Let's get some sleep babe we have a busy day here Paris tomorrow." Sonic finished as Amy nodded before snuggling into Sonic's chest and falling asleep.

_**Meanwhile At The Airport**_

" Wow I can't believe we're hear in the city of love." Saori stated

"Yep and we are going to have an awesome time." Leo finished as him and Saori headed to their hotel called Hotel DE Louvre. It was late so they decided to call it a night and wait for the next morning.

_**The Next Morning**_

Sonic and Amy woke up in the lavish hotel room and greeted the day, Sonic got up and hopped into the shower while Amy ordered room service for a five star breakfast.

After Sonic finished his shower Amy was sitting down at their table eating breakfast as Sonic joined her while they struck up a conversation.

"So what's on the agenda for today honey?" Amy asked

"Well I was planning to take you shopping and cruising around the city but first I thought I'd check out the five star gym they have here." Sonic answered

"Oh I wanted you to join me pool side, I already reserved us a cabana to lie in and everything." Amy finished scooting down in her chair

"Tell you what, you make sure we have that cabana for a while, I'll hit the gym for about an hour and then I'll join you pool side." Sonic suggested

"Oh great idea, and afterward we can do a little shopping." Amy added as Sonic nodded

"See that's what marriage is all about." Sonic stated

"What, compromise?" Amy questioned as Sonic nodded

Shortly after they finished their breakfast Sonic and Amy changed clothes, Amy changed into a white bathing suit with matching sarong and Sonic changed into a pair of gym shorts and muscle shirt.

"Hey Sonic, how come you brought the black knight book with you?" Amy asked

"It was a just in case kind of thing." Sonic answered

"Well you wouldn't mind if I took it to the pool and read it would you?" Amy asked

"Go right ahead baby." Sonic finished as they left their room hopped into the elevator together, upon getting to the bottom floor the exchanged kisses before going their separate ways.

_**With Amy(At the pool)**_

_**Amy's Pov**_

I found me and Sonic's cabana, I sat down my things and proceeded putting on a little sun tan lotion, upon me finishing I put my sun glasses on and pulled out the book and started to read.

Little did I know I was being watched by a black fox wearing a blue mankini.

I didn't even give him the time of day by looking back at him but before I could finish the first ten pages of the book he was making his way toward my cabana. He was only a short distance away so he quickly made his way over to me.

"Hey there cutie, you looking good in your white bikini." The fox commented as I continued to read

"My name is Alex and I must say for a hedgehog you are one fine lady." Alex continued

"Listen Alex I am in no way interested in you, so please if you would leave me alone." I replied

"Come on baby, you know you like what you see, so why not come back to my room with me and we can get better acquainted." Alex replied while stroking my leg.

I quickly got up grabbed my things and walked back to the pool entrance as he quickly followed.

"Wait, where you going sweet stuff, come on we can become good lovers if you just give me a chance." Alex continued

"Listen boy I am happily married so I want nothing to do with you." I finished as I continued to leave with him grabbing my arm.

"Baby once I get through with you I can make you forget all about your husband." Alex stated as him saying that filled me with rage and since he couldn't take a hint I gave him a swift round house kick to the head making him fall into the pool.

"That's what you get you pervert." I replied as started to leave with him getting out of the pool and upon him standing up his mankini fell to his ankle's.

"Well you really don't have much to offer." I quipped as I heard him yell.

"Guards arrest her." Alex yelled as a group of men grabbed me and forced me to my knees.

"What the hell is this?" I asked

"You don't know who you just kicked into the pool so let me enlighten you, I am Prince Alex of England and you are going to prison for assaulting me." Alex finished as i just witnessed a total instance of déjà vu.

They began to drag me away but as they did we passed the gym where Sonic was I saw him working out near the weights so I shook loose of the guards and tried to get his attention.

He didn't hear me cause he had his music playing in his ears and before I knew it the guards had me again dragging me away, we passed the concierge that checked us in and he looked worried as I yelled.

"Please tell my husband the guards took me away, I didn't know I was assaulting a prince. I finished as one of guards picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. It wasn't long till I was thrown in the back of a limo with that perverted fox as they drove me away.

_**(Don't forget to read and review, also check out Shooting Star Dragon 3000's story red plus white eqauls love it's like a side story about our OC's Leo and Saori and don't forget to hit my poll up.)**_


	28. Chapter 28 Honeymoon Drama Part 2

_Paris,** France (3 hours later)**_

"Let me go this instance and I mean it." Amy stated while struggling to get free as she was shoved into a room and locked inside.

"Let me out of here." Amy finished kicking the door hurting her foot.

"_That bastard has some nerve bringing me here; I just hope the concierge passes the message to Sonic so he'll come to my aid." Amy thought_

It wasn't long till Amy realized she wasn't alone in the room cause she could hear light shuffling than directing her attention to the bed she saw the sheets moving, she inched ever closer to the sheets, with one swift tug she pulled back he covers and merely gasped at who she saw it was Saori.

"Saori what are you doing here?" Amy asked

"I should be asking you that question." Saori quipped

"He kidnapped me from the pool at me and Sonic's hotel but what about you?" Amy explained and asked

_**Flashback (Saori's Pov)**_

"_Well Leo won a contest, for a romantic get away for two, but long story short our first day here he decided to take me shopping."_

_I was trying on outfits and showing them off for Leo and he was enjoying every single one until he walked in, you know that jack ass prince Alex._

_Leo had excused himself to the bathroom just as I was trying on a dress that really accented my features but enough about me, he started flirting with me but I easily told him off but he wouldn't take no for an answer._

_I went and changed my clothes back to my regular clothes as Leo was waiting for me with the bags as he bought all the clothes I tried on, we left the shop but we didn't get far, the jerk called his guards on us, me and Leo put up a good fight but we failed they beat Leo unconscious and threw me into the limo._

_**End of Flashback**_

"That's how I ended up here." Saori finished as the guards entered the room yet again.

"The prince wants you to wear these outfits and also he says his sex slaves need much worse accommodations so get changed and we'll take you to your new accommodations." The guard ordered as Amy and Saori did as they were told and put on the outfits.

The outfits were very revealing they were simple tube tops with extremely short skirts; they then were forced out of the room and into a dungeon like area. The guards shoved Saori and Amy into a cell, locked it, and left.

"Some prince he is. When I get my hands on him, he's dead." Amy threatened.

"Calm down Amy," Saori said

"I'm sure Leo and the others will save us." Saori finished

"Saori, I think you're hiding something from me." Amy said suspicious about Saori's confidence in Leo.

"I guess I should tell you Amy." Saori sighed.

"Tell me what?" Amy asked

"Well, when me and Leo were kids, he had these weird changes whenever he got angry, the first time he changed was when we were in a school talent show, Leo's old sensei hurt me and I was knocked out. Even though I was unconscious, I somehow saw everything that happened. Leo then began to change, his fur turned gold while his stripes turned white and his eyes changed to amethyst."

"Whoa, that's totally cool." Amy said excitingly.

"It wasn't cool Amy, it was terrifying. Leo was a different person when he changed, and he killed his old master." Saori continued

Amy was speechless she could hardly believe that someone as nice as Leo could do something like that.

"But that wasn't the worst form Amy," Saori began again, "When we were in high school during a spring dance, a hedgehog named Cody was jealous of Leo for dancing with me. Cody beat him up, I tried to save Leo but instead Cody started crushing my head with his foot." Amy was again speechless, but she was still listening.

Saori took a deep breath to keep calm, and continued her story, "When I was screaming in pain, I saw Leo get up and change again. But instead of gold fur, it was jet black; his black stripes turned to white streaks of flames; and his eyes went to dark blue. I blacked out after that, and I didn't know what happened next."

"I think I understand Saori," Amy said, trying to comfort her friend, "Sonic has a dark side too, but it only happens when someone he really cares about is being hurt." Amy explained

"I understand the confidence you have now, and I feel the same way." Amy finished as they hugged each other reassuringly.

_**Meanwhile**_

Sonic was on a frantic search for his wife after the concierge told him that she was taken by the prince, he came upon an alley way and proceeded to run down it when he heard like groans and soon tripped over something.

He looked over at what it was and it was a red hedgehog, but upon a closer look he recognized that red hedgehog to be Leo.

"Leo dude, are you okay?" Sonic asked

"S…s…Saori must save, t…t…taken by p…p…Prince Alex." Leo finished passing out again from his multiple injuries.

"Man Saori was taken by the prince as well I'm gonna need some back up I only hope they can get her quick." Sonic finished picking up Leo onto his back and dashing back to his hotel.

_**Back At the Palace**_

"Guards bring me my new slaves I wish to look upon my beautiful treasures I've recently acquired." Alex ordered as the guards went to retrieve both Saori and Amy

"Come on ladies the prince requests your company." The guard replied as they forced Amy and Saori to walk to the throne room.

"Ah there you are my two lovely slaves." Alex stated coming down from his throne and approaching the both of them.

"Now you see this is the life you girls should have, aren't you so much happier with me than with your boyfriend and husband." Alex finished stroking their faces with them both turning away.

"Still resistant I see, you know you can resist all you want but either way I'm going to get what I want." Alex finished smacking them on their butts with Amy punching him the stomach

"Look we'll stay here with you but don't get any ideas." Amy started

"You have no write to lay your hands on us and don't think for a second we will sleep or have sex with you, I would rather sleep in a pit of snakes than let you have your way with me." Saori finished

"That goes ditto for me as well." Amy finished as the guards snapped collars around their necks.

"What the hell is this?" Amy asked as the guards snapped chains to their collars and handed the chains to the prince as he pulled them hard pulling Amy and Saori to their knees.

"Now, now my pets behave we've got a lot of fun planned ahead." Alex finished releasing a sarcastic laugh.

_**With Sonic and Leo**_

"Man those guards seem pretty tough." Sonic started

"They're not tough they only know how to gang up on people that's all but if we gang up on them than we shall be victorious." Leo replied

"There's no need to worryLeo I've already called for backup they should be here in the next 3 seconds." Sonic finished as the room was filled with an ominous green glow.

When the light dimmed it revealed three people in particular it was Shadow, Knuckles and Tails.

"Great you guys could make it, I wish I could have called you on better circumstances but my Amy and Saori are both in trouble and me and Leo need your help to save them." Sonic explained

"From what you told us they were taken by the Prince of England and are now being held in his palace." Knuckles started

"A palace that is more than likely swarming with those bitch ass guards that took my Saori, and rest assured they will pay." Leo quipped standing up.

"Hey stay calm there's no need to go flying off the handle, plus I brought a little insurance policy with me." Tails finished pulling out a case that housed the chaos emeralds.

"Alright let's do this for Sonic and Leo." Shadow stated as they fist pounded and soon were headed for the palace to save Amy and Saori.

_**Back At the Palace**_

Amy and Saori were forced to wait on the prince hand and foot, they were forced to feed him, clothe him, and bathe him which the felt extremely uncomfortable doing with a joke about his size coming from random points, but the worst of the things he made them do was walk on their hands and knees like they were filthy animals.

He walked them back to the throne room and forced them to sit on either side of him like they pets as he stroked their heads.

"Stop touching my hair it took me months to get it this way I would appreciate if you didn't touch it with your filthy hands." Amy quipped

"I'll touch you as much as I want, so you best behave yourself; you have been sleeping in a comfortable room as of late so your best bet is to do as your told or else." Alex replied

"Your threats fall on deaf ears jackass." Saori finished as a guard came into the room in a panic

"Your highness we must get you to a safe place." The guard alerted

"Why, what's the problem?" Alex asked

"I can't explain it my prince but it seems to be a lightning storm of sorts but the worst part is that it seems to be accurate, it's taken out 4 of the gate guards and it continues." The guard explained as Saori looked at Amy funny.

As they turned their attention to the window they noticed another lightning bolt and Amy smiled which made Saori look even funnier.

Alex looked out the window and saw multiple lightning strikes hitting even more of his guards.

"Amy, why are you smiling?" Saori asked while whispering

"That's not lightning, that's Shadow's Chaos Spear attack." Amy explained as Saori started to smile as well.

"Why are you two smiling, do you know what's going on out there?" Alex asked

I could tell you but maybe I won't." Amy quipped making Alex angry

"What is that taking out my guards?" Alex asked yet again

"Well I could tell you but I won't just know that." Amy started

"_You are in trouble._" Saori finished in sing song form as the palace doors flew open to reveal five men in particular stood triumphant as Saori and Amy said two names in particular.

"Leo-kun!" Saori yelled

"Sonikku!" Amy yelled

"Taking our girls was a big mistake," Leo said as his fur flashed from red to gold and his black streaks flashed from black to white, "and now you will pay asshole."

With that, Leo roared in anger as his fur turned completely gold, his stripe changed to white, and his eyes became amethyst.

"Guards, get him now, he's coming this way." Alex ordered as a horde of guards came out of nowhere and tried to jump Leo but Sonic and his friends were on the job trying their best to fend them all off, Sonic had his trusty Caliburn with him.

The guys were doing their best at fighting the guards but to no avail they were losing the battle as what they had discussed before was happening the guards were swarming them from every direction; they couldn't get a punch or kick in edge wise.

The girls even looked on with hopelessness as Caliburn came flying out from the brawl and sliding across the floor to where Amy was located.

Once the smoke cleared the guys, were beaten practically unconscious being dragged away by a great number of them, but before they were dragged to the dungeon, they were brought before the prince.

"Well, you just had to try and get your girls back huh, well too bad they are mine and they will be mine forever." Alex replied as he called for his head guard and whispered something into his ear; he saluted the prince and did as ordered.

He then grabbed the chains that held Saori and Amy and pulled them along with the others as he forced them to walk back to the dungeon area.

Upon arriving there they threw Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles into the cell, they removed the collar out from around Amy's neck and threw her in as well with Sonic catching her and Caliburn, but in vice versa he kept Saori and Leo, he placed Amy's collar around Leo's neck and dragged them off to another area of the castle.

"Amy got up and ran to the cage door, "Wait, what are you going to do with them?" Amy asked with worry

"You need not worry about that just no that he will be treated to a show, and she will be part of the act." The guard answered as he walked away laughing as she sat back down in the cell next to Sonic as the hugged each other.

"Oh honey I'm so glad to see you are okay." Sonic stated hugging Amy tighter

"I know I'm happy to see you to but now I'm more worried about Saori and Leo." Amy replied

"I know I am too." Sonic added

"No, you're not worried like I am, Alex in planning on raping Saori and making Leo watch." Amy explained

"Why do you call him by his first name?" Tails asked

"Think about it Tails, for a person who goes around abducting girls for his own joy, whether they are attached or not, do you think he deserves to be called your highness." Knuckles answered

"We need to get out of this cell, cause if the prince does what he is thinking of doing he's going to die." Amy added

"What do you mean Amy?" Sonic asked

"Sonic, you know how when someone endangers me or your friends you can sometime lose control of your anger." Amy started

"Yeah, I literally hate when I do that because I can cause serious damage, not only that I can scare my friends and if I don't keep myself in check I could hurt more than the one who hurt my friends I can hurt my friends." Sonic explained

"Well you and Leo are similar, but when it comes to Saori, Leo really loses it and I'm not going to go into details but we have to get out of here." Amy finished

"Very well than; Sonic what say I blow the bars off this place, Sonic put up a protective Chaos shield this is going to be nasty." Shadow finished as he unleashed Chaos Blast blowing the cell open as well as the wall completely out.

The following explosion knocked out most of the guards that surrounded the area giving them total clearance to locate where Saori and Leo were.

_**With Saori and Leo**_

Leo slowly started to come to as he tried to move but found himself chained to the wall in a bedroom like area as the prince came into view dressed in a robe

"Well, good afternoon sleeping handsome, you've couldn't have awoken at a better time cause the show is just about to begin." Alex started

"What show are you talking about and what have you done with Saori?" Leo asked filled with rage

"Oh she's part of the show, she's right there." Alex replied directing his attention to Saori tied to the bed without any clothes and upon him seeing this he knew exactly what type of show he was talking about.

"If you touch her I swear I will rip of your manhood along with your your balls intact." Leo quipped

"As your girlfriend once told me your threats fall on deaf ears ass hole." Alex finished as he removed his robe and climbed onto the bed.

"Leo my darling, please don't look if he didn't have me tied up like this there is no way he'd get away with this." Saori finished as he inserted himself into her holy place and started to move with her screaming from dislike.

_**Back with Sonic and friends**_

They finally found the princes bedroom chambers but were too late the show had indeed already started as they tried to shield their eyes.

_**Sonic's POV**_:

I saw Leo watching in horror as that bastard raped his only love; it was then that his chaos diamond floated out his quills and changed into a 16-pointed star. Knuckles recognized the jewel and immediately began to panic

"Sonic, we have to get out of here now!" Knuckles yelled out.

"Why Knuckles, what's going on?" I asked.

"That jewel is Chaos's Heart. I thought it was a myth, but if Leo loses control of his anger-."

"I think we're too late guys. Look!" Shadow pointed out to Leo with a dark aura surrounding him.

_**Leo's POV**_:

I couldn't watch anymore, I couldn't stand to let this happen. I just snapped as my red fur changed to jet black, my quills grew double in length, my stripes turned into white streaks of fire, my amber eyes changing to dark blue.

After my transformation, I released a massive shockwave of energy sending Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles flying into a wall of the castle.

My anger had been unleashed, I'm no longer in control, and my dark side is free. "If you thought I was weak before, wait until I show you my true power." I said in a demon-like voice.

"Sonic, you and the others get Amy and Saori out of here. I'll deal with the prince myself." I ordered them.

"Wait Leo, we can help-." I offered

"Amy, I understand you want to help but you have to get out of this place. This is something I have to do alone." I interrupted him as Alex started shaking in fear.

After Sonic and the others got out with Amy and Saori, I drew out my sword and got ready.

"Alright Alex, you ready to try talking smack at me now." Leo quipped as Alex literally wet himself as he took off running throughout the giant room trying his best dodge Leo's onslaught of attacks

_**Normal POV**_:

As everyone got out of the castle, Saori looked back at her boyfriend and remembered that form he was in.

"Knuckles, let me go now!" she demanded as she tried to break free of his grip.

"Are you insane, Leo won't listen to anyone now? He's a different person now!" Knuckles warned her as she broke free.

"You don't know him Knuckles! The last time I saw him change into that form was in high school. He transformed because of me, and now I have to change him back." She countered as she looked back at the castle, worrying about Leo.

"Let her go." Amy stated as they looked at her

"If anybody can stop Leo from making a terrible mistake it's Saori." Amy finished as they all nodded and Saori ran back into the castle and back to the bed chambers where the fight continued.

_**Meanwhile**_:

"P-Please, don't kill me. I'll give whatever you want, just don't kill me." Alex begged Leo.

"Sorry, but the only thing I want is you… DEAD." Leo ignored the plea and raised his sword, ready to strike.

Just as Leo was about to kill the prince, Saori rushed in to stop him.

"Leo, enough! Please don't kill him; you'll only make things worse." Saori said, hoping she would get through to Leo.

Leo saw the sadness in her eyes, and realized that she was right. So he threw his sword to the other side of the throne as he began to change back to normal.

The only thing that didn't change was his white fire streaks, so Saori leaned up and kissed him passionately.

As they kissed, the white fire soon changed back to black stripes. After 2 minutes, they broke the kiss for some air and to hold each other close.

"Leo are you back to your normal self?" Saori asked hugging him tight

"I'm sorry for scaring you Saori; I promise I won't let it happen again." Leo whispered to her ear.

"I forgive you Leo," She said as she strokes his quills, "I always have and always will forgive you for something you don't mean to do."

Then Saori turned towards the prince with a confused look on his face. "And if you ever mess with me, my boyfriend, or all of my friends, you're dead." Saori threatened

Then a blue glow surrounded the white hedgehog-ette, and the price got sent flying back to a wall.

"Whoa, now that's new." Saori said.

"I agree babe." Leo added

"Hmm, I wonder if I can control it." Saori wondered as she held up her hand and summoned the power yet again and raised Alex up to the chandelier where she hung him up high and left him dangling there with him crying for help.

"Hey, wait you can't just leave me dangling here." Alex stated

"Yeah we can and the only person who can get you down is your father." Saori added

"Wait, no, not my dad if he hears about what I did he will ground me for life." Alex replied

"Well that will give you plenty of time to learn to never abduct women ever again." Leo finished as Alex started to cry yet again worrying about the punishment his father was going to dish out.

Leo and Saori than headed out of the castle back to where Sonic and the others were located, seeing that Saori was successful at stopping Leo they said their goodbyes as Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles teleported back home with the emeralds, Sonic picked up Amy bridal style and dashed back to their hotel.

What say we get back to our hotel so you can get cleaned up." Leo finished as she nodded in agreement, and then Leo hold her close as they teleported.

After Saori got cleaned up and settled into bed next Leo she struck up a conversation with him.

"Leo are you mad at me for letting him rape me?" Saori asked

"No, cause I trained you to defend yourself and had he not had you restrained I'm sure you would have kicked his ass up and down that bedroom; but more importantly what was with that power?" Leo replied and asked

"My mom and dad always believed I had a special power buried deep down inside of me, I just never knew had to release until today and if I train myself with it I believe I can be just as strong as you someday." Saori explained cuddling up to Leo

"I'm sure you will my love, I'm sure you will." Leo finished wrapping his arms around Saori and the both of them drifting off into a well deserved sleep.

_**Please read and review and if you really want to see the next chapter i suggest you let those reviews fly cause i need to see at least 15 more reviews if you want me to continue this story.**_


End file.
